Choices
by twilover76
Summary: Did you ever wish Bella was more confident? Edward less rigid? Jacob less of a pain? This is Twilight if Alice saw everything coming before Bella moved to Forks. AU/Canon/M
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary: Did you ever wish Bella was more confident? Edward less rigid? Jacob less of a pain-in-the-ass? This is Twilight if Alice saw everything coming before Bella moved to Forks. AU/Canon/M**

***I don't own these characters.**

**Prologue**

BPOV

_If I only knew then what I know now._

_Hindsight is twenty-twenty._

Those phrases are frequently used to describe how decisions you regret making would be changed if you had known the consequences beforehand. But, knowing the outcome of your actions never happened in real life.

Or so I thought.

My ordinary world became extraordinary in ways that I could never have imagined. When I looked back on the time before my move to Forks, I didn't regret my decision to leave Phoenix and head north. However, my knowing what was coming for me resulted in my life being both better in some areas and worse in others. It's not clear to me whether it would have been better to know nothing or know everything.

_I suppose I may figure it out in a century or two_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my second fanfic story. My first is called Fated Love. It is an all-human fairy-tale romance between Edward and Bella. Check it out and let me know what you think. <strong>

**For this story, I decided to delve into the vamp world. This story will be told from many POVs, although I think later on it will mostly be in the perspective of Bella and Edward. **


	2. Chapter 2 Alice's Getaway

***I don't own these characters.**

**Alice's Getaway**

APOV

Jasper had just gotten back from a three-day hunting trip with the boys. It was difficult for me to be separated from my mate for long periods of time, but we both agreed the homecomings made being apart at times completely worth it. As soon as he ran through the door, I squealed and jumped into his arms.

Of course, I had seen him coming. I knew beforehand the exact second he would arrive home because I had the gift of foresight. It was common for vampires to exhibit gifts—usually exaggerated versions of talents they held as humans—however I had never come across another vampire with my particular gift of seeing the future.

Nor had the Volturi… which made me extremely valuable to them. But that was a story for later on.

Jasper laughed happily as he carried me to our room like a streak, fast even for us vampires. We wasted no time tearing each other's clothes off and becoming intimately reacquainted. We made it through three rounds before taking a break to just hold each other.

It was then I had a vision.

_She_ was about to make a choice. A choice which would change my family's lives forever. My mind spun as snippets or flashes of future possibilities spilled out, like water through cracks in a dam.

It was a different type of vision I was having. Unfamiliar, yet obviously important. It was as if I was being given a warning of some type.

I knew whatever was coming was huge, and it had to deal with Edward in particular. I had a feeling I was about to get a vision more expansive than any I had ever had before, and I needed to get out of here.

I quickly began reciting the Greek alphabet as I jumped up to grab a pen and a piece of paper. Over the years, we'd learned tricks to keep our mind-reading brother out of our heads. I couldn't let Edward hear my voice or my thoughts as I wrote a quick note to Jasper.

_Jazzy,_

_Start thinking about civil war strategies immediately before you read on. Whatever you do, try to keep Edward out of your thoughts._

_Something big is about to happen. I'm not sure what yet; she is still wavering on making her final decision. I do know I'm going to have a vision. A vision bigger than any I have had before, and it will affect our whole family. I'll be out of it for a while, but don't worry, I'll be fine. I need you to grab a laptop and carry me to the car, no questions asked. Drive us as far as you can away from Edward. Don't talk to him on the way out. He'll try to ask questions. Just hurry._

_Go now!_

It took me only seconds to write it out and seconds for him to throw clothes on us both, grab the laptop and me before flashing down to the car. I tried to clear my head, refine my thoughts and make myself see what was going to happen, while simultaneously attempting to block out Edward.

Edward's voice rung out as we passed him on the stairs. "Where are you going? Who is she?"

Jasper kept going like I had asked him, not answering Edward. He placed me in the car seat and jumped in to drive. He peeled out of the driveway and drove away from Forks as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, she had decided.

"She's made her choice," I told Jasper in a monotone.

The images in my head were overwhelming, even for me who was accustomed to them. I paid attention to every detail, every nuance, every word spoken, as the most detailed vision of my vampire life unfolded in my mind. Two years of future information had come to me unbidden, which meant to me that I had a role in determining which direction we should all go. Jasper held my hand, trying to comfort me during my trance.

When the vision finally broke, I slumped down in my seat, holding my head and trying to recover from the intensity. I finally glanced around, noticing we were headed towards Port Angeles. A peek into Edward's immediate future assured me he had decided to brood in his room rather than follow us.

Good.

That would keep him out of our hair long enough for us to decide what to do.

"Let's get a hotel room in Port Angeles," I suggested. "I need internet access for the laptop."

He didn't question me, knowing I would tell him everything soon. I kept nothing from Jasper. He was my rock, and I knew his analytical mind would help me figure out our next steps. I spent the rest of the drive in deep thought, pondering all of the details the vision had given me. I had never been so happy to have a vampire's photographic memory, because I knew I needed to remember everything.

We pulled into the parking lot of a hotel, Jasper asking me if I was alright to go in. I nodded to him, grabbing his hand to hold as we entered to get a room.

The heartbeat of the human behind the front desk quickened as we approached. It was a typical response when prey sensed a predator was near. He had nothing to worry about, though, because our family didn't feed on humans. Only animals. We made every effort not to be the monsters our instincts wanted us to be because none of us chose this life. My family's private joke was that we were vegetarians, only consuming the blood of creatures hunted even by humans… however different our hunting strategies were.

We got our room key as I peered into the clerk's future. Per usual, the human didn't seem to notice any characteristics about us that he deemed reportable. It was how we were able to live amongst them as we did. Humans rarely interacted with us enough to become suspicious that we were vampires. When someone did have the temerity to try and delve deeper, my family just moved on to the next location.

As soon as we got to the room, I set up the laptop and began typing up my entire vision in as much detail as I could remember… which was everything. I asked Jasper to stand behind me and read as I typed because I wanted to discuss it with him as soon as I was finished. I struggled through some parts and forced myself to take my emotions out of the equation. Even using my vampire speed on the keyboard, it still took several hours for me to complete the written story.

When I finally finished, I leaned back and looked up at Jazz.

"Wow, darlin'. That's pretty incredible." He pulled me up and sat down to hold me in his lap.

"So, what do we do now?"

I knew what I wanted to do.

I wanted to meet Isabella Swan. I wanted her to move here and become a part of our family. I wanted to see Bella and Edward fall in love and not have to deal with all the drama and trouble I had foreseen for them and for all of us.

"I'm not sure." His voice was hesitant as he nuzzled my neck. "My first priority is your safety and reading this makes me want to keep Bella as far away from our family as possible. You going to the Volturi to save Edward? I can't even think about that. It's simply not an option. Then facing them in a battle? Darlin', I can't lose you. It hurts me that you exposed yourself to them all because of an act I committed."

I knew his fear of the Volturi. He had seen them firsthand when they wiped out newborn armies fighting for territory in the South. I also knew he was already blaming himself for reading about his attempted attack on Bella. An act which was followed by Edward leaving her.

"Nonsense." I rubbed his arms, which were wrapped around me. "Don't even start blaming yourself. You should have been getting used to her scent all along, instead of Edward keeping her away from you. Then you had to deal with all of our thirst at the same time. Plus, leaving like that? Geez, could Edward be anymore emo? That is so something he would do!"

Jasper tried to calm me down with his empathetic gift when my voice neared the yelling point. His gift was the ability to sense and project the emotions of everyone around him.

"So, let's save them both all the drama and figure out a way to keep Bella with her mother," he suggested.

I shook my head. "Jazz, think about if you had never met me. What would your life be like if we didn't know each other? Would you really deny Edward, or even Bella, their chance of true love? The chance of being with their perfect mate? The chance at having a child together?"

I knew he sensed my sadness at the thought of Edward forever being alone. I loved Edward, even if he was a broody, temperamental vampire. I was closest to him out of all of my Cullen siblings.

"You're right, my love." He hugged me tighter. "Maybe you having this vision is our chance to keep certain things from happening. Maybe it's our way of helping Edward and Bella find each other while still protecting the family from harm."

"I think we need to give them both a choice."

I took a moment to clear my mind and focus on her future, specifically what would happen if I emailed the document I had just typed out to her. That path was not going to work, since it appeared she wouldn't read it in time due to her infrequent logging in. She would have left Phoenix before reading it. Therefore, I decided to overnight her a paper copy, along with a written note. That future ensured she would read the story before leaving Phoenix.

I wiggled out of his grasp and hopped off his lap. "Can you find the address of Phil and Renee Dwyer in Phoenix? I need to write a note."

I searched the room for some paper and a pen as his fingers flew over the keyboard, getting the address for me online. The thought of him hacking some bank or federal agency for the information made me smile at him while I started writing a note to Bella.

As soon as I was finished with the note and Jasper had the address, we walked down to the car to find a copy shop. I brought the laptop with us and bought a flashdrive when we got there to copy it over. I had the clerk make up two copies.

Jasper stopped me before I started packaging the story. "I just want you to realize that even doing this, we're breaking the rule. She won't tell anyone, will she?"

He was referring to the rule that we vampires have to keep ourselves a secret from humans. I knew from my vision Bella wouldn't tell anyone. I already trusted her.

"She won't tell anyone. It'll be okay. We have to let her have this choice."

He didn't seem entirely comfortable, but he nodded to my pleading. I grabbed a pen and wrote a small message on the last page of one copy, placed it into a large envelope, and then boxed it up with the note. The package was sent overnight to Phoenix, and I sighed when I handed it over for mailing.

There was no taking it back at this point.

Jasper turned his phone back on as we returned to the hotel. There were several voicemail messages and texts from the family.

**Jasper, where are you and Alice? Is everything alright? –Carlisle**

**What did you two do to Emoward? –Rose**

**Jasper, are you okay? Is something wrong with Alice? –Esme**

**I don't know what you two are up to, but you have no right to keep me in the dark –Edward**

**Edward is being more of a douche than normal. Jasper, did he lose a bet to you or something? -Emmett**

I told Jazz we needed to stay at the hotel for a couple more days. We ignored the phone and made use of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did Alice make the right decision keeping her thoughts to herself? Is she right to tell Bella first? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Bella Gets a Delivery

***I don't own these characters.**

**Bella Gets a Delivery**

BPOV

I knew I had made the right decision.

I loved my dad, though I hadn't seen him much over the years. It wouldn't be so bad moving in with him until I finished high school, even if that meant living in dreary Forks, Washington. My mom and Phil were recently married, and they both hated being separated. Phil was a minor league baseball player and had to travel a lot. Mom wanted to travel with him, but she stayed in Phoenix because of me. It was difficult watching them each time they parted, knowing I was the cause of the sadness in their eyes.

Well, I was no longer going to be a burden. It wasn't the most ideal time to uproot myself in the middle of a school semester, but it was the perfect time for Phil and my mother since spring training was happening. I had been thinking about moving to Forks for a while, but finally decided it was time.

Now, I just had to tell my parents.

I called my dad first when I arrived home from school. As I guessed, he sounded happy. In fact, he sounded thrilled, which was the opposite of his normal gruffness. He told me he would go ahead and get me registered at the high school and asked what day I could be there. I told him it would likely be sometime the coming weekend because Phil's first away game was the following week. I promised to call him when I had my flight details so he could pick me up.

My mom was pulling up in the driveway just as I was finishing up on the phone. She came bustling in and handed me a box.

"This was outside addressed to you. Did you order something?"

"Nope, I have no idea what this is." I set it down, wanting to talk to her before checking it out. I followed her to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "I've been thinking and decided I'd really like to see Dad."

"Sure honey, you can go see your father." She pulled out the pitcher of lemonade I'd made the day before, pouring us each a glass. "Do you want to go over spring break?"

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that it could be more than a vacation. I feel like I haven't gotten to know dad well enough and I'm running out of time."

She brought our glasses to the table, taking a seat beside me, her eyebrows raised in question. "What do you mean more than a vacation?"

I took a sip of my drink and then a deep breath. "You know you're my best friend, but you have Phil now. Dad doesn't have anyone. Maybe this is meant to be." I kept going before she could stop me. "You can go travel with Phil, and I can go be with Dad for a while. I only have a little over a year left in high school anyway. I'll still talk to you all the time."

I fiddled with my glass and let her think about it. I knew deep down she wanted to be with Phil. She just didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? You don't like Forks."

"No, it's not the greatest place in the world, but Dad is there and I can handle it if I get to see him."

She was right. I did hate Forks. I hated the cold and wet, but I would deal with it to make her happy.

"I've already talked to Dad and he's cool with it." I smiled at her, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "It's really not a big deal. That's what cell phones are for."

She was silent for a minute, before squeezing my hand. "Well, it sounds like you've made up your mind. Let me talk to Phil tonight and we can discuss it more in the morning."

It was clear from the way her eyes had lit up she was excited about the prospect of traveling with Phil. I knew I would get my way, although I was a little hesitant about leaving her. I had always taken care of my hare-brained mother. At least I was assured Phil was relatively responsible and he should be able to handle her.

Aside from my mother and the hot, dry weather, there wasn't a lot in Phoenix I would actually mind leaving behind. It wasn't as if I had any close friends or confidants. I supposed I'd miss the anonymity provided by the large high school. Forks High would be much harder to hide in, but I'd deal with it somehow.

I let Mom natter about and decided to start packing up some things. I knew I was going, it was simply a formality at this point.

As I stood from the table, my eyes landed on the box that had been delivered. It was rare to get a package and my curiosity was piqued. I carried it to my room and opened it up as soon as I closed the door behind me. Inside the box was a large envelope filled with papers—almost like a manuscript of a novel—and a note on top. I unfolded the note and started reading.

_Bella,_

_You don't know me, but my name is Alice Cullen. I'm going to tell you a story you are going to find unbelievable, yet it is absolutely true. I only hope that you will read this note completely before you decide anything._

_There is no easy way to break this, except to tell you straight out._

_I am a vampire._

_First, I want you to know I understand how difficult it is for you to believe what I just wrote. Please keep an open mind and trust that not all things in this world are as they appear. Second, please be assured I mean you absolutely no harm. In fact, I'm hoping we will be great friends one day._

_One thing you should know about vampires is that some of us have gifts and mine is the gift of seeing the future. I'm sure you are thinking that I'm crazy and you are wondering why you are continuing to read._

_I promise you I'm not crazy. A vision of your future came to me unbidden because when you decided to move to Forks to be with your father, that decision set off a chain of events which have yet to occur._

_Please don't be scared._

_I'm writing to you because I want you to know your future story and decide what is best for you. You get the choice of knowing what will happen if you continue on one path and can turn to a different path if you want. All I'm asking is that you read the story in the envelope. As soon as I saw the vision of your future, I typed it all out. That is the story I want you to read. If you are brave enough to face it, I think there are wonderful things coming your way soon._

_After you have read it, let your heart decide whether Forks is place you want to be. I will know your decision either way, but if you choose Forks, my family may play a part in your life. All in a good way, I hope. I know you likely have many questions, but I ask you to read through the story first. If at that time you need more answers before you decide, then you can call me. I enclosed my number at the end of the story._

_Also, I must add that by writing you this letter and explaining what I am, I could be in trouble. I ask you to please keep this to yourself for now. You'll understand what I mean if you read through the story._

_Take care my friend,_

_Alice_

My heart began beating out of my chest.

What in the hell was this? How did this person know I was moving to Forks? I had made my decision only yesterday and had told nobody except my parents just minutes ago.

I read the note through twice more and it made no more sense to me than the first time. My knees buckled, and I fell back on my bed, trying to figure out what was going on. There was no way for this person—this _Alice_—to know I had made the decision to move… unless she was telling the truth. My eyes darted to the postage on the box and saw it had been sent from Port Angeles, WA. I knew Port Angeles was a short drive away from Forks.

_Was it possible?_

My fingers brushed the typed pages lying on my bed. Did I want to read it? How could my future possibly be entwined with vampires?

_Vampires?_ They really existed?

I took a deep breath and decided I did want to read it. Nothing bad could happen just from reading it, right? Nobody would know if I read it here by myself if I didn't tell them.

Well, I supposed Alice would know.

_Shit._

That was annoying.

I grabbed the papers and moved to sit in my rocking chair. There was no way I couldn't read it now, even if I didn't yet feel quite brave enough to face whatever was written.

I began reading and the story started with my move to Forks. I kept reading for hours, so engrossed in the pages I didn't hear my mom knocking on my door. She finally got my attention when she came in and stood in front of me. Her shadow blocked my light, and I lifted my head to meet her questioning eyes.

"Bella, I've been knocking, didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, I must have zoned out. What's up?" I put the pages to the side and stood up, stretching my legs and back.

"Well, I went ahead and ordered some pizza for dinner. I figured you were busy since you've been holed up in here for hours. The pizza is here if you're hungry."

I was hungry, although all I really wanted to do was keep reading. The problem was she would want to know what I was reading if I picked those pages right back up again. I needed to go downstairs to keep her curiosity at bay.

My mind was running a million miles a minute as we walked to the kitchen. I had just gotten to the part in Alice's vision where I survived an attack by a vampire named James because Edward sucked the venom out of me. The way she had written me, I definitely saw all the accuracies. She described my relationship with my mother and father to a T, and the decisions I made seemed like things I would do.

Was Alice telling the truth? Was all this really going to happen to me? I had so many questions and thoughts whirling around in my head, not the least of which was I was going to fall in love with a vampire.

_I was going to fall in love with a vampire!_

The idea of falling in love with anyone was truly bizarre to me, but add in him being a mythical creature, and it was enough to take my breath away. I wasn't fanciful, nor had I ever had many crushes of any kind. I wasn't even sure I really knew what love was. It was all so foreign to me, especially considering I never had the best role models. My only knowledge of love and romance came from the novels I enjoyed reading.

Plus, the fact that Edward wanted to suck the life out of me only added to the quandary. It was just like me to take the path of most resistance. I always had to make things difficult.

Yet, aside from my skepticism of love and romance, thinking about everything I'd read so far regarding Edward made me shiver—in delight _and_ frustration. He saved my life over and over and wanted to be with me, yet he often tried to push me away and always thought I would leave. He seemed to have a hard time understanding me. Once my mind was made up, there was no turning back.

Then there were all the other problems we faced, one of which was Billy Black. Anger swelled inside me from the lengths he went trying to keep me apart from Edward. He needed to stay out of my business. What right did he have to try and make decisions for me? Why did he have to hate them so much?

I already felt protective of the Cullens.

"Bella!" Mom snapped her fingers in front of my face.

I broke out of my haze and tried to focus on her.

"Bella, what is going on? I kept trying to get your attention and you're standing there like you're in a trance."

Her voice was laced with worry, reminding me I needed to forget Alice's vision for a couple of minutes and pay attention.

"Sorry. Just a lot to think about, you know?"

I grabbed my plate and sat down with her and Phil at the table. We all piled pizza on our plates and started eating.

"Well, I told Phil about your decision to move to Forks," she said. "We both want you to stay, but will support you if this is really what you want to do."

They were letting me go, but now that I knew what awaited me in Forks, did I still want to go?

_Absolutely._

There was still a lot more to read, but at this point I wanted to meet the man who Alice promised would touch my heart so deeply.

"Thanks Phil, thanks Mom. I think this is really going to be the best for all of us. You two will have a lot of fun traveling around together, and I really want to get to know my dad better." I watched the two of them holding hands and smiling at each other.

Yes, this was the best choice.

I made small talk with them, giving them as much attention as possible to keep my mother off my back. When we finished up eating, I even washed the dishes. They were on the couch watching TV when I was done cleaning up.

"I'm going to bed. I have a lot of packing to do tomorrow and I want to get some rest."

They looked up at me and nodded.

"I'll also check out flights tomorrow. I'll probably leave in a couple of days."

Mom's slight frown conveyed her sadness, but the excitement in her eyes made it clear she also wanted to be with Phil.

They told me goodnight, and I headed upstairs thinking about when I wanted to leave. In Alice's vision, I had arrived in Forks on Monday and began school on Tuesday. I assumed that meant the following week.

Perhaps I could leave even sooner than I planned. Maybe mom would let me skip classes on Friday, since I was leaving my school anyway, and fly out then? That would give me the weekend in Forks to acclimate myself.

Or to meet a certain family of vampires.

I had a lot of decisions to make, but I needed more information first. I needed to keep reading.

I got back to my room and made sure to lock the door, not wanting any more surprise visits. Nobody was allowed to see the papers. I settled myself on my bed and continued reading about my future.

I blinked my eyes much later when I heard Phil and Renee closing their door down the hall. The clock on my nightstand showed it was just after midnight. I placed the pages aside, standing up and stretching my tired and stiff muscles. As exhausted as I was, there was no way I was going to be able to sleep, even though I had school in the morning. I felt compelled to finish the story. It was at the point where the Cullens concluded Victoria was bringing a newborn army to Forks. I shook my head as I opened my door.

_I needed a human moment._

I almost laughed at my thoughts. A _human moment_? It seemed my mind had already assimilated into my future self. When I finished in the bathroom, I decided caffeine was necessary. I made my way into the kitchen to start a pot. It was going to be an all-nighter. My thoughts returned to Alice's vision as I waited for the liquid energy to brew.

How could Edward leave me like that?

It was so foolish and unnecessary, and it practically killed us both. But then again I had to take some blame. How could I have believed him so easily when he said he didn't want me? Especially after he had told me so many times before how much I meant to him? I snorted as I realized the reason was because I had the self-esteem of a gnat.

I straightened my spine with resolve. If I was going to have a real future with Edward, I needed to have the confidence to put my foot down when he tried to make decisions which would affect the both of us. There was no way I would allow what Alice had seen to occur in real life.

That was not going to happen.

I hugged myself as I thought about Edward's actions in going to the Volturi. He was going to kill himself because he thought I was dead.

_Stupid vampire._

What the hell was Rosalie's problem? How could she tell him I had died like that? Did she really not care about anyone but herself? No, that wasn't true. She was protective and loyal when she wanted to be, but she just didn't want me to be changed.

I plopped down on a kitchen chair and held my head.

_Oh my God_.

I wanted to be a vampire. I made them vote. I was going to be changed and live forever with Edward. He didn't want me to change because he thought I would be risking my soul. Nonsense. I liked how my future self pointed out that he truly didn't believe that from his words during our reunion in Volterra. I felt my world spinning as these thoughts raced through my head.

Did I want to be changed and join him forever? Is this what I really wanted?

Yes, it was. I felt it in my bones.

Edward wanted to marry me, a condition to change me himself. _Marriage_. I had to get over my abhorrence toward the marriage idea. I was not Renee and Edward was not Charlie. He wanted to make me his and I wanted him to be mine. I knew the truth about our feelings for each other from the vision even though my future self was still unsure he felt as deeply for me as I did for him.

The idea of love and marriage still scared me, but I was warming up to the possibilities more and more with every word I read. I hoped having the knowledge of how Edward and I felt about each other beforehand would make my real future more enjoyable and less stressful.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a big gulp, thinking about Alice. What was she doing at this very moment? Had she told her family about her vision? Did they know I was reading this right now? Did Edward know? It became difficult to breathe as these thoughts entered my mind.

What would Edward do? Would he still want me if he knew this would all happen before it actually did? What if he decided I wasn't worth the trouble and he chose never to meet me?

I started trembling with anxiety and fear.

_Stop this, Bella!_

This was exactly the kind of crap that led to bad things in Alice's vision. I steeled myself, knowing I had to start believing more in Edward's feelings for me. I had to believe he would love me, even if he knew what was coming. I drank the rest of my cup before refilling and heading back to my room. I grabbed the pages and began reading again.

When I finally put the papers down, it was five in the morning. There were a few sections I had to go back and reread because they were so unbelieveable.

I was going to be married to Edward. We were going to consummate our marriage. We were going to have a _baby_.

I was going to give Edward a child that he—and his family—never believed he could have.

But before the baby came the sex. Almost as foreign to me as the idea of getting married was the thought of having sex. Yeah, I'd imagined the act before, but it was usually more in the abstract. I had never come close to actually doing it at any point. There wasn't even anyone I'd met before who interested me enough to consider it. Although Alice hadn't gone into too much detail about Edward and me in the bedroom, she did illustrate we had fun after his fears were eased that he wouldn't hurt me.

My insides tingled from thinking about it.

_But a baby!_

Renesmee.

Was it possible to love her already? I wasn't sure, but I did know for certain I already felt protective of even the idea of her. I wanted to take care of her and protect her.

I _would_ protect her, even from the Volturi. She had my family, as I already considered the Cullens to be, to protect her, too.

And Jacob.

I wasn't sure what to think about Jacob. Knowing about the Cullens beforehand, I wouldn't need to meet him initially at the beach and pry out information.

Would that mean he and I wouldn't be friends?

I was conflicted. Jacob was a threat to Edward because of his feelings about me, and I ended up hurting Jacob because I didn't return them. But maybe those feelings would never develop since I would never let Edward leave me in the real future.

Would knowing all this change the future? Maybe it would be better to befriend the wolves from the start. They were with us in both the newborn battle and to stand against the Volturi, and Jacob was Renesmee's soulmate. Although, the idea of my child being bound to someone at birth didn't sit well with me. Would I need to tell Jacob about Alice's vision?

Also, how did Alice even see the wolves in her vision? She described how her future self had problems seeing the wolves. Why now? What did it mean?

And my gift. I was a shield. Perhaps because I knew about my gift, it would be stronger as a human.

I held my head in my hands, my mind reeling from all of these questions. There were so many things I needed to think over and have answered, but one thing I kept coming back to over and over.

The most important thing.

_Edward._

He was mine and I was his. I'd never been more sure of anything in my life as I was of this fact. I felt it with every cell of my body. Everything in my future would involve and revolve around him, and I was ready to jump in with both feet.

I just wished it wasn't going to start with so much difficulty. As much as Alice's vision may smooth out some bumps, it wasn't going to take away the pain Edward would have to endure in my presence.

Why—out of all the people in the world—did my blood have to affect him the most? Why did I have to be his singer? I longed to find some way to dampen that problem.

I glanced at the clock again, sighing when I realized I would have to leave soon for school. It seemed so trivial and inconsequential considering what I now knew.

Much more important to me was my need to talk to Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Would you have reacted like Bella did? Should Bella still be going to Forks? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Telling the Family Part I

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the Family Part I<strong>

APOV

Jasper and I spent the time since sending the package talking about various scenarios. Basically, he wanted to be prepared for whatever decision Bella would make. We avoided all calls and texts from our family. I knew they were worried, but I needed to be sure on a direction before we told them anything.

I felt a little guilty about keeping all of this information from them—and especially Edward—but something was telling me it was better to do it this way. Maybe it was a gut instinct. I just knew somehow that I had to have Bella on board first, before spilling all of it to the others.

I really wanted this all to work. For Edward to find his true love and for them to be happy.

Jasper turned to me as we waited for Bella's decision. "Darlin', you know the whole future you saw is now something that probably won't happen. Even if we never sent the package to Bella, the fact you saw it beforehand likely changes the outcome."

"Yes, I realize that, but it wasn't like I tried to conjure up the vision. It just came to me. There has to be a reason. You know my gift allows me to see things in the immediate future, but this one was years into it. Why?"

"Well, maybe something was about to happen which made it important that you change it. Think about what was happening right before your vision cut off. We were all in a standoff with the Volturi. Sure, they left… but what happens after that? Maybe the Volturi were coming back stronger and they killed us all? I have to believe Bella is some sort of key to the why. Somehow you were meant to see her long-term future and maybe we need to make sure she never meets the Volturi." He frowned, falling silent for a moment as if his mind was trying to piece a puzzle together and analyze things from every perspective. Finally he rubbed my back, his voice taking on a slight undertone of frustration. "I'm just not sure. We're going to need the family."

"I know. We're going to tell them as soon as I hear from Bella."

As soon as my promise left my lips, my head was filled with another vision.

_Yes!_

"What?" he asked as soon as I snapped out of it. "What did you see?"

I smiled, grabbing my phone. "Hold on, she's going to call me." I answered it at the first ring, relief washing over me from what I saw she'd decided. "_Bella._"

"Hello, Alice."

I wanted to squeal in giddiness from hearing her voice. "So, you finished reading it." I knew she had decided to move to Forks, but I wanted to know her thoughts.

"Yes. It was pretty unbelievable, yet I do believe it. I probably need to see a shrink." She let out a small chuckle, making me grin. "Well, I guess you've already seen that I'm still planning to move to Forks, but I think I'm going to fly up tomorrow instead of Monday. I have so many questions, and I think we need to get together and discuss some things."

She had an air of confidence in her voice and words which surprised me. It was a pleasant surprise. The girl I'd seen in my head had been so insecure and unsure of herself.

"That sounds like a good plan." I squeezed Jasper's hand, watching his lips curve up into a smile as he soaked up some of my happiness. "Bella, I'm going to tell the family today."

"Okay," she said and then paused, her next words coming much softer. "Please don't let Edward run."

_Ah, there's the insecurity_.

I looked into the future and saw two possibilities. If I presented the vision without any preparation to Edward beforehand, he would run in the middle thinking he would hurt Bella. But if I made him promise to hear everything before he making any decisions, then he would stay to hear the entire vision and it would be very hard for him to leave.

I had my plan.

"He won't. I promise," I assured her. "I do think it might be best if we can somehow acclimate Edward to your scent a little before you two meet face-to-face. Maybe tomorrow night you could put a piece of clothing you've been wearing into a Ziploc bag and place it on your window sill when you go to sleep? I can drop by and pick it up and take it to Edward."

"Why when I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Well, I guess I didn't want you to be uncomfortable. I wanted to ease into our situation and didn't want to scare you by jumping up to your window while you were watching. I'm sorry, I guess since I've never had a human friend, I'm unsure… which is very odd for me, you know!"

She laughed again, calming my uncertainty. "I think we're way past the point of me being scared of you. I'll put the bag on my sill, but I hope you'll get it when I'm still awake and say hi to me."

She was actually looking forward to meeting me. It wasn't something I was familiar with from humans, but it filled me with so much joy. It was like she was already starting to become a part of our family.

Jazz shook his head and grinned at my happiness.

"Thanks, Bella!" I said, my words coming out in a rush. "I can't wait to meet you. Don't worry, we'll get this all figured out."

"I can't wait to meet you either. Um, Alice… is Jasper there with you?"

The uneasiness in her voice made my heart fall. I didn't want her to be nervous around Jasper.

I squeezed his hand. "Yes, he's right here beside me."

"Can you put me on speaker or give him the phone?"

I was about to tell her it wasn't necessary, but she continued on.

"Actually, you guys have like super hearing or whatever, so he can probably hear me just fine…" Her mumbling broke off in a huff. "Anyway, hello, Jasper. I just wanted you to know that in the vision, my_ birthday_, well… it wasn't your fault. I think it's amazing the control you have when you're also feeling the thirst of six other vampires. I think you may have more strength than anyone else, particularly since you haven't always had your vegetarian diet."

My eyes widened in shock, and Jasper appeared as thrown as I was. For her to dismiss any fear of us—and Jasper particularly—meant so much. I already loved her. I shook Jasper's arm a little when he remained silent, holding the phone out for him to respond to her.

"Hello there, Bella. Thanks a lot for saying that. It's very kind of you. I do promise nothing similar will happen from me in our real future."

"I think there are a lot of things we can avoid in our real future, but I do hope you and I will be friends."

He smiled. "I'm quite sure we will be. Friends _and_ family."

My grin was a mile wide.

"Okay," she said. "I have to leave for school, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow night. Right, Alice? I suppose if for some reason I don't, I'll call you on Saturday morning to figure out our next step. Sound good?"

"That's perfect," I answered. "See you tomorrow, Bella!" I ended the call and attacked Jasper with a kiss. "She's just terrific, isn't she Jazz?"

He hugged me tight. "What she said meant a lot to me. I was wrong before in not wanting her to come here. She's got my support."

That earned him another kiss. I wanted him to be on Bella's side since I knew some of the things in my vision were going to be hard for certain family members to take. Rose was likely going to fly off the handle, and I realized I should have looked at her future instead of only focusing on Edward's response.

I kissed him again. "Would you mind calling Carlisle and telling him we're on the way home? We need to tell the family tonight."

"Do you want me to tell him why we need the family together?"

I thought about it and shook my head. "Just tell him we have some news and everyone needs to be there."

He talked to Carlisle while I looked into Rose's future. It seemed no matter what decisions I made in regards to telling them the vision, she was going to be upset. Well, until she heard about the baby and Bella seeking her out for help. That information was going to quiet Rose down and put her on Bella's side. I smiled. Rose was such a softie for babies.

"Alright, darlin'," Jasper said when he hung up. "Carlisle says the family will all be there by six tonight. He can't leave the hospital any sooner, and the rest of them are going to school as usual. Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded, taking his hand. "Yes. Let's go."

We made it back home, finding only Esme there to greet us. She was full of questions when she hugged us as we came in the door.

"Where were you? I was so worried something happened. Are you okay?"

Esme fit the role of being the Cullen _mother_ perfectly. She may not have been too much older than us in human years when she was changed, but her nurturing instincts endeared all of us to her as if she truly was our mother.

"We're fine," I said as I returned her hug. "We have news for everyone, but please don't worry. I think you're going to be happy with what you hear tonight."

I wanted to reassure her the family was going to be fine because she tended to worry. I just hoped our family actually _would_ be okay. I still wasn't sure why it was I got the vision of Bella's future in the first place, and not having that vital piece of information concerned me.

Once I knew Esme was calm, Jazz and I let her go off to her garden while we huddled together in our room waiting for the family to arrive. Edward, Rose and Emmett were the first to arrive home, and Edward went straight to his room and turned on music. Obviously, he was still pouting because Jazz and I continued blocking him from our thoughts. Rose and Em remained outdoors, indulging in some personal time before the meeting.

Finally, Carlisle got home and the sounds of the family gathering in the dining room made Jasper take my hand. We slipped downstairs to join them, and I smiled when I saw Edward slouched in his seat between Carlisle and Emmett. He ignored us, playing with an invisible piece of lint on his clothes and pretending he didn't care what we had to say.

Little did he know how much his life was about to change.

I kept up my internal rehearsing of Broadway musical hits until it was time to start. Jasper and I had agreed that he would begin telling our story before I read the vision. He also promised to keep the mood of everyone as calm as possible, particularly Edward and Rose.

"Well, Alice and Jasper, go ahead and tell us what's going on," Carlisle requested.

I nodded to Jasper.

"We have quite the story to tell all of you which will have major effects on this family...we hope all for the better. But first we need to ask one thing." Jasper looked over to Edward. "Edward, you must promise you'll remain here and listen to the entire story before you make any decisions. If you run prior to hearing everything, there will be catastrophic consequences for this family."

Jasper definitely got the point across. Edward's eyes narrowed with suspicion and Esme's eyes widened with shock.

"He's not getting past me," Emmett said, folding his arms over his chest and staring at Edward.

Edward just glared back at him before rolling his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Can we please get this over with?"

"Edward, I'm serious. You _can't_ leave," Jasper repeated.

Edward gritted his teeth. "Fine, I promise you I'll listen to it all."

I decided that was my cue.

"Edward, what I have to say will affect you the most out of any of us, but we will be involved." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I love you. I really think you're going to be happy when you hear everything." I paused for a second. "She's coming."

I let go of him and moved to sit back down across from him, pulling out the pages of my written vision. I thought it was easiest for Jasper and I to read the vision rather than tell it. Less emotion would be involved.

"She _who_?" Edward asked.

I ignored him, shuffling the papers and glancing at each of my family members in turn. "Okay. On Tuesday, when Jasper got home from hunting, he and I were up in our room..." I smiled as I remembered the sexy times. The family groaned, so I continued, "And I had the weirdest feeling. You know I normally get visions of the immediate future, only after someone has made a decision. However, I suddenly had a feeling I was about to get a big vision. Like someone was wavering over a choice and it was going to be very important. It was going to be huge. The girl making the choice was a stranger, but something was telling me she would have a large impact on our family. I believed I was about to get the most vivid and extensive vision of the future I ever had, and that's exactly what happened.

"I was able to warn Jasper what was coming and he got us out of here immediately. I was out of it for awhile, longer than I ever had been before, because the vision spanned over the next two years. Jasper kept driving while my vision continued. We went to a hotel in Port Angeles and after my vision ended, I wrote out every detail. We're going to read it to you now."

I looked around at everyone's faces. Each held a little bit of curiosity and trepidation.

"There's only one more thing I want to say before we start. Her name is Isabella Swan and…" I stared over at Edward. "Edward, she's your mate."

His lips parted slightly as his glare turned into wonder, which then turned into excitement. For as long as I'd been a part of this family, there was a concern among all of us—but rarely discussed aloud—that Edward may have been turned at too young of an age to form any real romantic connection in this existence. He had never shown any inkling of interest for anyone, either human or vampire, since I'd known him. But I didn't need Jasper to tell me what he was feeling right now. The anticipation and hope was clearly written on his face.

The others seemed just as excited for the most part. Esme bounced in her seat with joy and Carlisle beamed. Emmett punched Edward in the arm and messed up his hair with a few playful, teasing words.

The only cloud was Rosalie, who simply pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

I held back my sigh at her behavior and began reading about Bella's decision to move to Forks so her mom would be happy. Rose immediately interrupted me with an angry shout.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that she's _human_?"

I took a breath and glanced at Jasper for support. He sent out waves of calm over the whole family while turning to give Rose a fierce stare.

"Rose, can you please shut your mouth for a while and listen? She just started the fucking story."

"Language!" Esme chided and I giggled.

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett all tried to hide their chuckles. It wasn't often Jasper cursed, but it had the desired effect when he did. Especially when he delivered it in his ice-calm tone.

Esme turned to Rose. "Rose honey, let's listen to her vision before coming to any conclusions."

Rose would deny Esme nothing, so she sat back and pouted again. It wasn't the best I could hope for, but at least she was listening. Although whatever thoughts she had in her head must have pissed Edward off, because he turned toward her with a glare and let out a long hiss.

Oh well, I couldn't control Rose's thoughts.

I continued on to describe Bella's move to Forks, how she was Chief Swan's daughter, how she drove an old beat-up truck, and her beauty. I kept my eyes on Edward as I described Bella's appearance, from her long, mahogany hair all the way down to her sneaker-covered feet.

I'd have to do something about her style sense.

But even my distaste for Bella's choice of shoes couldn't distract me from the expression on Edward's face. His smile was something that had been very rare for a long time and I was glad to see it make an appearance. I briefly let him into my mind as I conjured the image I had of Bella and his mouth dropped open when he whipped his head in my direction. I grinned at him and nodded in understanding.

She was his love. His other half. His mate. Seeing her for the first time, even if it was only an image in his head, was enough to have made his heart pound if it was still beating. I knew that feeling very well because I'd had the same reaction when I first saw my Jasper in my mind before we'd even met. I peeked over at my mate, finding him smirking from whatever emotion was rolling off of Edward.

I continued on, reading quickly about her first day at the high school and how Edward reacted to her when she sat next to him in biology. Everyone was shocked when I told them Edward couldn't read her mind, and he frowned when I said how much her blood called to him. I described how Edward ran to Alaska after her first day, but how both Bella and Edward thought of each other the entire time he was gone. Esme smiled as I read about Edward coming back and their second meeting in biology. Then came the part about Edward saving her from the skidding van. I had to tell them the family was torn about Edward's actions and whether we could trust Bella. They were happy when I told them she never said anything and protected our secret above everything else. Then I told them how Edward ignored Bella for weeks, although he would visit her at nights.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme interrupted. "How could you treat her like that?"

He shrugged and held out his hands. "I don't know, I was probably trying to keep her safe from me. But I haven't actually done any of this, you know." His petulant tone made me giggle.

Esme scowled at him. "That's no excuse."

I went on to read about Edward changing his mind and telling Bella he didn't want to stay away anymore. Edward's about-face was likely hastened due to Bella's being propositioned by a lot of other males. I described Bella's trip to La Push beach and her getting information about us from Jacob Black.

"_Black_? Ephraim's descendant?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded to him, before sending a pointed stare at Edward. "Yes, he is. We'll get into more of that later."

When I described Bella's almost incident in Port Angeles, even Rose had a look of horror on her face for the girl. Emmett growled like he was ready to leave right now and find the guys who tried to attack her. Edward's fists were clenched on the table, his entire body braced for action, until I told them he got there just in time. I read how he revealed to Bella about his mind reading and she revealed to him she knew we were vampires. I smiled as I told them about Edward picking her up the next day for school and how she loved his smell. Disbelief was plastered on his face when I said how she really believed she felt more strongly for him than he did for her. I described the feeling of electricity that occurred whenever they were near or touching, and how Bella also felt it even though she was human.

"Hmm, she feels it, too," Carlisle murmured, deep in thought. "Even as a human."

"What does it mean?" Edward asked him.

"She's your mate," Carlisle told him with a smile. "That's what vampires experience with their mates, although I wasn't aware of humans also experiencing it. Of course vampires can find their mates when they're humans, but usually the humans are turned so quickly there's no recollection of any reciprocated feelings before the change."

Edward closed his mouth, sitting there in stunned silence.

I told them how Edward and Bella learned more about each other during their drives and time at school. I read of their day at his meadow, and he looked shocked because he had never taken any of us there. I described how Bella was fascinated by the way his skin sparkled in the sun and how much he enjoyed her touch. He grinned when I read about their first kiss, and I gave him another brief image of what I saw. I continued on with Edward telling Bella he snuck into her room at night and heard her talk in her sleep, easing her embarrassment by telling her he would also dream of her if he could. His face lit up as I read about him holding her as she slept, although he grimaced when I revealed her bringing up the sex question.

"I think I like this girl, Eddie. She's going to pop your hundred-year-old cherry." Emmett roared in laughter as everyone—_except_ Edward—laughed along with him.

"I don't think it's even possible," Edward muttered. "She's human."

I glanced over at Jasper and winked. He smirked back at me and nodded, giving me the go-ahead and bracing himself. I closed my eyes and threw a mental image at Edward, giving him a preview of his honeymoon with Bella. Immediately afterward, I blocked him out again and opened my eyes to watch his face.

He didn't disappoint. His wide eyes were honed on me, his mouth gaping. "Alice, what?"

I shook my head. "Just keep listening."

I continued reading, informing them of Bella's visit to the Cullen house. Edward was probably already composing her song when he heard he would play piano for her. Emmett was sad to hear he wasn't there for her first visit. Everyone got a little nervous when I told them of the visitors that were in the area. Then came the baseball game. Edward's jaw clenched when I described the surprise arrival of James, Laurent, and Victoria.

"I should never get involved with her," Edward said harshly. "I'm only going to put her in danger."

"Exactly," Rose chimed in.

I cut her off. "Rose, _stop_. How can you sit there being so judgmental? Carlisle found Esme when she was still human. _You_ found Emmett as a human, too!"

She narrowed her eyes, spitting fire at me. "They were both on the verge of death!" She waved her hand in dismissal. "This _Bella_ isn't. She's healthy and young and has her entire future in front of her. She doesn't deserve to be sentenced to this hell when she could have a normal life."

I shook my head. "Bull. I know your real motivation behind not wanting Edward to meet Bella. He's too polite to tell everyone, but _I'm_ not." I was really frustrated with her at this point. "You need to quit pouting and just listen, because I promise you by the end of this story, you're not only going to want to meet Bella, but you'll be driving the damn Bella bandwagon!" I turned and pointed at Edward. "And _you_, don't forget you promised to hear everything out. Her life would _not_ be better without you in it."

He sat back, his lips set in a disbelieving frown. At least Rose had shut her mouth.

I kept reading about how James was a tracker and set to hunt Bella. I told them of our plan to keep Charlie safe while getting Bella to Phoenix. My vision described how Victoria helped James get information, but Laurent wiped his hands of them and went to visit our extended family in Alaska. There was a lot of shock when I told them how Bella tricked Jasper and I to escape and meet James because she thought her mother was in trouble. Edward almost lost it when I read of James hurting Bella in the ballet studio. But there were a lot of sighs of relief when they heard Edward sucked the venom out of her and she recovered from her injuries in the hospital. Carlisle frowned when he listened to me read about Bella's physical distress when Edward suggested she should go to Jacksonville with her mother.

"She can't be without you, Edward," Carlisle said to him.

"That's why I should never meet her in the first place. It would be best if she never even knew about me."

I glanced at Jasper, worrying about Edward's words. I wondered if it was the right time to let them know Bella already _did_ know. I looked at the future and decided to wait.

"You would deny yourself meeting your mate, your true love?" Esme asked Edward.

He nodded. "Yes, if it means she remains safe and lives a happy, normal life."

"Bella's life won't be happy unless you're in it," I told him and sighed when he just shrugged.

With his current mood, my vision of Bella arriving here was changing. Becoming darker and convoluted. I sent Jasper a grateful smile when he boosted my low spirits enough to continue telling them the story.

I read about Bella guessing correctly that I had a vision of her being a vampire in the future and Edward saying it would never happen.

"It _won't_ ever happen," Edward said.

I shook my head at him and read on.

Esme smiled when I told them about Edward and Bella going to the prom. There were some laughs about Edward putting Bella's feet on top of his so she could dance. Then Jacob showed up to the prom to deliver a message from his dad to stay away from Edward, making even Rose huff in response.

"Jacob doesn't seem to believe the legends," Carlisle pointed out.

I went on to read about Edward and Bella having a nice summer together, getting to know each other better. Then the vision went to the start of their senior year and to Bella's eighteenth birthday. I described the nightmare Bella had about aging while Edward stayed the same age. Then I read about the party I had for her. It was tough getting through the next part, but I kept my emotions out of it. Esme gasped and Edward growled when I told them of the paper cut and Jasper's reaction. Edward buried his face in his hands when he heard how his pushing Bella out of the way caused her more injury.

"No, I can't do this." He moaned into his hands.

I met Jasper's eyes to make sure Edward's emotions were stable enough for me to continue, and I peered into his future to determine if he was going to get up from the table.

He _had_ to stay here.

I turned next toward Emmett, pointing from him to a still bereft Edward to make sure he kept him in his seat. I read on once I felt assured he wasn't going to run.

Esme's tearless sobs were felt by us all when I described the hurtful words Edward said to Bella and the family leaving her behind—with no goodbyes—at Edward's request.

"Edward, you can't do this," Esme pleaded. "You can't leave her. _We_ can't leave her."

Edward lifted his head, the pained expression on his face making me hurt for him. "I just…I don't know. How can we expose her like this? Why should she be in danger because of something like a simple paper cut?"

The mood of the room only got more somber when I described the next four months of Edward's and Bella's lives. I told them Edward leaving Bella practically killed them both. Her extreme level of physical and mental trauma from his absence surprised Carlisle. Edward cringed when I read about Bella's risky behavior of approaching the group of men. Her actions seemed to stem from being able to conjure Edward's image in her mind when she put herself in dangerous situations. It was her connection to him and she couldn't let go. Edward's eyes turned fiery when I described her getting closer to Jacob and the motorcycles.

Edward whipped sharply towards Jasper. "I'm not jealous!" he hissed.

Jasper chuckled and stared right back at him. "Could have fooled me. But then again I'm just the empath around here."

Emmett smiled, enjoying watching his brothers go at each other.

_Boys_.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

Edward growled when I told them of Bella's first ride on the motorcycle and slicing her head open just to create the hallucinations of him. The pain appeared on his face again when I read about her asking Jacob to help find the meadow. I almost chuckled at his expression when Bella went to the movies with Mike Newton and Jake. Carlisle scratched his head as I described Jake feeling ill and ignoring Bella. Then I told them about Bella going by herself to search for the meadow. She was lonely and willing to try anything to fill the hole Edward's leaving had created in her heart. When I described her finding the meadow only to see Laurent there, everyone gasped.

"I'm an idiot!" Edward yelled. "I left her there unprotected."

Jasper leaned over the table toward him. "I'm sure Jacob would be more than willing to _protect_ her."

Edward's nostrils flared in anger at Jasper's goading, and I wondered if Jasper was purposely amping up Edward's already jealous feelings. It was clear Jasper wanted him to see himself as the only man in Bella's life. To push him into the role he wanted, but was hesitant to take.

When Edward didn't answer, I told them about Laurent trying to attack Bella and him telling her he'd give her a quick death. Laurent told her she should be grateful because Victoria wanted to torture her. That was when suddenly a group of wolves arrived.

"I was wondering if the wolves were back," Carlisle said.

"Damn mutts," Rose griped.

"Victoria is still after her, too," Edward added.

I described Bella's worry about Jacob ignoring her and the confrontation with him where he revealed he couldn't tell her what was going on. He said it was our family's fault.

"What does he mean?" Edward asked.

"Is it possible the wolves only phase because of the presence of vampires? Does our living here cause it?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

I nodded to them, knowing the answer.

I then described how Bella was heartbroken again when Jacob told her they could no longer be friends. I read on about Jacob coming to apologize for not being able to tell her what was going on, but that she already knew. He told her to remember their first meeting at the beach and the stories he told her. Bella dreamed again that night and figured out he was a wolf. I described how Bella confronted him, telling him she knew they were wolves and how Paul phased right in front of her in anger.

Edward's fist hit the table so hard, it cracked the wood.

Esme shook her head, frowning down at the splintered wood. "I really liked this table."

Everyone chuckled a little, and I took a deep breath to continue. I told them Bella informed the wolves of Victoria's intentions when she found out they had killed Laurent. I told them the wolves were going to try and protect her and Charlie from Victoria.

"Well, that's something at least," Edward said bitterly.

I read on, hesitating a moment because I knew the next part was going to be very difficult for my family. I told them Bella spent her time in La Push because the wolves could protect her better there, but that Jacob was gone a lot. I described Bella deciding to cliff dive on her own, and it being where our family returned to the vision because I saw her jump. I thought she had tried to kill herself and I went back to Forks for Charlie. Rosalie called Edward and told him what I saw.

"Oh, no." Esme covered her mouth with her hand.

Rosalie's posture sagged and her gaze fell to the table.

I kept going. It was about to get harder.

I told them when I got to Charlie's house, I waited and found Bella arriving, but that Jacob was with her. I hadn't been able to see Jacob pulling her from the water and saving her. That's when I realized in my future vision I couldn't see the wolves.

"I don't understand. You couldn't see the wolves in your visions in the future story, but you saw them when you had the large vision a few days ago?" Carlisle questioned.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, we don't understand why Alice can see them now. It's one of the things we're going to discuss when we're finished."

Everyone nodded and I continued.

I told them Charlie left to go to Harry Clearwater's funeral and Edward called, believing Bella killed herself. Jacob answered the phone, telling him Charlie was at the funeral, not specifying it wasn't Bella's. In Edward's mind, it was confirmation of Bella's death. I then told them I had a vision of Edward going to the Volturi to ask them to destroy him.

Esme cried out. "No, no, no, no, no!" She rocked back and forth, inconsolable, but Carlisle was out of his seat in a flash, holding her and trying to calm her down.

Rose's haunted expression made it seem like she would be crying if she could. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, turning to Edward.

"I couldn't live without her," Edward said, looking lost in his thoughts.

I waited until Esme had calmed somewhat to continue again. I took another deep, unneeded breath as I read on.

I told them I informed Bella of what Edward was doing and she was hysterical. She insisted she go with me to Italy to try and save him.

"You take Bella to _Volterra_?" Edward screamed at me, standing from his chair.

I stood myself, lifting my chin. "If you wouldn't have left in the first place, none of this would happen!" I yelled back.

Jasper sent out some calming waves, and eventually Edward and I sat back down, continuing to glare at each other.

I described the experience in Volterra. The Volturi denied Edward's request, making him decide to put on a display in front of the humans. I told them of the race to get there in time and Bella reaching him just as he was stepping out into the sunlight. Esme let out a sigh of relief, but I shook my head to let her know it wasn't over yet. I then told them about Felix, Demetri, and Jane showing up and that Edward, Bella, and I had to follow them. Everyone shuddered as I read about standing in front of Aro, how he couldn't read Bella's mind, and Edward stepping in front of Jane so she couldn't hurt Bella. Not that it mattered since Bella was also immune to her gift. Jasper's face turned into a sneer when I told them of Aro's request that we join them. I finally relayed we were able to leave only on Aro's seeing my vision of Bella being changed into a vampire and the promise it would happen soon.

"Aro's going to covet all your talents when he reads Edward's mind, even Bella's ability to block her mind from intrusion," Carlisle pointed out.

"Edward, you cannot go to the Volturi, no matter what happens," Esme pleaded with him.

Edward didn't say a word, his face set in a grimace. Rose continued her sorrowful silence. I imagined she felt extremely guilty for not understanding Edward's devotion to Bella.

I went on to describe our escape from Volterra and Bella's frightening physical and mental state following our departure. I told them they met us at the airport and got us back to Forks. They weren't surprised to hear about Charlie being so angry, but they were surprised when I told them Edward still refused Bella's choice to be changed and about her asking us to vote on her becoming a part of our family. Edward gaped at Carlisle in shock when I described the outcome of the vote and his saying he would change Bella himself to prevent any future incidents like the one in Volterra.

"Carlisle, how could you do that?" Edward asked.

"How could he not?" Jasper interrupted. "Just stop with this nonsense, Edward. Bella is your mate and she can choose her future. It isn't your choice. You put our family at great risk because you think you know better than everyone else. Get over yourself."

"Well, I can just choose not to get involved in any of this at all. I won't take her soul," Edward growled back at Jasper before standing up to leave.

"No!" I shouted at him and Emmett quickly grabbed Edward, forcing him back to his seat.

Edward tried to maneuver out of his grasp but Emmett had a good hold.

"Quit fighting, Edward. You promised to hear this out!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Edward, _please_," I said, waiting until he looked at me. "You promised to hear it all. Please stay."

He slumped in resignation and nodded his head. Emmett sat back down next to him.

I finished my part of the reading by telling them the family all returned and things went back to normal for the most part. However, Charlie had major problems with Edward and Jacob was now thrown into the mix. I told them Jacob confronted Edward, reminding him the treaty would be broken if any of us bit a human. I ended by informing them of Bella's request to Edward that _he_ be the one to change her. He agreed only on the condition that Bella marry him.

I smiled at Edward's shocked expression and handed the papers over to Jasper. It was his turn to read.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did Alice do a good job telling the family? Were you surprised by any of their reactions? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the Family Part II

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the Family Part II<strong>

JPOV

It was quite a rollercoaster, gauging the emotions swirling around me while the family listened to Alice read the first half of her vision. I prepared myself for my half bringing a lot more.

"We're only half-way through? Damn Alice, that was some vision you had," Emmett said, sounding impressed. He held out his fist to bump hers as she giggled.

I didn't have to see Edward's face to know how he was feeling at this point. The shock and exhilaration streaming from him made it clear he liked the idea of marrying Bella. He had been up-and-down since the start—which was understandable, but very unlike Edward. While all vampires were frozen in the same state of being they were changed from, Edward had always been even more set in his ways than others.

He never went with the times, never immersed himself in the current fads or opinions, rarely emerged from his cautious and broody temperament, and certainly never altered his views on the nature of what we were and his belief he was an abomination. I'd never met another vampire with such a constant state of self-criticism and self-loathing.

Yet, something had changed in the last few hours. He was still wary and contemptuous at times, but the underlying hope was an emotion I'd never felt from him before. The one major change in any vampire's existence was brought about with finding their mate, and I believed—or I hoped—that was exactly what was occurring here with him.

Maybe what he'd needed all along was the promise which came along with Bella.

I knew from my own history, I'd never felt happiness in my vampire life until the day came when Alice waltzed through a door and I saw her for the first time. Meeting her more than made up for the tortuous sentence my life had been with Maria and her newborns. There was nothing I wouldn't do for Alice.

I smiled over at her and started reading.

The vision continued describing Charlie putting restrictions on Bella as punishment for leaving for three days and for Jake getting her into trouble by telling about the motorcycle. Bella was also upset because Jake ignored her due to her being back with Edward.

I laughed when Edward growled. The level of jealousy he was already emitting was staggering, and I knew it was only going to get worse. It was another emotion Edward wasn't familiar with.

I told them Charlie finally relented on the grounding as long as Bella spent time with all her friends instead of just Edward. Although, he was trying to get Bella and Jake together.

Edward let out another growl, and I had to force myself to hold back my grin.

I read on, describing the tense conversations between Charlie and Edward, Edward's reluctance when Bella talked about her upcoming change, a killing spree in Seattle which we were tracking, and Edward's refusal to let Bella go see Jacob.

"You _refuse_ to let her go? Do you think you can just order her around?" Rose asked.

Surprise came from everyone at Rose's defending Bella.

Edward turned his head toward her with a sneer. "Are you saying she would be safe around those mutts?"

The two of them had always had a tenuous dynamic. I had no idea what Carlisle was thinking turning Rose as a possible mate for Edward.

Rose glared at Edward. "I'm saying from what I've heard so far, she's not going to take kindly to any of your ultimatums… and good for her, you arrogant prick!"

"Children, please," Esme pleaded.

I chuckled and continued.

I told them about Alice having a vision of Victoria and Bella noticing. Edward denied her any opportunity to ask him about it afterwards, going so far as to kiss her senseless as a distraction.

I peeked over at Edward, who was wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, surprised his tongue wasn't hanging from his mouth due to the amount of lust rolling of him. _Poor guy_. There wasn't a human or vampire in the world more in need of getting some than Edward. I shook my head and read on.

I described how Edward mentioned the expiring plane tickets Esme and Carlisle had given Bella for her birthday, suggesting she go see her mother that weekend. I told them when Bella asked about Alice's vision, Edward lied and said it involved me. Edward then connived Bella into using the plane tickets by bringing them up in front of Charlie, which made Bella quite upset. I told them Charlie embarrassed her by having the sex talk, but that she called Edward old-fashioned and revealed she was a virgin.

Everyone chuckled at this point. It was going to be humorous witnessing these two virgins fumbling around in real life. I continued reading.

I told them Bella actually tried to leave and go to Jacob's, but Edward sabotaged her truck so she couldn't leave. She was really angry at him but still left her window open for him that night.

Edward smiled again, although all of the women were scowling at him.

I went on to describe her trip to Jacksonville and seeing her mother. Then, upon her return, Jacob showed up in front of the high school to confront her and Edward. I read on that Jacob came to warn Edward about Emmett crossing the boundary line on Saturday night. Bella forced Jacob to explain and he exposed Edward keeping the hunt for Victoria a secret from her.

"Damn Eddie, you just keep messing shit up. Don't you know anything about women?" Emmett punched him on the arm as he teased.

In the vision, Bella then realized Victoria was still after her and she got scared. Edward snapped at Jacob for hurting her and Jacob retaliated by thinking of what Bella went through during the time Edward had left her. I relayed to them that Bella told Jacob to stop when she realized Edward was in pain from the thoughts. Then Jacob played on Bella's sympathy and asked her to come visit him because he missed his friend.

"He's manipulating her," Edward muttered.

"They never should have gotten close—where Jacob wanted her romantically—in the first place," Alice replied.

I described then how Bella faked Alice out when she made a snap decision to go to La Push after being let out of work. She had a long talk with Jake, who was still angry at her for going back to Edward so easily. Then Bella defended Edward and all of us, basically calling Jacob a hypocrite for questioning how she could be with a vampire instead of him. But Bella eventually came around, wanting to remain friends with Jake when she saw he was in pain. She felt she owed him.

"I have a feeling Jacob's going to abuse her sympathy and feeling of kinship and force himself on her," Edward spit out venomously, worry, jealousy, and a bit of fear coming from him. "He obviously wants her as more than a friend."

I told them Jacob explained the idea of imprinting to Bella, and the similarities it entailed to our being mated. Apparently, Sam had been dating someone called Leah and then imprinted on her cousin; it was instantaneous and irrevocable, leaving Leah as the bitter throwaway. Jacob explained to Bella how the pack could hear each other's thoughts, making it uncomfortable for all of them when one of them was involved in a big drama.

Emmett roared with laughter when I told them Edward tailed Bella in his Volvo when she finally drove out of La Push. Bella chickened out from talking to him and went to Angela's house to help her fill out graduation invitations. I told them Angela helped Bella realize Edward was jealous of Jacob.

"It's not jealousy, it's just unsafe!" Edward yelled, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Edward, you're acting so jealous, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned green," Alice joked.

I then told them Edward was waiting for Bella in her room and they fought again about her visiting Jacob: she insisting she would and he insisting she wouldn't. She declared herself _Switzerland_ between the mythical creatures, which resulted in no resolution. Then in the vision, Alice picked up Bella after school and kept her hostage while Edward hunted for a few days. Edward offered Alice a bribe—a yellow Porsche—to keep Bella with her and away from harm.

"It's going to be so much fun having her around," Emmett said in between his laughter.

I told them Edward bought a bed for Bella to sleep in his room.

"_Sleep_? Sure, Eddie." Emmett elbowed him, wagging his eyebrows. "That's all she's going to do in there."

Emmett roughed up his hair again before Edward shoved him so hard his chair broke.

"Boys, stop that right now! My furniture!" Esme shouted as she ran over to see if she could salvage her chair.

It was a lost cause. The level of desire pouring off of Edward made me smirk when I realized he was thinking about the bed he bought. I got everyone's attention back and read on.

In the vision, Alice brought Bella to the house, but she wasn't too pleased about being held prisoner. She left Edward a nasty voice message and told Jake she wasn't able to meet him out that weekend. As she was getting ready to sleep, Rosalie actually came to tell her about how she became a vampire. I told them Rose explained her jealousy to Bella, wanting her to know why she should want to stay human.

They all looked at Rose in surprise, but she only shrugged her shoulders, not saying a word. I kept reading.

I told them the next day in school, Jacob showed up and surprised Bella on his motorcycle. They took off before Alice could stop her.

Edward gripped his hair. "Why does she keep doing that?"

"Because you keep trying to lock her up!" Rose retorted.

I read to them that Bella and Jacob talked, him telling her about Quil imprinting on a child and how he would be whatever she needed at the time. Then Jacob poured out his feelings for Bella, although she didn't respond. I told them how Jacob started asking if she was serious about being changed. Her revelation it would happen soon made him so angry he almost phased, telling her he would rather she were dead than turned into a vampire. I read on that Bella left after those hurtful words, taking her motorcycle and driving it to our house.

Edward snarled. Emmett growled. Even Esme clenched her fists.

The vision continued showing Edward returning and Bella waking up with him next to her in the bed. Edward crossed some of his intimacy boundaries, but stopped much to Bella's consternation.

"Geez Eddie, give the poor girl a break," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You can't get her all worked up and then leave her hot and bothered."

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sure I was as unsatisfied as she was, if not more, but I can't hurt her just because I want to be with her. Someone has to be the mature one."

"I think you have more control than you think," Carlisle said. "It's not necessarily impossible."

All I knew was Edward was hot and bothered right now, and I was close to taking Alice into the other room for a break.

I went on to tell them Edward actually relented in his stance that Bella not go to La Push. He didn't want to drive a wedge between them, and he didn't want Bella doing anything stupid trying to get away. But he lost it a little when Bella told him what Jacob had said to her. I read on about Bella asking questions regarding Tanya. Everyone started laughing when Edward gave her a very brief overview: Tanya was interested, he wasn't, the end. I read about Bella realizing she was missing some clothing and a pillow from her room. When Edward came over, he immediately sensed another vampire had been there. In the vision, we all discussed who the vampire could be, since none of us recognized the scent. Bella then decided to forgive Jacob, which led to Edward discussing the rogue vampire with him and a sort of truce being called between the wolves and our family. I told them Jacob convinced Edward that Bella and Charlie would be safer at La Push when we couldn't be around them. Everyone laughed again when I told them Edward breathed all over Bella before leaving, knowing Jacob would smell him all over her. Next, Edward figured out the missing clothes were taken to obtain her scent. The vision also noted the killings in Seattle were increasing and likely due to multiple newborn vampires.

"_Newborns_? Who would be creating newborns in Seattle?" Carlisle asked.

"You'll find out," I replied and continued on.

I told them Bella attended a bonfire at the reservation, where they told many legends. She took particular interest in one about the third wife, who stabbed herself to distract a Cold One from killing the last spirit warrior. The vision went on to show Bella realizing she didn't have much time left before graduation and her change, causing her to wonder if she was truly ready. She questioned Edward about why he didn't want her to change; she believed he wouldn't want her after the change and he thought he was being selfish. When Edward asked her why she didn't want to get married, she told him she didn't want to be _that girl_, caring too much about how she would be perceived being married right out of high school. Edward told her he was worried she wanted immortality more than him.

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward, you both need to be more clear with each other. It's no wonder she seems so self-conscious. You keep sending her all these mixed signals and messages."

"Sorry, it's not like I've had a lot of human mates before." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, the self-loathing back in full force. "I'm sure I don't know what the hell I'm doing most of the time."

"Well, I'm glad in the vision you were starting to relent on your harsh stance about your soul," Carlisle said, smiling at Edward.

Edward just hummed in response, but I felt the underlying hope still there.

I told them we all came to the realization someone formed a newborn army in Seattle and we were likely targets. In the vision, I told Bella about my past and my experience in dealing with newborns. Carlisle attempted to get Tanya's family to help us with the problem before the Volturi came and got involved, but they wouldn't do it unless they could attack the wolves who killed Laurent.

"Irina and Laurent?" Edward asked.

I nodded to him.

I read to them that Bella made another trip to La Push to visit with Jacob, where he made a last ditch effort for her love. He declared his feelings for her and wanted her to choose him. Edward hissed when I told them he kissed her, which was quickly followed by her punching him. Everyone was surprised when I told them Bella actually wanted Edward to hurt Jake. Edward and Jake did face off, but it was at Bella's house with Charlie watching out the window. I told them Edward only threatened Jacob before declaring he would fight even harder for Bella.

"I must really think the mutt has a chance," Edward surmised.

"He doesn't have a chance, Edward. _You_ are Bella's true love," Alice said confidently.

I read on that we figured out the newborn army was coming after Bella, using the stolen clothes to track her scent. Then Jacob showed up to our graduation party, giving Bella a bracelet and saying he was sorry for the kiss. At the party, Alice had a vision of the newborn army coming to Forks for Bella. I told them the wolves agreed to an alliance with us to fight the newborns.

"We have to work with a bunch of mutts?" Rose complained.

"It'll give us a better advantage," I said. "It would have been dicey if it were just us against all of them."

I told them we organized a strategy session with the wolves. It had been figured out by that point that Victoria was likely the one who created the newborns. When the wolves showed up, we were surprised to find there were ten of them. I told them the wolves watched while I trained our family. Jacob and Edward came up with a plan to hide Bella during the fight by having Jacob carry her to a designated spot so the newborns couldn't track her scent.

"That's a good idea," I said. "None of the newborns will want to get anywhere near that odor."

"Yeah, except the dog gets to have his paws all over her," Edward mumbled.

I read on describing how Bella persuaded Edward to sit out of the fight and stay with her since she was not allowed to be there. She said it wasn't good when they were separated, with each of them worrying about the other the entire time. I told them Bella had a lot of heavy guilt over asking Edward to not fight with his family, but she just couldn't be without him.

"I understand that. I couldn't be without my mate," Esme sympathized.

"You're sitting out? You're whipped, bro," Emmett teased Edward.

I told them the whole family went off to hunt before the battle. Alice arranged for Bella to stay at our house, telling Charlie she needed company, when actually Bella would be there with Edward. Edward smiled when I described how he gave Bella a charm for her new bracelet, a diamond which had belonged to his mother. Then she told him there was one human experience she couldn't live without… _sex_. A compromise was formed: if Bella married Edward, he would try to consummate the marriage. Bella finally agreed to get married.

"Woooohoooo!" Emmett yelled. "Eddie's gonna get some!"

Edward's face was buried in his hands, but his extreme longing had me adjusting in my seat.

"Emmett, leave your brother alone," Esme chided, while the rest of us chuckled.

I read on that during the trip up the mountain with Jacob, Bella discovered he rightfully was alpha of the pack but didn't want to take it when Sam offered. I told them Jacob hurried to get Bella to the camping spot because a big storm was coming in. He decided to stay at the site through the night to have communication with the other pack members, until Seth spelled him later for the battle. Edward groaned when I told them the temperature dropped like a rock during the night and Bella was freezing in the tent. He growled when it was apparent the only solution was for Jacob to warm Bella up. Jacob held her in the sleeping bag while Edward watched them from the corner.

"Oh, that's just _terrific_," Edward spewed out sarcastically, the level of his anger making me clench my own fists. "That dog will _never_ have his hands on her if I have any say."

"I hope you two don't fight in that small tent with her in there," Esme said.

Carlisle shook his head. "I think it's quite clear Edward has unequivocal control around her at this point."

I told them they didn't fight, but there was a hashing out of differences. Jacob taunted Edward with being able to do things with Bella he couldn't and Edward told Jacob he would never leave her again. There was a sort of truce developed between them until the next morning. I told them Edward mentioned the fact Bella agreed to marry him when he knew Jacob was listening. That set Jacob off and Bella's guilt over hurting him made her decide to calm him down by asking him to kiss her.

"Ugh!" Rose shrieked. "That is sick! Edward, your girl is insane."

"Jacob's such a manipulator," Edward growled.

"Well you did a little manipulating yourself, bragging about the engagement," Carlisle pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I had every right to put him in his place. She's _mine_."

Nobody said a word, but we were all thinking the same thing. Edward had obviously already chosen his path even if he didn't realize it yet.

I told them Edward was understanding when Bella returned to him. He knew Jacob had used her feelings of guilt and he also knew Bella loved him more than Jacob. I read how Edward told her he understood Jacob had filled holes he had created from the forced separation.

"I caused it," Edward said, slumping over the table as if in pain. "I threw them together."

"Just don't do anything like that this time," Alice replied.

I read on, telling them Edward narrated the fight to Bella as he was seeing it in Seth's mind. Everyone grew nervous when I told them Edward suddenly realized he and Bella were not alone at their campsite. Victoria found them and had another vampire with her. I described the fight between Edward and Seth against Victoria and Riley. Edward growled when I told them about Bella cutting herself to give Edward an advantage, but relief flowed from everyone when I read both Victoria and Riley were destroyed. I told them Edward had to take Bella down the mountain in a hurry because the Volturi were about to arrive.

"Shit! What are they doing there?" Emmett asked.

"I knew they had some part in it," Edward said. "It's too convenient."

I told them Jacob was injured taking on a stray newborn and Carlisle did what he could before we had to send the wolves away. They couldn't be seen by the Volturi. I read on that I was holding a small, female newborn, who had surrendered to Carlisle, when Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri showed up. Jane had Felix destroy the newborn, and she asked why Bella had not been changed yet. I told them that Bella assured her a date was set. The confrontation with them ended peacefully, but not before Edward realized he was right in assuming they knew about the newborn army and had allowed them to come after the Cullens.

"The Volturi have it out for us," I said through gritted teeth. "Aro wants Edward and Alice."

Alice came over to put her arms around me, her voice soft in my ear. "They'll never have us."

"Aro's a friend. I can't believe he would act like that," Carlisle said, feeling hurt and betrayed as he reached for Esme's hand to comfort her.

I read on about Bella going to see Jacob later that night and hurting him once again by making him understand she wanted to be with Edward. Carlisle was happy when I described how he was allowed on the reservation to care for Jacob and even shook Billy Black's hand. It seemed a peaceful accord developed between the wolves and our family, even if it was uncomfortable. I read on describing how Edward told Bella the deal was off, and he would change her with no strings attached because his way just seemed to hurt her. Edward was shocked when I told them he was about to make love to her in the meadow and she actually stopped him. She told him she wanted to get married to him first. That she wanted to protect _his_ soul.

"Awww," Alice and Esme cooed as they smiled.

"Eddie got cockblocked," Emmett joked before Rose slapped the back of his head.

I read on describing how Bella and Edward informed Charlie and Renee they were getting married and how Jacob ran off and disappeared. They all laughed when I told them Edward put Bella in a tank-resistant Mercedes Guardian to drive until her change. I read about the wedding, the reception and about Jacob returning—at Edward's request—to dance with Bella. Edward snarled when I told them Jacob created a bit of a scene when he got upset after she admitted she and Edward were going to sleep together on their honeymoon.

"I don't know why I even wanted that pup there. It's none of his business," Edward said.

"He really shouldn't cause a scene at Bella's wedding if he cares for her so much," Esme agreed.

Edward smiled when I read he took Bella on their honeymoon to Isle Esme. I hesitated when the vision started delving into private areas of their consummation. I felt the embarrassment coming from Edward, and I looked to Alice for help.

"We don't need to go into details here," she said. "Edward, I want to give you a glimpse of what I saw, though."

They both fell silent, closing their eyes and concentrating on their thoughts. I felt Edward's lust and desire for Bella grow to an intensity which astonished even me. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep myself calm and control the onslaught of emotions. Damned if I didn't want Edward to have a little enjoyment after all of the despair he had been through to this point, and for what was coming up with the vision. Finally Alice and Edward opened their eyes, Edward with a big grin on his face.

Alice smiled in return. "I do want to warn you that following the first time you freaked out a little, because you thought you hurt her. But once you knew what to expect, you both enjoyed yourselves immensely every time afterward."

"Every time afterward?" Emmett threw in, laughing and prodding Edward with his elbow again. "Eddie's going to sex her up all over the place, isn't he? I bet Bella will love that vampire stamina. I knew there was a horny teenager buried in you somewhere."

Alice giggled. "Esme, we'll have to replace some furniture."

Everyone laughed, although Carlisle tried to hide his chuckles. I didn't feel so bad, knowing Edward had witnessed all of our love-lives for so long. I got everyone's attention again, knowing the next part of the vision was going to be difficult.

Edward's anxiety went sky-high and the rest of the family was in shock when I told them Bella was pregnant. I described the symptoms, the fear he felt when they realized what had happened, and his intention to end the pregnancy.

"You _are_ a fucking monster, Edward!" Rose screamed. "How could you even think to do something as heinous as that?"

I'd never felt her as angry as she was at this moment. She flew at Edward, wanting to attack him. Emmett caught her, holding her tight so she couldn't reach him, and I tried to calm her down. Esme started sobbing quietly, hating to see her family fighting and probably thinking of the baby. Carlisle was deep in thought, likely pondering what he thought had been an impossibility of a vampire siring a child. Edward just sat there in stunned silence, guilt and self-loathing rolling off of him.

I kept reading, feeling Rose's anger diminish somewhat when she heard Bella called her specifically for help and her meeting them at the airport. She protected Bella and the baby from anybody trying to end the baby's existence. I described how tough Bella's pregnancy was on her, but that we eventually figured out what sustained both her and the baby.

"It's a blessing I had this vision because now we know what to do if Bella does get pregnant," Alice said. "We'll be able to keep her healthy the entire time and she won't suffer through it."

I felt excitement coming from Carlisle as he gained more knowledge. "You're right, Alice. Perhaps one of the reasons you had this vision in the first place was for us to be able to properly take care of Bella."

Edward's emotions were all over the place. He was scared mostly, and I knew he needed to hear more before he could imagine ever putting Bella in that position in the future. From what I felt from him, I knew he already loved her.

I went on to describe how Jacob learned of the pregnancy and actually broke away from his pack to protect us and Bella. Everyone was pretty shocked to learn that he, Seth, and Leah basically lived at our house and guarded us against the other wolves. Edward smiled when I told them he would be able to communicate with the baby in the last stages of Bella's pregnancy. I told them of the short duration of the pregnancy and of the actual birth. Edward was pained when I described what he and Jacob had to do to get Renesmee out and how he injected venom straight to Bella's heart to begin the change.

"Like I said, it likely won't be as brutal if we're prepared and understand the needs of Bella and the child throughout the pregnancy." Alice wanted Edward to see that although it sounded terrifying, the consequences were good.

"Venom straight to the heart with a syringe. That's ingenious, Edward," Carlisle said proudly.

Rose and Esme had bright smiles when I described the healthy and beautiful baby and Bella's completely successful change taking only two days. Edward was beyond happy when I told them Bella was an amazing newborn and had a control level I had never seen before. I winced as I read to them about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, knowing the fallout would be huge.

"What?" Rose shrieked.

"Oh, my," Esme said softly.

"Well, that should be interesting," Carlisle added.

Emmett laughed while Edward growled. None of us were comfortable with the image of a grown man imprinting on a baby, but left our disdain on the table to continue on.

I went on to describe how it was concluded the reason Bella needed Jacob's presence so much was because of his link to Renesmee, and how the child adored him as much as he adored her. I also informed them because Renesmee was Jacob's imprint, the other wolves accepted her and us. I read about the cottage Esme and the family had fixed up for Bella and Edward, and he got to imagine how much more powerful sex with a vampire mate was. I then told them about Jacob bringing Charlie into the mix, trying to keep us here. It worked because of Bella's control and Charlie not asking too many questions. I described Renesmee's rapid growth, how she said her first word after one week, and her eating habits. Carlisle was very interested when I read about him noting that while still fast, her growth rate slowed over time. They kept immaculate records to project her aging and also began investigating the legends of vampire half-breeds in South America to determine what would happen with Renesmee.

Edward snarled when I read about Bella wanting to go visit the Volturi alone to prove she had been changed. She didn't want them to know of Renesmee's existence and hers was the only mind that was blocked from Aro. I told them the travel plans were forgotten when Irina spotted Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob out hunting and went to the Volturi to tell them we created an immortal child.

"Oh no!" Esme gasped.

"How could she do that?" Rose asked.

"She was still angry about the wolves," Carlisle said.

"That gives her no right," Edward hissed. "Damn Laurent!"

Emmett just clenched his fists. He was ready to fight anybody to protect his family.

Everyone growled when I read in the vision Alice saw the Volturi coming for us. _All_ of them, in a little over a month. I read that the Volturi would be hesitant to even listen to an explanation of Renesmee being half-human and half-vampire, instead of the immortal child Irina thought she was. I described the family gearing up for battle, but also seeking out friends to stand with us and witness on our behalf in front of the Volturi.

I hesitated and glanced at Alice. The next part was difficult to read. She smiled softly and took the papers from my hand. She didn't read from them, but instead looked each of our family members in the eye.

"This will be hard for you to understand, but you'll know later why we had to do it," she began. "Jasper and I left you right after my vision of the Volturi coming."

Everyone sat silently, and I felt the overwhelming curiosity and a bit of fear coming from them.

"It was necessary for us to leave and not give you the reasons why at the time," Alice continued, her voice filled with sadness. "But I did leave clues for Bella and gave you the important information of who to contact to stand with you against the Volturi."

The emotions of shock, disbelief, and even betrayal swirled around, but I kept my mouth shut as Alice continued reading.

She described how the rest of the family felt doomed at that point. I felt her despair as she told them how they trudged on despite our absence and collected as many witnesses as possible to stand with them. She read on about a message she left for Bella alone to contact Jenks, a lawyer in Seattle. She told them about Bella and Edward staying behind with Renesmee to greet and explain to our guests about the situation, and to have them meet Renesmee to prove she was not an immortal child. Everyone fell in love with Renesmee when they met her. She described Eleazar recognizing that Bella was a shield.

"A shield!" Carlisle exclaimed. "That explains why you can't read her mind, and how she is immune to Jane. Fascinating."

I began to wonder—now that Bella was aware of her gift as a human—if maybe she could do more than just block her mind.

Alice kept reading about all the vampires arriving at the house and how some of them worked with Bella to refine her gift as much as possible. Bella learned she could project her shield to protect others, particularly from Jane and Alec. Edward groaned when Alice read about him teaching Bella how to fight at her request. Carlisle was in disbelief when Alice told them even the Romanians arrived to witness. Alice then informed them of Bella going to Jenks to get travel papers for Jacob and Renesmee, just in case.

"She wanted to save our child above anything else," Edward said softly as he smiled.

"Of course, there's nothing greater than the love for your child," Esme added.

Alice read on and told them how most everyone declared they would not only witness Renesmee was not an immortal child, but also would stand with the family and fight against the Volturi if necessary. I felt love, admiration, and gratitude coming from Carlisle at those words. Alice described how Bella gave Renesmee instructions to leave with Jacob if given the signal and placed the travel papers with her. Alice then told them about the Volturi arriving and Edward reading the minds of Aro and Caius, knowing they already had layers of strategy in place to destroy and collect. They had no intention of listening.

"I never realized they were capable of this level of treachery," Carlisle said sadly.

Alice continued describing the Volturi stopping their advance because of the presence of the wolves and Carlisle stepping forward to reason with Aro and force him to look at Renesmee. Alice told them about Aro calling Edward before him, and Bella's rage enabling her to project her shield farther than she ever had, protecting Edward and everyone else. She described how Aro started to believe Edward and asked to meet Renesmee. Aro was assured that she was half-human at that point, but wanted to discuss it with his brothers.

Everybody gasped when Alice told them Caius brought Irina out and killed her instantly when she said she made a mistake. Esme started sobbing when Alice described Tanya and Kate trying to avenge their sister and being held back by Carlisle and Garrett. Caius wanted Tanya and Kate to attack, so the Volturi guard would kill them and begin the battle. She continued describing how Aro and Caius attempted to come up with other grievances, to keep up the charade of justified cause for attacking us in front of their witnesses. Alice described that when Aro suggested killing Renesmee, because they didn't know how she would interact with the world and keep their secret, Garrett got up in front of all the witnesses and called the Volturi out for their deceit and seeking of dominance rather than justice.

"That sounds about right," Edward said.

"They're scared of our family because they deem us too powerful and believe we're some sort of competition," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "They've known me for centuries. Surely they should know we only want to live peacefully and never had any intentions of overtaking them."

Alice continued on describing everyone on our side saying our goodbyes, Edward realizing that Bella had figured out a way for Renesmee and Jacob to escape without telling him.

Esme cried harder and Rose went to hug her in comfort.

Alice then read about Bella feeling her shield being attacked and Edward realizing she was protecting them all at that point. He relayed to her that Chelsea was trying to break the bonds between them, but she couldn't find us behind Bella's shield. Alice then described how Bella was able to keep Jane and Alec's power away from everyone.

"Go Bella!" Emmett shouted.

Alice smiled at him, but said Bella would become target number one for the Volturi.

"NO!" Edward yelled before crumpling in his chair, despair pouring off of him. "I can't allow them to target her."

I tried to calm him as much as I could, motioning to Alice to go ahead and finish.

Alice read on, telling them Bella needed Edward to get Demetri first. Zafrina assured Edward she would keep them off of Bella. She told them that each of our group began selecting their targets just as Aro called for a vote about what to do. Alice said Caius voted to kill the child and any guarding her, Marcus voted to let us live peacefully, and Aro was the deciding vote. That was when Edward saw something in his mind and made Aro specify if he knew how Renesmee would develop, then everything would be okay.

"What did Edward see?" Carlisle asked.

Alice smiled and looked at me. She nodded her head for me to tell them.

"We arrived," I said as the whole family yelled out in joy.

Alice started telling them we had to leave them to find another hybrid to show to the Volturi. She described Nahuel and his aunt, their story, and how they stood up in front of Aro and gave proof of how Renesmee would develop. Aro then called off the battle and even tried to butter up Carlisle again. Alice continued reading how after the Volturi left, Edward told them Aro was scared of Bella; the Volturi wouldn't fight without a significant advantage and Bella rendered their biggest weapons, Alec and Jane, useless. Her vision ended with seeing our guests depart, but the family knowing the Volturi would likely retaliate at some point, in some way.

"Yeah, I can't see Aro and Caius being happy about that humiliation," I told them.

Carlisle nodded. "Well, we have a lot to discuss, don't we?" He glanced around the table at all of us, but his eyes landed on Edward. "I guess the most important question before we start is… Edward, do you want to meet Bella?"

I felt a rush of emotions come from Edward as he stared at Carlisle. Joy, fear, excitement, anxiety, desire, anticipation. He was all over the map.

But when I saw the huge grin appear on Alice's face, I knew his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well they all know everything now. What did you think of their reactions? What will happen next? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Bella's Arrival

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far, I am enjoying writing this story. I wanted to address a specific question by JTStyle (thank you by the way, for all your reviews!), who wondered if the James/Alice story was left out of the summarizing on purpose. No, that wasn't my intention. I want you to assume everything that was in the original novels was told within Alice's vision, even if it wasn't specifically mentioned here in my summarizations in chapters 3-5. I mostly focused on parts that dealt more with Edward and Bella, but the vision Alice wrote out contained all the information. Thanks for the excellent question and all the reviews so far. They keep me motivated and writing!**

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Arrival<strong>

EPOV

_Did I want to meet Bella?_

Carlisle's question echoed in my mind.

_My mate, my true love, the mother of my future child… did I want to meet her?_

The question seemed so strange to me. How could I not want to meet her? I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and keep her with me forever. I already loved her more than I had ever loved anything or anyone.

The moment I saw her in Alice's memory, I knew it. It was like my entire world spun around, yet everything fell into place at the same time. She was everything I ever wanted. Everything I ever needed.

She was _mine_.

Although I held a lot trepidation during the telling of Alice's vision, about how my inserting myself in Bella's life would place her in danger, I still loved her. I would have loved her every single day of her life—even from a distance if necessary—just to keep her happy and safe. Now that I knew there was a possibility of a happy future together, nothing on this earth would stop me from being with her.

We would be together. _Forever_.

I thought about my reluctance to change her in the vision. How had I so suddenly now come to the same conclusion that took so long in Alice's vision? I wanted to be with her forever and she wanted to be with me.

_Didn't she?_

But would she want the same if she had the choice? Would she want this life if she knew about me before she met me?

Fear gripped me as I frantically searched Alice's vision in my head again for the answer I needed. I wasn't sure what I would do if Bella decided she never wanted any part of me or of this life.

But Alice never told me what, if anything, Bella knew at this point.

I glanced around at my family, all of them watching me with wondering eyes. All… except Alice. She was smiling. She was still keeping something from me, her thoughts centered on extracurricular activities with Jasper.

I winced and shook my head. "Yes, I want to meet her."

The whole family smiled widely, matching Alice.

"But should we tell her this vision so she can have the opportunity to decide for herself?" I asked. "I want to be with her more than anything, but only if she wants me, too." I watched Alice and Jasper look at each other. "Alice, please tell me what else is going on."

"She already knows," Alice said, startling me.

_She knew!_

How? What did that mean?

Alice peered at the clock. "She'll be arriving in Forks tonight around six, in about twelve hours."

I couldn't hold back the excitement I felt.

_She was coming. She knew and she was coming. Coming here to be with me_.

I would have withstood a year of Jane's torturous pain to feel for only a second the joy washing over me right now.

"But how does she know? Have you talked to her? Does she want me?"

The questions poured out of me, and Alice giggled at my anxiety.

"She knows because after I had the vision we made a copy of the story and overnighted it to her in Phoenix. She called me the next day, yesterday morning." She smiled at me. "You want to know if she wants you? Well, she's still coming to Forks, and she made me promise to not let you run as you heard the vision."

I grinned a mile wide, listening to everyone's telling me how happy they were for me in their thoughts.

Even Rosalie.

My eyes landed on her. "So, you'll accept Bella and not give her a hard time?"

Her eyes darted to the table before she finally lifted her chin and met my gaze again. "I'm sorry for how I acted in the vision. I really am. I heard everything Bella did to protect us, to protect you."

She paused a moment, letting me see in her mind how truly regretful she felt. I was taken aback by her turnaround. This was a whole new side of Rosalie. She never apologized, nor did she willingly share her feelings with all of us like this.

The only thing she usually shared was when she was unhappy about something.

She continued on in a soft voice. "I'm ashamed to have caused you to go to the Volturi like that. I promise that I'll accept Bella with open arms and protect her and any child you have in any way I can."

Emmett pulled her into a tight hug while Esme beamed.

Carlisle nodded at her in appreciation before returning to our conversation. "Okay, now that we know the meeting will take place, and Bella will be here, we need to talk about some of the issues brought up in the vision. I guess the most obvious question is why did Alice have this vision in the first place?"

"I'm not sure," Alice said. "I've never had a vision like that before, nor have I ever had a vision to warn me another vision is coming."

"I'm wondering if something—beyond the two years—was coming, and the reason Alice saw what she did was to prevent what was coming from happening," Jasper said.

"You mean like the Volturi coming back for us?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, that would be my best guess. Perhaps the vision was given to Alice so we had the tools to prevent the Volturi from eventually ending us." Jasper sent a worried glance at Alice. "I'm afraid Aro is going to succeed in somehow getting to Alice, or you, Edward, or even Bella."

I shuddered, thinking about Aro coveting Bella.

"Bella does have a helluva gift," Emmett added. "That shield was awesome."

Jasper's thoughts made me stop and turn his way.

"Jasper, what do you mean about Bella's gift changing?"

He looked around, stood up, and began pacing the room. "Well, I guess it has to do with the root to all of this. How does our knowing ahead of time change what really happens? I was thinking about Bella's gift of a shield. Does her knowing about it, while she's human, change it at all? She was already talented as a human in the vision, and none of us knew what it meant, but now that she knows how her vampire mind wielded the shield, will it change her gift now?" He made some good points. "And for that matter, if we change one thing about the vision, how does it affect the rest? For example, we know that in the vision, you almost attacked Bella that first day in class and then you went to Alaska. We're assuming the same won't occur in reality, but what does that do to the rest of the vision?"

I didn't know how to answer him. Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"If we go by the theory that Alice's vision was important for us to gather information for some unknown event, let's go over the important details which may help us."

"The Volturi are threatened by the wolves," Esme replied.

"Bella needs to drink blood to keep her healthy during her pregnancy," Rose added.

"The Volturi are looking to collect me, Alice, and Bella… not to mention my child," I responded, feeling broken at the thought.

"But remember—at this point—they don't know about Alice or Bella and especially not about any possible child," Carlisle said. "Is it then our mission to try and keep you all a secret at all costs?"

"Wait a minute, remember Alice mentioning Bella would be the primary target of the Volturi because she protected everyone else?" Jasper asked. "I think _she's_ the one who needs to remain a secret at all costs. She's the ultimate defense, or she would be if her shield was physical, too, and not just mental."

Everyone stayed silent, although their thoughts were alive contemplating ways to protect Bella. It made me feel better knowing they all considered Bella a part of the family already.

"We know we can't trust Irina," Emmett said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, that's a difficult one." Carlisle hung his head, and his thoughts conveyed how betrayed he felt. "I understand her being upset about the death of Laurent, but our families are friends. She should have come to us and at least discussed Renesmee before going to Italy. What could have been going through her mind, especially with how she and her sisters suffered from the death of their mother over the immortal child? She would just decide to end the existence of her extended family without any type of closer investigation?"

Carlisle, even more than the rest of us, was having trouble over this betrayal. He had certainly learned a lot about who his friends really were.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I think we learned a lot about the loyalty you have engendered. Not just with your family, but with all those who stood with us in the vision. That's definitely something we learned… who we can trust."

Carlisle nodded at me and smiled.

"Remember in the vision how we were taking it upon ourselves to take care of the newborns we thought were staying in Seattle?" Emmett asked. "Well, what if this vision was to prepare us in case we need to get rid of the Volturi?"

Carlisle shook his head. "But wouldn't that be playing into the hands of Aro thinking we wanted to overtake them? That we wanted the power? I can tell you I don't want it. I want our family to live in peace."

"I know we would never attempt to overtake the Volturi just for the hell of it," Emmett said. "I meant if there was some reason for it, like if they committed some transgression which required ending their reign."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that," Carlisle said softly. "I don't want to have to eliminate anyone if I don't have to." He glanced around at everyone and changed the subject. "I feel awful we're the reason the wolves phase. I wonder if Sam has already gone through the transformation? If not, should we consider moving away to prevent it from happening?"

"We can't move away!" I shouted without thinking, before lowering my voice. "I need to be with Bella."

I felt bad about the wolves, but I wasn't going to leave Bella. _Ever_. I needed to protect her, and if I learned anything from the vision, it was that I could protect her better if I was near her than if I wasn't.

"I understand that, Edward," Carlisle said. "Of course we would have to figure out some way to take Bella with us."

Alice shook her head. "I don't think she'd want to leave immediately. Now that she knows her father would eventually be understanding and would be able to have a place in her life, even after she changes, she won't want to move away right now."

Carlisle faced her. "Alice, can you see anything about the wolves now? Do you know if Sam has changed already?"

She shook her head again. "I can't see anything about the wolves. I don't know if I'll be able to or not. Perhaps I only saw them in my vision because none of them had changed yet?"

It was an interesting theory.

"As much as I detest them, they obviously will be part of our future," Rose said. "I think we might need them, even if they end up being nothing more than a warning signal to the Volturi."

I started to become uncomfortable about us discussing everything without Bella. She had the right to be involved in any decisions, particularly if Carlisle was bringing up moving away to prevent the wolves from phasing.

"I think we need to put this whole conversation on hold for a little while," I said, watching Carlisle's eyebrows raise in question. "I just think it would be better if we continued when Bella was here with us. She needs to be involved in any decisions we make."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's time for school anyway," I said, not hiding my sarcasm.

I couldn't care less about going to school, but we needed to keep up appearances. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all groaned.

"Do we have to go?" Emmett whined.

I nodded. "I think we need to keep everything as normal as possible."

Esme and Carlisle agreed. Before we got up from the table, Carlisle turned to me again, and I knew he was going to ask me about Bella's scent.

"Will you be able to handle Bella being here to discuss the vision?"

"Bella's going to give me a piece of her clothing tonight so that Edward can start to become desensitized to her scent," Alice said.

That was a good idea, although I felt strong enough to be able to control myself already. I knew her scent would be like nothing I had smelled before, but I was prepared for it.

Or I hoped I was.

"That's a great idea, Alice." Carlisle nodded. "Okay, you go get that tonight and can see how Bella feels about coming over tomorrow. We'll probably need to come up with some excuse for her to use with Charlie."

"I'll figure something out," Alice told him.

We all changed quickly before taking off for school. I paid even less attention than normal as my mind went over everything from the vision. I kept peeking at the clock, counting down the seconds until she arrived in Forks. I enjoyed myself, thinking about how beautiful Bella was in Alice's vision. She had long, dark hair, flawless porcelain skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes. I broke from my daydreaming when Alice called for my attention in her thoughts.

_Charlie's here. He's in the front office getting her registered right now. I'm going to go introduce myself to him and get on his good side immediately. I'll offer to show Bella around._

It was a great plan. We needed to get a foot in the door quickly, so it wouldn't be alarming when we were around her so much, so soon. I followed Alice's thoughts as she approached Charlie and charmed his socks off. I knew of Chief Swan, but when I saw his face through her mind, I realized where Bella got her dark eyes and hair. I started down the hall to get closer to him, trying to read his mind. I knew from the vision his mind was more difficult for me to read than other humans, but I had been able to hear most things.

I sighed in relief when I finally targeted his thoughts. He liked Alice and thought it would be nice for Bella to have a friend help her around. He seemed to think very highly of our family, Carlisle in particular. It seemed he already halfway loved Alice. I whispered to her not to pour it on so thickly.

_Silly Edward, he loves me_.

I shook my head. She knew what she was doing. I heard Charlie tell her he was picking Bella up in Port Angeles at five this evening, and he seemed very happy his daughter was moving in with him.

I was happy, too. I couldn't wait to meet my Bella.

BPOV

After I had gotten off the phone with Alice, I logged on to my computer to purchase a flight to Seattle and then Port Angeles for the next day. I called my dad and informed him when I would be arriving. The excitement was evident in his voice, and it made me sad, thinking about how lonely he was. The truth was he'd never quite gotten over my mother, and I was eager to spend time with him. I felt comfortable knowing he may still be involved in my life, even after I joined the Cullens.

I hugged my mom before leaving for school. She was a little melancholy about me leaving her the next day, but ultimately she'd be happy to have more time with Phil. I wondered if Phil would still get the slot with the Jacksonville team, and if they'd actually be moving soon. I coasted through my last day of school in Phoenix, not paying a bit of attention. My head was already in Forks, along with my heart.

I wondered how the conversation went when Alice and Jasper told the rest of the family about her vision. What was Edward thinking? Would Rosalie hate me? Would Carlisle and Esme accept me into their family even though they knew all the trouble it could lead to? I shivered as my thoughts slipped to the end of Alice's vision, to facing the Volturi. Rage built inside me as I thought about them wanting to take Edward and kill Renesmee.

They would _never_ have my Edward or touch my child.

_Edward_.

Even the thought of his name made me ache inside, almost as if I was incomplete without his presence. I didn't understand how I felt that way already without meeting him yet. How would our first meeting go? Would my scent be overwhelming for him, like it was the first day in the vision? I wished with everything inside me I could keep the pain he felt in my presence away from him.

When the final bell of the day rang, I cleaned out my locker and bid farewell to my high school. I rushed home, packing the rest of my things. I knew I wouldn't miss the desert as much as I did in the vision, because what waited for me in cold, wet Washington was so much better. That night I dreamed of my beautiful, bronze-haired adonis and a first kiss which would make my knees go weak.

I woke up before the sun on Friday, practically giddy at the thought I would soon be with my new family. I wanted to call Alice, but decided against it, knowing I would see her soon enough. My body thrummed in excitement the entire flight, likely driving the person sitting next to me crazy with my fidgeting.

When I saw my dad waiting for me outside the Port Angeles terminal, I flew at him and hugged him tightly in both happiness and relief. I was glad to see him, but also relieved to be here.

"Whoa, good to see you Bells," Charlie whooshed out as I crushed him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much, Dad. I'm glad to see you."

He smiled at my words and kissed my forehead. He looked just as I remembered. My strong father, proudly wearing his badge. I didn't even mind riding in the police cruiser.

We got caught up as we discussed our lives and how great it would be with me in Forks. I smiled when he told me he had a surprise for me… a certain rusted, old Chevy truck.

"I went to the high school today to get you registered for classes," he told me, looking over proudly. "It was great telling Mrs. Cope my daughter would be here with me. Oh, I also ran into a girl while I was there. She was very excited to meet you and wants to show you around. She comes from a good family, and I thought a friend would do you some good, transferring into a new school and all. Her name is Alice Cullen."

I almost choked when I heard him say the name Alice.

"Thanks, Dad. Yeah, it'll be nice to have a friend to show me the ropes around here. I can't wait to meet her."

We picked up sandwiches on the way home and ate dinner together after taking my bags upstairs to my room. Charlie told me he was going to watch a little TV while I got myself settled in for the night. I liked that he didn't hover.

I ran up to my room, wondering what time Alice would be by to see me. I quickly took off the t-shirt I had been wearing all day and slipped it into a bag. I put on a sweatshirt and went to open my window, putting the bag on the sill before unpacking the rest of my things. There weren't a lot of Forks-appropriate clothes in my arsenal, but I imagined that would be taken care of soon enough.

When it was nearing ten, I bit my lip wondering how much longer it would be before Alice arrived. I slipped downstairs to tell Charlie I was heading to bed, letting him know I was tired from all the travel. After our goodnights, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I entered my room again, I jumped about a mile high as my heart raced.

Alice sat there on the sill, holding the bag in her lap.

_It was all real_.

She was still as a statue, probably not wanting to scare me. I smiled at her as I closed and locked my bedroom door behind me, admiring her ethereal beauty. She was just as described in the vision: tiny, with short black hair, golden eyes, and a charming smile. It seemed she wasn't going to speak until I acknowledged her first. I walked toward her slowly, until I stood only a few feet in front of her.

"Hi," I breathed out cautiously. I stuck my hand out in greeting to her and she smiled in return when she shook it.

"Hello, Bella." Her tinkling voice and the cold temperature of her hand assured me everything I had read was true. "It's nice to meet you."

My anxiety was quickly replaced with relief. _I was really here, they were really here, this was really happening._ I couldn't wait to meet Edward.

"It's good to meet you, too," I said. A small frown appeared on her face and I worried what it meant. "What is it, Alice? What's wrong?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You look exactly as you did in my vision, yet your scent isn't how I imagined it."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment, almost as if she was in a trance. I wondered if that was what happened when she had a vision. When her eyes cleared, she focused on me again.

"What did you see?" I asked her anxiously.

"Nothing, really. I'm not exactly sure." She must have heard my heart start beating faster and my breathing shallow. "Don't worry, Bella. It's nothing bad. It's just that from my vision, I imagined your scent to be very irresistible. Don't get me wrong, you smell great, I just don't have an urge to eat you." She grinned at me.

_Um, how do I respond to that?_

"Well, that's good, I guess."

I wondered if it would be the same for all the Cullens.

_Would I smell the same to Edward? Would that be good or bad?_

"So, how did it go when you told them? How is Edward?"

Laughter pealed out of her, sounding like bells ringing. "Edward is great. He's as eager to meet you as you are to meet him."

I sighed in relief and smiled.

"The family is also very excited to meet you. Would you be willing to come over tomorrow? I believe Charlie will be at the station during most of the day."

"I'd love to." Then I wondered about Edward and his reaction when he first met me in the vision. "Will Edward be okay if I'm there tomorrow? Will he be in pain?"

I hated that my scent could cause him any suffering. I watched her closely as she retreated into her mind again. When she looked back at me, she appeared unsure.

"I _think_ everything is going to be great. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I think it'll be fine for Edward to meet you tomorrow." She patted my hand. "Don't worry, we'll take precautions to make sure nothing happens that either of you would feel guilty for later."

I watched as she gathered the bag and slipped her feet through the window, hanging onto the sill with her hands.

"We'll be by in the morning to pick you up, say about eight?"

I nodded to her. "Eight is fine."

"We have lots to talk about tomorrow," she said before smiling again.

"It was great meeting you, Alice. Thanks for stopping by. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, Bella. See you in the morning!"

She jumped gracefully down to the ground, and my eyes couldn't even register her speed when one moment she was there smiling up at me and the next she was gone. I shook my head. Their speed was going to take some getting used to. My heart still raced from being in her presence. I felt the chill in the air as I lowered my window, but I kept it cracked open just in case. I knew Edward wouldn't come over tonight, but I'd never leave my window closed to him.

_I would always leave it open._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of the Cullen discussion? Did Alice make a good move by approaching Charlie? How did that first meeting between Bella and Alice go? Let me know what you think. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting the Cullens

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Cullens<strong>

JPOV

As soon as we arrived home from school, I asked Edward to go hunting with me. His emotions were still all over the place, and I wanted to get him away for a few hours before Alice arrived with Bella's clothes. The anxiety and nervousness coming from him made me wonder if vampires could have panic attacks. Edward would have been a perfect candidate for a vampire-style Xanax, if someone made that kind of pill. I chuckled to myself as we ran through the woods, thinking of suggesting some meditation techniques. He took down two deer before stopping and waiting for me to finish mine. I sighed and went over to sit down next to him on the grass.

"What's going on with you? You should be happy right now."

"I'm nervous about Alice bringing over Bella's scent. I'm expecting it to be difficult for me, but I wish I already had the immunity built up like I did over time in the vision." His fist pounded the ground and his frustration hit me like a wrecking ball. "I feel like she's so close, but still so far from me, and I can't stand it. I remember Emmett's story about his singer, and it terrifies me that her scent could be so overwhelming to me I could consider hurting her. The thought of her being hurt, especially by _me_, actually causes me pain."

He took a few gulps of air, his hands running through his hair. I tried to think of something to give him some kind of assurance or relief.

"Hey, I understand. I know I feel that way about Alice. Not about her scent, but about her getting hurt." I hesitated, but wanted to get it out. "That's part of the reason why I felt so bad when I read the part in Alice's vision about Bella's birthday party."

He cringed and a wave of guilt came from him. I continued on before he could say anything.

"If I hadn't snapped like that, you wouldn't have left, and Alice wouldn't have been away from her best friend. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll never let that happen now. I'd leave before I let that happen."

He shook his head, then stared at the patch of grass in front of him. "It wasn't your fault. The way the vision described me at that point, I was probably looking for any excuse to leave. I thought myself such a monster for keeping her from a normal life. If it wasn't the party incident, it would have been something else."

"But you don't feel that way now."

"No. Like in the vision, it seems Bella was born to be a vampire. And if Bella was meant for this life, I have no doubt we have souls."

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. It's difficult for a vampire to change, but it appeared the mere possibility of Bella in his life had altered his perception of who and what we were.

"I believe there's a purpose to her coming into my life, and I'm not going to waste any time denying myself or her of being together, enjoying each other. That's why I wish her blood wouldn't affect me so strongly. I don't want another day to go by without holding her in my arms."

"You have more control than anyone I've ever met, aside from Carlisle. I'm sure you'll get past it soon enough." I slapped him on the back. "I did actually talk to Bella the other day on the phone when she called Alice."

He looked up and turned his head toward me.

"She's amazing. She asked to talk to me and told me it wasn't my fault about her birthday party. She told me I was strong because I had to deal with the thirst of everyone else, too."

Surprise and acknowledgement came from him. "I actually hadn't ever thought about it like that. She's absolutely right." He smiled. "She's pretty observant, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," I agreed. She was my friend and my family now. "I just want you to know there's nothing I wouldn't do to help protect her and keep her safe."

"Thanks, Jasper," he said softly.

We had run a little ways into Canada, waiting for Alice to text us to come back. Edward took down another animal, wanting to be completely full before meeting Bella. Finally, we got the go ahead, and I called out for Edward. We ran back home, him keeping pace with me. Nobody was as fast as Edward when he ran at his hardest.

We slowed as we approached the house, Edward's anxiety increasing when we picked up the very faint scent of a human. I knew Alice had put Bella's clothes into a bag to keep the scent as fresh as possible from her skin. I opened the door and Edward followed me in.

Confusion rolled off of him, and I glanced back to find him standing there breathing deeply through his nose. I wasn't sure if he was trying to calm himself, or if he was already affected by the faint scent of her. I raised my eyebrows in question and he shook his head at me, walking to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered.

Alice held the bag in her hand, standing up to take the shirt out and holding it out in front of her. Edward lunged for it, faster than I'd anticipated. Luckily, Alice let go and backed away immediately. Carlisle, Emmett, and I stood around Edward to ensure he didn't run off in a fury of bloodlust, but we all watched curiously as Edward buried his face in the fabric and inhaled deeply over and over again.

I wasn't sure what was happening, nor the confusion coming from Edward and the others. Aside from his perplexity, another stronger emotion emerged which wasn't what I expected. I expected Edward to have a burst of bloodlust, and for Emmett and I to have to restrain him from seeking out Bella urgently.

But all I felt from him was desire.

I moved closer—very slowly and carefully—to pull the shirt from his face and ask him what was going on. As my hand reached out, he growled at me in warning. I halted immediately, looking over at Carlisle and Emmett who were standing on the other side of him. It was clear Edward didn't want us to touch her clothing.

Carlisle's eyes darted from Edward to me again. "What is he feeling, Jasper?"

"Umm… not bloodlust," I said, chuckling.

Alice started giggling, and I felt confusion from everyone else.

"Edward, can you put the shirt down please?" Carlisle asked.

Ignoring Carlisle, Edward kept his face buried in the shirt and started rubbing it over his skin.

I met Alice's eyes. "Are you positive this is Bella's shirt?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, annoyed I even asked. "Yes, Jazzy. It's hers. I took it from her personally and I smelled her myself up close. That's her scent."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Esme asked.

I looked around at everyone before carefully leaning closer to the shirt and taking a large inhale of Bella's scent. It suddenly hit me that nobody in the room, including myself, was affected from Bella's scent.

"Do any of you have any thirst at all when you smell her scent?"

Everyone shook their heads, shock and excitement rolling off of Carlisle.

"Carlisle, her scent doesn't elicit thirst from any of us… including Edward. I think I may have been right when we were talking about how her shielding gift may change even though she's still human."

Carlisle nodded at me to continue. Hope and excitement came from Edward. At least he was listening while enjoying her scent.

"Her gift is completely defensive. She's a protector, not only of herself, but of others. I think her knowing in advance how much her scent affected Edward has altered something, and she's shielding it somehow to protect him and herself." I silently wondered if perhaps she could shield other things.

"Amazing," Carlisle said in wonder.

Edward pulled the shirt away from his face slightly and looked around at us. He stopped when his eyes landed on Alice. "For certain, this is Bella's scent?"

She nodded.

Edward turned and started walking towards the door, and I streaked past him to block it.

"Where are you going?"

His desire and excitement flowed as he clutched the shirt near his face. "I need to see her and find out for myself if it's true. I need to make sure she's not my singer. Why would that change from the vision?"

"Wait, Edward. First, I'm not sure she isn't your singer."

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook the shirt at me. "What do you mean? How _can_ she be? I'm not thirsty from her scent. She smells like heaven, but I don't want her blood."

"I know. What I mean is she could still be your singer, but is shielding it from you." I held up my hands. "Look, none of us are thirsty around her scent. If she smelled like a regular human to us, then we would still be somewhat thirsty, right?"

Edward stopped and thought about what I was saying. "Then, I shouldn't be any danger to her. Let me go to her."

I kept my hands up to keep him still. "Well, we don't know for sure. I'm theorizing from the evidence. Wait until the morning when she comes here, and we can hold you back if necessary. You don't want to go over there and hurt her if I'm wrong, do you?"

I felt despair raging through him at the suggestion. It hurt to say those words to him, but he needed to stay here... just in case. He slumped his shoulders and sat down in a chair.

His hands gently stroked the shirt, his face was pained with sadness as he stared at it. "You're right. I should wait until tomorrow. You and Emmett have to promise to restrain me when she comes in. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her."

He buried his face in her scent again, and Esme rubbed his shoulders in sympathy.

"She'll be here in the morning, honey," she said softly. "You'll see everything is going to be fine."

Carlisle came over to stand next to me. "You think she's altered her shield somehow to block her scent?" He continued after I nodded. "Do you think she'll display other capabilities of a physical shield as well?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess we're going to find out. From the vision, Bella seems to have a lot of clumsy moments. I wonder if any of her accidents will force out a physical shield in our presence?"

Carlisle was excited at the thought of learning new things about gifts.

"I doubt she's even aware she has shielded her scent," I said. "If that's what is going on, I'm sure it's something that happened subconsciously. At least, I hope so."

"Why?" he asked me.

"Remember her mind shield. She could never take it down until she really tried, and only when she was a vampire. If she's shielding her scent the same way, then she would have difficulty removing the shield, which is good. If she's doing the shielding knowingly and somehow lets up in Edward's presence, he's going to be bombarded immediately by his singer's full scent and there'll be no warning or precautions taken to keep him from the impact of his thirst for her."

"I think you're right. We'll definitely have to talk with her about it tomorrow."

I could almost see the list of questions for Bella forming in Carlisle's mind. _Ever the scientist_. I smiled at him and glanced back over at Edward.

His despair had been totally washed away again, and the desire was back in full force. I shook my head. I had a feeling Edward and Bella were going to be an interesting pair. In Alice's vision, it was always Bella who had the hormones running amok through her system, due to her lust for Edward. It was always Edward putting on the brakes physically. If he had less stopping him—like the subtraction of his bloodlust and knowing from the vision he could be with her and not harm her—there was no telling what these two were going to be up to before long.

We all kept a close eye on Edward throughout the night, making sure he made no sudden moves toward the door.

BPOV

I hardly slept through the night. Even though I knew he wouldn't, I still waited up in case Edward decided to come through my window. I chuckled at myself, thinking about how that probably made me very bizarre. Normal young women didn't wish for strange vampires to sneak into their bedroom in the middle of the night.

But then again, I had never really been normal.

I never quite fit in right in my world. I was never great at anything, never played sports, never had the right friends, was never pretty enough, and never stood out in anything. However, when I read about my future with Edward, the Cullens, and being a vampire, I knew I fit in exactly right in their world. It was like I had always been meant to be a part of it. Like it was the missing piece in my life. I eagerly anticipated my meeting with the Cullen family as I stared at my alarm clock hit six a.m.

I got out of bed and decided to make breakfast for my father before he left for the station. I mixed together some batter and had a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee ready for him when he came down the stairs.

He looked shocked when he saw the table set up for his breakfast. "Morning, Bells. Wow, you didn't have to do all this. You should've slept in on your first Saturday in town." He sat down and took a drink of his coffee.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. New bed and all, you know? It'll just take a few nights to get used to. Besides, I wanted to make you a big breakfast before you left for work. We haven't had a breakfast together in a long time."

He smiled at me and dug in. "These are great! I miss home-cooked food. I've never really gotten the hang of it."

I shook my head. That was an understatement. The man was a disaster in the kitchen.

"Well, I don't mind taking over kitchen duties. I like to cook."

He needed to quit eating greasy diner food and takeout.

"Let me know if you need me to pick anything up at the store, and I'll also keep some money on top of the fridge if you want to go by the market to get anything."

He shoved more pancakes into his mouth and I nodded.

"Okay." I took a drink of my milk and hesitated, hoping he wouldn't get too suspicious with what I was about to propose. "Um, I was thinking about calling that girl you talked about, Alice Cullen? I thought she might want to hang out sometime today if she was free. I'm all done unpacking and I kind of wanted to get out and explore a little. I agree with what you said about wanting a friend to show me around." I hoped that didn't sound ridiculous. I was such a terrible liar.

He seemed to buy it, though. "That sounds great, Bells. Alice is a nice girl. I'm sure she'd love to hang out if she isn't busy today. Hold on, I think I have the Cullen's number in here." He reached for a phonebook in the drawer and flipped through it. "Here it is. You can call the Cullens here."

"Thanks. I'll probably do that later. What time do you think you will be home tonight?"

"Probably around seven. Mark normally takes over my weekends, but he's sick. You can always call me at the station, though, if you have any problems."

I smiled. He cared so much about me, even if he had never been overly affectionate.

We finished our breakfast and he left for work. As soon as the door closed behind him, I ran up the stairs, only tripping once, and jumped into the shower. I took my time brushing out my hair and drying it into soft waves. As I scanned my wardrobe, I almost wished Alice was here with some emergency outfit. I really wanted to look nice when I met Edward.

Although, it would probably be a good day if he didn't attack me, let alone look at my clothes.

I sighed. I just wanted to hold him and kiss him.

I ended up selecting a blue top and a knee-length skirt, adding a touch of mascara and lip gloss to my face. I noticed the time and flew downstairs just as a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway. The sight of the car made me wonder if Alice would ever get her yellow Porsche in our real future. I stifled a laugh as I locked the door.

I turned around to find Alice standing there beside someone, who I knew from the vision to be Jasper. He was beautiful, just like she was, with honey blond hair and golden eyes to go along with his tall, lean body.

I walked up to them and held my hand out to him. "Hi, Jasper. I'm Bella."

He took my hand and gently shook it in greeting. "Hello, Bella. It's very nice to meet you."

He smiled and I returned it. I was eager to know Jasper better than I did in the vision.

"Are you ready to go meet the family, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I nodded excitedly.

"Well let's go, ladies," Jasper said, opening our doors for us.

"Isn't he sweet?" she asked me, turning around to look at me in the backseat.

"Yes, he is."

Along the way, Alice rambled on about places we passed and I watched out the window to find what she pointed out. We finally pulled onto an obscure drive, which was long and winding, and it ended in front of the three-story white home she had described perfectly. My nerves went crazy as I got out of the car. Alice grabbed my arm and we made our way to the door.

"Where did Jasper go?" I asked, noticing he had disappeared.

"Oh, he's inside. He's going to be with Edward, just in case. Are you okay, Bella? Your heart is beating really fast."

"I'm just fine. I'm nervous. I want everything to go well. I hope Edward is alright," I blurted out.

_Please let him like me. Please let him like me. Please let him like me_.

My breathing quickened as Alice led me through the front door. As soon as we were inside, I was greeted by Esme and Rosalie. Esme gave me a hug and a welcoming smile.

"Your home is beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, her smile growing even wider. She was so endearing, I understood immediately how all the Cullen "siblings" loved her like a mother.

Then I turned toward Rosalie, a little frightened about how she was going to treat me. She looked like a supermodel, and it was hard not to feel inferior in her presence. In Alice's vision, she wasn't even here the first time I saw the Cullen house because she didn't like me. But it was comforting to find a smile on her perfect face now.

"Welcome, Bella. I'm Rosalie. I'm really glad to meet you."

I shook her outstretched hand in amazement, trying to get my tongue to untie itself and say something. "It's nice to meet you." I wondered if my voice sounded as nervous as I thought it did.

She seemed to want to reassure me. "I know you probably don't have the best regard for me after reading Alice's vision, but I wanted to let you know I'm hoping we'll be friends and maybe sisters one day. I did some horrible things in the vision, and I think I learned a lot about myself and about you. I would never treat you like that knowing what I do now."

The sincerity of her words calmed me. I cautiously leaned forward and reached around to give her a hug. She seemed shocked I would hug her, not that I blamed her. I was sure none of them had been hugged by a human before.

"Thanks, Rosalie. That means a lot to me."

Her arms wrapped around me so gently, as if she thought I would break. I backed away as soon as she finished her quick hug, embarrassed about my forwardness. There might have been something wrong with me that I felt so comfortable with all of them this quickly.

She didn't let me see any uneasiness in her expression, though. It was something else that shone in her eyes. Hope, maybe? I didn't understand that, but I didn't want to ask.

It was time to meet the others anyway.

With Alice on one side of me, Rosalie on the other, and Esme in front of me, we walked into the living room. I was in a female cage and had to surmise it was because they were protecting me from Edward. It made me sad, because I didn't want him to be so affected by my presence.

Well I did, but only in a good way.

As we walked into the living room, I was approached by Carlisle.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," I said to him, smiling.

He grinned and took my hand. "Bella, it's wonderful to meet you. We have so much to talk about. Please call me Carlisle."

He was so beautiful, they all were. They almost took my breath away. I was still surrounded by my group of vampires when someone shouted over to me.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett. I'll meet you properly in a minute."

I laughed. "Hi, Emmett!"

Then Carlisle and Esme moved to the side, and I got my first view of Edward. His beautiful face really did take my breath away. I felt dizzy as my eyes took in his bronze hair, his straight nose, sharp cheekbones, smooth jaw-line, and perfect lips. My eyes finally met his. Their golden color smoldered somewhat darker than everyone else's. I moved forward unconsciously, like I was being pulled by an invisible string, and Alice and Rosalie remained glued to my sides.

I broke eye contact with Edward to notice Jasper and Emmett holding Edward's arms tightly at his sides. When my eyes darted back up to his face his nostrils flared slightly, but I felt nothing threatening coming from him. I reminded myself to breathe as I looked into his eyes yet again, continuing to move forward. There was a charge or energy increasing in strength the closer I got to him. His eyes told me he would never hurt me, but I needed to know if my presence was painful for him. When I was a few steps away, I found my voice.

"Edward," I breathed out softly. My fingers itched to caress his angelic face.

His lips turned up into a small grin. "Bella." His velvety voice sent tingles through my body.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I promise." He glanced at Jasper. "I'm good, Jazz. Her scent isn't affecting me." He turned toward Emmett. "It's okay, Em. You guys can let go."

Jasper locked eyes with Alice and then nodded at Emmett before they released Edward's arms.

_My scent wasn't affecting him? _

I didn't spend too much time thinking about it because he moved forward to stand right before me. I breathed in his delicious scent and felt intoxicated. I didn't really want to shake Edward's hand in greeting; I wanted to hug him and kiss him. But I gently reached for his hand and electricity charged up my arm as our fingers touched. We looked at our hands and then back at each other before smiling. He took my hand and brought it to his mouth, giving me a gentle kiss, looking into my eyes the entire time.

_Breathe, Bella_.

I couldn't resist any longer. My arm wrapped around his waist and I leaned in to hug him, pressing against him with my head resting on his chest. He slowly brought his arms around me, while his head bent down towards mine. He seemed to be breathing in my scent just fine, and I was thoroughly enjoying his.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there holding each other, however our moment was broken when someone else in the room tried to get our attention.

"Ahem."

The voice broke through the haze I was feeling from being pressed against Edward. Whoever it was got his attention, though, and he started speaking softly into my ear.

"Bella, would you please join me on the couch?"

I shivered in delight as his cool breath flowed over my skin and nodded into his chest, unable to come up with a coherent sentence. He led me over to the couch and pulled me down so we were sitting as close as possible. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me tightly against him as his other hand grabbed mine to hold in his lap. I tore my eyes away from his to finally notice the rest of his family sitting around us on the chairs and couch.

Carlisle seemed to be chuckling behind his hand. "Bella, we're so glad to have you here. We're all in kind of an odd situation, but I hope we can spend time together to try and figure out what Alice's vision means and what we may need to do in the future." He smiled, his golden eyes kind and warm. "May I ask if you felt the same sort of charge Alice described when you and Edward first touched?"

I was sure I blushed, because I felt my cheeks get heated. I nodded to Carlisle turning my face toward Edward. He smiled at me before leaning in so close I could feel his breath on my skin. I gasped a little when he rubbed his cheek to mine, cooling down the fire my blush had lit. He inhaled deeply as his nose moved along my jaw, his gesture intensely intimate, yet innocent at the same time. I was suddenly aware his whole family was witnessing our exchange, and I wanted to bury my head in the crook of Edward's neck and hide.

"You two might want to take it down a notch, or I'm going to have to excuse myself," Jasper teased.

Everyone started laughing, and I tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down. It was all so overwhelming, not the least of which was being next to Edward. I squeezed his hand, wondering if he even felt the pressure of my fingers, and the question about my scent resurfaced in my brain.

"You don't seem like my scent is bothering you. What happened?"

Edward peered over at Jasper and nodded his head, and I surmised Jasper had asked a question in his thoughts. It was odd knowing Edward could read everyone's mind except mine.

"Well, Bella, we are only guessing at this," Jasper said, tearing my attention away from Edward. "When Alice brought over your shirt last night, we realized that none of us were affected by your scent in a vampire kind of way."

_Vampire kind of way?_

"I mean to say, it didn't make any of us thirsty," he continued.

I nodded. That was what Alice had told me last night. "So, I'm not Edward's singer?"

It worried me somewhat, because if I wasn't his singer, did that mean I wasn't his mate? Wasn't his love? Was any of Alice's vision true regarding Edward and me?

"You very well could be. I think what has happened is that you're blocking your scent with your shield."

My mouth dropped open at Jasper's explanation.

_How did I do that?_

"But I haven't done anything."

He nodded and smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

I was completely confused.

"Remember from the vision how Edward couldn't read your mind?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, you weren't doing anything then either, but now you know your scent would cause Edward pain, and I think subconsciously your shield has protected both you and him from your scent. Otherwise, you would make the rest of us as thirsty as other humans do… and you don't."

Ah, I understood what he was saying. I smiled because my wish came true. I had been so worried about Edward suffering being near me, so shielding my scent was a welcome consequence of reading the vision.

I turned toward Edward again. "You still can't read my mind, can you?"

"No, unfortunately I can't," he said, chuckling.

Boy, I was glad for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of Bella's first meeting with the Cullens? Let me know.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Discussing the Future

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussing the Future<strong>

EPOV

Her heartbeat quickened as she approached the front door, exposing her fear. I could only hope she wasn't scared of me. When she walked in the door, I stopped breathing. I didn't want to risk it, even with Jasper and Emmett holding my arms. I wouldn't survive if I hurt her.

Her beautiful voice was music to my ears as she talked with Esme and Rose, and the need to be closer to her consumed me. It was as if she held some string or magnet, pulling me and urging us to be pulled together. Jasper's and Emmett's grips tightened when I tried to move towards her.

"Edward, breathe now while we're here. I'm telling you, she smells the same as the shirt did last night," Jasper told me in a low voice.

Carlisle stood near us, and I looked to him for guidance. I trusted him more than anyone. He nodded to me, and I cautiously took a few shallow breaths. There was no sting of fire in my throat like I was expecting.

Rosalie, Esme, and Alice moved into the room, but Bella was hidden from my view as Carlisle stood in front of her and introduced himself. I took a deeper breath, still feeling no thirst. I only smelled her amazing scent. I closed my eyes and moaned softly, wanting nothing more than to submerge myself in everything Bella. I struggled against my brothers once more, wanting to take her into my arms.

Suddenly Esme and Carlisle moved aside, and I saw my angel for the first time, outside of an image in my brain. She was even more stunning than in Alice's vision. She was so beautiful, alluring, more than anything I'd ever imagined in my wildest dreams.

I'd never felt anything like it. She was my world, and nothing else existed for me except her.

I silently urged her to look into my eyes. When her eyes finally met mine, I wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her close. I concentrated on trying to get any glimpse I could into her thoughts, but nothing came. It was just as was described by Alice, where I had no power to read her mind.

_Edward, can you handle this? Are you in control?_

I nodded to Alice and Rose, who were stationed beside Bella as she approached me. The charge between us increased with every step she took toward me, and I tried to convey through my eyes I would never hurt her. Her mouth opened as she said my name, and I didn't fight the emergence of a thrilling new urge inside me. Instincts which had been buried during my century-long existence broke free, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her beautiful lips. I smiled, saying her name in return, and I asked Jasper and Emmett to release me, knowing I could never harm my Bella.

She was my light. My salvation.

I immediately went to stand next to her. The urge to gather her into my arms and lock us away from everyone was strong, but I held back, knowing that might alarm her. Energy sparked through my arm when our fingers met, and I kept my eyes on hers, checking for any reluctance as I brought her small hand up to give her a gentle kiss. She surprised me by bringing her arms around me and pressing herself against my body. True exhilaration rushed through me as I returned the gesture and held her in my arms for the first time. I blocked out everyone's thoughts around me as I enjoyed holding my Bella.

Eventually, I acknowledged Carlisle's insistent mental requests that we talk, and I brought Bella to sit beside me on the couch. I didn't allow even an inch of space between us as I pulled her close to me. I was barely aware of the conversation taking place, completely absorbed in her essence. When her cheeks reddened, my body took control by brushing my cheek to hers. My instincts screamed at me to take my Bella away and make her mine immediately. Thankfully, Jasper broke through my thoughts, making me realize the degree of lust pouring out of me. I pulled myself back a little before my rational mind had been taken over completely.

_Do you want me to explain my theory about her shielding her blood?_

I nodded to Jasper and returned my eyes to her, transfixing on my angel. I memorized every hair on her head, every pore on her face, every molecule of her scent that reached out as if they were made just for me. When my Bella looked to me and asked if I still couldn't read her mind, I only chuckled because hers was the only mind I wished I could read. However, she seemed comforted by my inability to penetrate her thoughts, and I could live with anything that made her happy.

"Carlisle, why did you ask me before about the charged feeling between Edward and me?" Bella asked. "What does it mean?"

"It's how mates recognize each other," he said. "There's a certain electricity or current that flows between you which you never experience with anyone else."

Her smile brightened with that information. "Good. I was worried that since my scent hadn't affected Edward like it did in the vision, maybe we weren't mates either."

The relief in her voice made me hug her tighter and kiss her forehead. My lips tingled from touching her skin.

"Well, I guess we should start talking about the future seen in Alice's vision," Carlisle said. "Bella, did you have any thoughts you wanted to discuss?"

She shifted a little next to me. "I have tons of thoughts, hopefully I'll remember them all," she said and everyone laughed. "First of all," she looked at me, "if you ever leave me, I'll tear you to pieces and burn you to ashes myself."

My mouth fell open in surprise. This was definitely a different side to Bella than in the vision. She seemed more self-assured and confident. Everyone laughed at her outburst, Alice clapping and Rose pumping her fist in the air.

"You tell him, Bella!" Alice shouted.

Did she really think I would leave her after hearing what it did to both of us? I had learned some lessons of my own from the vision and she needed to be reassured.

My fingers gently held her chin so I could look into her eyes. "Bella, I definitely learned I can't live without you anymore than you could live without me. I'll be at your side until you order me away, and even then I'll be close by."

She seemed dazed by my words or proximity for a moment before snapping out of it. When she nodded and smiled at me, her cheeks tinged pink.

What was she thinking to make her blush?

If it was possible, she smelled even better with her heated skin. I held back the growl rumbling in my chest, trying my hardest not to scare her.

"Um, I guess a lot of my thoughts are centered around things that maybe I should discuss with Edward privately first," she said, hesitating to continue. "But I know there are no secrets in this family, especially now that we've all read Alice's vision. I suppose Edward and I need to decide if certain things Alice saw coming for us are things we really want."

Her voice started shaking a little, and I rubbed her arm in comfort.

"Edward, do you want the things Alice saw?" she asked. "Do you want to be with me? Do you want to marry me? Have a child? Be with me forever?"

_Of course I did_.

I wanted all of it, but I also didn't want to scare her with the intensity of my feelings already. The girl Alice had described to me in her vision was hesitant about marriage, which meant to me I should tread carefully here. I wanted every part of her this very second, but she was still human. She still had human boundaries and insecurities and pressures which might make her much more cautious than me to jump into forever immediately. Along with that, she probably believed I still had reservations about changing her and bringing her into my world. It was more important to me to find out what she wanted.

I brought her hand up to kiss it again. "I want nothing more than to be with you, to marry you, to have a child with you, and to be with you forever. I'm yours completely. I want you to mine completely. But I only want those things if you want them, too. I want you to be happy. We can go as slow or as fast as you are comfortable with. I know you understand everything that goes into being with me and if you choose me and this life, it is yours to have."

The room was silent as I watched her face for any telling signs of how she truly felt. Even the others' thoughts around me seemed to be muted while Bella and I locked eyes.

The last thing I was expecting was what happened next.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself into my lap, her face nestled under my chin. Tears streamed from her eyes, leaving warm streaks on my skin as they fell. My arms tightened around her, but I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad by my declaration. My eyes found Jasper for help, but he blocked me out again.

Finally Bella raised her head, her words coming out in whispers. "I want you. I want everything, too. I want forever with you."

If I had a beating heart, it would have burst out of my chest. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but didn't want our first kiss to be in front of my family. I settled for nuzzling her neck and murmuring into her ear.

"I love you."

I did. I loved her so much. I had from the moment I saw her image from Alice in my head, but was even more assured of the depth of my love now that I had her in my arms.

She was everything to me.

Her face returned to my neck while she placed small kisses anywhere her lips could reach. I had never experienced anything like it. The sensation of warmth coming from her lips and sweet breath triggered a well of desire in me I never knew I had. I needed to take her away somewhere immediately. I had to be alone with her.

_Edward, calm down. Take it slow_.

I barely registered Jasper's thoughts as soft growls unintentionally surfaced from my mouth because of her affections. My arousal was so intense, I didn't comprehend what Jasper and Carlisle were saying to each other, even though I heard their voices. My sanity finally returned when Carlisle gripped my shoulder.

"Bella? Bella? Bella darling, can you look at me?" Carlisle asked.

His question made me pull away in fear something was wrong. I saw nothing wrong when she raised her head to look at Carlisle. He started chuckling while the rest of the family burst out in laughter.

"Seriously guys, I think we need to separate you two until we're done talking," Jasper said, trying to calm himself down from whatever Bella and I were both throwing his way. "You're worse on me than Rose and Emmett."

I needed to rein in these new emotions and control myself better. I didn't want to embarrass Bella in front of the family. I kept her in my lap and spoke to her softly.

"We better behave, love. I don't want them to sit you over next to Emmett," I joked, loving the sound of her laugh.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled, sounding offended. "Bella, don't let him badmouth your big brother like that."

She laughed at the pout on his face. "Sorry, Emmett."

_We really need to discuss some things, Edward._

I sighed and sent a nod toward Carlisle.

He got everyone's attention again. "Alright, obviously you two want your futures together. I guess that means we need to discuss the Volturi."

The joyful mood of the room evaporated, and Bella tensed when Carlisle spoke their name.

"We think maybe the reason Alice had the vision is because something might have been coming, and the vision allowed us to gain some knowledge to prevent it or stop it," Jasper explained to Bella.

"You think the Volturi were going to come back for us?" she asked.

"Yes, that's the best theory we have so far," Jasper said.

She nodded. "They'll come after me first."

Rage boiled inside me. They'd never get Bella.

"That will _never_ happen," I growled.

The same determined thoughts swirled from every member of the family. They would all fight to keep Bella safe.

She placed her hand on my cheek. "Since you won't be visiting Volterra, they may never find out about me."

I leaned into her touch. "Believe me, I'll be taking no voluntary trips to Italy."

"I'm hoping it's as simple as that," Carlisle said. "But we already know your futures have changed. Just by all of us knowing, by Bella coming here early, by Bella and Edward already declaring their feelings for each other. I don't want to assume the Volturi will be kept in the dark simply by Edward not going to Volterra."

He was right. We'd already altered the course Alice saw and there were no guarantees.

"We need to decide if we let anyone else in on the secret of Alice's vision," Carlisle said. "Specifically, I'm thinking of the wolves."

I wondered what Bella's thoughts were about Jacob. I knew by the end of the vision he and I had become friends, but I couldn't help the anger I felt towards him for all he did to get between Bella and me.

"Do you think we need the wolves as allies?" Bella asked.

Rose growled at the thought.

"Well, they did help us a few times in Alice's vision," Jasper said.

"How did Alice see the wolves in her vision, but had trouble seeing them in the future?" Bella asked. She was so observant.

"The only guess we have so far is because none of them have phased yet," Alice told her. "I can't see any wolves now, but we're not sure if it's because there are none yet or because they're again blind to my gift."

Bella pursed her lips. "Maybe I should talk to Jacob and get some information on Sam, since he was the first to phase?"

I grimaced and she sent me an apologetic smile, her hands gliding across my cheeks.

"I promise I'll make it clear to Jacob from the start that you are the only man I'll ever love, and that we are together," she said.

I nodded to her, but still didn't know if I wanted her around him.

"Edward, I think it's a good idea for Bella to gather information," Carlisle said. "She's the obvious choice to link us to the wolves. I think for now it's best not to tell them what we know. We can always decide later to tell them about Alice's vision."

I placed a piece of hair behind her ear, watching her face. "What about Jacob imprinting on Renesmee?"

Rose snorted in revulsion, and Bella's face contorted into disgust.

"Well, I like that I knew Jacob would protect her above all else. The idea of them fated to be together forever from her birth kind of freaks me out, though. I think maybe we should keep that to ourselves, at least for now."

I kissed the top of her head, happy her feelings mirrored my own. "That sounds fine by me."

"What about James, Victoria, and Laurent?" Emmett asked. "How long before they are supposed to show up?"

"A little less than two months," Alice informed him.

"We need to end them all," Jasper said.

"We can't let Laurent go to Irina," Rose added.

Carlisle's face fell. He was reticent to take anyone's life.

But why take chances?

"Why was he back in Forks doing Victoria's bidding anyway?" Bella asked angrily. "If he was so in love with Irina like she thought, he should've stayed there and ignored Victoria."

I hugged her tight.

"That's a good point," Esme said. "I still can't believe Irina."

Carlisle's thoughts made me shake my head before he said a word. "Do you think we should mention to Eleazar about Irina's betrayal issues?"

"No," I answered emphatically. "The less people who know anything about Bella, the better. I trust Eleazar, but he has ties to the Volturi, and I don't want anyone with any knowledge of Bella to go anywhere near Aro."

I ran my fingers through her hair, loving the way it felt so silky against my skin. Carlisle watched me closely.

_Do you want some time with Bella alone?_

I nodded in response to his thoughts and he smiled at me.

_I'm happy for you, son._

I knew I could always count on Carlisle to understand me, no matter what.

"You know, I think that we've talked enough for today." Carlisle clapped his hands and stood up. "We have plenty of time to hash everything out. Bella, thanks for talking with all of us, and I hope you know this is your home, too. You're welcome anytime, and I hope we see you here often." He turned to the rest of my family. "I think we should let Bella and Edward spend some time alone together."

_Yes!_

BPOV

_Thank you, Carlisle!_

I really wanted to spend some time alone with Edward. We had a lot to talk about by ourselves. I enjoyed all of the Cullens so far, but I needed Edward to myself for a little while.

Everyone said their goodbyes to me and left us in the living room. While it had felt so right being in Edward's arms and sitting on his lap, for some reason I was a little nervous about our intimate position when we were alone. I still had so many questions for him. He seemed different from the vision, more affectionate and understanding.

_Was the difference because he didn't like how Alice described him?_

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I had to laugh a little. "You asked me that a lot in the vision."

"That's because I always want to know what's going through your head," he said, continuing to play with my hair.

"I was thinking about how different you seem than what I thought you'd be like."

His eyebrows furrowed, as if in confusion. "How so?"

"Well, it took us a long time to get to the point where we already seem to be." I gestured to me sitting on his lap, his arm around me, and him playing with my hair. "Also, you seem to be amenable to changing me. Have you come around to believing you have a soul?"

"Listening to Alice describe our future together really opened my eyes. I realize you were meant to be in my world, and if someone as beautiful, pure, selfless, and innocent as you is meant to be here, then I think we must have souls."

His face leaned in towards mine until our foreheads touched, and I felt dizzy from looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"And as for being close to you physically… well, I decided denying us from enjoying one another was ludicrous. You don't know how much agony I was in thinking I'd have to wait to get desensitized to your scent, or how much joy I felt when I realized you're shielding me from it."

I reminded myself to breathe. There wasn't a liquor strong enough to produce the intoxication level I got just from Edward's eyes and his sweet breath caressing my face.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "I think I know now what I meant when I said you dazzled me."

His crooked grin came out in full force. "Just so you know, you dazzle me, too."

His lips were so close to mine, I thought he was going to kiss me, but then he began speaking again.

"You're also a little different than I thought you would be."

"How so?" I repeated his question from earlier.

"For one, you said you'd marry me."

My breath hitched. I'd always been so scared of the idea of marriage, my parents making a very poor example, but I knew I wanted to marry Edward. I didn't care what anyone thought about me or about us. I only cared about being with him.

"I will marry you, Edward. I also learned a lot of things from the vision. I acted like a bitchy, whiny, and uncaring idiot so many times. I was embarrassed at how I reacted when you proposed, and when you would try to give me gifts, just wanting to show your affection. I can't believe how often I hurt your feelings with my insecurities."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, angry at myself.

"I don't know how you put up with me. Don't ever doubt how much I love you and want to be with you. There is only you. You're the most important thing in the world to me." I didn't want to hold anything back.

Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. It was a gentle brush of sweet coolness, leaving me tingling and breathless. I opened my eyes when he pulled back and took in his face. He was a picture of peace, with his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips. I didn't want to push him too hard, but I needed to reciprocate.

I leaned forward, kissing him back as I brought my arms around his neck. My lips molded around his cold ones, and I knew I'd never experienced anything as amazing in my life. The excitement coursing through my body went from my head down to my toes. A little moan of pleasure escaped me while my hands traveled to stroke his face and soft hair.

What could only be described as a purr of satisfaction emitted from him, and I slowly eased the pressure of my kiss, pulling away to look at him again. His darkened eyes stared into mine, almost as if he could see inside me.

_Was he going to make me wait for our honeymoon this time?_

The hunger and desire on his face made it seem like he didn't even want to wait until the next day. I chuckled thinking about the contrast from Alice's vision.

"What's so funny?" he asked me. "Didn't you like it?"

Poor Edward thought he did something wrong.

_Silly vampire_.

I brushed his cheek and shook my head with a smile. "You know you're exceptional at everything you do. That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

Then I started blushing. I couldn't tell him what I'd really been thinking.

_No way._

"So why were you laughing, and why are you blushing?" he prodded.

His face leaned in close and his eyes smoldered, looking into mine.

"Come on, tell me." he asked.

I turned my gaze away quickly. "I'm not falling for any of your vampire tricks, Edward Cullen."

"That's alright, you'll tell me when you're asleep tonight," he said smugly.

_Yay! He's coming over!_

"So, you'll be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I would have been there last night, but Jasper wouldn't let me out of the door."

We both laughed. He paused for a moment, his fingers moving smoothly up and down my back.

"Do you want a tour?"

I nodded and hopped off his lap. "I'd love one."

He grabbed my hand immediately to hold in his and led me through the entire house, showing me all the antiques and telling me the stories behind them. We made a stop in the kitchen, where Esme had prepared a late lunch of a sandwich and cookies for me.

After eating, he played the piano at my request. I could have sat there for days listening to his beautiful melodies. He finally led me around upstairs, pointing out where each of their rooms were... including his. My heart pounded when he pulled me inside, turned on some music, and held me close for a dance.

"I'll definitely be purchasing the big bed Alice described to put in here," he whispered in my ear.

I almost fainted. I couldn't even think of a response because I was stunned speechless. He chuckled watching my reaction, and then in the blink of an eye, I was on his lap again as he pulled us down to sit on his couch. My fingers trailed over his hands around my waist while I leaned back against him.

"What are we going to tell people at school?" I asked. "What about my dad?"

I really didn't care what anyone thought or said, but we still needed to come up with some story if we were going to spend a lot of time together… at least for my father.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it." His fingers tickled along my waist, making me squirm. "We may need the evil little pixie's calculating mind."

I really liked this carefree Edward.

"I suppose we could stay with mostly the truth, just leaving out a lot of the extras. Alice talked to your father yesterday and told him she would show you around. So, we could just say we met through Alice and it was love at first sight."

He began placing small kisses on my neck.

_Mmmm, that felt good_.

"I guess I forgot to mention I told my dad this morning I was going to call Alice today to see if she wanted to hang out. That was going to be my excuse if he called the house and I wasn't there."

"I'm getting you a cell phone tomorrow," he said.

_Well, here's my first test_.

"Okay," I said, accepting his gift with no complaints and no sass.

"I like this gracious agreement, Miss Swan," he murmured as he kept kissing my neck.

"Don't push your luck, vampire boy."

"Please. I'm at least a vampire _man_, not a boy. I am over a century old."

I just laughed. "Well, back to the subject of Charlie. I'm not sure he's going to fall for the fell-in-love-at-first-sight stuff. You'll have to come over and introduce yourself properly and maybe I should drive myself to school for a little while anyway."

I had to remember I was still seventeen and couldn't really move out if Charlie had issues with our relationship. We were going to have to work him up to accepting Edward being in my life.

"I'll definitely come over and be a perfect gentleman, just as I was raised to be," he said. "Charlie already loves Alice and thinks highly of our family. I'll make sure he likes me, too. I have no intentions of getting on his bad side."

I frowned knowing he was talking about how Charlie hated him after our return from Italy in Alice's vision.

_No, that would never happen._

"So, I guess I can't pick you up on Monday morning?"

I turned my head to find him pouting and kissed his lips lightly until he smiled again. "I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to be with you at all times. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to transition us until Charlie accepts we're together."

He nodded. "I know, and you're right. I just don't want to ever be away from you."

We spent another hour talking about music, books, and movies. When he finally dropped me off at my house, it was time to start dinner for Charlie. Edward left me with a goodbye kiss and a promise he would return as soon as Charlie was asleep.

I almost danced around the kitchen as I made dinner, feelings of exhilaration flowing through me. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed over the last few days, but I'd never felt as alive as I did right now.

I watched the clock, counting down the minutes until I saw my love again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like this more confident Bella and carefree Edward? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Spending the Night

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spending the Night<strong>

BPOV

I was breathing heavily, excited as I waited for Edward. Charlie had closed his bedroom door exactly eight minutes before. I wondered if Edward was outside the house, waiting for Charlie to go to sleep.

In no longer than it took me to blink, Edward appeared in my room standing by my window. My heart raced, not yet used to vampire speed. He was so beautiful, even with the dim moonlight as the only source of illumination in my room.

"Hi," I said softly.

He smiled… that silly crooked grin.

"Hello, Bella."

His voice sent shivers down my spine as he remained standing across the room.

"What are you doing over there?"

_Did he not want to lie down next to me?_

"I didn't want to assume. Would you mind if I sat next to you?"

I wanted to laugh.

_Absurd vampire_.

I patted the bed next to me, and he approached at human speed. My eyes were set on his face as he sat down, and I'd never seen anything so beautiful. Alice had not done him justice when she wrote out her vision for me.

I finally turned my gaze to my lap, trying to gather my thoughts, and decided I wanted more details about my scent. "You really have no thirst around me?"

He picked up my hand gently and lifted it to his face, inhaling deeply as his nose ran along my wrist.

"Your scent is wonderful, but I don't have any thirst." He ducked his head a little. "Not to say your scent doesn't affect me in other ways." He chuckled a little. "It appears I have traded one vice for another." His dark eyes returned to look into mine.

"What do you mean by that?"

I hoped he wasn't going to start being cryptic with me. I was enjoying his honesty and openness.

One of his hands left mine and brushed my cheek. His finger trailed slowly down my face, my neck, and continued down to the center of my chest, my skin tingling from his touch. I watched his eyes follow the same path until they darted back up to mine.

_Was he going to answer me?_

He placed his hands back in his lap and looked down, seeming almost nervous or… _embarrassed_?

"Edward?"

He then glanced at me with a mischievous grin. "I'll answer your question if you tell me what you were thinking about earlier today… when you were laughing and blushing following our kiss."

It was my turn to be embarrassed.

_Sneaky vampire_.

I averted my gaze, despite knowing he could see my cheeks redden even in the dark.

_What would he think of me if I told him I was wondering if he still felt it was important to keep my virtue?_

He chuckled while taking his shoes off. "Come here, love."

He leaned back on the bed, his head resting on the pillows against the headboard, and held out his arms for me to join him. I scooted across the bed, laying down next to him and placing my head on his chest. He pulled the covers over me and embraced me close, before humming some tune I had never heard before.

I debated internally, finally deciding to spill out my thoughts. "Okay," I said and he stopped humming. "I think we learned from the vision it was usually best when we told each other the truth and didn't hide things. Right?"

"Yes, I agree with that."

I took a deep breath. "Earlier today, after we kissed, you had this look in your eyes. And I started wondering whether you'd still make me wait until we were married before we… um… had sex." I tried to hide my face on his chest.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. That's definitely along the lines of what I was hinting about earlier. While your scent doesn't make me thirsty, it appears all of my instincts are now focused on another goal."

_What goal?_

"Well, I've never had the… _urges_... I feel around you before in my life, which brings about some problems because of our situation."

I was confused as hell at this point, but he continued on.

"What I mean is… newly mated vampires don't ever have to deal with what we have to deal with."

"_Like?_"

"Like the fact you are human. Like the fact we have to abide by some set of today's societal norms, which don't allow for the possibility we would know instantly we would be together forever. Like the fact according to the state of Washington, you're a minor who lives with your police chief father. So, while I want nothing more than to ravish you incessantly for the next year or ten, it simply isn't feasible at the moment."

I felt tingly inside from his use of the word ravish.

He took a deep breath. "Not to mention we now know the consequences of our being together could be pregnancy, where you'd likely need to be changed immediately following the birth. It's not safe for us to have sex until you're absolutely ready to be changed."

Wow. He'd given me a lot to think about.

I didn't get a lot of time to contemplate his words. Before I realized what was happening, Edward had flipped me over on my back and hovered over me with a smile. I stopped breathing.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered to me, sending me into a daze when his breath washed over my face.

Did it make me strange, never having been so turned on in my life as I was knowing how much power Edward really had over me?

He pressed closer, his nose and lips skating along the skin of my neck as he inhaled deeply.

"Mmm. You're very irresistible. Your scent drives me mad and is about a thousand times more potent when you're aroused."

His voice literally made me pant with need.

_Maybe he already changed his mind from a couple of minutes ago?_

No such luck.

He pulled back and rolled us so we were laying face to face. I brought my hand up to touch him, and he closed his eyes as my fingers moved over his brow, his nose, his cheeks, and his lips.

"Can you feel the pressure of my touch?" My thumb moved across his lips. "Can you feel that?"

He smiled and kept his eyes closed. "Yes, I can. When you just touched my lips, it felt like feathers brushing over and leaving tingling, electrical trails behind them." His smile grew even larger. "When your lips touch mine, the voltage goes up exponentially."

This was my vampire's way of asking for a kiss, and I happily obliged him, leaning in and touching my lips to his briefly. I pulled back teasingly, watching his lips turn into a frown, and had to bite my lip to keep myself from giggling.

"More," he requested petulantly.

A chuckle did escape before I kissed him again, pressing my body closer and deepening it as much as he would allow. My tongue lightly explored his lips, while my hand brushed through his hair. His answering moan assured me he liked it. I felt emboldened, bringing my other hand to join in the action as I continued my kisses. When he moaned again, I responded in kind. My sounds led to a growl from Edward.

_That was very sexy._

I didn't think I could growl, but decided to practice later.

"Bella," he said against my lips.

"Mmmm?"

He was suddenly leaning over me again, my lips already missing the feeling of his.

"What were your thoughts about what we were discussing?"

I tried to remember what we had been discussing. He couldn't ask me those kinds of questions when he was this close to me. He muddled my brain.

"You're going to have to remind me what we were talking about and quit dazzling me if you want a response."

He grinned. "What do I do to dazzle you?"

He stared into my eyes and exhaled on my face again. My mind went fuzzy, and I couldn't remember his question.

"What?" I mumbled.

He laughed quietly. "Why don't I talk for a minute and you just listen? I want you to take your time and figure out when you really want to be changed. I know how it went in the vision, and I'm not begging you for more time. I promise when you know it's right for you, then we'll plan it. While we can't have sex until then, we can always do other things."

_Other things? _

Gah! He's trying to kill me now. I loved this Edward.

"Besides, I still need to learn how to properly touch your human body. Even though I heard the vision and saw glimpses of our time together from Alice, it's different when I'm actually touching you now."

"I just want to say you're doing a terrific job so far with your touches."

I smiled up at him and he laughed.

EPOV

After our discussion, we calmed down a little and she fell asleep with her head in the crook of my neck. I loved holding her in my arms, but I worried about being too cold for her, constantly checking that the blankets were snug.

Perhaps I'd buy an electric blanket to keep her warm.

While she slept, I had plenty of time to think of her, even if I couldn't dream of her. I thought I did a good job of explaining the dangers of us having sex immediately, no matter how much I wanted to.

I really, really, really, _really_ wanted to.

Having her scent flowing through my system was maddening, and it took every bit of my control not to rip her clothes off and take her. I really must have been masochistic in Alice's vision for fighting the sexual urges plus trying to deal with the singer's pull of her blood.

Then her touch. It was amazing. I had never felt the sensations she would give me when she would kiss me, or rub her hands on me, or especially when she ran her fingers through my hair and grabbed it when she was excited.

I only hoped Bella never got aroused in front of other people, especially at school. Her potent scent gave me a constant erection… something else I hadn't felt for a century. There simply had never been anyone before Bella who I'd been attracted to. But now I understood how Rose and Emmett spent the first decade together in their bedroom. I'd never wanted anything more than to be with Bella in every way, and the way she reacted to my presence assured me she felt the same. It made me doubt we'd be able to completely restrain our desires in public.

I just hoped to contain them.

I broke from my thoughts and smiled when Bella started talking in her sleep. I thought she might have said _peanut butter cookies_ at one point, but I definitely heard her say _I love you, Edward_. I sighed contentedly, not recalling a time in all of my existence I'd ever been as happy as I was right now.

Charlie stirred around seven while Bella was still sound asleep. His mind was even more unclear to me—still groggy from slumber—as he stumbled around his room. I carefully untangled Bella's arms from around me, preparing myself in case Charlie decided to check on her. She whimpered softly when I broke contact, and I knew she felt the same pull I did even in her sleep.

He paused in the hall, wondering if Bella was still asleep. When he decided to check, I quickly stepped into Bella's closet. The bedroom door opened for a minute and then shut again before Charlie went into the bathroom. It was endearing listening to his thoughts about how much he loved having his daughter with him.

I moved back to sit on the side of the bed and suffered a brief stab of pain for Charlie. He didn't understand what was going on in his daughter's life and that huge changes were coming. I hoped he would take it as well in reality as he did in the vision.

_I wonder if Bella would like to go grocery shopping? Maybe we could come back here and watch movies later since it's raining._

Charlie's thoughts made me sigh as I realized I wouldn't get to spend the day with her. She needed to be with him, and I couldn't be… _yet_. I vowed to make a proper introduction of myself to the Chief sometime in the next couple of days.

Charlie eventually went down to the kitchen, wanting to make breakfast for Bella. As his footsteps plodded down the stairs, my angel started to wake up. I brushed her hair from her face, admiring her beauty as her eyes blinked open and she stared up at me.

"Charlie just went down to make you some breakfast."

She cringed a little. "I hope he doesn't burn the kitchen down. Did I say anything embarrassing last night?"

"No. Well, there was something about peanut butter cookies, but I didn't catch the meaning behind it." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her nose.

She held her breath and covered her mouth, and I frowned at her reaction.

_Did I do something wrong?_

"Morning breath," she mumbled and I laughed quietly.

She was nuts. Her breath smelled great to me, just like the rest of her.

"Do you need a human minute, love?"

She nodded and got out of bed, tripping a little over her feet. I shook my head. She really did have two left feet.

When she came back, I was surprised when she moved to stand between my legs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way it felt as she placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. Although I was hesitant to allow her close to my teeth, my desire overruled caution when her tongue brush lightly along my lips. I opened my mouth enough to taste her, my tongue meeting hers for the first time. The moan she released made my entire body shiver with excitement.

I truly couldn't help the growl that emerged from me in response. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body flush to mine. Lust took control of my mind when her hands gripped my hair, and I deepened our kiss. I moaned loudly into her mouth as the feeling of her hot tongue on my cold one sent waves of pleasure through me.

I was reminded of her need for air when she pulled away gasping, but my mouth stayed occupied, moving to kiss her neck and allow her time to breathe while I discovered new areas of treasure. Unfortunately, the sounds of Charlie on his way to wake her meant I had to end our morning kissing session.

"Charlie's coming up to get you for breakfast," I whispered in her ear while pushing her body away from mine gently. "He'll be here in a moment, so I need to leave, love. You spend the day with your father, and I'll be back tonight."

Her face fell with sadness, so I kissed her chastely and gave her a hug as I rose from the bed.

"It won't be long, Bella. I'll be thinking of you all day."

I kissed her once more as she told me goodbye, disappearing out her window at the same time Charlie opened her door. Her soft voice still carried a note of sadness as I listened to her tell Charlie she would be down in a minute. When she finally sighed and left her room, I ran home to wait until I could get back to her.

As I walked in the door, Rose and Alice were on their way out. Another day of shopping.

"Don't roll your eyes, Edward," Alice said. "I know you're going to ask me to pick something up for Bella, so you better be nice."

"Would you two pick up a cell phone for her?" I asked. "She needs to be able to reach us at all times."

Unfortunately there were going to be unavoidable times when we would be apart, no matter how much I was loathe to let go of my Bella.

"Sure, we'll get it, but you have to play video games with Em and Jazz. They miss their brother."

_What?_

I wanted to go finish writing Bella's lullaby, not watch those two fools wrestling over the better controller. Alice stared me down until I sighed and nodded, knowing I was getting the raw end of the deal.

"Fine, whatever."

Alice smiled and Rose snickered before they took off.

When I entered the family room, I found Emmett and Jasper already fighting over what game to play. I shook my head. They were such juveniles at times.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled. "Long time, no see. How much fun did you get to have with Bella?"

Jasper just smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's just play a game so I can get back to what I want to be doing."

"Being around Bella is supposed to lighten your load, brother," Jasper said, jabbing me in the ribs. "Quit being so broody."

I pushed him and he flew halfway across the room.

Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, Eddie. You smell like you've been having quite a bit of fun. You shouldn't be so emo anymore."

He was right. Bella's scent was all over me. I probably should have gone to take a shower and change, but all I really wanted to do was curl up and breathe in her essence.

_She's all over you brother. Don't forget she can get pregnant from you_.

Jasper's thoughts came at me despite my attempt to ignore him. Of course I knew that.

_How could I forget?_

I ignored their taunts and finally got them to start the game. My victory was swift and unsurprising. It helped knowing what moves they were going to make before they made them. Of course Emmett got angry—ever the competitor—throwing his controller at me. When I batted it away a second before it hit my face, he yelled and came barreling at me. I decided to have a little fun and let him throw me into the wall.

"Take it outside!" Esme screamed.

I gave Emmett a smirk, knowing Esme was already annoyed before the loud crash.

"Shit, you knew she was going to yell. Fuck you, Edward."

I just laughed as Jasper started a new game up.

"I'm done," I said, eager to get to the piano.

"There's no way you would win if you couldn't read our minds," Em said, still not over his loss.

I knew he was joking with me, but I decided to teach him a lesson. I walked over to the game console and tore the whole thing out, crushing it in my hands until it was dust on the floor. Jasper and Emmett stood there gaping at me while I grinned back.

"I guess we'll never know now," I said, darting off and laughing all the way.

APOV

There wasn't a lot of selection in Port Angeles, but any shopping was better than no shopping. We'd already picked up Bella's cell phone and I was deciding the best way to go about supplementing her wardrobe when my phone rang.

"Hey, Jazzy. What's up?"

"Hi, Darlin'. Well, it seems Edward has decided to let his playful side out."

I laughed when I heard what Edward did to their game system. "Just buy another one, Jasper." I smiled at Rose and rolled my eyes.

"I think I have a better idea. Em and I want to get him back, but we need you and Rose to help."

I looked to see what he wanted and laughed again.

_Oh, they were evil_._ Much more evil than me._

"I think we can arrange that," I told him, giggling. "Rose and I will pick some things up and go over there."

"Make sure you're gone by the time Edward goes back over there to stalk outside her house," he said.

"We'll be done in plenty of time. See you later."

I hung up and filled Rose in on the joke. I felt a little bad we were going to be tricking Bella too, but figured she'd understand this was part of being in the Cullen family.

We quickly moved through the store, picking out some suitable clothes for Bella. They needed to be sexy enough to garner the eyes of the male population of Forks High, but subtle enough for Bella to actually wear them.

"Here." Rose grabbed some jeans. "These will make her ass look fantastic. I know, I have a pair."

I thought the jeans were a good idea. Bella liked casual wear from what I saw in the vision.

_I really needed to get my hands in her closet._

I broke out of my dreaming about replacing her wardrobe, when I found the perfect top to pair with the jeans. It was dark blue—Edward's favorite color—and would fit her snugly, framing her boobs well and showing a sliver of skin at her abdomen. I looked to her future to determine whether she'd wear it.

_Yes!_

I sent Rose to find her a pair of black heeled boots to go with the jeans, while I looked for a bra and underwear. She needed a thong which would be slightly visible when she bent over. I laughed thinking about Edward flipping a lid the next day.

We raced off for Forks, knowing we would get there while Bella and her father were watching a movie. Rose and I knocked on the door when we got to her house, and Bella answered, looking at us in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked and then glanced over her shoulder at her father.

"We have a welcome-to-Forks present for you," I said, plastering an innocent smile on my face. "It's for your first day of school tomorrow."

"I also wanted to introduce myself to your father," Rose added.

Bella smiled at her and let us in. We followed her to the living room where her dad was on the couch, watching a movie. He stood up when he noticed us enter the room.

"Dad, you already know Alice. This is her sister, Rosalie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chief Swan," Rose said as she shook his hand.

Charlie seemed a little tongue-tied. That happened a lot around Rose.

"It's nice to meet you too, Rosalie," he finally said.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this, we just wanted to give Bella a present," Rose said.

He shook his head a little, as if trying to clear it, and I internally smirked. Rose was pouring her charm on thick.

"You're welcome here anytime. Do either of you want anything to drink?"

Bella watched her father curiously, and I wanted to laugh.

"No, thank you," I said. "Our mom will be expecting us soon for dinner. We wanted Bella to have this for her first day of school tomorrow. Mom also insists that you two join the family soon for dinner. She really enjoyed meeting Bella yesterday, when we hung out at my house."

He nodded. "Absolutely. Just tell me when and we'll be there."

Bella shook her head.

"Well, you girls go on and do your thing. Bells, why don't you take them up to your room?"

"Sure, Dad. I'll be back in a minute." Bella led the way upstairs to her room, her eyes narrowed at us after she shut the door. "Alright you two, what's going on?"

I smiled at her. I was going to love having her as a sister. "Seriously, nothing. Edward wanted us to pick up your new cell phone while we were in Port Angeles." I took it out of the bag and gave it to her along with the box. "I already programmed all our numbers in there." I pulled out the clothes and shoes. "We also got you something to wear for your first day tomorrow. We kept it casual. I know you like jeans."

"Yeah, if Alice had her way, she would have gotten you a cocktail dress to wear," Rose joked, trying to throw Bella off the scent.

Bella eyed the clothes, picking up the shirt and scowling a little. "This is going to be a little tight, don't you think?"

"Edward will think you look great in it," I told her and winked.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Well, thank you both. I wish you hadn't spent money on me, but thank you."

She opened the door to her closet to hang her clothes, and I groaned when I saw how empty it was. That would need to be remedied soon.

She saw me looking at her closet and sighed. "Alice, I see the gleam in your eye. Rose, can you please contain her before she fills my closet with designer clothes that I'll never wear?"

Rose laughed. "I'll try. It's usually easiest to let her have her way, she'll figure out a way to get it anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we need to go before Jazz and Em tear each other to pieces," I said before hugging Bella. "Hey Bella, don't mention to Edward tonight about the clothes. He'll be mad at us for giving you a gift before he did."

_This was going to work._

Bella led us downstairs and hugged us bye after we said goodnight to Charlie, and Rose and I laughed all the way home.

Tomorrow was going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are Edward and Bella going to be able to control themselves around each other? What do the Cullens have planned for Edward? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Welcome to Forks High

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Forks High<strong>

EPOV

I left Bella's house the next morning around seven to go home and change, wishing I could just pick her back up in my car and take her to school. Unfortunately, it would probably get back to Charlie if she never drove her truck. I shuddered when I passed that rusty disaster on four wheels, reminding myself to ask Rose to give it a thorough check-up and make sure it wouldn't blow up.

My siblings and I arrived at school just before Bella, who pulled into the spot next to us. I walked over, opening her door and leaning in for a kiss. Her heart fluttered a little as she peeked around at our surroundings and returned my kiss. When she moaned in my mouth, I very nearly crawled inside and locked us in the cab. But I gathered my strength and pulled back, despite her protests. She didn't understand just how tempting she was.

I pulled her from the truck, planting her safely on the ground before Alice stole her away. As they walked away together toward the office, I growled when I got an eyeful of the jeans Bella was wearing. They were skin tight, showing off her long legs, curved hips, and perfect backside.

_Bella's got a great ass_.

I snarled at Emmett's thought about my girl, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Eddie. It's true." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and followed Rose into the school.

Jasper leaned against my car, smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, turning to walk toward class.

"Oh, nothing at all," he replied, joined at my hip as we traversed the hallway.

_Bella's schedule is exactly like my vision._

Alice's thoughts made me sigh. It meant I would only have one period with Bella. I began thinking of excuses I could use to wheedle Mrs. Cope into making a few alterations to my schedule, but my thoughts were quickly disrupted by the minds of Bella's first period classmates.

_Whoa, the new girl is hot._

_Damn, the guys are going to be all over her. I hate her already. Bitch._

_Look at her ass! Turn around, baby. Oh yeah, look at her tits! She's so fucking hot._

_I bet she gives good head. I'd like to pull her into the janitor's closet._

_I'm going to befriend her. I'll be at the center of attention all day._

My jaw was clenched so tight, I might have broken a few teeth. The overwhelming teenage lust and envy bombarding me over _my_ Bella had me seething.

I wanted to run to her, throw her over my shoulder and take her away from here immediately. I didn't want to share her with these infantile humans who could never appreciate the selfless, caring, beautiful, wonderful woman that she was.

_Edward, are you all right? The rage coming off of you makes me think you're about to start tearing off heads._

I waved my hand at Jasper in irritation, speaking low enough only he could hear. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

I continued listening to the minds of the students in Bella's class.

_I'll trip her and make her fall on her ass in front of the cafeteria._

_I'm going to ask her out before anybody else does._

_I want to bend her over this desk right now and…_

The pen in my hand snapped, ink gushing out everywhere.

Just perfect.

This day was becoming a train wreck, and fast. I was close to erupting and it was only first period. I had to nip all the nonsense in the bud, and make sure all these children knew Bella was mine.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of my seat and rushing down the hall. I clenched my fists, angry I had to move at a human pace. Once I arrived to the door of her class, she walked out, politely talking with one of her admirers. Her head whipped toward me in surprise when I put my arm around her waist.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

_I'm trying to keep my sanity by coming to show everyone you're mine._

"I wanted to escort you to your next class."

"I was going to walk her to her government class," Admirer Boy #1 told me.

A red haze formed in my head as I plotted his demise. Bella must have seen my glare, because she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Eric, I appreciate the offer, but I already promised Edward he could show me where my classes are. Thanks anyway."

My glare remained on him as Bella tugged my arm to lead me down the hall.

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you later," Eric said as we walked away from him.

I wanted to turn my head and snarl at him, but I caught Jasper and Alice standing down the hall next to some lockers laughing at the scene. They blocked their thoughts, both of them imagining their sexual frolic in the woods last night, and I closed my eyes and cringed.

_Damn them_.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked as we kept walking.

I glanced down at her; just seeing her face and having her close calming me down somewhat. Well, it did until I heard the thoughts of someone behind us.

_Her ass is perfect. Look how it moves in those jeans as she sways those hips_. _Maybe I can get a little grab later._

I turned around, finding Mike Newton staring at Bella. I bared my teeth at him before she grabbed my arm.

"Edward, _come on_," she said in a harsh voice. "What are you _doing_?"

I focused back on her face. "Sorry, love. I'm hearing some things I'd rather not."

When we reached the door to her next class, I finally noticed the shirt she was wearing. I bit my lip and stifled a groan seeing her perfect torso wrapped in dark blue, which complemented her skin exquisitely. The urge to touch her was too strong to deny, and I started to lean forward, whimpering when she placed her hand on my chest.

"We can't do this here. I need to go in. Class is about to start." She squeezed my hand once more before turning around and walking in, leaving a wake of her scent behind her that I greedily inhaled.

I wanted to follow her. Had to be with her. I stood outside the door, contemplating the consequences of walking in after her.

_Don't do it, Edward. Get to class_.

Damn Alice.

I grudgingly forced myself to walk to my own classroom, completely ignoring the teacher and students around me. The teacher knew as well as I did I could teach the class better than she could, so she never called on me. My focus was on those around Bella. Thankfully, there weren't as many perverted boys in her presence this period. Mostly, her classmates were curious.

I was immediately by her side when she exited the classroom and I took her to trigonometry. Tyler Crowley almost lost his life as we passed him when he leered at her breasts, thinking she had a nice rack.

Maybe I could convince Bella to wear a snowsuit to school from now on?

Third period I had to watch her through the insipid mind of Jessica Stanley. Jessica was not only lacking in intellect and character, but she also wanted to befriend Bella purely as an attention grab. Luckily, Bella already knew via Alice's vision, resulting in her being rather cool towards Jessica. Right before the bell rang to end class, Alice interrupted my thoughts.

_I'm walking Bella to her Spanish class. Don't argue. I'm the one who Charlie thinks is showing her around._

I sighed, cheering myself with the fact that after next period I would be able to sit with her during lunch and biology. I was able to follow her through a very nice girl named Angela during her Spanish class. Angela was one of the rare good people in this world and I was glad she would be a friend to Bella.

Finally, I got to see my Bella walk into the cafeteria. I immediately rose, making my way over to stand with her in line. Unfortunately, she was being occupied by Jessica.

"I'm sorry," Bella said to her. "Alice Cullen is showing me around today and I'm going to sit with them during lunch."

_She's sitting with the freaks? I need to tell her about them before she gets too involved or she'll be an outcast too. Although, I'd definitely play with Edward. He's so yummy. Oh gosh, here he comes._

"Sure, Bella. Maybe you could sit with us tomorrow?" she suggested before looking at me and fluffing her hair. "Hi, Edward."

I nodded to her, not wanting to acknowledge her at all, and grabbed a tray to stand next to Bella.

"Hello, Bella. Are you enjoying your classes so far?" I smiled at her and winked.

She bit her lip and giggled. "Yes, they've been _most_ stimulating."

I wanted to hear that giggle more often. We moved through the line and I grabbed food for us both, although she'd be the only one eating it. She rolled her eyes when I paid, but didn't argue.

_He's buying her lunch? What does she have that I don't?_

_He can't be into that ugly bitch. What is his problem?_

It was difficult to ignore the malicious thoughts of Jessica and Lauren, particularly when they were targeted on the woman I loved, but I held my tongue and led Bella to our table. As we took our seats, surrounded by the rest of my family, my mind was bombarded with the lewd and jealous thoughts of the student body. The fascination they had for the new girl grew exponentially because of her obvious affiliation to the "Cullen freaks". I scooted my chair over until there was no separation between us, trying to block out the unwanted intrusions and concentrate solely on her. I watched her as she picked at her sandwich and ate her fruit, wishing I was one of those strawberries. The girls were engrossed in conversation, while I enjoyed staring at Bella's lips.

"So, Edward. How have you been today?"

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at Jasper, catching just a glimpse from his thoughts, and growled when I realized they had planned this torture.

"Now, now, Eddie. No growling around the humans," Emmett said. "You deserved it. Don't mess with the gamestation. You knew there would be retribution."

Alice and Rose started laughing, while Jasper smirked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Bella knitted her brows in confusion, her eyes darting around the table. "What's going on? What did they do, Edward?"

I shook my head, already plotting revenge.

Alice decided to fill Bella in. "Don't be mad, Bella. You were part of a little payback Edward got for breaking their video game machine yesterday. I think you've officially been initiated into the Cullen family."

Bella looked around, still waiting to hear what part she played.

Rose snickered. "We decided to torment Edward a little. Alice and I got you that outfit because you look sexy as hell in it, and we knew the guys around here would be wagging their tongues at the hot, new girl. Unfortunately, Edward gets to hear all their pervy thoughts."

Bella gasped and turned toward me. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize—"

I stopped her before she could keep apologizing. "Love, it's not your fault. They would have grated on my nerves even if you didn't look as amazing as you do."

She pointed her finger and glared at Jasper and Emmett. "You two! How dare you play such a mean trick on Edward. He's probably been tortured all day."

I smiled when she rubbed my arm and gave me a kiss.

"Darlin', he had it coming," Jasper said. "He crushed our gamestation to dust right in front of us and then laughed the whole way running up the stairs."

Bella started giggling again and pretty soon the whole table was laughing.

Alice suddenly stood up and pulled Bella up with her. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Bella looked confused but went along. As they carried their trays to empty in the trash, I knew something was wrong when Alice dropped a package of crackers on the floor.

"Bella, can you get that for me?"

"Sure."

Bella bent down and unbeknownst to her, Mike Newton had walked up right behind them. I got out of my chair and started over when I noticed him looking at Bella's posterior again.

_Jesus, her thong is pink. I want to rip them off with my teeth_.

He was a dead man.

Jasper tried calming me down before the whole cafeteria heard my growls. Newton saw me storming towards them and quickly scampered off. I sent one last glare at his back before taking the hand of a startled Bella and pulling her out of the cafeteria. My entire family was gleefully laughing at my expense at the table, but I ignored them. I led Bella out into the hall, down a few corridors, and finally stopped in front of a deserted set of lockers where nobody was around to see or hear us. She struggled to keep up with my fast gait, finally tugging on my hand in frustration.

"Edward, what's wrong? What are we doing out here?"

I spun around toward her, pressing her into the lockers. It wasn't possible for me to wait a single second longer before I had my lips on hers. I lowered my head and kissed her. Not gentle, light kisses. They were demanding and fervent. My tongue slid into her mouth and I couldn't get enough of her taste.

My instincts kicked in, roaring at me to mark her; make it clear who she belonged to. I hated that any of these boys looked at her and coveted her. She was mine.

_MINE_.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, her leg hitching over my hip as she returned my kisses just as fervently. I gripped her thighs, helping her wrap her legs around me. She filled every one of my senses, her taste, her touch, the sound of her moans muffled by my mouth. I placed my hand on the locker next to her head, my fingers making dents in the metal.

That didn't matter. Nothing mattered except her.

I _had_ to have her.

Did nobody understand this desperation consuming me?

When she finally threw her head back a little to gasp for air, it was only the sound of her bumping the locker behind her that made me pause. Even the possessive haze and sexual spell I was buried under wouldn't tolerate any harm coming to her. My mind started to clear as I checked her over for any bruises. When I was satisfied she was perfect, we stared at each other, both us breathing heavy. I backed away a few steps after setting her back on her feet.

"What was _that_?" she asked, her eyes wide as her fingers brushed over her swollen lips.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." It was true. She had no idea how close I was to ripping our clothes off and taking her right here in the hall. I had to get a better grasp on these feelings she brought out in me. "I didn't like that someone other than me commented on the color of your underwear. Mike Newton got a glimpse when you bent down."

She blushed. "Damn, Alice. I didn't even want to wear these stupid things. I'm going to go to the restroom and make sure they aren't showing."

I grinned at her, happy to have calmed down somewhat. "I have a better idea."

I placed my fingertips into the waistband of her jeans and flicked the strings, tearing her thong at the sides before tugging on them quickly. Bella didn't even register anything had happened in the half second it took me to pull them out.

That was until she saw her ruined panties in my hand. Her mouth hung open as she watched me bring them to my nose, deeply inhaling her scent before putting them in my pocket. I couldn't stop smiling, watching her reach down and feel around on her body.

She gaped at me, still in shock at what I did. "Edward Cullen, did you really just rip my panties off me and put them in your pocket?"

I nodded my head and leaned in to kiss her again. "Now I know nobody else will see the color of them but me." It sounded perfectly reasonable to me.

I grinned at her again and held her hand as we walked together to our biology class. The murmurs and thoughts of shock and surprise echoed around us. The fact Bella was new and a Cullen deigned to interact with her appeared to be big news at Forks High. I briefly considered this information could make its way to her father, but I didn't care anymore.

It was impossible for me to pretend I didn't know her, didn't want to be near her, didn't love her.

I let go of her hand as we entered the classroom and went to my desk to await her arrival. I laughed to myself thinking how different this scene was from the one in Alice's vision. There definitely wouldn't be a need to hold myself back from attacking her to drink her blood, but now I had to worry about not attacking her in another way.

As she got her slip signed by Mr. Banner, I cringed hearing the thoughts of the children entering the room.

_Sweet! Isabella is in this class. I hope she sits in front of me and bends over again._

Newton was signing his death wish.

_Oh good, Bella is here. She's really nice._

My eyes swung over to Angela, and she was surprised at the smile aimed her way. I wanted to repay her kindness somehow. She was one of the few who genuinely wanted to treat Bella nicely.

_Bitch. I hate her. There's no way Edward likes her. And Tyler was staring at her all through lunch._

I needed to keep an eye on Lauren Mallory. She had some vendetta against Bella already.

Bella tripped a little as she neared our lab table, and I reached out quickly to steady her. She gave me a brilliant smile that warmed my dead heart. We sat close enough for our knees to touch under the table, and I couldn't resist holding her hand in mine on her lap. I barely paid attention as Banner lectured. All I wanted to do was stare at the beauty of the girl sitting next to me.

_What the hell is up with Cullen? How can he be all over her so soon? I definitely need to make a move today. Damn him, that freak!_

Newton wasn't giving up. A soft growl escaped my lips, but I stopped myself before turning around and glaring at him. Bella squeezed my hand, curiosity in her eyes, and I smiled, trying to assure her everything was fine. When the bell rang, I carried her bag and escorted her to gym. I laughed when she groaned at the thought of the mayhem she could create in there with her clumsiness.

When we reached the door, I brushed her cheek lightly. I wanted to lean in for a kiss, but kept myself in control. I watched her go in, listening as the teacher handed out a uniform and told her she could begin participating tomorrow.

Disaster was averted for at least twenty-four hours.

I was still chuckling to myself over her clumsiness when I arrived in Spanish class and sat down next to Emmett.

"Everything cool?" he asked, wondering if I was upset at him over the prank.

"It's fine. Don't use Bella like that again, though."

_I won't. She's cool for not getting angry about being part of the show. I think she's going to be my partner in crime._

I shook my head as he rubbed his hands together. He already thought of her as a little sister, which made me smile.

Newton's infuriating thoughts entered my mind, and I frowned at his _happiness_ to have Bella there alone, with no Cullen hanging around her. Jessica and Lauren were also in there, venomous thoughts aimed Bella's way. I needed to warn her about those two. Jessica wasn't as welcoming as she was in the vision, rather she was insanely jealous seeing my attention on Bella all day. When the bell rang, I was out of my seat in a flash, hurrying to get to her, and I found her waiting for me in the hall.

She waved a slip of paper in the air. "I need to drop this off at the office before leaving."

I nodded, holding her hand as we made our way to the office. "Did you have a good first day?"

"For the most part. I need to pay back certain Cullen siblings for using me in their trick, but other than that it was okay. I hate all the attention and it probably doesn't help when the elusive Edward Cullen is growling at all the males in the vicinity." She poked me in the stomach and laughed.

I scowled thinking of how many perverted boys had raised my ire. "At one point, I wondered if I could dress you in a snowsuit every day."

She laughed loudly before we dropped her slip off in the office. When we exited the building and walked to the car, I realized I had to let Bella drive herself home and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish we didn't have to put on this charade of driving separately. What are we hoping to accomplish? Everyone here can see I adore you. I don't care what anybody thinks. I don't want to let go of your hand on the way home."

I was shocked when she turned to me, leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I don't care either. I'll deal with Charlie when he finds out and confronts me about having a boyfriend. We may need to get you introduced to him very soon."

_Tomorrow night. Introduce yourself tomorrow night to him._

My siblings were gathered around my car waiting for us and Alice gave me the go ahead as she watched for the best scenario to meet Charlie.

I squeezed Bella's hand. "Looks like I'll be there tomorrow night to introduce myself to him. Alice thinks it's the best option."

Bella bounced on the balls of her feet. "I'll make his favorite dinner to put him in a good mood."

When we reached the others, Bella spent a few minutes talking with them before I helped her up into her truck.

She peeked over at me before starting the ignition. "Charlie doesn't get home until around seven. Do you want to come over until then?"

I nodded, wanting to be with her at all times. "Yes, we'll drive behind you and I'll have them drop me off and take my car home."

"You're going to let them drive your car?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

I smiled. She was much more important than any car.

"Yeah, Jasper can drive it. We'll be right behind you." I closed her door, wincing at the sound of her wheezing engine. This rusted deathtrap was causing me serious anxiety. I was definitely driving her from now on.

On the drive to her house, I was bombarded with teasing about my reactions to all the boys noticing Bella. They were mollified by my appropriately placed sneers and growls, but inside I was plotting their revenge. Rose was simply happy she'd get to drive her BMW to school, since I'd be taking Bella.

Jasper grabbed my keys when we pulled in behind Bella, and I went in with her, watching the family drive off. We were enjoying a searing kiss when I heard another car pull into the drive. I immediately tensed, realizing who it was.

_What were they doing here already?_

Bella wasn't even supposed to be in town yet, according to the vision.

My reaction made her curious enough to take a look out the window. She gasped when she realized who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you feel sorry for poor Edward? Who do you think has arrived at Bella's house? Let me know!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Complications

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Complications<strong>

EPOV

"Oh, my God! What are they doing here? I wasn't supposed to meet Jacob until weeks from now!" Bella yelled hysterically.

I placed my hands gently on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. "You need to relax. I can't be down here when you open the door. They can't see me. I'll have to go upstairs and listen to the conversation from there."

I wanted to be here next to her, but we hadn't yet decided what the family wanted to do about the wolves, and I didn't want to inflame tensions already.

She stared at me with wide, scared eyes. "What do I even say to them?"

There wasn't enough time to discuss options because they were already out of their car and close to the front door. I cupped her cheeks and breathed a little over her face.

"Please calm down. They're almost to the door, so I can't be much more help. I can hear Billy's thoughts. He's here to talk to you and tell you to stay away from us... that we're dangerous. That's all I'm getting right now. I'll be listening upstairs." I kissed her forehead, whispering quickly as the doorbell rang. "I'm sorry I can't help more right now. Remember I'm close. You're going to be just fine. I love you."

I streaked upstairs, very upset Bella had to meet them this way, with no preparation. We hadn't even decided if it was best for her to meet Jacob at all. Although hearing Billy's thoughts, I realized the reason they were here was because Charlie told Billy that Bella was in town and she was hanging out with the Cullen girls. It appeared inevitable she and Jacob would have met at some point due to Billy and Charlie's friendship.

My phone started vibrating.

_Alice. _

"Way to be on the ball, pixie," I muttered to myself as I glanced at her text and listened to what was happening downstairs.

**Sorry! Billy made a snap decision to go over there. I didn't see it in enough time to tell you he was coming. Don't worry, she'll be fine. –Alice**

I heard Bella open the door and greet them, and I monitored their thoughts closely.

_Wow, she's pretty. I wonder how old she is?_

I growled.

Damn him. Why did Jacob have to continue being such a thorn in my side?

"Hi, Bella. I'm not sure you remember me, but I'm Billy Black. I'm one of your father's best friends." _I think she and Jake will get along well together. At least he'll keep her away from the leeches._

"Nice to meet you, Billy," Bella said.

"This is my son, Jacob." _Don't be shy, son. Step up to the plate. That's good, shake her hand._

"Hi, Bella," Jacob said, thinking she was probably out of his league.

Yes, she was _way_ out of your league, pup. So don't get any ideas.

"Nice to meet you too, Jacob," Bella said.

"How is your truck running?" Jacob asked. _I bet it would impress her if she knew I did all the work myself._

"It runs great. Thanks for selling it to my dad for me. Um, he's not here right now. Were you looking for him?"

"Actually, we're here to drop something off for him," Billy said. "Jake, can you get the bag out of the trunk for me?" _Time to set Bella straight_. "Bella, Charlie mentioned to me earlier today that you were friends with the Cullens. Is that true?"

"Yes. They are a wonderful family."

_How can she stand to be next to those bloodsuckers? _"They're not what they seem. I'm urging you to stay away from them, for Charlie's sake." _And for yours, little girl. I'm surprised you're still alive._

"I know exactly who and what they are, Mr. Black. They're loving, caring, compassionate, and do more for the community around here than you seem to want to admit... even to yourself. Is there a reason you are so prejudiced against them?"

I grinned to myself, shaking my head. I loved this woman.

_Those leeches have their claws in deep already_. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm only trying to keep you safe. Please stay away from them." _They're already doing enough damage. Sam just phased and who knows who'll be next_.

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. I _won't_ do that. They're very special to me."

"Dad, I can't find that bag anywhere," Jacob interrupted. _What are we doing here anyway? I was supposed to hang out with Quil. Should I try to invite Bella to a bonfire?_

"That's okay, Jake. I probably left it at home. I can give it to him later." _I think I need to say something to Charlie. He'll keep Bella away from them if he knows she's in danger_. "Well, Bella, it was nice to meet you. Let your dad know we dropped by."

"It was nice to meet you, too," Bella replied.

"Bye, Bella. Um, maybe you can come to the beach sometime for a bonfire?" Jacob asked. _Everybody would be so jealous if she came to see me_.

I gritted my teeth, forcing myself to stay where I was and not rush down there.

"If you have a specific date in mind, let me know. I'll have to see if my boyfriend can come with me. Bye, Jacob."

Relief washed over me, and I wanted to break out into a dance. She told Jacob she had a _boyfriend_. Not that I thought of myself as her boyfriend—I was much more than that—but to have her come straight out at the beginning and tell him she was taken made me feel good.

More than good. It made me ecstatic.

As they got into their car, Billy was trying to figure out why Bella seemed so attached to us. His assumption we had her under some kind of vampire voodoo made me roll my eyes. On the other hand, Jacob was highly disappointed Bella had a boyfriend because his dad had been hinting on the way there that they might make a good couple.

I wanted to chase after them and tear his dog head off.

The sounds of Bella rushing up the stairs echoed in my ears as I texted Alice back to set up a family meeting immediately. I had just sat down on Bella's bed when she burst through the door, running straight at me and throwing herself in my arms. It was difficult to focus on comforting her when she was straddling my lap and panting against my neck.

One thing I loved about Bella was her ability to shock me. She rarely did what I thought she was going to do. The sensation of her body and scent overwhelmed me momentarily before I came to my senses and put my arms around her. I just hoped she didn't feel my excitement straining against my pants.

"You did great." I rubbed her back as she kept her face buried in my neck.

"I didn't know what to say to them. Why were they here already? What did you hear from Billy?"

"First, you were great. You really were. I know you were thrown for a loop seeing them this quickly, but you said the right things." I ran my fingers through her hair. "From what I gathered, they were here because your father called Billy earlier today. Charlie was talking about you being here with him and how much he enjoyed it, but he also mentioned you had befriended the Cullen girls."

She pulled back to look at me. "So, now the future is changed again because Charlie knows Alice and Rose are my friends. Ugh!" She blew out a gust of air, her eyebrows furrowed. "I can't believe how rude Billy was being. I mean I expected it because it was similar to how he was in the vision, but seeing it in real life..." She shook her head angrily and paused before looking at me again. "What was he thinking when I told him I wouldn't stay away from you guys?"

"He wants to tell Charlie to keep you away from us for your safety."

She did a pretty good impression of a growl. "Damn. What are we going to do?"

I wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be fine, if only I knew it was going to be. "Do you feel like going for a run?"

She smiled up at me nodded.

I helped her off my lap. "Okay, let's go talk to the family."

"I need to be back here by six-thirty. That gives us two hours."

"Yes, ma'am." I scooped her up in my arms and she squealed as I jumped out of her window. I stopped when we got to the ground and moved her to my back, waiting for her to get a good grip around me. "Hold on tight, love."

I held her legs firmly and took off through the forest, arriving home in just a few minutes, taking a relatively slow speed. I didn't want Bella's first time to be too traumatic, because I loved running. It was probably my greatest joy in being a vampire, and now I knew running with Bella was even better. I stopped near our front door and helped her down, checking to see how she fared.

She looked a little dazed, but her grin eased my worry. "Wow, that was nothing like reading it from Alice's vision," she said, her voice full of wonder. "I'm glad I sort of knew what was coming, though. I think I like running with you."

I chuckled and took her hand to lead her inside, giving it a kiss. "I like running with you, too."

The family was already seated around the dining room table. It was the first time we had eight of us sitting around it, Bella being the final puzzle piece to complete the Cullen family.

"Hey Bellaboo, how was your first day of school?" Emmett asked her with a big grin on his face.

Bella glared at him. "It was fine except for your nasty trick."

Esme gasped. "What did you do, Emmett McCarty Cullen?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett and grinned, while I tried not to laugh.

"It was a harmless prank in which nobody was maimed, injured, or decapitated," Emmett tried to explain.

I decided to keep how close Mike Newton had come to losing his head to myself.

Esme scowled at him. "Well, you shouldn't play pranks on your new sister. She just got here and needs time to adjust."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Then you should be happy. The prank was actually on Edward. Bella was just an unwitting accomplice." The hint of pride in his voice made Alice, Rose, and Jasper start chuckling.

Carlisle shook his head, not liking disorder in his meetings. "Yes, yes. Enough of that for now. Edward, tell us what happened."

I held Bella's hand under the table. "Bella and I had just gotten back to her house after school, when Billy and Jacob Black showed up." I glanced over at Alice. "Thanks for the warning, by the way."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I told you he made a snap decision. I didn't see it in enough time. I didn't exactly have my phone on me." Then she threw a mental image at me of her and Jasper in the woods after they arrived home.

_Blast her_.

I glared for a moment before turning back toward Carlisle. "Anyway, I went upstairs so I could hear the conversation and their thoughts as Bella talked with them." I brought Bella's hand to my mouth, kissing her knuckles. "She did a wonderful job considering we hadn't planned out our first meeting with them yet."

The thoughts from my family came in loud and clear.

_Awww, he's so in love. I'm thrilled he found her._

_Gag me._

_What did Bella say to them?_

_Edward, there's so much love pouring out of you, I think I need to go write a sonnet._

_Don't forget to tell him about Sam._

I turned toward Alice again. "Have you seen anything about him?"

She shook her head. "No, just what you heard in Billy's thoughts about him."

Emmett's fist crashed on the table. "Would you two stop your mental talk and tell us what's going on?" He hated when Alice and I talked in our heads.

"I'll get there," I said. "So, considering in Alice's vision Bella wasn't supposed to meet Jacob until weeks from now, I read Billy's thoughts and found out Charlie talked to him earlier today. He's happy to have Bella here with him, but he mentioned she had made friends with the Cullen girls. Billy came over to warn Bella to stay away from us." I turned my head toward Bella. "He brought Jacob with him to meet you, because he has some notion you two would make a good couple."

She bit her lip and rubbed my hand. "I'm sorry. You know that'll never happen."

I nodded and sent her a smile before turning back to the rest of the family. "Billy tried to warn Bella off, and she defended us, telling him she wouldn't stay away. Oh, she also asked him why he was so prejudiced against us." I grinned, recalling her words. "Black's thoughts toward us were typical, hurling the _leeches_ and _bloodsucker_ insults around in his head, but he did reveal a big piece of information. Sam has just phased."

_It's already begun_.

I nodded at Carlisle's thought and put my arm around Bella's shoulders. "We do have a complication. Billy wants to tell Charlie to keep Bella away from us for her safety."

Alice immediately began searching into Bella's future, trying to determine what would happen if Billy decided to warn Charlie.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked.

"There isn't a clear picture, so Billy probably hasn't decided to do it… yet."

"I think we need to contact the tribal elders," Carlisle said. "We could meet with them, discuss the treaty and assure them we mean no harm to humans. We don't have to tell them about the vision at this time."

"Maybe we could help Sam a little bit," Bella said and everyone looked at her for an explanation. "Remember in the vision about Emily? Maybe the elders would be more amenable to peaceful relations if we let them know that Sam may hurt Emily if he phases too close to her. He did feel a lot of guilt over it."

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't see anything about Sam. That means I'm blind again to the wolves. I can't see what you should say at a meeting with them because Sam would be standing with the elders."

Jasper squeezed her hand and murmured in her ear, trying to calm her down.

"How do we do that without telling them about Alice's vision?" Rose asked Bella.

"We don't necessarily have to tell them the whole vision, but say she saw that particular instance and we wanted to let him know. As for Charlie, he already thinks very highly of your family, and I think he gets put off when Billy speaks ill of you in front of him. I think we should increase our exposure together. Edward's going to introduce himself to Charlie tomorrow and I think we should have a dinner over here Wednesday or Thursday night. The more Charlie sees how nice and caring you all are, the less he'll believe Billy if he tries to undermine me."

"I think both of your ideas are terrific, Bella." Carlisle said.

I smiled as I listened to my family's thoughts.

_Lil' sis is the bomb._

_I will charm the socks off Charlie._

_Edward, Charlie's going to be wary at first, but will like you._

_She knows her stuff. She's a great strategist._

_She's so smart. She belongs here._

_Edward, make sure she's aware she can't be at this first meeting with the elders. Her presence with us would only anger them before we ever start talking._

I nodded at Carlisle to let him know I heard him.

"Was there anything else you got from them?" he asked me.

I smirked. "Well, Jacob was a little disappointed when he asked Bella to go to a bonfire and she said she'd have to check with her boyfriend to see if he could go with her."

Bella blushed. "I just wanted to nip that in the bud."

Emmett decided to join in at that moment. "Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The rest of them laughed, but luckily, we had Esme.

"Emmett, leave those two alone!"

He pouted. "Not fair. Edward was already your favorite and now we're getting bumped down for Bellaboo, too."

I shook my head at his inanity. Rose leaned over and put her arms around him.

"Emmy, you're _my_ favorite," she whispered huskily in his ear.

The rest of us groaned.

"Well, I think that's the signal for the end of the meeting." Carlisle shook his head and stood. "I'll try to contact the elders and set something up."

We dispersed after Bella said her goodbyes.

"Are you ready, love?" I asked her.

She nodded, got on my back and we took off back to her house, getting there in plenty of time for her to make dinner. I stood around watching her cook.

It all smelled awful, but it was nice watching her performing a task she felt comfortable with. She was breathtaking and gorgeous, and I could have happily stared at her forever. We kept up our chatter until Charlie pulled up outside.

"I'll be back at bedtime," I told her, leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

I walked out the back door just as Charlie came in the front.

BPOV

I couldn't believe Billy and Jacob had already shown up. I had to admit my nerves were raw from thinking about what it meant to the overall picture of our future.

_Would everything happen more quickly than expected? Or would some things remain the same?_

Perhaps nothing we expected to happen would actually happen.

I knew I needed to discuss my fears with my family, but there wasn't enough time that night to get into it. I was pleased with the discussion we did have and the direction we were going with the elders. The more peaceful the relationship between the Cullens and the tribe, the better off we'd be in the end. Although despite my hope for accord, I was angry with Billy for thinking he knew best and the hatred he bore towards the Cullens. It was disgusting. He knew they didn't feed off of humans, yet he gave them no credit at all.

Instead of dwelling on my irritation, I focused on Edward and what I could do to ease my father into accepting him. I made circles around the house, making sure everything was spotless and dinner was ready, while Edward watched my every move. When Charlie finally walked in the door, I had a smile and a ham casserole waiting for him on the table.

"Hey Bells, this looks terrific." He sat down at the table. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was great, Dad." I grabbed a beer for him and took a seat myself. "Alice is the best. I'm so happy you talked to her when you went in to register me." I paused and smiled at him. "She showed me around everywhere, and all the Cullens were so helpful. I sat with them at lunch and had a great time."

He seemed very pleased, shoveling more casserole in his mouth. "Good. I knew I liked that family. All those kids are so well-behaved. Dr. Cullen is a great man, too."

I nodded in agreement. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd mind Alice and Edward joining us for dinner tomorrow night? Edward's my biology lab partner and we need to get started working on a project for class. Alice wants to come over and offer me advice on my wardrobe."

I internally winced at the thought of conversing over fashion with Alice, but it seemed like a good excuse to get Edward over here and introduced. It wouldn't have gone over well to have him here alone at this point. Charlie would be too resistant.

"That sounds fine. I don't think I've met Edward before. Is he the big, older boy?"

"No, that's Emmett. Jasper is the blond son and Edward has bronze hair. He's in my grade. Jasper and Emmett are seniors."

"Okay. Well, dinner tomorrow night sounds good."

"I'll be making your favorite… stroganoff," I told him, making him smile.

We continued chatting as we finished our dinner. Afterwards, I sent him off to the couch with another beer and told him I would clean up. I joined him later, watching some TV for a while before yawning and telling him I was going to bed. Once I was away, I rushed up the stairs to join Edward, who I knew was waiting in my room.

I walked in and found him lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head. When he turned his face towards me, I stopped breathing.

He was so beautiful.

"Breathe, Bella."

His velvety voice made my knees wobble. He was instantly by my side, and I leaned into him as I tried to regain my footing. It took me a few moments to calm myself before I stared up into his eyes.

"Let me have a human moment, and I'll be right with you."

He nodded at me before I grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt for bed. I took care of my bathroom needs and changed. He had returned to the bed when I came in, and I shut the door and turned off the light before snuggling in beside him.

The smell of his skin, the sound of his breathing, and the gentleness of his touch made me want to forget the complications of the day and simply enjoy being here with him. All I needed was him. He pulled me up so I lay on top of him with my face nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so good, and I kept inhaling his scent like it was a drug and I couldn't get enough.

_How would it feel to him if I nibbled a little?_

I started kissing his neck and sucking a little, knowing no matter how hard I tried I'd never be able to mark his impenetrable skin. He purred when my fingers ran through his hair and my nails scratched his scalp.

At that sound, I opened my mouth wide and brought my teeth down on the skin of his neck. It almost felt natural to me. He growled, but it wasn't clear to me whether it was a warning growl to back off or whether it was an aroused growl to keep going.

He made it clear when he was suddenly on top of me. His growls continued as his body covered mine, pressing me into the mattress, his legs nudging my thighs apart to settle between them. His lips were on my neck, mimicking the actions I had carried out on him moments before.

There was a tingling of excitement in my abdomen as he licked my neck. My lips were back at the spot beneath his jaw line again and I bit down once more. He thrust his hips and I gasped, surprised but aroused from him grinding into me.

"_Bella_," he whimpered in my ear.

"Did I do something wrong?" I didn't want him to be in pain. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself.

"You can't bite like that. I almost couldn't control myself from returning it. When vampires mate, they often bite their partners. It's part of the sexual act." He shuddered a little, taking deep breaths as if to calm himself. Eventually he lifted his head, his eyes locked on mine. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I could have hurt you. I'm not used to all these feelings you bring out in me." He chuckled a little. "I've never been so turned on in my life."

Well, at least I wasn't the only one.

"I'm sorry. It felt natural when I did it. I'll remember to keep my teeth away from your neck."

"It felt really good, amazing actually, but I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you."

I didn't think he gave himself enough credit. He'd never hurt me.

Then he brought his lips down on mine and we kissed until I ran out of air.

_Damn my lungs for needing oxygen!_

When he later softened his kisses, rolled us over so I was on top of him again and pulled the blankets tight around me, I fell asleep dreaming of my bronze-haired angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Billy and Jacob have entered the picture. Did Bella take care of business the right way? How about that bite to Edward's neck? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Dinner with Charlie

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner with Charlie<strong>

BPOV

It was supposed to be my first day waking up in Forks, according to Alice's vision. If things had played out as she saw, I would have woken up morose, hating being here, and would come home crying from an awful first day of school. However—in reality—I was happy because I woke to a pair of golden-hued eyes staring into mine. I smiled knowing I wasn't going to come home in tears because of Edward's actions. He wouldn't come close to attacking me, give me deathly scary stares, nor would he try to switch out of a class to get away from me.

I actually wished he could switch his classes to be in _more_ of mine.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how this was supposed to be my first day here and how different it is now. I wondered if you could try to switch into my classes instead of how in the vision you tried to switch out."

He smiled, his hand rubbing small circles on my hip. "I had similar thoughts yesterday. I was going to ask you at lunch if you wanted me to try to get into more of your classes, but I got distracted by all your admirers' thoughts about your perfect rear end."

I brushed my hand along his cheek and he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and humming lightly.

"Well, just go in and use a little vampy charm on Mrs. Cope and I'm sure you'll get whatever you want," I teased.

He opened his bright eyes and grinned at me. "I'll see what I can do. She may not be as compliant as you are under my charms." His fingers lightly danced over my waist and ribs and I wiggled and burst out into laughter as he tickled me.

"Edward, stop… Charlie," I said between laughs.

He shook his head. "He already left about twenty minutes ago."

I looked over at my alarm clock, noticing the time. "Ah! I need to get up and get in the shower. I'm going to be late!" I jumped out of the bed and hurried to gather my things for the bathroom.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I'm going to run home and change. I'll be back to pick you up in twenty minutes. You won't be late."

I turned my head and gave him a quick peck on his cold cheek. "Okay, I'll see you then." I rushed into the bathroom to shower as soon as he jumped out my window.

After drying off, I dressed comfortably in jeans and a hoodie, putting my wet hair up into a messy bun. I had just grabbed a package of strawberry pop-tarts when his silver Volvo pulled up in the driveway. I threw on my coat and walked out, finding Edward standing right there. He locked the door before grabbing my bag and leading me to the car. Before I got in, he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"Mmmm, I don't know how I'm going to restrain myself from this all day," he whispered in my ear, making my knees go weak. "I'm not sure which is more irresistible... your hair down, sending off its intoxicating scent to my senses every time you move, or your hair up, where I want to nuzzle your perfect neck all day."

His words and kisses put me in such a haze, I didn't even notice that he had somehow gotten me in my seat and buckled up until we were driving down the street toward school. We pulled in next to Rose's car, where the rest of the gang stood waiting for us to arrive. Alice was at my door, pulling me out immediately. Em, Rose, and Jasper all greeted me with waves and hellos.

"Edward's going to be able to switch into your English, government, and trig classes," she told me as Edward made his way around the car.

"I better go see Mrs. Cope." His eyes flitted from me to scan the crowd of students.

I glanced around, trying to determine what exactly he was gazing at. It seemed we were garnering the spotlight again as the shocked faces around us noticed Edward and I arrive together. Lauren and Jessica glared at me.

"What are they thinking?" I asked in a whisper.

He gave me a small grin. "Mostly envy. Some are jealous of you, some are jealous of me." He shrugged and rubbed my hand in comfort.

I straightened my shoulders and held my head high. "Well, they better get used to it."

His grin escalated and he squeezed my hand. "I'm going to the office. I'll see you again soon."

He turned to walk toward the building, and Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me along beside her.

"Bella, we really need to talk about your wardrobe."

I groaned, resigning myself to the lecture she gave me all the way to English class.

When I got to my class, I decided to sit on the opposite side of the room from Eric and Mike, choosing a seat in the back. I kept hoping to see Edward enter the room, but instead Tyler and Lauren walked in. Her glare seemed to intensify when he approached me.

"Hey, Bella," Tyler said, sitting down in front of me. "How are you liking Forks?"

Lauren sat down beside him with a huff, ignoring me.

"It's a lot different from Phoenix, but it's growing on me."

"Well, let me know if you ever need someone to show you around or anything," he said and Lauren sneered.

"Thanks Tyler, but I think I'm all set."

I focused my eyes down toward my notebook and doodled with a sigh. It was obvious I already had an enemy in Lauren, but she needed to get over herself. I wanted nothing to do with Tyler.

Mr. Mason had just begun his lecture when the door opened and Edward entered. I grinned, watching him glance my way before taking a paper to Mr. Mason to sign.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Take the empty spot next to Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said.

Edward smiled as he began walking in my direction.

Our eyes locked as he casually strode to the desk at my side. The energy between us sparked and it was difficult to keep myself from reaching out and touching him. Mr. Mason started lecturing again and I suddenly realized having Edward in my classes was probably going to be extremely distracting.

I squirmed in my seat, trying not to stare at him. Every time I did glance over at him, his perfect face was honed on me.

I felt like I was going to explode, having him so close yet not close enough. When the bell finally rang, Edward immediately reached for my hand.

_Did he feel this intense urge for contact, too?_

"Did you get into my next two classes like Alice said?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Cope was extremely helpful to my cause."

"You know… I realized something while we were sitting there. It's completely distracting when you're around. I may just flunk out of high school. Would you still love me if I was a high school dropout?"

He laughed, throwing his head back, none of the temperamental and broody vampire Alice had described present next to me.

I loved hearing his laugh.

"There's nothing you could do that could keep me from loving you, Isabella Marie Swan. But don't worry about flunking anything. I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine. If not, then you can just copy off me," he teased.

I swatted his arm, but ended up stinging my hand. "Oww."

He gently examined my hand for any injuries before bringing it to his lips and placing kisses all over my stinging palm. The sting was quickly replaced by the tingling charge left from his lips.

He leaned in close to me, his breath washing over my face. "All better?"

_Huh? What was going on?_

He chuckled and led me to the doorway of our next class, and my head started to clear as we stopped.

_Damn sneaky vampire needed to quit dazzling me_.

I scowled at him, but then changed my mind and sent him a smile.

_Two could play at this game._

I pressed my body to his, standing on my tip toes to kiss his lips while running my fingers through his hair. When our tongues met, I moaned softly into his mouth. My other hand swept from his shoulder, making a trail down his chest to his abdomen. He inhaled sharply when I brushed a little lower.

Satisfied with his response, I pulled away and snatched my bag from his shoulder. He stood there frozen, and I smiled and chuckled as I went to find a seat. His books were very curiously blocking his groin region when he walked in and sat down beside me. I was busy patting myself on the back when I noticed him scribbling on a piece of paper. It was on my desk a second later, and I checked to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention before I opened it. I smirked when I read his words.

_That wasn't very nice._

I bit my tongue to keep myself from giggling out loud and played along, writing out a response to him.

_Sure it was. I thought it felt great. I was trying to dazzle you. Did it work?_

The corner of his lips curved up into a smile as he read. Finally he glanced over and his eyes bored into mine, making my stomach flip. I started breathing again when he turned his attention back to the note.

His fingers brushed mine when he passed it back to me, and tingles shot straight through me. It wasn't fair how much he affected me in every way.

_Yes, it did, however the effects of your dazzling aren't as easy to hide as when I dazzle you._

I covered my mouth, scared I would laugh out loud. The books hadn't been a very good disguise. Maybe I _did_ affect him as much as he did me?

_Maybe you need more practice._

He tried to stifle a growl when he opened the note again, but I recognized his sounds fairly well by now. I fidgeted in my seat as I waited for him to write back.

_Only if you will practice with me._

Excitement coursed through my body. Where did this flirty, playful Edward come from? This cheerful, open piece of perfection was so different from the bipolar, overprotective vampire I expected from Alice's vision. Was this a direct reflection of Edward not being affected by my blood, knowing he could keep from hurting me physically, and the fact that I know all about him already?

I wasn't sure if that was the case, but I was enjoying seeing the side of Edward which had been locked up for a century. I was truly lucky to be the beneficiary of it. I hadn't ever been seductive or enticing before, but I felt bolder with Edward than I ever had in my life. I needed to up my flirtation factor if I was going to keep up with him.

I tapped my pen on the table, thinking of what to write back. Remembering the night before, I wrote out a response to drive him crazy.

_I will practice with you anytime you want. Although, I'm still not sure I can keep my teeth to myself._

His groan when he read my words made me bite my lip. I definitely earned a point for that line.

I opened the note when it was returned and had to stop myself from falling out of my chair.

_Put them on me again, and I'll make sure to put something in you._

I know my face turned tomato red because I felt the blaze all the way down my chest. I couldn't believe he wrote that, and there was no response I could come up with. Edward definitely won that round.

Game, set, and match to the sexy vampire on my right.

I couldn't even think straight. When I dared a glance at him, he sat there nonchalantly, facing the teacher as if he were paying attention. I folded the evidence of our debauchery and buried it in my bag.

Soon after, the bell rang and the two of us stared at each other for a minute before breaking out into laughter. I was equally embarrassed and turned on. He grabbed my bag and held out his hand for me to take. I grasped it, enjoying the coolness and the reassuring vibration running through me that occurred with every touch between us. We were in the hall on our way to our next class before either of us spoke.

"Well, that was interesting," he started.

"Yes, very." I looked up at him. "I can't believe you wrote that."

"Hey! Yours were just as salacious. I was afraid I was going to need more books."

"They would only be considered lewd if you had a dirty mind."

He pulled me close, whispering in my ear. "You seem to bring that out in me."

I couldn't stop laughing all the way to class, while Edward's grin remained firmly in place.

When we entered trigonometry, I went to sit down in the back again while he stayed at the front of the room to give his slip to Mr. Varner. Jessica walked in, noticing Edward up front, and narrowed her eyes as she sat down in front of me. I didn't know why she seemed to dislike me so much already. In the vision, she hadn't been openly hostile to me until after our trip to the movie in Port Angeles during senior year. Perhaps my not being as accommodating to her from the start had actually already turned her against me.

"What's going on with you and Edward Cullen?" She turned around to face me.

The antagonistic undertone in her voice was apparent, and Edward glared at her from his spot up front, likely upset by whatever thoughts were running through her head.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, not wanting to give her any information.

She had shown her true colors.

"It's just odd. You're here one day and already draped all over him."

My mouth gaped.

_What a bitch!_

"Well, it's really none of your business."

Edward soon sat down next to me, his glare still on Jessica. She finally huffed and turned around. He reached over and grabbed my hand, rubbing my knuckles lightly.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed and I nodded.

There was no playful banter this period as we worked on problems individually. I stole glances at him throughout, and more often than not he was also checking on me.

It seemed like I already had two enemies. Unfortunately, both of them were in my Spanish class and there was no Edward to commiserate with. I sat next to Angela, who kindly worked together with me on an assignment. She patted my hand and told me to ignore them when Lauren and Jessica started loudly discussing whether I was putting out for Edward.

Even if I had been, why was it their problem?

_Because they were jealous trolls._

They didn't like me just because they never garnered any interest from Edward.

The problem with me getting angry, though, was that the tears started flowing. It was one of the quirks of my makeup. My eyes started to water as my anger raged at them, and I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Angela noticed, asking if I wanted her to take me to the restroom. I smiled at her and shook my head. I wasn't going to let them win.

I succeeded in calming myself down enough to stop my tears by the time the bell rang and I thanked Angela before walking out and finding Edward waiting for me in the hall. He was by my side in a second, holding my hand as we walked toward the cafeteria.

"Are you okay? I heard their thoughts. They're vicious harpies."

The venom in his voice was clear, but I didn't want to give them any power.

"I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting that level of hostility. Honestly, now that I think about it, it seems so trivial. I don't really care what they say about me. What would be the point of letting them get to me?"

I was beginning to wonder what the point of me being here at all was. I knew my future. I knew what I wanted. He was holding my hand next to me.

_Why was I even wasting my time?_

We quickly got some food and went to our table where the rest of them waited. I sat down, noticing all of them watching me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise. No big deal."

"What happened, Bellaboo?" Emmett asked. He really was a big teddy bear. I smiled at him and sighed.

_No secrets in this family_.

"It seems Lauren and Jessica are highly jealous of me and Edward being together. It'll be fine. I guess my being close to him so quickly has accelerated Jessica's intolerance of me." I shrugged at them.

"I can take care of them," Rose vowed.

I shook my head at her, but smiled. "Really, it's fine. Let's just forget about it. They're essentially harmless." I grinned, lowering my voice. "I can deal with the _humans_."

The rest of the school day was relatively uneventful. Edward and I held hands under our lab table in biology. In gym, Mike Newton still wanted to pair up with me. I let him so he could mask my clumsiness and keep me from causing too much bodily harm to other students.

When the final bell rang, I left with Alice and Edward as we drove to my house. We sat around the kitchen table while I did my homework and they fought over who was distracting me more. Later, I started making dinner, which made me wonder what they were going to do about eating.

"Hey, you guys aren't actually going to eat this are you?"

"No way!" Alice grimaced and turned her nose up at the food on the stove. "We've got the 'drop in the lap napkin' trick down so well, you can't tell we're not eating. I personally don't feel like hacking it all up later, no offense Bella."

I smiled to myself. "No offense taken."

Edward came up behind me. I could actually sense him nearing even if I couldn't see him. When I turned around, he smiled innocently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He put his hands on my waist, bringing his face down to sniff my hair. "Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to watch you cook?"

"Probably not," I said with a smirk.

"Well, I was tired of being so far from you."

I chuckled at him. The five feet to the table was too far.

"Just FYI, you two," Alice said. "Word travels fast around Forks High. I heard the kids talking about your little lip lock outside government class this morning. Don't worry, I didn't watch. I don't want to see those things if I don't have to. Anyway, I don't care what you do, but if you keep all over each other like you are it'll eventually get the attention of a teacher or administrator. They'll bring Charlie in."

She was right. My display that morning probably wasn't the best idea.

I turned around to face Edward. "I guess I'll have to figure out a different payback for you dazzling me at inappropriate times. Maybe I'll make you eat stroganoff."

He winced and I poked him in the stomach before turning back to the food.

"Charlie's home," he said softly before he went to sit back at the table with Alice.

"Alright, game faces everyone," Alice said and I laughed.

Charlie came in the door and hung up his coat and belt before entering into the kitchen. I went over to greet him.

"Hey, Dad. We've just been doing homework in here until dinner is ready." I nodded to Edward who had stood to come over. "This is Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled and held his hand out to shake. "Nice to meet you, Chief Swan. My father speaks highly of you, as does Bella."

I think I saw a faint blush on Charlie's cheeks from the compliment.

"Good to meet you, Edward. I return the compliments. Dr. Cullen is a real gem to our town."

Alice smiled brightly when Charlie looked her way.

"Hi, Charlie! It's good to see you again. I hope you're hungry. We're going to get this stuff out of the way and set the table for dinner."

Charlie shook his head a little and smiled at her. I think he was getting used to Alice's exuberance.

"It's good to see you too, Alice. Okay, you kids let me know when you're ready. I'll be in the living room. Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced warily at Edward and Alice before I followed him to the living room.

"What's up?" I asked nervously.

"I talked to Billy today and he mentioned he came by yesterday to drop something off for me."

I held my breath, angry at more interference from Billy.

_He didn't tell Charlie to keep me from the Cullens, did he?_

"He said he met you and you got to meet Jacob. Um… well, he did say something about you referring to a boyfriend." His moustache twitched and his eyes watched my face closely.

_Oh shit. I did say that to ward off Jacob. What should I say? Think quick, Bella_.

I contemplated telling Charlie about Edward.

_How would he take it? Would he blow a fuse? Would he be angry at Edward? Was this the time?_

Damn Billy Black for forcing my hand. I decided it was best to let him know there was something between Edward and me, but to keep the information vague.

"Are you and Billy gossiping about my love life?" I teased.

He actually looked a little sheepish and I smiled at him.

"Well, I actually met Edward on Saturday when I went over to the Cullens to hang out with Alice. We played video games together and had a great time. At school yesterday, he and I talked some about maybe going to a movie or something sometime. He insisted he would want to meet you first and make sure you were agreeable with him taking me out. I really like him Dad, so I'm hoping you'll be nice." I gave him my best puppy-dog eye expression.

"So, he's your boyfriend? Isn't that awfully fast?"

I sighed. I thought of Edward as much more than that, but Charlie wanted a label.

"I said that mostly because I didn't want to raise any hopes of Jacob. He seems like a nice boy, but I'm interested in Edward. I'm just getting to know him and don't want to see anybody else." I elbowed him lightly. "You don't want me dating half of Forks male population, do you?"

His expression turned dark at the thought. "Absolutely not. I'd prefer you not date at all, but you _are_ seventeen." He stood there silent for a minute before nodding his head. "Alright, I'll be nice to Edward."

I gave him a hug to thank him. "Thank you. Let me go finish dinner and I'll get you when we're ready."

I turned around to go back to the kitchen, but he stopped me before I left the room.

"Bells? Send Edward in here. We can talk while you're finishing up."

I exhaled to calm myself. "Sure, Dad. I'll send him in."

I escaped to the kitchen, finding Alice trying to hold in her laughter and Edward smirking.

"You're up, hotshot. Show me what you can do."

I gave him a kiss for good luck.

EPOV

_Time to make sure Charlie liked me_.

I walked into the living room, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch from him. Charlie's thoughts revolved around having a bit of fun with me. It was his first opportunity to interrogate someone interested in Bella, and he didn't want to waste it. I decided to play along.

"So Edward, Bella tells me you would like to take her out," he began.

"Yes, sir. I really like Bella and would appreciate the chance to take her on a date."

_He sounds a little formal and uptight. I didn't know Bells liked that sort of thing, but at least he is polite_.

"What are your plans for after high school?"

I internally chuckled.

_To marry your daughter, make love to her a few thousand times, have a child with her, possibly go to war with the Volturi, and live forever._

It was probably too soon to tell him the truth.

"I plan on going to college and then medical school. I want to follow in my father's footsteps." That sounded like good boyfriend material.

_I like Dr. Cullen. I think it's silly the people on the rez won't go to the hospital because of him. I don't understand what the problem is_.

"That's very honorable. I'm sure your father is proud you think of him as such a good role model." He paused, his eyes narrowing a little. "Do you play any sports?"

He loved sports. Too bad none of us could partake in them with humans. It would bring on too much suspicion.

"I like watching sports and playing recreationally, but I'm not involved with any school teams. I wanted to concentrate on my academics to ensure I get into medical school."

Alice whispered to Bella in the kitchen, telling her everything we were saying to each other.

_The boy needs to loosen up a little_.

"Good. Then you won't mind if I turn on sportscenter then." He raised his eyebrow, and I smiled at him and shook my head. He flipped on the TV and looked back over at me. "You have my permission to take Bella out. Just have her back by ten-thirty on weeknights and midnight on weekends."

He approved of me. Unlike the vision, I vowed not to do anything to destroy his affinity for me.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. I'll take care of Bella."

He nodded at me. "You can call me Charlie."

We sat there silently watching the TV. He was thinking about his talk with Billy and how his friend made it seem urgent to talk with Bella and ask her about this boyfriend of hers. He didn't want to tell Billy that Bella was dating one of the Cullen boys because he didn't feel like getting into another fight. I continued listening to his thoughts, keeping my eyes on the TV until Alice danced in to let us it was time for dinner.

"Dinner's ready!"

Charlie beamed at her, and I shook my head. Alice had him wrapped around her little finger.

We stood up and walked to the kitchen, before sitting around the table. At the first opportunity, I grinned and winked at Bella, letting her know everything went great. She smiled back at me and nodded. Alice and I both took modest portions, enough not to be suspicious, but not too much that it wouldn't fit in our napkins. I paid close attention to Charlie's thoughts during dinner, making sure he never noticed that no food actually passed our lips. He seemed very attentive to his own meal.

"This is terrific, Bells. Thanks for making it," Charlie said.

Alice and I both chimed in with our agreement and Bella chuckled at us.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Charlie," Alice said. "Mom wanted to know if you'd be available for dinner tomorrow night or Thursday over at our house. She wanted to call you personally, but I told her I would ask you when I was here tonight."

"Tomorrow night would be fine for me." He turned to Bella. "Is that alright with you, Bells?"

She nodded. "Sounds good. Maybe I can just go over there right after school and help Esme with the cooking? I can get a ride with Edward and Alice tomorrow and then ride back home with you after dinner."

There she went with the transition of me taking her to school. I smiled at her brilliance.

"Sure," Charlie said with a nod, scooping up more noodles on his fork. "Alice, let your mom know tomorrow is good for us. I can be over there around seven."

"I'll let her know tonight. I can't wait for you both to have dinner with the family." Alice bounced in her seat and Charlie was wondering to himself where she got all that energy.

Small talk abounded for the rest of dinner. Charlie was happy Bella seemed to be adjusting very well to life in Forks, glad she had already made friends. I helped Bella clean up after dinner while Alice kept Charlie company. I thanked Charlie again before we left and whispered to Bella that I would see her again soon.

As we were pulling out of the driveway, I was comforted that the first meeting with Charlie seemed to be a complete success.

I hurried home so I could get back to my Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about this accelerated timeline? What does that mean for the rest of Alice's vision? Does Charlie continue to like the Cullens?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 The Shield

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Shield<strong>

BPOV

At some point during the evening Alice had apparently snuck into my room, because I noticed a gift on my bed when I finally made it upstairs. I smiled as I opened the note.

_Bella,_

_Here's a little gift to keep you warm against the cold._

_Your sister,_

_Alice_

I opened the box, finding an electric blanket inside and giggled. She could be awfully sweet when she wanted to be. I hurried to remake my bed with the new blanket under the sheets before going to change for bed in the bathroom. When I walked back in, Edward stood by the open window.

Completely drenched from the rain.

"Oh! You're soaking wet!" I ran over to him with a towel, the pouring rain loud outside my still wide open window.

He took off his dripping coat and toweled his hair dry while I closed the window.

"Sorry, I didn't think to bring another set of clothes. I was in a hurry to get back here."

I shook my head and waved at his clothes. "Edward, just take those off. You can't get in the bed all soaked."

His mouth fell open and it took me a few moments to realize why.

_Ahh, barely clothed vampire in my bed. Hmmm._

I really liked this unexpected situation. Well, unexpected for two of us. Alice must have seen it coming.

He placed the towel in my hamper, glancing over at me. "Bella, are you sure? You'll freeze next to me."

I bit my lip, my heart pounding. "We just happen to be in luck, because a certain psychic sister of yours happened to leave me an electric blanket."

He slowly nodded his head. "So, that's what she was hiding from me on the way home." His face was set in caution as he watched me.

I could tell he was wary, but I wasn't sure if it was because he thought it was moving too fast in our relationship or because one or both of us might not be able to control ourselves with so little barriers between us. Sure, this was a big step, but I knew with everything inside me that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Come on. It'll be fine. You're wearing boxers, right?"

He nodded, and I took the initiative, walking over to him and unbuttoning his wet shirt. I lifted my head to take in his face, and his eyes darkened as he stared at me. When he reached with his own hands to help me unbutton, my breath quickened with realization.

_This was really happening. He was going to take off his clothes!_

His eyes never left mine as his fingers unfastened the last button and he slowly removed his shirt. My lips parted slightly and I tried to remember to breathe, his perfectly sculpted chest right there in front of me. The fire of my blush warmed my cheeks, and an ache tingled deep in my belly and between my legs. I shifted, taking a step back, a little overwhelmed by all these new feelings.

I quickly snapped my eyes back up to his face, somewhat embarrassed by my gawking, and noticed his nostrils flaring as he inhaled. His eyes were black as onyx and set with an intensity I'd never seen before. I fought against the instinct I had to wrap myself around him, instead spinning around and flipping off the light before burrowing in my bed. I was afraid if I stood there any longer, I would pounce on him.

"You can just put your clothes on the rocking chair to dry overnight," I said with a shaky voice, trying to calm myself down.

He suddenly moved to kneel on the floor beside the bed.

_What was he doing?_

I watched him, my eyes adjusting to the dark.

He reached out, his finger brushing my cheek. "You don't need to be scared. I'm fine not getting in the bed tonight. I'll be fine if you would rather me go home and get different clothes. Whatever you want, love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

_That silly vampire thought I was uncomfortable?_

I chuckled and shook my head.

_What a pair we were_.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at the two of us. I was embarrassed before because I was ogling you like a piece of meat, trying to keep myself from attacking you. All the while you're thinking I'm uncomfortable around you with no clothes." I placed my hand over his. "Edward, if I had my way, you'd be naked all the time." I covered my mouth in shock. "Oh my God, I can't believe I said that." I was truly embarrassed.

_Where the hell __wa__s my filter?_

He rose and tossed his pants on the chair with a chuckle before getting into the bed on the other side. I turned toward him, keeping my blushing face pressed into the pillow. He pulled me to him until I was tight against his bare chest and I gasped at the feel of him. He was cold and hard, the scent of him more potent with extra skin exposed.

My body no longer seemed under my control as my hands moved to touch him. They glided over his strong shoulders and down his chest, my fingers memorizing every defined line of his abdomen. Each connection of our skin sent that familiar electric charge flowing throughout my body.

"Mmmm, Bella," he breathed out.

I looked up at his face, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted as if he was enjoying my touching him. I leaned closer, pressing my lips to his, and the tingling in the pit of my stomach ignited when his tongue met my own.

The icy sweetness in my mouth sent a jolt from my head down to my toes.

My hands continued their exploration as I moaned out in excitement, the sound muffled by his mouth on mine. One of his hands hesitantly stroked my waist, and I wanted to urge him to touch me, too. I pulled back from the kiss for a moment to gulp down some air, while his lips blazed a trail from my jaw line down to my neck.

"Edward, touch me," I panted, finally able to get the words out of my mouth.

I felt something building in me that needed to be released. He moaned at my encouragement, altering our positions so I was laying back and he was hovering over me. His hand began a tentative passage from my waist, over my stomach, and up under my t-shirt, until he finally caressed the underside of my breast.

My hands continued boldly stroking paths over his shoulders, neck, back, and chest, while he continued his gentle exploration, cupping my breast before tracing my nipple. I arched my back in enjoyment, letting him know it felt amazing.

"So soft," he murmured in my ear before bringing his lips back to mine.

I smiled at his words. I knew after my change that our bodies would feel much different to each other than what they did then. But I enjoyed the feel of him right now and I knew I would as a vampire, too.

Edward pulled back from his kisses gently, gazing down at me with a smile. I brushed the stray locks of hair off his forehead, and he nuzzled my nose lightly as his hand returned to rest on my waist. I wondered if my face held the same contented and serene expression his did.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Yes, very much. Did you like me touching you?"

He grinned. "Yes. While the rain tonight ended up being serendipitous, I think I might be able to arrange losing my clothes every night."

I giggled into his neck, while he held me close and stroked my hair, comforted I was warm enough from the electric blanket. He hummed my lullaby softly until I fell asleep.

School the next day was relatively uneventful. I ignored Jessica and Lauren as much as possible, and Edward and I generally behaved during classes. At lunch, Alice turned to me with mischief in her eyes.

"Bella, did you enjoy your gift?"

I should have known it was coming.

"What gift?" Emmett asked.

I groaned, definitely not wanting Em to know about it. Jasper tried to hide his smile behind his hand while I glared at Alice, and Edward was busy drawing pictures on my thigh with his finger.

"Ooh," Rose said, whipping her head toward Alice. "Did you get her what we were talking about the other day?"

Alice nodded to her, and now I was glaring at both of them.

"_What?_" Emmett asked louder.

"She got me a new Gamestation," I told him, Edward chuckling lightly at my side.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "I think you're lying to me, little sister. I _always_ find out the truth eventually. You don't want to get on my bad side, you know. I was planning on teaming up with you for master pranks against the rest of these fools, but I may have to put you on the receiving end." He tried to give me his most sinister face.

"You don't scare me, Emmett. I know I'll be able to beat you up sooner or later."

He knew—just as well as I did—he lost to me in an arm wrestling match after I changed in Alice's vision.

"Bah, that must have been rigged somehow," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smirked at him before turning toward Alice again. "By the way, yes I did enjoy it very much."

Rose and Alice both grinned at my admission, and Edward hid his face in my hair.

After school, I rode with Edward to his house. He was by my side as I completed my homework, and I joined him while he played his music for me at the piano. It was nice to be able to watch him doing something he enjoyed. His beauty shined through, and it confounded me how he ever could have believed he didn't have a soul.

I eventually ended up in the kitchen helping Esme make a dinner for nine, which only my dad and I would really be eating. She wanted to go with Italian, so I assisted in putting together a pan of lasagna. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice seemed intrigued with cooking because they sat at the kitchen island watching Esme and I prepare dinner with rapt expressions.

I was pretty sure the only thing Edward watched was me.

After we put the lasagna in the oven, I pulled out some vegetables to wash and chop for a salad. I had the carrots lined up on the cutting board when Emmett started teasing me.

"Oh Bella, guess what?"

I shook my head at him and started chopping. "What, Emmett?"

_What was he up to now?_

"I know the present you had fun with last night."

I gasped in surprise, and before I could stop it, the knife slipped in my hand. Three things happened simultaneously.

I cut my hand.

Alice cried out in shock.

And Edward streaked toward me.

In my mind, I cursed myself for being so stupid. I was bleeding in a house full of vampires. But before I could even fully turn around to see Edward rushing toward me, he was suddenly catapulted into the wall behind him.

I spun around, shocked to find him partially embedded into the wall which had cracked around him. My breath hitched in horror, wondering if he was hurt. My concern for Edward took precedence and I barely noticed as my hand bled all over the floor. Once I realized what was happening, I took in the rest of them, glancing around at Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. They all had the same look of shock on their faces.

But they weren't looking at Edward, they were looking at _me_.

I didn't understand what was going on. Another second later, Carlisle and Rose came rushing into the room and Carlisle helped Edward up. He looked fine, just confused.

"Bella?" Jasper called my name.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what just happened?"

"No. I know I cut my hand and then Edward went into the wall."

I felt a sticky, warm trickle run down my arm and my eyes darted to my hand. "Shit!" I yelled, sticking my hand under the faucet while simultaneously searching for bleach under the sink.

Esme stood to my left, seemingly frozen about three feet away from me. I glanced at her curiously, wondering why she was just standing there.

_Shouldn't they all be trying to leave the room if I__'__m bleeding, to prevent any accidents?_

"Um, are you all okay? Isn't my blood bothering you? I'll get this cleaned up and you can come back."

Nobody said anything, they only continued staring at me. It was starting to bug me.

_What was going on?_

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on? I'm getting a little paranoid over here."

I finally found some bleach and mixed it with water, pouring the solution on the floor before wiping it up with paper towels. I saw Jasper whispering to Carlisle before Carlisle walked toward me. He held up his hands as if he believed I thought he would attack me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Carlisle, what are you doing? Do you have a bandage or something so I can cover this cut?"

"Do you mind if I look at it first to make sure it doesn't need stitches?"

I held it out for him and he gingerly assessed the wound. His eyes swept over toward Jasper and he shook his head.

Before I could blink, Jasper streaked toward me. I watched in disbelief as his body was repelled instantly about three feet away from me and pushed back into the wall, just as Edward had been.

Jasper started laughing. "Amazing," he said.

Edward had a grin on his face, and I still didn't know what was going on.

"Okay, that's enough!" I yelled. "Somebody _please_ tell me what's happening."

Carlisle looked at Esme. "Sweetheart, can you please go get my bag for me?" He then turned to me. "Bella, I don't think you need stitches, but I might put an adhesive over the wound to make sure it's sealed tight and then I'll bandage it."

I nodded to him, still waiting for an explanation. At least Rose and Emmett seemed as confused as I was.

"Let Carlisle fix up your hand and then we'll talk," Jasper said.

He and Edward walked with their heads together, talking lowly as they moved toward the dining room. I wanted to stomp my foot and throw a tantrum. Everybody else followed them until it was just me and Carlisle. He smiled at me almost sheepishly as he fixed up my hand.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said as he finished.

I then stomped into the dining room with my arms crossed over my chest, ready to demand answers. Carlisle trailed me, chuckling. I stared at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Come here, love. Sit next to me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed a little before sitting down.

"Bella, what were you thinking when you cut your hand?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, trying to remember. "Well, I remember three things happening. I cut my hand, Alice cried out, and Edward moved toward me." I turned toward Alice. "Why did you cry out, what did you see? Was Edward going to attack me?"

I hoped not, but I wouldn't be mad at him if he had tried. I shouldn't have been so careless with the knife.

"No, he was coming to check on you. Your blood still doesn't have the effect on us it normally would, even though you cut your hand. It was like we knew you'd cut it and that you were bleeding, but the actual blood itself wasn't tempting. I cried out because when you cut your hand, I saw Edward coming toward you and being repelled into the wall."

"Bella, I think we just saw evidence that you are not only a mental shield, but a physical shield," Jasper said, making my mouth drop open.

"_I_ made you and Edward go into the wall?"

He nodded. "Yep, that's what I think. You cut your hand and defended yourself against what you thought was an immediate threat." He pointed at Edward.

I frowned and leaned over to hug Edward. I didn't think of him as a threat.

Well, wait a minute. I guess I did at first, but only because of the vision about him being so affected by my blood. I knew when in his rational state, he was no threat to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I guess I must have considered you a threat at that second. I think I must have thought you might still have a similar reaction to my blood as you did in the vision. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me." I didn't want him to think I was scared of him.

He kissed me softly. "It's completely fine. I rather like you having the ability to defend yourself like that, even if you use it against me every once in a while." he chuckled, kissing me again.

I blew out a gust of air, trying to make sense of all this. "Okay, okay. Let me see if I have this straight. I have some sort of shield that repels what I perceive as threats away from me?"

"Yes, I think that is what happened," Jasper said. "When Carlisle approached you, you knew he was there to help fix your hand. You let him in. But I came at you like I was after your blood, and you pushed me back. It felt like I hit a large rubberband or bubble and bounced off with the same force that I went into it with."

"Sweet! Bella, you have to do that to me," Emmett said, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well, I do actually think we'll have to investigate this more. Maybe we'll end up using Emmett as a guinea pig," Jasper said.

I laughed, but then remembered something else. "Wait, what about Esme? She was standing near me and she didn't get repelled away."

"But I couldn't move," she said. "I tried to help you, but I couldn't get any closer to you. I think because I wasn't coming at you quickly that it didn't repel me back."

_So that was why she was standing there as if frozen_.

Carlisle suddenly stood up. "This is all really fascinating, and I can't wait to talk about it more, but Bella's father is going to be here soon. I think we need to get ready for our dinner."

Edward grabbed my hand before I could stand up. "Just in case, can you stay away from the knives?"

I narrowed my eyes at his grin.

_Damn vampire_.

"You're still in trouble for not answering my questions when I asked them. I need to decide your punishment."

"How about no electric blanket tonight?" Emmett said before howling in laughter.

I was blushing ten shades of red while the rest of the family chuckled at me and Edward.

"Emmett, one day I'll get my revenge on you," I vowed. "You'll never know when and never know what, but it's coming."

"Bring it on, little sis," he said, smiling smugly.

We all went about getting the table set and finishing dinner before Charlie arrived. I knew when he was getting close because all their heads simultaneously turned toward the driveway. Esme saved the salad while I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and put in the garlic bread.

I listened as Alice greeted my dad at the door, hoping I could make it through the rest of the night without any more drama.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it. The moment the knife sliced her skin, I was flying toward her to help. The next thing I knew, I was smashed into the wall. It was a hell of a hit. Not even Emmett slamming me with his hardest shot compared to the force of bouncing off her shield. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before, and I wondered what it meant in terms of her gift as a vampire.

_Could she project this shield out to cover other people like she could with her mental shield?_

Jasper and Carlisle were already salivating at the possibilities.

When Charlie arrived, the whole family was still in a bit of shock. Alice and Rose did their best to keep him charmed and distracted while Bella seemed to be deep in thought. I kept rubbing her hand under the table and asking her if she was alright, and I didn't really believe her when she said she was fine. Carlisle and Charlie seemed to have a mutual respect for each other and Emmett was talking sports with him like old pals.

Charlie was very complimentary to everyone.

"Esme, this lasagna is delicious. Bells, you should get this recipe."

I cringed knowing what was coming from Emmett.

"You know, Charlie, Bella made up this salad. She's great with a knife."

Alice, Rose, and Jasper were trying to hold in their chuckles, while Bella and Esme scowled at Emmett.

"She's actually great in the kitchen," Charlie said, sending an affectionate smile at Bella. "It's great having her home with me."

I sighed, not wanting Bella feeling guilty about not being here for Charlie much longer.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad I'm here."

I didn't miss the hint of sadness in her voice.

Charlie's thoughts didn't register him observant to the fact he and Bella were the only ones really eating the food. Nor did he seem to think much about all of us having golden eyes and cold skin, even though our cover story was that we were all adopted. Just like in Alice's vision, he only wanted to know what was necessary and nothing more. It made me hopeful for the possibility of keeping him in Bella's life even after her change.

After dinner, Charlie was giving profuse thanks for the invitation and kept telling Esme how good everything was. She made him promise to come back since us _kids_ were such good friends. He and Bella left soon after, but Carlisle stopped me as I was leaving to follow.

"I talked with Billy Black today. We set up a meeting tomorrow evening at eight. I'd like for you and Jasper to go with me."

"Sure, I'll be there. Do you think Sam will be with them?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's likely. Sam's the alpha and only phased wolf and is thus the leader of the tribe at the moment. Have you and Bella discussed Jacob any further?"

"No, not yet. We still have a lot to talk about regarding the wolves. I think this first meeting should strictly be to ensure the treaty remains intact, and to tell them about Jasper and Alice joining our family."

"I agree. Will you be coming from Bella's or will you be here?"

"I'm not sure. That's usually the time she spends with her father in the evenings. I'll probably be here and we can leave together. I'll let you know if it changes."

He nodded and sent me off. When I arrived at Bella's, she was still downstairs. I sat down in her rocking chair and listened to her familiar heartbeat.

I could pick out her heartbeat from any human on the planet. It was familiar, comforting, a sort of lighthouse for my dead heart, and I wondered if I would miss it after her change.

I didn't have to wait very long before she came up. She opened her door and smiled, seeing me rocking in her chair, and I couldn't help but give her a grin in return.

"I hope Emmett didn't upset you tonight. He was being more obnoxious than normal."

She shook her head. "Nah, he's fine. I like that he kids around with me just like one of you. It makes me feel like I'm part of the family. I was just shocked over what happened. I'm really sorry about that."

I stood up and went to hug her, not liking her guilt over something she couldn't control.

"Please, don't be sorry. I know you don't truly consider me a threat. You let me sleep with you every night. You let me hug you and kiss you and talk to you. Believe me, I understand why your natural shield would go up like that. I was coming at you and you couldn't have known at that moment what my intentions were. Like I said before, I'm happy and excited to see that your gift has altered to include a physical facet. I worry less about you getting hurt that way."

I leaned down and kissed her, loving how her warm lips felt against mine. She pulled back after a minute.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. You strip and get the blanket warmed up."

My eyebrows raised in surprise and she grinned at my expression. I wasn't going to argue though. I quickly undressed and settled into the bed, waiting for her to join me.

_What was I going to get to touch tonight?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think of a boxer-clad Edward in your bed? How about Bella's shield? Next up will be the meeting with the elders. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting the Elders

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the Elders<strong>

JPOV

When Carlisle told us he wanted just me, Edward and himself at the initial meeting with the Quileute elders, I knew Emmett was disappointed about not being included. But he was assuaged when Carlisle explained he wanted to avoid any conflict and Emmett's imposing physical presence alone could cause distress. He also explained he didn't want any more than three of us there, so they didn't feel threatened.

I wondered if Carlisle was perhaps bending too much to appease the tribe, since they didn't seem to be as willing as us to accommodate. However, I saw his reasoning after he clarified we already had several advantages over them.

First, in a one-on-one fight between a vampire and a wolf, the vampire had a distinctive edge in speed and strength. It would've taken a lot of skill or surprise for one wolf alone to take out one of us. Considering Sam had very recently phased, it was very unlikely he would be capable enough to win.

Second, we knew a lot of details about the pack that even they didn't know. We knew who would be phasing in the future, how they communicated, and how their lineage defined their roles.

Third, we had the advantage of Edward knowing their thoughts and me reading their emotions.

Finally, we knew they would be helpful to us in case of any future interactions with other vampires and the Volturi. Not to mention it was best if there were friendly relations between us for the good of Charlie Swan, in the eventuality of Bella's change.

Since we had all these advantages, I understood Carlisle's point that we needed to concede a little information to them about us. We had to be patient when trying to get them past biases against us due to their instinctive abhorrence toward us as enemies. The goal of the meeting was to engender goodwill by letting Sam know he could injure his imprint and to add Alice and I to a renewed version of the seventy-year-old treaty between the tribe and the Cullens.

Edward, Carlisle, and I left the house to meet the elders in a clearing at a section of the treaty line in the woods. We approached slowly once we entered the clearing, walking toward them at human speed. I finally understood the others' memories of the horrific smell of the wolves when I was repulsed by the strong odor coming off of Sam.

He stood tall, clad only in a pair of shorts, behind a man in a wheelchair and two other older tribe members. His anger and revulsion toward us bombarded me as we neared, and I sensed we smelled as bad to him as he did to us. The older men were all feeling distrust and trepidation, probably wondering why Carlisle had asked to meet with them.

Carlisle halted our progression. "Let me move forward alone. I want to talk with them."

Feelings of hope and peacefulness flowed from him, but I was hesitant to allow too much space between us. Out of any of us, he was the least likely to fight back if attacked suddenly by Sam. Edward nodded to me, letting me know Sam was not contemplating an attack on Carlisle at this point. We hung back as Carlisle moved forward, his hands held up in peace.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Thank you for meeting with us tonight."

The man in the wheelchair was ripe with determination and anger. "I'm Billy Black. This is Harry Clearwater and Quil Ateara." He pointed at the other two older tribesmen. "What is this meeting about, _Doctor_ Cullen?"

Black's disrespect toward Carlisle angered me, especially when he spat out the word doctor as if in disgust.

Carlisle nodded to Black, feeling compassion. "I was here seventy years ago and met your grandfather, Mr. Black. As Ephraim so wisely noted even back then, we are different from others of our kind. We do not feed off humans. My family lives off the blood of animals only."

"Except when you're sucking the blood supplies from the hospital," Old man Ateara mumbled.

I released a hiss of irritation, and Carlisle shook his head when he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry you think that, but it's untrue. I have never, nor has any of my family, taken any blood from the hospital. I work there to help people. I try to use whatever gifts I have been given to make my existence on this earth useful, and not deleterious to humans."

There were still feelings of anger and distrust flowing from them, but Carlisle continued.

"If we were drinking any form of human blood, you'd be able to tell by our eyes, which would be red instead of the golden color they are now."

All the men scanned each of us closely, their feelings moving from distrust to curiosity.

"You came here to tell us you're safe to the humans at the hospital?" Black asked.

"No, we came here to renew relations with you and discuss the treaty that was formed between your tribe and my family. Two members have joined our family since we made the original pact and we'd like to add them to the treaty."

Sam's anger spiked and he started shaking. Harry Clearwater spoke to him in a soft, foreign tongue, likely trying to calm him down. I sent waves of calm at him. We didn't need him phasing next to the three old men.

"You created these two new members?" Ateara asked.

"No, they were created by others. They joined our family in 1950."

Black nodded and said something to the other men before turning back toward Carlisle.

"We'll discuss this information and I'll contact you with our decision about renewing the treaty," Black said as I felt waves of anxiety coming from Edward.

I wondered what Black was thinking. His eyes fell on each of us before speaking again.

"What is Isabella Swan to you? Why is she so attached to your clan?"

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who shook his head minutely.

"My family has learned to live amongst humans. Bella's become special to us, and she has befriended those in our family that attend school with her. She's in no danger from any of us."

Edward must have signalled him not to mention Bella being his mate.

"She's in danger from just interacting with you," Black said. "Her father's my best friend and I will not see her in peril."

"Neither Bella nor Charlie are in danger from my family. I consider Charlie to be a friend of mine, also. Can you really deem yourself right in forcing Bella away from friends that pose her no harm?"

Frustration came from Black. "If it's for her safety to force her, then yes."

Carlisle sighed, and I tried to calm Edward down when his anger swelled from hearing whatever Black was thinking.

"For now we can only assure you we mean no harm to Bella, Charlie, nor to any other human. We'll let you discuss the treaty renewal. I'd like to offer you some information we have which may help certain members of your tribe, as a sort of goodwill on our behalf that we only want peace between us."

This piqued the interest of all of them.

"One of the new members of our family has an uncommon gift, even amongst our kind. She occasionally has glimpses of future events," he said and paused. I knew he wouldn't give all the information about Alice, only enough to help a couple of people. "Sam, have you met Emily?"

Waves of fear, guilt, and anxiety flowed from Sam. "Yes." Distrust rolled off of him as his eyes narrowed.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I wanted to let you know what was seen, so you may prevent it from happening. The vision was that Emily would be injured at some point in the near future because you unintentionally phased too close to her. She'd carry scars on her face and you'd feel tremendous guilt from it. This information may help you never to go through it. I know what it would feel like if I hurt my mate."

Shock came from all of them over Carlisle's revelation, probably both from the information about Emily and for his knowing Sam had phased into a wolf. As we stood in silence, understanding and gratitude started building in Sam.

"One other thing that may help you… " Carlisle continued, with complete attention from them all, "is that Paul will be the next to phase, and it'll likely happen soon."

Gasps erupted from the men and worry began to emanate. Billy was fearful and curious as he stared at us. He seemed to be hesitating between asking questions, thus proving he believed Carlisle, and staying silent to appear as if they held more leverage and information than we did.

"That's really all we came here for today," Carlisle said, seeming determined to end the meeting. He probably didn't want to lie if they asked any questions. "We don't want to keep you out here any longer. Please contact me after you've discussed the treaty. We plan to uphold everything in it."

I internally chuckled. We would uphold everything in it _for now_.

"Thank you for your time," Carlisle said and turned back toward Edward and me. "Let's go home."

We moved out of the clearing and started running through the dense forest. When we reached the house, we gathered with the family around the table and Carlisle turned toward Edward.

"What did you hear?" Carlisle asked.

EPOV

I heard _a lot_.

A lot of name-calling, death wishes, curses upon all of us, but mostly they were afraid of us. They didn't understand us. They knew from our legends we didn't feed on humans, but they still thought of us all the same… their enemy above all else. I sighed and turned to Carlisle.

"To start with, they truly believed you were stealing blood bags from the hospital and supplying all of us." I rolled my eyes, remembering it, but smiled when the rest of the family called them some choice words in their thoughts. "But I think they started believing when you explained no blood was taken and that it would be noticeable in our eyes if we'd fed from it."

"I hope they'll believe me and reconsider their boycott of getting medical attention there. It really means better medical care for their tribal members if they go to the hospital."

Carlisle was too good of a person sometimes. I strived to be half the man he was, but it was close to impossible.

"The best I can tell you is they were considering your words," I told him as he nodded at me.

"What were they thinking when Black asked about Bella? I was feeling some major anxiety from you," Jasper asked.

"Billy doesn't want Bella around us and he's determined to keep her away somehow. He's going to push Jacob at her, and he's trying to come up with some way to change Charlie's mind about us. He thinks we're compelling her somehow and she isn't really here of her own volition. He thinks she's some sort of pet to us."

The man really upset me. I understood he had been ingrained since birth to hate vampires, but he was insane to think Bella was under some spell.

_He's not keeping her from us._

_Fuck him._

_Maybe little sis can throw her shield at him._

_We'll think of something, Edward._

_Stupid mutts._

I was amused listening to my family's thoughts about Billy keeping Bella from us. I knew they would all do anything necessary to keep Bella in our family. It was just a matter of figuring out what would be necessary.

"Well, we can hope they'll think about what we told them and believe we mean them no harm," Carlisle said. "Maybe they'll come around on Bella."

I shook my head. I wasn't as sure as he was.

"Remember in Alice's vision, how Billy accepted us after the newborn fight?" Carlisle asked. "It's possible to make him rethink his position. That's why I think it's best to make peace with them, even if we have to give them some information to soften them up."

He made a decent point, but I was determined not to let Black push Jacob at Bella. She wasn't going to be manipulated by him over her guilt if I had anything to say about it.

"I did tell them about Emily's scars and Paul's phasing next," Carlisle informed the rest of the family.

"Why was Sam feeling guilt when Carlisle mentioned Emily to him?" Jasper asked. "I thought maybe he had already hurt her."

"No, he hasn't hurt her yet," I said. "He was feeling guilt over Leah. He felt bad about imprinting on her cousin. He really did love Leah, but he can't help his feelings for Emily."

He nodded.

I looked over at Carlisle. "Before we left, Billy really wanted to ask you if we'd seen anyone else phasing. He's worried about Jacob. But then he didn't want to appear weak. They're all afraid of the information we have about them and were shocked we knew about Sam phasing in the first place. They do believe what you said about Emily and Paul, even if they don't trust your reasoning behind telling them."

"Well at least they believe me… that's _something_." He paused. "I think they'll be more willing to have amicable relations when they see Paul does phase next." He turned to the rest of the family. "I told them to think over everything and contact me about renewing the treaty. I told them we had two new members since signing the pact with Ephraim and we wanted them to be included. The only information regarding gifts I revealed was that one of our new family members occasionally got glimpses of the future."

"_Glimpses_?" Alice yelled, acting offended.

Carlisle chuckled at her as she smiled. I looked at the clock. I wanted to get out of here and go to Bella.

_Was that everything, Edward?_

I nodded to Carlisle's question and he ended the meeting. I took off immediately, running to Bella's house.

We'd been getting closer physically the last couple of nights. The electric blanket was a treat, and Bella stayed warm all night despite me holding her against my bare skin. My body exploded in tingling sensations at even the thought of Bella's skin against my own.

Her bedroom light was off when I reached her house. I jumped up to the open window and slipped inside, surprised to find her sitting up in her bed waiting for me. I quickly took off my shoes, shirt and pants and went to lie down beside her.

She snuggled up next to me, staring in my eyes. "Tell me what happened."

I had told her the previous night about the meeting with the elders and Carlisle thinking it best if she didn't come with us the first time. She understood it would only have seemed combative if she had been there with us. I held her in my arms as we lay chest to chest and told her everything that happened at the meeting, leaving nothing out.

"I'm happy Emily should be spared an unnecessary injury," she said. "But I'm mad Billy is so adamant about keeping me from you. Not like he ever could, but the fact he thought it makes me want to bean him over the head. And Jacob? What's Billy thinking trying to use his son like that? Does he not care at all about his feelings? I really don't want to hurt Jacob if I don't have to."

I rubbed her back. "We'll figure something out. The family is all behind you and none of us are going to let Billy maneuver some plan to keep you from us."

She leaned forward to kiss me and my eyes rolled back in my head from the pleasurable sparks released throughout my body in response. Her hands went to my hair, trying to pull me closer to her. It felt so good when her hands stroked my hair. In fact, it felt amazing when her hands were anywhere on me.

I finally understood why vampires spent a decade in the bedroom after getting newly mated. The sensations which ran through me were incredible. However, as amazing as the buildup was each time Bella and I explored, I was left with a constant ache that would only be extinguished when we connected completely. I did everything I could to control my instincts to take her, but I wanted her so badly.

My hands sought her skin and snuck under her shirt to roam her smooth back. Her skin was so soft and fragrant. I tasted her sweet breath when she kissed me, and it was like inhaling a drug. All I wanted was more of it. My cold tongue met her hot one, moving together as I explored her mouth. After a minute or two, I reminded myself of her need to breathe, moving down to kiss her neck.

When her lower body began rubbing mine, I lifted her to lay on top of me. It was difficult to hold back with the heat of her excitement and the friction of her movement testing me. The scent of her arousal nearly made me delirious as she straddled me. My hands glided down her back to gently squeeze her ass, and she moaned loudly in my ear.

"Shhh, Bella," I whispered in her ear before moving my mouth back to hers, muffling her glorious sounds.

I briefly checked on Charlie, making sure he hadn't heard anything, but it was difficult to concentrate with Bella on top of me. I knew she felt my desire for her as she rubbed against me, and her body's motions lit a fire in my groin I had never experienced before. Her grinding continued as my hands roamed her back side and thighs.

I was close to exploding and instinctively thrust my hips into her as gently as I could. Her mouth pulled away from mine and she moved her face to my neck, panting her hot breath onto my skin. I panted right along with her.

I was so close. To what I wasn't quite sure. I'd seen the thoughts of everyone around me after they'd experienced sexual climax, but it was something I had only known secondhand. It was so very different to be in the midst of the real thing.

We weren't actually joining our bodies, but the sensations pulsing through me from Bella's scent, taste, and the way she was moving on me and touching me were overwhelming. I thought I might explode if I didn't have some type of release soon.

Suddenly, pleasure burst inside me and I groaned softly as I felt my first orgasm. I barely registered Bella's motions slowing as she moaned into my neck, trying to silence her own satisfaction. We had both found our first release together, and I wished I was inside her.

_I needed to be with her_.

I softly stroked her hair and brushed back the sweaty, stray strands around her face. I turned my head to take in her face and was happy to see a smile of contentment there. I brushed her lips with mine as her body remained collapsed on top of me.

"Was that good?" I asked her, needing to know she felt as good as I did.

"It was perfect. I love you," she said quietly.

I felt as if I was soaring, from both what had just happened and from her words. "I love you, too."

I kissed her forehead and tucked the blankets tight around her so she would not get chilled from my skin. She started to drift to sleep soon after I began humming her lullaby.

I lay there watching her dream and decided we needed to talk more about our future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think of the meeting with the elders? What does Edward want to talk to Bella about? Do you like seeing Bella and Edward getting more and more intimate? Let me know what you think. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Discussions

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussions<strong>

APOV

I had known it was coming for a few days. She had decided to ask me but kept chickening out. I had already taken care of the details with Carlisle, so I could be prepared once Bella got up the gumption to actually do it. That time came during the meeting with the elders.

"Hello, Bella," I said, smiling as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Alice. What are you up to right now with Jazz at the meeting?"

I decided to go easy on her. This was difficult for her, and I needed to be a caring sister and not partake in teasing.

"Do you want some company?" I asked. "I can be over in a couple of minutes." I knew her answer already and grabbed my bag before heading out the door.

"Yes, that would be great. I'll see you soon."

She barely had time to get upstairs before I was already in her room. One glance at her flushed face, and I wanted to ease her embarrassment.

I went to her and gave her a hug. "Let's sit down. I'm going to make this very easy on you, because I love you. I already knew what you wanted to ask me a few days ago. It's already taken care of. I brought them with me."

She exhaled a deep breath of relief and gave me a small smile.

"But Carlisle made me promise to talk with you about a few things," I continued, waiting for her to nod. "Okay, first of all he hopes from now on you'll feel comfortable enough to go straight to him and ask any questions. He understands you're embarrassed and you may not feel like you know him well enough yet, but he wants you to tell him if you have any problems or health issues." I squeezed her hand. "He can separate the doctor role from the family role. For your own sake, he doesn't want you to hide anything from him. You know what it would do to Edward if anything ever happened to you."

She frowned from my words. "I know. I'll talk to Carlisle soon. I can't go to a regular doctor in Forks about this kind of stuff. It's too small of a town. I really appreciate you helping me."

I patted her back when she hugged me. "Okay, now onto the next issue. You wanted information about birth control."

Her eyes fell to her lap as she blushed.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed. Believe me, I understand the want to be with your mate in every way. You couldn't have dragged my body from Jasper's when we first met." I smiled, remembering those first months together. "Carlisle said the best method to prevent pregnancy is a contraceptive that blocks the release of your eggs, otherwise known as the pill. However, this is where we get into point number three."

I waited until she looked me in the eyes. It was important she understood everything.

"Carlisle made me promise to stress that nothing is foolproof. These pills are close to a hundred percent effective, but there are no absolute guarantees. They change your hormones to stop ovulation, but we don't know for sure how human hormones are already changed in your body due to you being with Edward. We're hoping they'll work the same for you, but we just aren't certain about differences due to the intensity of the bond of mating to a vampire. Remember, we didn't think it was even possible for a vampire to have children until my vision of you and Edward."

I stopped for a minute to let all that sink in for her.

"The point of all this is you have to be ready for the possibility of pregnancy. Meaning you have to be sure that _if_ you were to get pregnant, you're ready to be changed. Carlisle wants you ready for that next step, so it doesn't come as a shock on the off chance you did get pregnant."

"Edward and I have already talked about that. He wanted me to be ready to be changed before we had sex at all. I just wanted to look at the options. He and I need to talk about some things, but I understand I need to be ready for the possibility of being changed."

I nodded and rubbed her hand. She knew what the risks were, no need for me to keep harping on them. I reached into my bag and pulled out the prescription Carlisle had put in my name.

"Here, just in case. Carlisle prescribed them for me, and I picked them up." I handed her a three month's supply of birth control pills. "This is much easier than you having to answer any questions by picking them up at the drugstore. I recommend you start today."

Her mouth dropped open at me and I chuckled.

"I'm only saying start taking the pills now because it'll take a week for them to be effective anyway. That gives you time to think and talk to Edward about what you both want."

The way these two were around each other, I just hoped they would last a week. I stifled a laugh thinking about it.

The next day, I knew Edward had decided to talk to Bella again about the timeline of her change and what she wanted to do in regards to her family and Jacob. I looked into their futures and it appeared the big talk was going to happen tonight. When I saw what his reaction would be when Bella told him about going on the pill, I smiled to myself. Jasper and I were walking toward the cafeteria, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"What are you up to?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Edward and Bella are just so cute." I gave him a quick kiss.

We completed our routine of picking out unnecessary food items and went to sit at our table. I suddenly got another vision.

_Oh, no._

Jasper was watching me when I came out of it, and I grabbed his hand in mine, knowing Edward was going to flip out. I started thinking of the latest winter fashions so Edward would hear the news at the same time as Bella. When everyone was seated at the table, Edward stared at me in curiosity, wanting to know what I was hiding from him. I squeezed Jazz's hand so he knew to keep everyone calm.

"I need to tell you guys what I just saw," I said to everyone.

They all turned to me in anticipation. Edward had his arm around Bella's shoulders, and my gaze fell on her.

"Billy Black just called your father and invited both of you to La Push for the day tomorrow. He has put some pressure on to bring you, saying everyone wants to meet the daughter Charlie has talked so much about. Charlie's going to want you to go, and I think you're going to have to go with him." I stopped, trying to see her future. "I see that you're there and talking to Jacob while Charlie and Billy go fishing. I can't see anything after that. I'm assuming it's because Sam will be there."

"So, I have to go to La Push tomorrow?" Bella asked softly, talking mostly to herself.

I only nodded my head in answer, Edward's glare taking care of the hostility I could feel from the rest of them, even without Jasper's gift.

EPOV

I couldn't believe it.

Bella had to be around those mutts all day, and I couldn't be anywhere near her. It was the beginning of Black's plan to get Bella away from us. My anxiety soared thinking about what was going to happen to her there.

_What if Sam phased?_

The damage I would inflict on every one of the Quileutes if Bella had even one hair misplaced at their hands would make even the Devil himself slink away in terror. I tried to control my rage, not wanting Bella to see the monster I could be, but it was difficult even with Jasper throwing every bit of calm in my direction.

There was no easy solution here, especially if her father wanted her to go. The last thing I wanted was to garner his suspicion. Not when things between us were amiable right now. I didn't want her to go, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

_What would she talk about with Jacob? Did she want to be friends with him?_

My hands were in my hair as my thoughts delved to places I didn't want them to go. I was irrationally jealous of a boy who held no interest for Bella. I knew that deep down, but I still didn't want her anywhere near him.

_She was mine!_

Before I could succeed in pulling my hair out, I felt my angel's warm hands on my cheeks. I focused on her as she tried calming me down.

"Maybe I can just tell Charlie that I'm sick and can't go?" Bella said and Alice looked.

I sighed, seeing through Alice's mind what would happen.

"Well, if you do that, Charlie will be worried about you and stay home," Alice said.

Bella frowned, not wanting both to ruin her father's day _and_ be away from me.

"Bella, I know you're wary of Billy Black's intentions, but I think it might be a good idea for you to go tomorrow," Jasper said, while I glared at him. "They'll see you on their turf and will be able to witness you are perfectly fine and not under any vampire spell. I think this will help the relations between us, like Carlisle is hoping to accomplish."

He was probably right, but I still didn't like it.

Bella nodded and looked at me. "He's right, Edward. I did agree to be a connection between you and the tribe. I think it's probably a good idea for me to go there with Charlie." She stroked my cheek. "I'll make sure my phone is on me at all times and will call you immediately if something goes wrong."

That did make me feel a little better. I ran my fingers through her hair, resigned that it was going to happen.

"Just promise me to be careful. Also, try to stay away from Sam. I'm leery about him phasing too close to you."

She nodded and kissed me lightly.

All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms, unfortunately it wasn't possible at school. I couldn't even hold her hand under the table in biology like we normally did because Mr. Banner had us taking a quiz. I finished mine in about two minutes, but stayed seated next to Bella until she finished hers. When she stood up to take her completed quiz to the front, I followed. She dropped it off and started back to the table. As I was placing my paper on his desk, I heard Lauren's thoughts.

_I'll just stick my foot out and trip the bitch. It'll be hilarious to see her fall flat on her face_.

I hurried toward Bella, but didn't quite get there in time. She fell face forward toward the floor. It ended up not mattering whether I helped her or not. Both she and I were stunned when her body stopped its descent a couple of inches before hitting the ground. It was as if there was an invisible cushion stopping her from impact.

To the humans, it appeared as if she caught herself or that I got there to help her. I listened closely to everyone's thoughts for any suspicions about what they saw. They were all tittering about Bella's tripping, trying to keep their laughter muffled, but none had seen what had actually happened. I was so surprised, I momentarily forgot Lauren was the one who started it.

I helped Bella stand and get to our table, the expression on her face was one of shock rather than embarrassment. She wanted to talk to me, but we were forced to wait until after class was over.

Carlisle and Jasper were going to go ballistic when they heard about this one. Apparently, Bella's shield was protecting her from other things apart from hungry vampires coming after her blood. I held her hand as we waited for class to be over. When the bell finally rang, we both jumped out of our seats to get to the hallway, finding Jasper and Alice waiting for us.

"So, it came out again?" Jasper asked her.

Bella nodded and spoke softly to them. "I was suspended a couple of inches off the floor. It felt like I was pushed back with a bubble a second before I hit."

He nodded at her explanation. It sounded similar to the feeling when we were propelled back into the wall.

Alice met my eyes. "I don't see anyone saying anything about it being suspicious. I honestly don't know if anyone actually saw what happened."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think they did. I listened to their thoughts and they seemed to think Bella caught herself or that I got there in time to grab her."

"I'm sure Carlisle will want to hear all about this. Can you come over after school?" Jasper asked Bella.

_No_.

I waved my hand. This could wait. There were more important things we needed to iron out first. Bella and I needed time alone to talk.

"Actually, Bella and I have planned to talk alone until Charlie gets home tonight. Maybe she can come over on Sunday and we can talk about the shield then along with anything she wants to share about La Push."

Bella nodded. "Yes, that sounds good. If Charlie is making me go tomorrow, then I'll tell him I'm spending Sunday at your house."

"I need to get her to class so she isn't late," I interrupted, noting the bell would ring soon.

Bella groaned, not wanting to go to gym, and I chuckled as I pulled her down the hallway. I stopped outside the gym and pressed her into the wall, needing to feel her close to me and breathe in her scent. I didn't care about the whispers and giggles of the children watching us as they walked by us.

My face dove into her hair, breathing in her wonderful strawberry and freesia essence. Her hands grasped my shirt, trying to bring me closer to her. The sound of the bell broke us from our bubble, and I quickly straightened myself and pulled away so she could get inside. Our eyes lingered on each other, expressing the same feelings of not wanting to part, even if only for an hour.

She finally sighed and turned to walk through the door, knowing I would be right there waiting for her when class ended. I watched as the door closed behind her, listening to the jealous rage Lauren was throwing at Bella through her thoughts. Her shield might actually end up being more handy than we ever thought.

On the drive back to Bella's after school, she seemed more quiet and reflective than usual. I knew when we had our talk, I needed to keep my hands to myself so that she and I could both think straight and have a real discussion.

Perhaps I'd convince her to take the sofa while I sat across the room in a chair.

She often accused me of dazzling her, but she had no idea how much she rattled my brain just by being near me. I almost didn't recognize myself from what I had been before meeting her. Two weeks prior, the thought of sex revolved around me avoiding my family when they coupled off during the day and night, or avoiding the fantasies of the humans who featured me in starring roles daily.

Conversely, all I wanted to do now was throw Bella down on a bed—or a couch, or the floor, or the hood of my car, or in the backseat of my car, or on the biology lab table… you get my point—and claim her. I ran my hand through my hair as we pulled into her driveway, sighing as I desperately tried to will my erection away.

Bella sat on one end of the couch while I passed by her and sat at the other end. As far away as I could. She looked at me with curiosity, her cute little eyebrow raised in question.

I sheepishly shrugged at her. "I think it'll be easier to focus on our discussion if we have a little space between us."

She frowned a little, but nodded her head. We sat silently for a few minutes as I thought of ways to go about this.

"So, have you thought more about the timeline? Did you want to keep things similar to how they were in the vision, where we waited until after graduation to get married and for your change?"

I almost cringed, wishing I could take back my words immediately. I sounded like an overeager boy. I thought maybe I needed to sit in a different room for the discussion, because her scent was already messing with my mind.

_Or maybe I should do this over the phone?_

I glanced over and Bella gave me a small smile.

"Are we getting married? I don't remember a proposal."

Even though she had a teasing tone, I wanted to slap myself. I was being an insensitive cad. I needed to ask how she felt about me proposing.

_Did she want me to?_

I would have gone home and gotten the ring that instant if she wanted it.

"I'm sorry. I want to marry you more than anything, and I know you said you'd marry me. I understand we can't do that at this moment, but I'd love to as soon as you want to. Can I ask how you feel about a proposal? We would probably need to keep the ring a secret for the time being, but would you want it if I proposed to you?"

I didn't know how she really felt. She had seemed almost ashamed of the ring in the vision.

She scooted over on the couch and grabbed one of my hands to hold in hers. "I behaved badly in the vision." She frowned and sniffled. "Yes, I would want your ring if you proposed. I would be happy and proud to wear it, because I know how much it means to you, and there's nothing more I want in the world than to be yours and for you to be mine." She paused before going on. "As for the time, well I think for now it would be best if we did try to wait until we graduated to get married and have a child."

I felt both happiness and despair running through me. I was happy she wanted to be my wife, but sad she wanted to wait another year and a half. I took a deep breath, wondering if I could restrain my urges for that long. Perhaps I had been wrong before when I thought it was harder in the vision having to deal with the bloodlust and sexual desire simultaneously. Maybe her being my singer allowed me to constantly focus on not drinking from her, which I knew I couldn't, and think less about the sexual urges. I gave her as big a smile as I could muster.

"I have more to say," she continued, her voice almost shaky with hesitation.

_What was wrong?_

This time I took her hands in mine to try and comfort her when her gaze fell to her lap.

"I know what you said before about waiting until I was ready to change before we could be together. Well, I've thought about it a lot over the week." Her eyes darted back up to mine. "I decided to ask Alice for some help, and by the time I asked her to talk, she had pretty much already gotten my questions answered for me and taken care of the details."

I was confused as to what she was talking about. I kept watching her as she continued.

"I decided I wanted to go on the pill."

_Wow, what?_

Excitement started coursing through me.

"I want us to be together, while still taking precautions against pregnancy. I'd like to stay on the timeline of us getting married and having a child after school is over, but I'm also prepared enough that if I happened to get pregnant before that time, I feel ready to be changed." She stared into my eyes and squeezed my hands. "I _know_ I am."

I didn't want to contemplate using birth control before because none of them were absolutely effective. I wanted Bella to be sure about joining my world before any possibility of pregnancy could occur, but hearing her words, it seemed she had thought it all out and knew what she wanted. She understood the consequences. The thought of being with her in every way rushed into my mind, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Alice came to you and explained everything medically from Carlisle?" I asked and she nodded. "She told you the pill isn't completely effective and even more risk is involved because we don't know exactly how your hormones might be altered from being with me?"

She nodded at me again.

"Did she already bring them to you? When are you starting them?"

_Overeager again_.

I was sure my tongue was hanging out of my mouth when she chuckled at me.

"I feel the same way, you know," she said softly as she leaned forward. Her breath washed over my face before her lips touched mine.

_Did she really feel the same? Were her instincts to mate as strong as mine?_

She pulled back to answer my questions.

"Yes, Alice brought them for me and I started taking them yesterday." She sent me a shy smile and bit her lower lip. "Another week, my Edward."

My thumb automatically moved to release her lip from her teeth, and a jolt of desire fired inside me when her tongue snuck out to glide along the pad of my thumb. My body strained against my jeans, and I hoped the zipper remained intact. I was about a second away from pouncing on her when I remembered we still had more to discuss. I took another deep, unneeded breath.

"With you going to La Push tomorrow, have you thought anymore about the Jacob situation?"

I tried hard to keep the venom out of my voice when I said his name. It wasn't really his fault that his dad was trying to push him at Bella.

But jealousy is rarely rational_._

"I think I should just keep things as they are. I think you agree with me that we try to keep our big changes until after graduation, which gives us time to work with the wolves, if necessary. I don't see the need to tell Jacob anything at this point."

I nodded at her assessment.

"I know Billy and Charlie will stick us together tomorrow," she continued. "But I'm going to make it very clear to him that there is no shot with me."

"What are you going to say when he asks who your boyfriend is?"

"I'll tell them _you_ are. They'll learn sooner or later through Charlie anyway. I'm not hiding."

I grinned. "Okay, so no telling Jacob any about the vision, and tomorrow is mostly surveillance and building up relationships between us and them."

She nodded at my synopsis of her thoughts. I still didn't want her around Sam, or even Paul, but it was going to happen whether I liked it or not. We had covered everything I had wanted to discuss. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her close to me, enjoying the last minutes before she had to get up and make dinner.

She put her arms around my neck and leaned in to sniff my skin. It was odd how many behavioral characteristics we shared around each other. I tickled her sides a little, causing her to wiggle and laugh.

"Another week, huh?" I whispered seductively in her ear, and I smiled when her breath caught.

_My beautiful Bella was going to be all mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little more about Bella's shield. Also, Bella is going on the pill and Edward is a happy camper…for the most part. Are you mad that Bella has to go to La Push? Next up will be her day with the tribe and Sunday with the Cullens. Let me know what you think. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16 La Push

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Push<strong>

BPOV

Alice was right, as usual.

When Charlie got home that night, he asked if I would go with him to La Push the next day. He even pulled the preventative guilt trip on me, letting me know so many of his friends there were looking forward to meeting me. I wanted to roll my eyes, but I refrained knowing he was happy I was there and excited to show me off a little. I told him I would go and he agreed I could spend Sunday at the Cullens.

Later that night, I took a shower so I could simply throw on clothes in the morning. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. After drying my hair, I climbed into bed in only a t-shirt and panties, waiting for Edward to arrive. He was at my side as soon as I pulled the covers over me. I smiled when he slipped his clothes off and got in beside me.

"I missed you," he said, pulling me close.

I breathed in his scent and everything was right again. I wanted to wrap myself up in it like a cocoon.

"I missed you more."

"Impossible," he retorted before his cold lips crushed mine.

My hands went to his hair and I used my nails to scratch his scalp. His low growl rumbled as he continued his kiss, the vibrations from his chest making me giggle.

He lifted his head and looked at me. "What?"

I bit my lip.

_Should I tell him how much his growl turns me on?_

"I like your growl."

His eyes burned into mine. "You do?"

I nodded.

In an instant he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. His lips brushed my neck, sending shivers down my spine as he began growling in my ear. My stomach flipped as the sound went on a straight path to my aching center. His growls continued as his head moved down, his tongue making an icy trail from my collar bone up to my earlobe then back down again, before moving to do the same on the other side. The tingles left in the wake of his kisses and licks were overwhelming to my senses.

"I want to see you," he murmured, his velvety voice breaking through my euphoric haze.

I didn't think I had the power of speech, so I raised my arms in invitation for him to pull my shirt off. He got the hint and pulled it gently as he sat up to straddle my legs. He gazed down at me so intensely, I almost wanted to cover myself with my arms. I'd never been bare in front of anyone before... except my mother.

"You're perfect," he said with adoration, easing my insecurities.

His hands moved to softly caress my breasts, my nipples standing erect from both excitement and the chill from his skin. Then he leaned over me, his lips back on my neck before traveling over every inch of skin and landing on my breast. My body was like a live wire and I gasped at the sensation of his tongue swirling my nipple. When he sucked lightly, my back arched and I cried out against my will.

I'd never felt anything as amazing in my life

I opened my eyes and watched as his eyes met mine, peeking at me from under his long lashes. He attended the other breast in exactly the same way.

"So sweet," he whispered as my fingers again made their way to his hair.

His hands journeyed down to rub my skin from my waist, down my hips, and along my thighs, hesitating slightly with each pass over my panties. I closed my eyes, savoring the way it felt as he explored.

"Can I touch you?" he asked softly.

He already _was_ touching me, but I knew he was asking if he could take it a step further.

"Yes," I breathed out.

I was almost embarrassed by the degree of my arousal. I'd never experienced anything close to the way I felt around him. It was like my body had a mind of its own and I couldn't turn it off.

My breathing stuttered when his fingers slipped inside my panties. His mouth and tongue remained to playfully tease my breast while he stroked my hot, wet folds. With each pass of his fingers along my flesh, the fire inside me grew hotter.

"More, Edward." I was close to begging him to do anything. Ease this ache inside me.

We both moaned when he slid one of his long fingers inside me. His thumb started circling my bundle of nerves, and I felt close to exploding.

I'd experimented on myself before, but this was different. It was so much more, even though he was being gentle and careful. My breaths were coming out as pants as he started thrusting two fingers inside me. He brought his mouth back to mine, muffling the increasingly louder moans that escaped me.

Suddenly a wave of pleasure consumed me, leaving me breathless and my legs shaking. I felt both euphoric and needing more. Needing even more of him.

_Would I ever get enough?_

Edward removed his hand, continuing his soft kisses until my breathing settled and my heart stopped racing.

I felt like I was floating.

"Was that good?" he asked me.

_Was it good? Good doesn't begin to describe it._

"On a scale of goodness with ten being the best, that was a twenty-five."

He smiled smugly and fell back down to the bed at my side. I hoped he would let me reciprocate.

"_I_ want to touch _you_ now."

His eyes fixed on mine. "You don't have to," he said, not sounding very convincing.

"I want to."

He argued no further.

My hands roamed his chest and trailed down to his abs. His muscles quivered from my touch and it made me feel powerful. I sat up and admired the beauty of his form as I felt every part of his torso. My eyes returned to his as one of my hands slid into his boxers.

His head fell back on the pillow with a soft groan when my hand wrapped around him and pulled him out, tugging his boxers down a little. He felt like steel wrapped in satin. I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing, but I had read and heard enough in my life to vaguely understand what might feel good to him.

He seemed quite large to me and I gripped around him as firmly as I could. I brought my hand up and down his shaft and paid attention to the soft sounds he was making. It appeared as if he was enjoying himself, his low growls reverberating and his hips bucking upward.

I continued stroking him until his growls became a constant murmuring and his hands clutched the sheets tightly. A loud tearing sound resounded as the sheet was torn to shreds. He twitched in my hand before he came, getting the both of us a bit sticky.

I grabbed my discarded t-shirt, cleaning us up before tossing it toward my hamper. Edward ducked his head and lowered his eyes as he pulled his boxers back up.

_Was he embarrassed?_

My fingers reached out to caress his cheek.

"Sorry about that," he said.

_Silly vampire_. He had nothing to be sorry about.

"Don't be sorry. That was very sexy." I leaned over to kiss his lips.

It was actually nice that he seemed as unsure as I did sometimes. He pulled me down to lay next to him, so we were facing each other. I snuggled in close, but stopped in surprise when I felt him aroused again, pressed into me. I glanced down and he chuckled a little.

_Damn._

Rose and Alice were right when they told me about vampire stamina_._

My eyes rose to meet his again and he smiled shyly.

"Just ignore it. A consequence of being a vampire."

I didn't think it was such a bad thing. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?"

His grin gave away his answer before he could say it. "I think the mess I made all over you was proof that it was."

He kissed me and hugged me to him as we whispered our goodnights, and I fell asleep to his familiar humming.

The next morning, I woke next to him, still clad in only my panties. The insulated space underneath the blankets was so warm due to the electric blanket heating us from underneath. Even Edward's skin seemed warmer, as if he absorbed the heat coming from the blanket. I didn't want to get out of our little bubble.

"Good morning," he said as I burrowed closer to him. "Your dad's been up for a couple of hours. I think he wants to leave soon."

I groaned, not wanting to move.

He chuckled and got out of bed, grabbing my robe from the closet and bringing it to me. I put it on, reluctantly rising from the bed. I grabbed some clothes and told him I would be right back, before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and change into warms jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

I heard Charlie banging around down in the kitchen and sighed, knowing we were going to have to leave soon. When I opened the bathroom door, I heard him call up the stairs.

"Hey Bells, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I went back to my room, finding Edward dressed and waiting for me. I gave him a small smile before putting on some socks and boots. I stood back up after my shoes were on and was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you today," he said. "Thank you for last night."

He leaned down to kiss me, and my hormones went crazy again when his tongue slid against mine. He tasted so good. I was suddenly pressed against the wall, Edward's insistent kisses continuing as his hands roamed over my clothes. His mouth moved from mine, as he began kissing, sucking, and licking my neck.

It felt good, although I had an inkling his actions had something to do with marking his territory.

That was fine by me, I wanted to be his.

His head then rose quickly and he looked down at me. "Charlie's coming. I have to go."

I nodded to him. "I love you. I promise to call if I'm in trouble, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

He hugged me once more, before saying goodbye and exiting the window. A wave of sadness hit me as I watched him leave.

"I'm ready, Dad," I said, sighing at Charlie's knock on my door.

I followed him downstairs and grabbed a package of pop-tarts to eat on the way. I put on my coat and was glad to see there was no rain, even though it was overcast. Conversation was light between us on the way, but I didn't gather that Billy had instilled any resentment toward the Cullens in Charlie's mind. When we pulled up to a small red house, I knew we had arrived at the Black residence. I grumbled under my breath as I got out of the car and walked with Charlie to the door.

Jacob let us in and we sat down with them in the living room. I made sure to sit next to my father on the couch. I took a look at Jacob, noticing his long, glossy black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. His face still held child-like qualities, even though his brilliant smile was just as described in Alice's vision. Billy made sure to tell me hello and shake my hand, although he seemed rather wary of me. I wondered if he had any idea I had been in bed with a vampire an hour before.

A smile erupted on my face at the irony.

Charlie and Billy took off to go fishing, just as Alice had told me would happen, leaving Jacob and me behind to hang out. He popped in some movie and I moved to the recliner, leaving him the couch to himself. Although I was hesitant to enjoy his company, not wanting to give him any false signals, I began to warm up to his enthusiastic and warm personality as the time passed. He really was very nice and I understood why I referred to him as my _sun_ in Alice's vision.

We chatted throughout the movie, discussing friends, hobbies, and finally his feelings about his tribe's history. He seemed to believe many of the legends were hokey, simply stories passed down through generations. After the movie, I agreed to a walk on the beach. He led me out on a path to the rocky sand where the waves were coming in, gray and foreboding. My clumsiness reared its ugly head as I tripped over a rock, and he caught my arm before I fell, holding me up until I steadied myself. I glanced down at his hand when he held onto my arm a moment too long, and I knew I needed to be clear with him.

He cleared his throat, a slight blush coloring his russet-skinned cheeks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, knowing what was coming.

"You said the other day that you have a boyfriend."

I nodded to him.

"How long have you been together?"

I shook my head before looking him straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter how long I've been with him. He's my soulmate, my one and only true love. My whole heart belongs to him and that will never change. Nothing in this world, or any other, will break us apart… _ever_."

I was emphatic in my speech to him, making it absolutely clear Edward was the only man I would ever love. He looked a little disappointed, but gave me a boyish smile.

"Oh. I'm not sure what my dad has been talking about then." He scratched his head. "He seemed to think you were kind of available and maybe I had a shot with you." He grinned at me. "I'm glad you told me the real deal. Who's your boyfriend? Is he from Forks? I might know of him."

Yeah, I was pretty sure he would know of him.

"Edward Cullen," I answered, waiting for the outrage.

But he just sat there on a piece of driftwood, no anger to be seen. He finally nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can see why my dad was trying to get me to move in on you now." He smirked at me. "The Cullens aren't really the biggest hit around here. I don't actually believe the stories, but most of them do."

Jacob didn't believe in vampires. He didn't believe the legends about the Cullens.

_But wouldn't he be angrier later when he did find out the truth? If I could somehow make him see the Cullens were in reality part of the legends, yet they were also good, wouldn't that help our cause to bring an alliance between the wolves and my family?_

I hesitated before I began speaking again.

"There are usually both truth and lies in every legend." I paused as I let him think that over. "I know the Cullens and they're wonderful. I've never met a more welcoming, caring, and compassionate family. I believe if you ever took the time to get to know them, you'd agree with me. As would any of the people here, if they let their preconceived notions go."

I went to sit down on the log next to him.

"I'm sorry your father made it seem like I would be good girlfriend material for you. That was wrong of him. But I'd like us to be friends." And I actually meant it.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to be friends, too," he told me with a smile.

He held out his hand and we shook on it. We talked on the beach for a while before eventually making it over to the Clearwater residence. There were already a lot of people there, although most were inside. It was blustery out, yet it still wasn't raining. I was glad I wore my hoodie under my coat, so I could cover my head.

Jacob introduced me to Seth and Leah Clearwater. Seth was an eager and cheerful kid and Leah was morose. I knew Sam had broken up with her very recently to be with Emily, and I felt bad for Leah as it wasn't her fault.

I was also introduced to Jacob's friends, Quil and Embry. We sat down together and played board games, waiting for Charlie and Billy to show up. It didn't escape my attention that the elders of the tribe continually sent suspicious and curious glances my way.

I tried to ignore them.

When my dad and Billy finally arrived, the food was all laid out so we could each make our own plates. Everything I tasted was delicious and I was actually having a good time... until we went outside to hang out by the bonfire.

Jacob and I were standing around chatting, waiting for Seth, Quil, and Embry to return with their marshmallows and sticks. Suddenly, a tall, muscular, older boy stalked in our direction. He stopped right in front of me, anger flashing in his eyes and his nostrils flaring.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snarled.

_Asshole_.

I figured it was Sam, and I couldn't resist being rude in return. I took my hoodie down and shook my head, knowing my hair swinging around would release even more of Edward's scent off of me. I didn't want to be overly antagonistic, but he was being a jerk. Jacob watched me, his eyes full of questions, before turning his focus on Sam.

"I came with my father," I said, my voice sweet as saccharin. "Is there a problem?"

"I just don't particularly care for necrophiliacs," he sneered.

"No, you prefer bestiality," I countered defiantly.

His eyes glared holes into me before Jacob stepped between us.

"What is your problem, _Sam_?" Jacob asked, his voice rising. "Bella's a guest here."

Sam turned his glare from me to Jacob.

"Mind your own business, Black. You need to tell your _guest_ she should wash his spunk off before coming here again. She reeks like a graveyard."

Jacob shoved him as hard as he could. Sam barely moved and it was obvious Jacob appeared like a child next to Sam's massive form. Jacob didn't let that stop him though. He tried to shove him again and Sam grabbed his wrists, growling at him.

"You get the hell out of here!" Jacob screamed. "You've caused enough drama with what you did to Leah. Now this. Just leave!" Jacob's chest rose and fell harshly with rage.

Sam's eyes went from flashing anger to almost resignation at the mention of Leah.

"You'll learn the trouble she is soon enough. When you figure it out, I'll be here for you," Sam said to him in a low voice before letting Jacob's wrists go and turning around to leave.

I touched Jacob's arm, trying to soothe him and let him know it was fine, but I gasped when I felt how hot he was.

_Oh no. It couldn't be happening already. What have I done?_

My hand moved to his burning forehead and I felt almost ill.

_Was Jacob about to phase?_ _This was much too early. Was I the catalyst, encouraging the confrontation with Sam, which lit Jacob's rage?_

"Jacob, you're hot. Come on and sit down."

I led him over to sit down at a picnic table. He looked like he was in a sort of daze, as if he couldn't figure out what was happening.

Charlie walked toward us. "Is everything alright, Bells? Was Sam bothering you two?"

I shook my head. "Everything's fine. I think Jacob needs to get home, though. I don't think he's feeling well."

Charlie nodded and went to find Billy. Billy stared at me as he approached.

"Jake, are you okay?" he asked.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm not feeling that great. I think I need to go home."

Billy glared at me, and I was sure my face had guilt written all over it.

I grabbed Jacob's arm before he left. "Jacob, call me sometime, alright? I want to talk some more."

He nodded and gave me a half smile before walking next to Billy's chair toward their home.

Charlie turned toward me. "What was that all about, Bells?"

"Nothing, Dad. Do you think we can leave soon? I'm tired and I want to lie down."

He nodded and said his goodbyes before we left in his cruiser. Luckily, he was pretty quiet on the way home. I liked that he didn't ask a lot of questions. I went straight to my room after telling Charlie goodnight. It was still early on a Saturday night, but I needed to think. I texted Edward to let him know I was home, although Alice had probably already told him what time I'd be there.

Edward was at my window less than two minutes later. He looked worried and immediately came to sit at my side, hugging me and stroking my hair.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

I proceeded to tell him every detail of my day at the reservation, leaving nothing out.

"I'm afraid I may have caused Jacob to phase early." I pulled away to watch his face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning forward.

"Well, to me it sounds like Sam was the one causing the trouble. You have a right to defend yourself."

"Yeah, but I was purposely egging him on."

"It wasn't as if you knew Jacob would react like that to Sam. I mean, this was the first day you two had even really talked. How could you know Jacob would defend you like that?"

He had a point, but I wasn't sure it made me feel any better. I sighed loudly and leaned into him.

"Can you just hold me tonight?"

He smiled at me. "I think that would be perfect."

I snuggled next to him on the bed, his arms hugging me tight. I breathed in his calming scent, trying to settle myself enough to fall asleep.

That night I dreamt of a russet-colored wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy Bella's trip to La Push? Is Jacob phasing? Should Bella have done something differently with Sam? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Talented

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Talented<strong>

EPOV

I spent the entire night watching her sleep and dream, thinking over everything she told me had happened on the reservation. Each time my mind wandered to Sam confronting her the way he did, my anger grew stronger.

_How could he treat her like that after we tried to help him, giving him information to prevent any harm from coming to his imprint?_

He needed to understand Bella was my mate, a bond just as strong or stronger than his link to Emily, and that threatening her would bring the fury of hell down on his head.

Aside from Sam's stupidity, there was also the Jacob issue. Growls emerged when I thought of him intervening on Bella's behalf. It was _my_ job to protect Bella, not his.

_She was MINE!_

He was a child, making him seem even more impressive to her when he stood up to Sam, who was both bigger and stronger.

_Blast the treaty that didn't allow me to be next to her at all times._

Anxiety flowed through me as I realized Bella had already developed feelings of guilt and responsibility toward Jacob and the possibility of his shifting occurring earlier than we thought.

Bella's heart rate increased, alerting me she would soon be waking and pulling me from my heavy thoughts. Charlie had departed a couple of hours prior, heading off for another day of fishing. It was clear I needed to spend more time around Charlie, so he could get to know me better.

His thoughts revealed he hadn't been particularly comfortable leaving Bella alone with Jacob the day before at Billy's insistence, because he knew Bella had feelings for me and wouldn't be appreciative of Billy's match-making scheme. It relieved me that Charlie was considerate of Bella's choices.

Bella began stirring in my arms, her breath hot and fragrant and steadily released on my skin. I allowed myself to revel in her scent momentarily, fully aware of the sweet torture that would ensue. Sweet because her scent threw my mind and body into an almost dreamlike state, similar to what I imagined heaven to be like. Torture because my constant arousal became literally painful with no completion or release.

My thoughts wandered to our exploration several nights ago. I had been initially hesitant about Bella using her hands to pleasure me, but the more comfortable I became with my body's responses to her, the less I worried about harming her when we finally came together.

_I would likely have to recompense her by purchasing a few new sets of sheets, though. _

I chuckled at myself before leaning in to wake my love up properly. My face gently brushed hers before I sought out the sensitive spots on her neck with my lips. I used my tongue to slowly lap and lick, where I knew it would bring her enjoyment. The taste of her skin was ambrosia to my senses. Even in her state, halfway between sleep and awareness, she moved her head to allow me more access to savor her. My mind was filled with astonishment, knowing the amount of trust she had in allowing me—a blood drinker—unlimited contact to vulnerable areas.

"Mmmm, Edward."

I smiled as she moaned her pleasure in my rousing techniques.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered in her ear before leaning back to watch her stunning eyes open to greet the day.

Her beauty took my breath away and it was fortunate breathing was not a necessity for me.

"Good morning to you, too," she said.

I kissed her chastely on her lips before she shifted to stretch out the sleep-induced kinks, and I lessened my hold so she could move her arms and legs.

"I'm going to take a human moment," she said, speaking through a yawn. "Wait here for me?"

"There is nowhere else I would be."

I watched as she ambled out of the bed to grab clothes and stumble to the bathroom. As I waited for her, I texted Carlisle to let him know we would arrive soon, knowing he would be eager to discuss the events over the last few days. I received a response immediately.

**Esme is cooking breakfast for Bella. See you soon. –Carlisle**

The burden of my mate being human was significantly lessened by the welcoming actions of my family. It made me proud to be included in a coven led by Carlisle.

Eventually we were on our way, me having resigned to riding passenger in Bella's rickety truck. If I hadn't already been driving her around most of the time, I would have insisted on getting her into something much safer. I watched her intently as she concentrated on the road, her hair still damp from her shower and her skin fragrant from the warm water. It was difficult to stay on my side of the seat.

What I really wanted to do was pin her under me right here on the cheap, tattered upholstery, rip her clothes off, and thrust into her while she screamed my name. My fists clenched as I tore my eyes away from her, trying to banish those thoughts and calm myself down.

When we arrived, I quickly deposited Bella in the kitchen with Esme so she could eat breakfast while I showered and dressed. The need to relieve some pressure was immense, and I allowed myself to indulge in some of my Bella fantasies while I stood under the hot water. Jasper and Alice were likely aware of my vulgar activities and thoughts, yet I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

I returned downstairs to find Bella sitting at the dining room table finishing her breakfast of an omelet and toast. The rest of the family joined her, Emmett seeming to have a particular fascination with Bella and her consumption of food. I chuckled listening to his thoughts as he pondered whether he would have liked the taste of the food as a human.

Bella's eyes met mine when I walked in, and I moved quickly to sit at her side. The familiar tingles flowed through my body as our hands clasped together under the table.

"So Bella, why don't you tell us about your trip to La Push yesterday?" Carlisle asked.

"Just as Alice told us at lunch on Friday, Charlie and Billy went off to go fishing, leaving me and Jake at his house together."

She glanced at me briefly before continuing, and I tried not to clench my jaw at the mention of Jacob.

"Jake was very nice, and I understand now why I relied on him so much in the vision." She squeezed my hand. "We talked and watched a movie at his house for a few hours. Then he took me down to show me the beach. That's when he asked me about my boyfriend. Apparently, Billy has been telling him I was _available_ and I'd likely be willing to go out with him if he asked me." She rolled her eyes, and I struggled not to growl. "I explained I would never love another and then told him I was with Edward."

_I bet he just loved that._

_Did the mutt go psycho at the mention of a Cullen?_

_I hope he didn't get angry with her._

_What did he do then?_

_I wonder if she knocked him out with her shield when he attacked._

I shook my head listening to my family's thoughts. Emmett really wanted to see her shield in action.

"Jake was actually very understanding. He said he realized why his father was trying to get him to move on me, because many in the tribe believed the legend about you." She bit her lip as she hesitated. "I was unsure what to say at that point. I knew Jake would find out eventually that part of the legend is true and it might make him angry I never said anything. So, I told him there's truth and lies in every legend and explained to him that you're the most welcoming and caring family I've ever met. I said that he'd realize it for himself if he ever spent any time with you."

Rosalie growled at the thought of Jacob spending time with us, and Bella was probably rethinking her _most welcoming_ theory when she chuckled at Rose's response.

"I told Jake his father was wrong for misleading him in regards to me, and he was thankful I told him the truth. We then went over to the Clearwater house, and I was introduced to Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry. We played a few games before the food was served. I was getting some anxious stares from some of the elder members." She looked around at us again. "They seemed rather curious and suspicious of me, so the word must have been spread that I'm linked to you. After eating, we went outside to hang out by the bonfire, and that's when Sam confronted me."

_Shit!_

_Oh no._

_Not good at all._

_Shield time, baby!_

_I bet she told him off._

_The way she said that makes me think it wasn't a pleasant meeting, which surprises me after we helped him._

I nodded at Carlisle. He was going to be very disappointed in a minute.

"He stalked right up to me and asked what I was doing there. I may have antagonized him a bit by releasing my hair from my hood and shoving more of Edward's scent down his throat." Bella seemed apologetic as the rest of the family chuckled. "Basically, we called each other names and then Jake tried to step in. Jake shoved him back, but he was no match for Sam. Sam said some more ugly things and Jake got upset and yelled back at him. When Sam finally backed off, I pulled Jake's arm to try and calm him down and he was really hot. He was burning up." Her voice broke, her eyes falling to her lap.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me while addressing the family. "That was it. Jake and Billy left to go home and Bella asked Charlie if they could leave."

_Jacob is phasing already?_

_Why is Bella upset?_

_It was Sam's fault! Stupid mutt._

_Poor Bella. She shouldn't have to be in the middle of all of that._

_Why is he shifting so soon?_

The questions were swirling in their thoughts, and all I wanted to do was comfort Bella. I was angry she felt so much guilt. Sam should never have approached her like that in the first place. I wanted to tear his head off.

"I think the bigger issue here is Jacob. Sam was being an asshole, but it's not like that was unexpected. Jacob's the true alpha anyway. We need to know if he's phasing." Jasper was already in military mode. He turned to Alice. "Can you see Jacob anymore?"

Alice sat back, closing her eyes and trying to look for him. I sighed as I saw through her thoughts she was getting a blank.

She shook her head. "No, nothing."

Bella lifted her head. "This is my fault. I'll go talk to Jacob and find out what's going on."

No way was that going to happen.

I held her tighter to me. "I don't believe that's the best course of action. You have a different relationship with Jacob now than you did in the vision. You two are not as close. He's much more liable to be volatile towards you."

I wasn't about to let that mutt get a shot at Bella.

"I'm wondering if we need to let Jake in on everything?" Bella asked, her eyes flitting around the table before focusing on Jasper. "Like you said, he's the rightful alpha and leader. I think since the situation is different now, it'll take more coercion to get him to side with us. I know he's a good person. I believe I can bring him to see the truth, keep peace, and build an alliance with us."

My jaw was clenched, and I really didn't want to explode in anger in front of Bella, but I was not going to let her go down there alone with the wolves and try to tell Jacob about Alice's vision.

Carlisle knew I was upset, sending me an understanding nod. "Is there a way to get Jacob to your house alone, Bella? Could you somehow arrange for Billy and Charlie to go somewhere and leave Jacob there with you? That would put you on neutral ground and I think everyone would feel more comfortable with you not going to La Push again on your own right now."

She nodded. "I'm sure I could figure something out to get him there. Is it alright with all of you to share the story?"

_Ugh._

_I don't want that mutt to think he has some link to the baby._

_Is there any other way?_

_He needs to know the truth so he'll be willing to understand us and not believe we are evil. I don't see any other way of persuading him to step up to the plate of being a leader._

I stared at Carlisle. I knew his opinion would weigh the most heavily for the family.

_Was this resistance I felt solely due to jealousy?_

It would be selfish of me to put my ego above what was best for all of us going forward. I had to bite my tongue and go along with the plan. I nodded to Carlisle, letting him know I was alright with Jacob going to Bella's. I was going to be there, too… or at least close by.

"I think it's best moving forward, to fill Jacob in on what we know," Carlisle said. "The best chance of sitting him down and making him listen would be if Bella was the one talking. I think that's the best way, but I want to know from each of you if you agree or not."

"I agree with you, only if we can do something to ensure Bella is as safe as possible," Esme said.

Bella smiled over at her. "I know we aren't as close, but I don't think Jake would hurt me. He's a good person. At the root of their beliefs, they want to keep humans safe. Once he realizes you pose no threat, I think he'll be reasonable. I don't fear being with him alone."

Well, I had plenty of fear for the both of us.

"I agree to go with this plan," Jasper said. "I think it's the smartest path to get Jacob with us as soon as possible."

"You're going to tell him about the imprinting on your child?" Rose asked Bella.

Bella looked at me with uncertainty, not knowing what to say or do. I wasn't sure how I felt about it either. It was an unbreakable bond between our family and the tribe that would never be questioned by them, but it just felt strange.

_A man imprinting on a baby_—_my child_—_even if the relationship would be that of best friends or soulmates?_

I simply wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"One thing we have to consider is that the imprinting may never happen," I said. "We haven't exactly been on par with Alice's vision so far. In fact, relatively little that was supposed to happen actually has happened because we've changed the future. There's no guarantee we will even have a girl. What if we have a boy?"

Although the thought of not having the little girl Alice described made me feel a deep ache within me, and I knew Bella felt the same when I saw the tears in the corners of her eyes. I gently kissed her eyelids, silently telling her I understood her pain.

"Those are good points," Jasper said. "Maybe Bella should present the vision as it was originally written by Alice, but stress the caveat to Jacob that his imprinting on the child in the vision may not occur."

The rest of them were quiet, mostly thinking about the possibility of no Renesmee. Rose was almost as upset as Bella.

Bella eventually swallowed and nodded to Jasper, her voice shaky. "Yes, I can do that. I'll tell him."

"I vote to tell Jacob," Alice said. "I can't see what will happen, but I think telling him is best. I agree about Bella informing him that some things may change."

"Count me in, too. Bellaboo can handle it," Emmett said.

Everyone stared at Rose.

"I ultimately want what's best for the family. If everyone agrees this is it, then I'll go along. I just worry that so much is changing. We really have no idea what's coming." Rose's ominous words were left hanging over heads.

It was my turn.

"I'll go along with this plan, but I want to figure out a way for me to be there with her, or very close at least."

"Jacob's already going to smell you all over the house," Jasper said. "It would probably just anger him more if you were there."

Bella squeezed my hand. "We'll have you close by somewhere. I promise you I'll be fine."

I wanted to believe that. Now, if I could only convince myself.

"Bella, let us know when you think you'll be able to get Jacob at your house," Carlisle said. "I'm thinking it will need to be on a weekend day, because I'm sure it will take a while for you to get through it all." He paused, waiting until she consented. "Now, about Sam. I'm sorry he confronted you like that. I don't understand why he acted that way after we helped him." He shook his head, disappointed.

"It's not your fault," Bella said. "He was out of line, but I can't deny that I didn't encourage a more peaceful atmosphere."

"Hopefully, this will work with Jacob and eventually Sam will fall in line," Carlisle answered before nodding at Jasper.

"Now we get to talk about your shield," Jasper said with a grin on his face.

Bella laughed and Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Will you tell everyone else what happened to you in biology class?" Jasper asked her.

"I was walking back to our table and Lauren tripped me. I fell forward, and before I could catch myself, I just stopped a few inches above the ground. My body was suspended there and it felt like a bubble was pushing me up."

"Her physical shield isn't only to guard from an attack, it's also to protect her body from injury," Jasper explained.

"Wait," Rose interrupted. "Then why did the knife cut her hand in the first place the other day if she can shield herself from injury?"

Jasper considered her question as we all pondered what could have happened.

"That's a good question. The truth is I don't know. Maybe once the physical shield was brought to her attention, it became stronger somehow? She somehow brought it out before hitting the floor."

Everyone was silent, thinking about Jasper's educated guess.

"That's something I'll think over more," he said, before turning to Bella. "Bella, would you be willing to try and manipulate your shield knowingly?"

"Sure, I guess. I'm not sure I know how, though."

"Well, we have Alice's visions of your experience as you manipulated your mental shield as a vampire," Jasper said. "We can try to work from that."

I needed to step in and protest, but he was blocking his thoughts from me.

"Jasper, there's no way I'm letting you or Emmett try to attack Bella just to see her shield."

He laughed and Emmett whined.

"We aren't going to attack her, I promise. At least not today." Jasper grinned at Bella. "There are a couple things I'd like to try if you are willing. For some reason, your physical shield only comes out when you're in danger or to prevent bodily harm. You haven't blocked Alice or me from seeing your future or detecting and influencing your emotions. So, first I'd like to see if you can block me or Alice. I also want to see if you can project your shield to cover an additional person."

_Better one of us get attacked than Bella_.

His thought didn't make me feel any better.

"Bella, do you want to move into the living room? You'll probably be more comfortable on the couch," Jasper asked, surprising me.

It was odd he would even think of such a thing as a human's comfort. He really did feel protective over her.

"Sure," she said simply.

Everyone walked into the next room, taking up spots on the couch and chairs. I sat down next to Bella and placed her hand in mine again. Jasper leaned forward in his chair, facing her.

"Now, think back to how Alice described you using your gift as a vampire. You began to visualize your mental shield as a sheet that covered your body and you projected it out to cover others. I wonder if both your mental and physical shields would appear the same in your mind? Or, would there be different characteristics where you could manipulate them separately?" Jasper appeared to be thinking out loud, but Bella was paying close attention.

Suddenly, his eyebrow raised to her as if in question.

"Why am I feeling guilt coming from you?"

She blushed, biting her lip. "Um, I've been trying to practice a little. I've been trying to concentrate in my head occasionally over the last few days, ever since I pushed you and Edward into the wall, to see if I could find the source of my shields." She looked around at everyone. "I want to be able to protect all of you, just in case."

My Bella was so amazing.

_I love her._

_She's going to be able to shield us. I know it, Edward._

_My little sis rocks._

_I hope she's able to do it. It would be a huge advantage._

I listened to my family's thoughts, while squeezing Bella's hand in appreciation. I couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her lightly, letting her know how much it meant to me that she wanted to protect all of us. I wished I could keep her from having to protect anyone, because all I wanted to do was protect her. Yet Jasper was correct. If she could control her power even as a human, it would be a big advantage not only to her, but to everyone.

"Have you had any success being able to visualize your shields?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I'm not sure about." She shrugged. "I've only been trying to picture it in my mind, but haven't tried to put it to use."

"Okay, I want to try something." Jasper leaned toward her again. "First, I want you to start thinking about the Volturi, and how they want to capture you and take you away from Edward. Then I want you to picture your physical shield and try to block me out."

She nodded, but I was angry with Jasper. His eyes met mine briefly.

_She needs to have a strong emotion to bring this out the first few times, so she knows how to manage it._

I nodded warily at him. I didn't want to see Bella getting upset.

I watched as she began thinking about the Volturi taking her away. Her frown turned to a look of fury as Jasper pushed her emotions, adding to her anger. Her eyes closed in concentration, as if she was mentally trying to push him away. Her fists were clenched, sitting on her lap, and I wanted more than anything to rub them soothingly and take away her anger. I forced myself to keep my hands to myself and let her work through it.

Everyone's attention was focused solely on Bella as she tried to block Jasper. Both Jasper and Alice gasped at the same time, and I saw through Alice's mind how Bella's future disappeared. However, the sounds from them both broke Bella's concentration and everything snapped back to normal. Bella was breathing hard from her mental struggling and glanced around at everyone.

Jasper grinned and jumped up from his chair. "You did it! You were able to block me _and_ Alice. Wow, this is great."

He was shaking his head and everyone else was watching Bella in amazement, thoughts ranging from surprise to shock to wondering about the possibilities.

Bella smiled shyly. "But I couldn't hold it. It stopped when I heard you and Alice."

She sounded disappointed, but Jasper waved off her self-doubt.

"This was much more than I was expecting today. This was terrific for the first time. It'll take practice, but you being able to block us on the first try is amazing. _Truly_."

Everyone murmured their agreements, encouraging Bella.

Jasper sat down again and faced her. "How did you visualize your shields? Were you only trying to manipulate one?"

"I used thickness and texture. I see my mental shield as a thin sheet, while the physical shield is thicker, more opaque."

He nodded at her explanation excitedly. "Okay, I want to try one more thing today if you're willing. Esme, can you and Edward switch places?"

I was reluctant to move from Bella's side, but wanted to see what Jasper was up to.

_I want to see if she can manipulate both shields at the same time, and if she can project it to another person. I need you to not be the subject, but to try and read Esme to see if Bella can block her thoughts._

I tilted my head at Jasper to let him know I heard him.

"Okay, Bella, this one will be a little tougher. Please take Esme's hands. It might be easier this first time if you have physical contact with her."

Esme smiled at Bella as they held each other's hands.

"Now, imagine Jane is coming at you both. She's using her power to attack Esme's mind, giving her excruciating pain, while Felix is coming to take both of you down."

I tried to ignore Carlisle's internal distress from even the insinuation of his mate being in danger. I understood his dark thoughts toward the Volturi for Jasper broaching the idea of them attacking Esme and Bella.

"I want you to try to use both shields to protect Esme from any harm," Jasper said.

She again bore a look of hatred and fury as Jasper increased her rage level to the boiling point. She was concentrating extremely hard as the minutes went by. Suddenly, I could no longer hear Esme's thoughts. My head whipped toward Jasper, and I nodded so he knew Bella was blocking Esme from me.

He gave a hand signal to Emmett, obviously something they had planned beforehand. I watched as Emmett flew at Esme, and it took every bit of my strength not to move in front of her and block him. Bella's eyes narrowed minutely, a fraction of a second before Emmett reached Esme, and he was propelled backward ferociously. He landed on top of a glass table against the far wall, smashing it to pieces. Esme gasped as she watched it happening and Bella's concentration snapped.

_Holy shit!_

_My poor table._

_I can't believe I just saw that._

_Wow._

_Fuck me sideways. That was fun as hell._

_Edward, this is unbelievable._

I barely registered the thoughts of shock flowing from everyone. I was instantly kneeling in front of Bella, who had leaned forward with her head in her hands. Esme's concern turned toward her as she began rubbing her back gently.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, trying to see her face.

She looked up briefly and tried to smile at me, but I could plainly see her exhaustion. I scooped her up in my arms and sat down with her in my lap. Her face went to snuggle in my neck and she sighed lightly. The excitement around the room was subdued while everyone waited to see if she was unharmed. I kissed her gently and brushed her hair from her face.

"I'm good, I promise," she whispered. "I just felt worn out for a moment. It was more tiring than I thought it would be."

I sighed in relief at her words. Rose had gone over to get Emmett up and everyone gathered around us again.

"Sorry about that, Bella," Jasper said, his voice full of regret. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you so hard the first time."

"No, no," she said, her voice already gaining back some strength. "I wanted to do this. I'm really fine. I feel better already. It should get easier with more practice."

I hugged her tightly to me, happy to see her smile.

Emmett laughed. "That was awesome! You can use me anytime you want to practice."

Rose whacked him on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"You weren't really going to attack Esme, were you?"

He held out his hands and shook his head. "Nah, Jasper and I had this worked out before. Bella just needed to feel like a real threat was coming, so I had to make it believable."

Carlisle gave him a bit of a glare, which amused me.

"Well, you can go out and get me a new table now, Emmett," Esme teased, resulting in relieved laughter around the room.

"That really was amazing, Bella," Carlisle told her.

Bella blushed from his admiration and I kissed her flushed cheek. Jasper was already thinking of different ways to practice and test her shields and maybe use them differently.

"I think she's done enough for today," I told him.

"I agree. This was way more than I thought would happen on the first try. She was able to manipulate both of them and protect another." His face suddenly got serious. "Esme? When you were in the shield with Bella, did you feel any different? Did you notice anything that changed?"

I read his thoughts. He wanted to know if Bella's scent changed to her. He wanted to make sure if I was protected under her shield with her that her scent wouldn't suddenly overwhelm me. I had to admire Jasper for thinking of everything.

Esme thought over her time holding onto Bella and shook her head. "No, it didn't feel any different to me."

"Did you have any thirst? Did Bella's scent change?" Jasper asked.

Understanding crossed everyone's faces as they realized why Jasper was asking those questions.

"No, her scent was the same," Esme told him.

"Hmm. It appears her physical shield has layers then. She can still protect her own body from any threats that are within an outer layer." Jasper was back to talking and thinking to himself, as he paced the floor. He turned toward us. "That's good news. I was worried that if Bella shielded Edward with her, her normal scent would be released." He paused for a moment. "Bella, the next time we practice, I'd like for someone else to be under the shield with you if you try to protect Edward. I don't want to take any chances. Please don't try it when you two are alone, at least for the first time."

"Okay," she agreed.

After all the excitement died down, Esme made Bella lunch and we spent the rest of the afternoon like a normal family. We watched movies, talked, and laughed, just enjoying being around each other. Bella fit in like the missing piece we had been looking for over decades.

I was truly a lucky man to have her in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the Cullens decision to let Jake in on the secret? How about Bella's shield?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Similarities and Differences

***I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Similarities and Differences<strong>

BPOV

Monday morning at school was both the same and different than what Alice had foreseen.

As I walked from government to trigonometry, puffs of snow fell from the sky and stuck in my hair, just as predicted. However Edward was at my side instead of Mike, holding my hand firmly in his. His skin was colder than the falling snow, yet the heat flowing through my system due to his proximity kept me plenty warm. Just as everyone else, Mike kept his distance from me… except in gym class when there were no Cullens by my side.

It seemed I had been officially dubbed an outcast, due to my association with the Cullens, but I couldn't find it in me to be saddened by the shunning. I had everything I wanted, and truly didn't care about what anyone else thought.

When Edward pulled me close and gave me a kiss, the snow appeared romantic and beautiful to me, rather than cold and messy. I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss in the elements, before I suddenly felt a cold, wet mass sliding down my back. I screamed and jumped, turning around to find a grinning Emmett. Edward helped me untuck my shirt and rid myself of the snowball, though I didn't miss him trying to hold back his laughter.

"Emmett! You are in so much trouble!" I yelled, although I didn't know how to pay him back yet. I noticed Jasper, Alice, and Rose standing near the entrance to one of the buildings, all of them laughing with guilty grins on their faces.

"I thought you liked the cold, Bella?" he asked with his eyebrows wagging. "You looked like you needed a little cooling off." His booming laughter echoed out in the quad.

I shook my head and then narrowed my eyes at Edward. "And you should have heard him coming!"

He came over and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, love. You had me distracted. I told you that you dazzle me, too." His sweet breath blew on my face and his darkened eyes stared into mine.

My brain went fuzzy, and I almost forgot why I was mad in the first place. Edward pulled me along beside him, guiding me to our next class as we passed the rest of the laughing Cullen siblings. I vowed to plot some revenge.

At lunch, we held what I had internally dubbed a 'Cullen Counsel', where we planned what to do the next day regarding Tyler's van.

"I think we should set it up exactly as Alice saw and Bella can use her shield to toss the van away."

A resounding whack was heard when Rose slapped Emmett for his suggestion.

"Oww, Rose. That hurt." Though the grin on his face proved otherwise.

Edward glared at him, his arm holding me protectively. "Absolutely not. Shield or not, I don't want Bella anywhere near that van."

"That's because you're no fun. For a seventeen-year-old, you sure are an old man." Emmett laughed at his joke, although everyone else shook their heads.

Edward's head suddenly whipped around and a snarl was released from his lips. I turned in the direction of his stare and saw the table holding Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Conner, and Tyler. I didn't know whose thoughts were upsetting Edward, but I assumed it was Lauren since she was glaring at me.

I sighed heavily. "Any way we can get Tyler's van to run into Lauren Mallory tomorrow?"

Everyone snickered. I didn't really want to hurt Lauren, though she annoyed me. If I let her get under my skin, it would have meant she was actually relevant, and I didn't consider her to be of importance to my life. I peeked back at their table again and she was still glaring at me.

_Well, maybe a little prank would be okay_.

"Why don't I just go over to Tyler's house tonight and fix his van so he can't drive it tomorrow?" Rose suggested.

Alice looked to the future and nodded as she came back to us. "That will work. His dad will drive him to school."

With that settled, the rest of lunch was spent with all of them making faces of disgust as I ate my human food. When Edward and I left the cafeteria to walk to biology, I noticed the snow had turned into rain. I chuckled when we entered the classroom and found the mitosis lab set up with our slides and microscopes ready. After we'd taken our seats, a few minutes remained before the bell rang to signal the start of class. Edward smiled mischievously at me as he scooted my chair close to his. He pressed his body to mine and whispered in my ear.

"This would have been our first official introduction. I have to say that it is a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

My breath hitched as his velvety whispers sent tingles through my body, especially to my girly parts. His icy tongue licked a spot on my neck, just at the base of my ear, hiding his actions behind the curtain of my hair. He chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing to me.

Since he deserved a little of his own medicine, gripped his thigh under the table and slowly made my way up his leg. I smirked at him, but bit my lip when his eyes darkened with desire. My hand slid over him and I kept my eyes locked on his, watching them turn nearly black.

He leaned back in to whisper again. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

I could barely breathe, and my heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. Luckily the bell rang, breaking us from our little display, because I was a second away from straddling his lap. I pulled my hand away and we both groaned softly, knowing we couldn't continue.

As if the slides weren't easy enough for us, we already knew the answers due to Alice's vision. Mr. Banner shook his head at our perfectly completed worksheet sitting on our table after we extended our pretending to look at slides to ten minutes. Edward and I spent the rest of class behaving ourselves, talking and holding hands under the table.

In gym, Mike continued to cover for me for the physical well-being of the rest of our team. However, he did spend the downtime interrogating me about Edward.

"So, you and Cullen seem pretty cozy."

_You have no idea, Mike_.

I wanted to smile, but raised my eyebrow at him instead, silently asking him if he had a point.

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

_Or something._

"Yes, he _is_."

"That's pretty fast. I mean you just got here."

I turned to face him with a glare. He actually had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It's really none of your business, Mike. Is there a point to your commentary?"

"He's just weird. All of them are. You seem like a great girl, and I don't want to see you mixed up with them."

I huffed at his explanation, glowering at him. While I knew humans instinctively shied away from them, I also knew it wasn't pleasant to be constantly talked about or deride.; Alice, in particular, never liked the fact she couldn't make friends.

"They're all wonderful people. Apparently, you're simply too close-minded to see it. Maybe you should learn to think for yourself, instead of following the crowd like a sheep."

My little diatribe seemed to garner more attention than I wanted when I sensed the other students staring at us. I shut my mouth for the rest of class, and Mike ended his commentary.

Edward stayed with me at the house after driving me home. We never talked about the comments from Mike, even though I knew he had heard them. We made use of our private time by making out on the couch until I had to start dinner. Edward agreed to stay for dinner, wanting to spend more time letting Charlie get to know him.

Charlie came in later to find us both in the kitchen, Edward insisting on chopping the vegetables for the salad. I greeted him with a smile, watching him sniff the fish baking in the oven.

"Hi, Bells," he said before looking over at Edward. At least he didn't glare. Instead he surprised me. "Hello, Edward."

I caught the smile on Edward's face at Charlie's salutation.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said, holding his hand out to shake.

"You staying for dinner?"

"Yes, sir. If that's okay with you?"

Charlie nodded. "That's fine." He turned to me. "How much longer before it's ready, Bells?"

"About fifteen minutes. Do you want a beer while you wait?"

Charlie grunted a little in response and shook his head. "Not yet. I'm going to borrow Edward here for a minute. Come with me, son."

I didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, but when he said 'son', both mine and Edward's faces broke out in grins. Edward followed behind Charlie and went out the front door. They walked to the garage and then came back out again a minute later, heading for my truck. Realization dawned on me when I remembered in Alice's vision that Charlie put chains on my tires because of the icy conditions.

I smiled at them working together, watching through the window while I finished putting dinner together.

EPOV

It surprised me that Charlie asked me for assistance, but when he called me _son_ I felt like leaping for joy. Charlie accepting me, and perhaps even liking me, brought me so much happiness. He was important to Bella which made him important to me. I wanted to do everything possible to show him I was worthy of her.

He wasn't much for small talk as he pointed out how to help him put the chains on the tires, however he did ask if I was driving Bella to school every day. I told him I was and he nodded in acknowledgement. His thoughts affirmed he liked the fact Bella wouldn't be driving on the messy roads, but he wanted the chains on just in case I couldn't pick her up. I would have told him I would always protect her if it wouldn't have blown our cover.

On our way back inside, he slapped my back thinking he didn't mind me so much and I seemed like a decent kid for his daughter. If he noticed the hard makeup of my physique, he didn't acknowledge it verbally or mentally. Bella had everything already on the table when we entered and I smiled when she glanced over at me.

"Bells, Edward helped me put some chains on your tires. I know he's been driving you to school, but I wanted them on there just in case. The roads are supposed to be icy tomorrow and you aren't used to driving in this weather."

"Thanks, Dad. That really means a lot."

He was thinking how happy it made him to do things like that for his daughter.

The rest of our dinner went surprisingly well. Bella and I told Charlie about our classes and he asked questions about my family. I felt we made real progress with him getting to know me, or at least the part of me I wanted him to know. Bella and I giggled like kids when we snuggled under the covers that night, whispering how pleased we were that Charlie liked me.

When I went home in the morning to change and get my car, the roads were exactly as Alice saw. Black ice covered the pavement, making it difficult for anyone to drive let alone an Arizonan with worn tires. I was grateful Charlie didn't mind me driving Bella, although with the roads as hazardous as they were, I likely would have whether he liked it or not. Rose confirmed to me she had taken care of Tyler's van before I took off again to pick up Bella.

I pulled up to her house, immediately making my way to the front door, not wanting her to brave the icy steps alone. In fact, once the door was open, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the car. It wasn't entirely because I thought she would fall, mostly I just wanted her as close to me as possible.

She didn't seem to mind.

Arriving at the high school, we pulled up next to Rose's car and got out. Bella talked with Alice as our group of six walked up to the quad and into our buildings. Alice and Jasper were just ahead of Bella and me, while Rose and Emmett had veered off to another building. Alice suddenly stopped and turned around.

I saw in her head a last minute decision had been made which she hadn't anticipated. Tyler's dad wasn't bringing him. Instead he was in his mother's car and driving fast to avoid being late. I didn't much care if he was an idiot and hurt himself as long as Bella wasn't out there in danger.

Alice foresaw Tyler's car skidding and ramming into someone's truck, however both of us noticed Angela Weber walking in the parking lot at the same time.

I met Alice's eyes when her vision ended. "We should go out there and make sure she won't be injured."

She nodded. "Let's go."

Angela was the only girl at school who had treated Bella decently since she got here. Jasper stayed in the building, not even tempting himself with the possibility of some human spilling fresh blood, but Bella refused when I asked her to stay inside.

_She was so stubborn_.

Alice, Bella and I walked out and were halfway down the sidewalk to the parking lot when we saw the car coming around the corner at a high speed... much too fast for the icy conditions. Angela should have had plenty of time to reach the sidewalk, but appeared to stop suddenly and turn around.

I cringed, watching the new vision unfold in Alice's mind.

Angela had changed her mind and decided to grab a different notebook from her car. Alice gasped and I hurried down, seeing that Angela was going to slip and get hit.

As Angela started moving back toward her car, she saw Tyler's car coming at her from the side, lost her balance, and hit her head when she slipped on the ice.

"No!" Bella screamed.

I used a speed a little faster than a human to get to Angela, but before I could reach her I was hit with a what felt like an invisible wave. Shock resounded through my body when Tyler's car suddenly changed directions to a path which was going to evade Angela by a few feet. It was as if it was shoved off its track by an imperceptible fist.

I pulled a wobbly Angela to her feet and sat her on the stairs of the sidewalk just as a horrible screeching sound burst from Tyler's car crashing into another. The car that was hit was not the one foreseen by Alice, but one on the other side of the lane.

It was unclear what had happened. The laws of physics did not explain how the sliding car had changed its trajectory on the ice.

Fear coursed through me when I turned to find Alice holding up Bella's limp body.

_I'm not sure what happened, Edward. I think she fainted._

Alice's thoughts flooded my head as I watched some students and teachers rushing down the sidewalk. I yelled for someone to call an ambulance. A teacher finally reached us, so he could take care of Angela, and I jumped up to rush to Bella.

_We need to take her to Carlisle, Edward_.

I ran as fast as humanly possible, reaching Bella and picking her unconscious body up in my arms.

"Alice, what happened? What's wrong with her?"

My questions came out fast and panicked. I wasn't going to wait for help to arrive. I walked with Alice toward my car and put Bella in the backseat with her. Alice was already on the phone with Carlisle, telling him about the crash and Angela before moving on to Bella.

"She's passed out or something. Carlisle, I think she used her shield to push the sliding car off its path."

_Did she really use her shield?_

That would have explained how the car changed directions.

_But how did she push it that far?_

Carlisle told us to carry her in, saying he'd meet us inside and try to get her into a private ER area. I kept watching in the rearview mirror, seeing Alice brushing Bella's hair back and softly talking to her. Bella's heart started beating faster as if she was waking up.

Alice met my eyes in the mirror. "She's going to open her eyes in four seconds. She's going to be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief, although I still wanted Carlisle to check her over. Bella shifted around and began talking to Alice just as we arrived at the hospital. When the car stopped, I was out the door in an instant, pulling Bella to me to carry her in.

"Edward, you don't have to tote me around. I can walk."

I kissed her face and held her tightly. "Sorry, my love. I have you in my arms and I'm not putting you down."

She gave me a small smile.

When we walked in the doors, Carlisle was there to meet us. He led us to a private area where I laid Bella down on a bed and looked to Alice.

"Will you call Charlie? I'm sure he'll know something happened at the high school and he needs to know Bella is here."

She nodded and went out in the hall to call him. I stood by while Carlisle assessed Bella and asked her questions.

"Bella, did you use your shield to push the car away from Angela?"

"I tried to. Did it work?" Her eyes fell on me.

"Yes, Angela's fine. She hit her head on the pavement when she slipped, but the car didn't touch her."

"What about Tyler?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I brought you here. I didn't want to wait for the ambulance."

Carlisle shined a light in her eyes. "Do you remember what happened when you tried to use your shield?"

"I remember screaming when I saw Angela turn around. She's been nice to me, really the only one outside your family. I saw Tyler's car skidding towards her and felt for my thick shield and tried to expand the bubble to include Angela and Edward, who was racing towards her." She paused with wide eyes.

"I know Jasper said not to put a shield around Edward and me without one of you there, but it was an emergency. Also Edward was pretty far away. It seemed a little easier for me to manipulate it. I could almost imagine giant hands pushing and shaping it to the distance I wanted it. But then it was like the wind was knocked out of me. It must have been when the car hit it. It all snapped back instantly, and I don't remember anything after that."

Carlisle nodded to her and glanced at Alice, who had come in while Bella was talking.

"She slumped forward, like all the energy had drained from her body. I caught her and held her up as best I could, while trying to appear human. Then Edward came and picked her up and we drove here."

Carlisle appeared to be deep in thought. "It seems the use of her shield requires an enormous amount of her energy or resources. As a human, those are limited, and at some point her body shuts down and requires rest again." He focused back on Bella. "I've checked all your vitals and everything's completely normal. How do you feel now?"

"I feel fine. Normal."

When she tried to stand up, Carlisle and I both protested.

"Bella, I want you to rest a little while longer," he said. "At least wait until your dad comes in and sees you. Drink some juice and take it easy. I'm going to write up that you were simply overwhelmed by witnessing the accident and fainted, likely due to not eating breakfast." He watched her until she nodded that she understood the cover story.

I wanted to sigh, but that was part of our life. It was necessary to lie occasionally. Carlisle left to go check on other patients as I heard the ambulance approaching the hospital. I sat down on a chair next to the bed and held Bella's hand. A nurse entered not long after, bringing orange juice for Bella, and I cringed from her thoughts.

_Yummy. There's Carlisle's son. I'd love to be in the middle of that Cullen sandwich._

I addressed her with a reproachful voice when she started imagining me bending her over the bed. "Is that Bella's juice?"

She stopped her gawking and brought it to Bella, who glared at her with eyes narrowed to slits. I thought I heard Bella hiss as she snatched the juice from the nurse's hand, and I stifled a grin, somewhat liking Bella's jealous reaction.

"Thanks," Bella spat at her and the nurse made a hasty retreat.

Just then, a frantic mental voice came quickly down the hall with Carlisle.

"Charlie's here," I said softly, before he came rushing through the door.

"Bells! Are you okay?"

I moved to the side, allowing Charlie room to check Bella out for himself. His thoughts were relieved when Carlisle told him she was fine. Evidently Tyler was not doing as well.

"I'm fine, Dad. I promise. I guess I should have eaten more this morning. That crash was just so scary. How are Angela and Tyler?"

Charlie looked at Carlisle.

"Angela's fine. She has a bump on the head from falling and is in some shock," Carlisle said.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Tyler's still on his way here. He should be alright, but he banged his head some and probably has a broken leg. They had to cut him out of the car." He shook his head. "There was no reason for him to be driving so fast."

I heard from his thoughts one of the teachers, who had been among the first to run outside and help, had watched the scene occur from the window and gave a statement to Charlie when he arrived at the school.

"Yeah, he should've been more careful," Bella replied softly.

Charlie squeezed her hand, his eyes flitting back to Carlisle. "So, she's going to be good?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She can go home anytime." He patted Bella's shoulder and winked. "Just make sure you eat a good lunch when you get there."

Charlie smoothed his moustache a few times and shuffled his feet. I grew excited when I heard what he was hesitating to ask me.

"Edward, would it be possible for you to take Bella home? I'm going to have to deal with this accident. Is that okay with you, Dr. Cullen, if Edward is excused from class?"

I wanted to smirk and tell him I had two doctorate degrees and I knew more than any teacher at the high school, but I held my tongue.

"That's fine, Charlie. And please call me Carlisle."

"Yes, sir," I said, trying not to grin. "I'll take her home and sit with her until you arrive."

_It would be my absolute pleasure_.

A slight giggle came from Bella before Charlie gave her a hug and left, and Carlisle shook his head at the both of us. Alice was still back in the corner texting someone. From her thoughts, she was informing our siblings what had happened.

"All right, get out of here, you guys. Alice, are you going back to the school?"

She groaned. "I think I'm traumatized, too. I'm going to go hang out with Esme."

All of us laughed at her.

The three of us drove back to Bella's house, and Alice ran home soon after so Bella and I could enjoy our free day together. I couldn't believe as much as we tried to keep Bella away from harm, she had still ended up in the hospital.

_Was this fate's way of telling us we couldn't alter all circumstances to achieve the results we desired? Were some things destined to happen, no matter what preventative measures were taken?_

Those questions needed to be pondered and discussed, but I didn't want to waste precious time thinking about what might happen in the future. I only wanted to enjoy being alone with my angel.

We made very good use of our privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about the shield helping Angela? Will Bella feel any guilt about Tyler? Any thoughts on some payback ideas for Emmett? Let me know what you think.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Ultimatum

***I don't own these characters.**

**Ultimatum**

EPOV

_Thank you for Alice_.

When I told Charlie I'd take Bella home from the hospital and stay with her until he arrived, committing all kinds of naughty acts with his daughter probably wasn't what he had in mind. It had started out innocently enough. We were simply snuggling and watching movies on the couch.

Actually, she was watching movies, I was mostly watching her.

But she was so warm and smelled so good lying on my chest, I just couldn't keep my hands from wandering. Her heart stuttered and her breath hitched as I gently stroked her back. There was no doubt she felt how excited I was when she turned and straddled me.

She scooted up slightly so her face hovered over mine, our eyes locking in a stare. Suddenly, her hands were in my hair and her lips were molded to mine. I growled when her sweet breath entered my mouth and my tongue immediately went to taste hers. Desire took over when she grinded into me. My hands moved down her back to grip her hips and squeeze her ass, pushing her down onto my painfully restrained erection.

My instincts were fighting an intense battle with my rational mind.

_My mate. Must have her now. Mine. Take her. Mark her. Make her mine. Mine._

_Take it slow. Kiss her gently. Make her comfortable. Let her know how beautiful she is._

It was fortunate there were no other voices in my head at that moment, because I wasn't sure they would fit. My own inner voices were screaming at each other.

Her lips pulled back as she gasped for air. If I hadn't been so concerned with locking up the animal in me, I would have remembered she needed to take a break from our intense kisses every once in a while. She then moved down my neck, and I moaned as she sucked and licked my skin. The feeling of her hot tongue on me was so amazing.

Then it happened.

Her teeth lightly grazed my neck and the animal inside me broke free.

I had her pinned beneath me before she could blink.

_Rip._

The remains of her shredded shirt were on the floor.

_Rip. Rip. Rip._

Off went the pants, bra, and panties.

I pressed my body down on hers, my mouth seeking her beautiful neck. My mind was taken over by the beast, my senses flooded by her aroused body and deliciously excited scent. Her desire rivaled mine as her body thrummed in anticipation beneath me, wanting and begging me to complete our bond. I was a fraction of a second away from ripping my own clothes off of me and taking my mate, when her words broke through my animal's haze of lust.

"Yes, Edward."

I heard the voice that called to me in every way, the siren of my love. Her honey-coated intonation diverted my attention, and I lifted myself up to look down at her flushed and eager face. Her hands gripped around my neck and pulled with all her might, trying to bring me back closer to her. Within a second, my mind cleared enough to think sanely about what was happening.

_It's not safe to do this yet. Be patient. Just please your mate_.

During the few seconds I allowed myself to gaze upon her beauty and contemplate our actions, I also realized a couple certainties. Even at my most crazed state, I knew I wouldn't have bitten her without her permission. I also knew as out of control as I had felt at the time, I couldn't have hurt her.

It wasn't possible.

It was as if I was being compelled to connect with her, yet keep her safe at all times. I didn't know if it was a product of our being mates or if it was specific to the connection between only Bella and me.

_Were my protective compulsions for Bella, even from myself, another manifestation of her shield or was it something within me?_

As these thoughts swirled, my eyes traveled down to take in her magnificence as she lay naked and vulnerable below me.

I smiled at her, relieved to be back in control, yet enthusiastic to make her feel good. My lips returned to her neck, lavishing her with reverent kisses. She writhed and moaned for more, so my fingers moved down from her shoulders, caressing her breasts, sliding down her waist, until they reached her center, which was slick and desperately seeking friction.

I stroked her gently before pushing two fingers inside her. The answering moan of pleasure she released was like music to my ears. Her heady scent was so irresistible to me that I had no other choice but to taste her.

I growled as I took my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth. I couldn't wait any longer before I put my tongue where my fingers had just been. She was twisting and turning with desire, so I held her hips still as I brought my face down to taste her properly.

A vibration in my pocket distracted me momentarily. I ignored it, making a slow lap of my tongue over her folds. I briefly wondered if it was possible for a vampire to get dizzy, because that's how I felt with the evidence of her arousal in my mouth.

The taste of her was pure heaven.

Her hands returned to my hair, as if trying to anchor my face to her. I continued licking her, listening and feeling how her body responded to me. I felt emboldened when she released the most sensuous noises I had ever heard.

The vibration in my pocket went off again and I continued to ignore it, my attention focused on the pleasure of my Bella. Then, Bella's phone and the house phone both rang at the same time. I sighed and leaned back, knowing it must have been important.

"What?" I snarled, answering my phone in frustration.

"Run. Now! Get Bella upstairs immediately unless you want her father to catch you with your head between her legs," Alice yelled.

_Shit_.

I cocked my head and sure enough he was pulling into the driveway.

_Double shit_.

I threw my phone and scooped Bella up in my arms, racing to drop her off in her room. I only had time to say a couple words.

"Charlie's home. Get dressed, love. I'll continue that later." I smiled at her dazed face before darting back down the stairs.

I rushed to gather the remnants of Bella's clothes and only had time to throw them under the couch before Charlie was opening the door. He looked over as I sat on the couch, still as a statue. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Hey Edward, where's Bella? Is she feeling alright?" he asked, his eyes focusing on my hair.

_Damn. I should have remembered to calm down the mess made from Bella's fingers._

Charlie scanned the room before looking at me again.

_Does that boy ever comb his hair?_

I wanted to chuckle at his thoughts, but decided it was smarter to answer his questions.

_Did he suspect anything?_

"She's feeling fine. We've been watching movies. She just went upstairs to use the restroom," I replied.

I heard Bella's rapid heartbeat upstairs as she changed into new clothes. Charlie grunted as he looked toward the stairway. I wasn't catching all his thoughts, but looking at my appearance through his mind, complete with rumpled clothes and disheveled hair, he didn't seem to believe we were just watching movies.

His eyes narrowed slightly before he hung up his coat and gun belt in full view. Bella came running down the stairs a minute later, her face still flushed. I was glad to see she was at least wearing clothes and had run a brush through her hair. She bit her lower lip after greeting Charlie.

I needed to teach her how to lie better.

_I think I may need to have a difficult conversation with her. I'm sure Renee has prepared her, but it's my responsibility to make sure she keeps herself protected._

It was difficult to stifle my laughter as I listened to Charlie's thoughts. Poor Bella was going to get the sex talk and she didn't know it. She walked over to sit beside me on the couch and Charlie sat in his recliner.

"So, what movie are you watching?" he asked pointedly to Bella.

She blushed and looked over at the TV, trying to remember.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," I answered for her.

She just nodded her head. Suddenly, my phone vibrated...and it wasn't in my pocket.

_Damn Alice!_

Both Charlie and Bella bore curious expressions as they heard the phone vibrating against the floor. I remembered throwing it somewhere in my haste.

_I must have shoved it under the couch with Bella's clothes._

I was the one embarrassed at that point. I looked at Bella before kneeling on the floor to grab the phone, wanting to answer it as quickly as possible. I realized Alice would keep dialing me incessantly because she knew I was in a bind. All my siblings were probably laughing it up at home right at that moment.

Once it was in my hand, I stood and answered it. Charlie's suspicious eyes took in the scene carefully.

"Hello," I said.

"Edward. You. Need. To. Come. Home."

Alice's words were broken up by her laughter ringing out loudly. I heard all the others in the background. The last thing I wanted to do was go home right then.

"I was actually going to stay and finish this movie," I told her. Her chortles calmed down.

"No, seriously Edward. You need to come home. Billy Black has set up a meeting with you, Jasper, and Carlisle tonight and you have to go."

I looked over at Bella, who started to squirm under Charlie's stare. I felt bad I would have to leave her alone for the speech, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. I'll be home soon," I said before hanging up. I sat back down with Bella. "Esme wants me to come home for dinner. Can I take a raincheck on the rest of the movie for another night?" I asked her, winking.

"Sure, let me walk you out," she said as she stood.

I walked alongside her, stopping at Charlie's chair.

"Thank you for allowing me to bring her home, Chief Swan. I hope you have a wonderful dinner," I told him politely.

He shook my hand, still deep in thought. I was going to have to give Bella a quick rundown before I left.

"Goodbye, Edward. Drive safe," he said.

We moved toward the door and put our coats on.

"Dad, I'm going to walk Edward to his car. I'll be right back," Bella said before opening the door.

As soon as we were outside, she grabbed my hand. I wanted nothing more than to finish what we had started. I hated leaving my Bella in such an aroused state, with no satisfaction. She exhaled loudly as we neared the car.

"So, how much trouble am I in?" she asked.

I brushed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was so beautiful.

"He's suspicious that we may have been up to some not-quite-chaste activities. He's probably going to try and have the sex talk with you tonight," I told her, trying to contain any amusement I felt.

"Oh, no. Charlie's really going to try to talk to me about having sex?" she whispered the word sex at the end and I wanted to laugh and kiss her at the same time. Instead I nodded as her hands covered her blushing face. "Oh my God, Edward. This is going to be mortifying."

I finally pulled her into my arms, hugging her tight.

"Just go with it, Bella. He's trying to be a good father. He thinks it's his responsibility to make sure you protect yourself." I paused and chuckled. "If he only knew," I whispered in her ear, loving the way it made her heart stutter.

Charlie's thoughts alerted me he was going to check out the window, so I pulled back. I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Love, I have to go meet with the elders tonight. They've set up a meeting about the treaty."

"Will you come over afterwards?" she asked, as if I wouldn't.

"Of course." I leaned in close. "I told you we were going to finish what we started."

Her little moan that she released made me want to put her in the car right then and tear another set of her clothes off. I sucked lightly on her earlobe and pulled away again before my desires overcame me.

"Goodbye, my Bella. I'll see you soon."

I turned her around, pointing her in the direction of her house. She started walking away, but I caught her halfway to the door and hugged her again.

"I had to stash your clothes under the couch, so don't forget to grab them when Charlie isn't looking," I whispered, before chuckling and slapping her lightly on the butt. She yipped and kept walking, turning once to grin at me. I practically bounced to my car.

I was dreading walking in the door at home as soon as I pulled onto our long and winding driveway. I already heard all of their snickering thoughts at my almost getting caught by Charlie. Even Carlisle seemed to be amused. I shook my head; I wasn't used to being the source of comedy in our family. But, anything was worth it as long as I had Bella. I sighed and opened the front door.

_Hahahahahahahaha._

_Edward is finally getting frisky._

_I hope he's being careful with her._

_Remember, the pills won't be effective for two more days._

_It's about time. It's fun, isn't it brother?_

_Woohooo, Eddie!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as their thoughts greeted me, deciding to just let them get it out of their systems. I sat down on a chair in the living room where they were gathered.

"So how was your dinner?"

Of course, Emmett would get straight to the point. I looked at Alice.

"Did you really have to tell them everything?" I asked. She shrugged and sniffed, with her nose in the air.

"That's what you get for not picking up your phone," she replied.

I wanted to nip it in the bud and shock them all speechless. I looked straight at Emmett, who was wearing a mocking grin.

"I've never tasted anything better," I said.

I smiled, hearing nothing but silence. Even their thoughts were mute to me. Alice was the first to start giggling and we all were laughing before long. I knew I'd never laughed as much in my whole century-long existence as I had in that last week and a half. It was nice to not feel so much like an outsider, even within my own family.

"Alright, that's enough," Esme said finally. "Let's leave Edward and Bella alone. Besides, these guys need to go to the meeting."

I looked over at Carlisle, who was wearing a serious expression.

"So, they are ready to renew the treaty?" I asked him.

"Billy said they wanted to discuss the treaty again before renewing it," he told me.

_I'm not sure what they have up their sleeve. He wasn't particularly menacing over the phone, but he wasn't pleasant either_.

"I have a feeling they're going to want some additional stipulation," he added aloud.

"This better not have anything to do with Bella," I said.

It angered me that they thought they could have any control over her and her life with me.

_Calm down, Edward. We aren't even there yet._

I nodded to Jasper. I knew I needed to keep my cool when dealing with them. They didn't know I could read their minds and we didn't want to tip them off to that information, if we could help it.

"Jazz, I may need you to keep me under control. I have a bad feeling about this and I already know Sam is going to anger me," he smiled at me. I wanted to rip his head off for how he treated Bella.

"Will do," he said as he tilted his head.

Soon after, Carlisle, Jasper, and I made our way to the same spot in the clearing to meet with the elders. It was the same group of men as before, along with Sam. I stopped Carlisle and Jasper about a mile away from them.

"Jacob and Paul have both phased. They aren't there at the clearing, but they're roaming around," I whispered to them, just in case there were any canine ears close by listening. I looked at Carlisle. "Are you sure you don't want to call Emmett to be with us?"

"They asked for just the three of us again. You don't think they would be planning any kind of attack, do you?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper's face was fierce, although he knew we had a significant advantage over three newly-phased wolves. The mere possibility of a sneak attack irked him.

"I think we should call Em. He can wait here, while we go in. Even if the wolves planned something against us, we should take them easily. But, I no longer feel comfortable with Carlisle being left without any protection while he talks with them. We need to be at your side, Carlisle. Emmett can just be here for backup." Jasper suggested and Carlisle nodded.

Jasper called Emmett, telling him the details as he ran towards us. He was there within a few minutes, assuring he could get to us in seconds if we needed help. I nodded to him before we continued on toward the elders.

As usual, they were condescending in their thoughts, but I also noted a tone of smugness. They were both excited and somewhat frightened they had three phased wolves in their tribe. Jacob and Paul were close by in the woods and under Sam's command not to come to the clearing unless he called them.

Sam looked at me with hatred in his eyes. I knew he could smell Bella on me, just as he had been able to smell me on her. Before we left, I was determined to make sure they understood she was my mate and the strength of that bond wouldn't bend to their biased wills.

Jasper and I remained next to Carlisle, one of us on each side of him. Carlisle again lifted his hands in peace toward the three old men and Sam.

"Mr. Black, you called me to set up this meeting. Is there something about the treaty you would like to discuss?" Carlisle asked them.

_Yeah, if you want to keep peace, then you__'__re going to leave the Swan girl alone_.

I hissed as I heard Billy's thoughts. Jasper sent waves of calm at me and Carlisle turned his head to see the anger on my face.

"What's your problem, bloodsucker? We haven't even told you anything yet," Sam asked, glaring at me.

I knew I was giving them too much insight and if I didn't calm down, they would realize my gift. I wiped all emotion from my face and tried my best to contain my anger. I nodded to Carlisle, letting him know I was alright and for him to continue.

"Gentleman, there's no need to be antagonistic. We've come at your request and in peace. What is it you would like to discuss?" Carlisle asked again, looking at Sam in particular.

"We've discussed the renewal of the treaty and we're willing to agree to the terms set long ago and add your two new family members to it," Billy told us and paused before continuing. "We have only one stipulation. We can only have a pact of peace between us if you and every member of your family leave Isabella Swan alone."

I felt Jasper throwing everything he had at me, trying to keep me calm. Carlisle shook his head.

I wanted to roar and end them all. They were fools to even make the suggestion. It took everything in me not to show a response. Nothing would keep me from my Bella, especially not a few mutts.

I focused my attention back on their thoughts, and picked up on Jacob and Paul. They were speaking to each other in their heads and I knew they were in their wolf form. Paul wanted to attack and Jacob was upset at us for making him shift in the first place. But, they were both under the alpha's command to hold back and they couldn't disobey.

_Edward, are you going to be okay? I have to tell them she's your mate._

I nodded slightly to Carlisle as Jasper's waves of calm kept me together.

"We can give your coven some time to think it through and come back to us with a decision," Old Quil added, thinking he was being generous. Jasper actually snorted in response.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but it's not going to be possible to comply with that request. Just as your shifted wolves have imprints, our kind also has a bond of love between two people and it cannot be broken. Bella is Edward's mate and she always will be. She's a part of our family," Carlisle said to them.

Jasper had to start calming everyone, because their outrage was fierce. They didn't believe we could love anybody, let alone a human, a source of food for us. Jasper's head turned in the direction of the wolves' growls that we could all hear coming from the forest. He then turned to me.

_Are they going to attack us?_

I shook my head at him, trying to assure him they were under command to stay back. I listened to the thoughts of the elders swirling. They were full of hostility, thinking I was planning to change Bella immediately. Harry Clearwater, the most docile of the three elders, glared at Carlisle.

"So you plan to change an innocent girl into one of you, just so he can have a playmate?" Clearwater asked angrily, waving his hand at me. "That's against the treaty. You can't bite a human and keep this pact with us."

"Being mated is not some frivolous relationship. It's every bit as strong, or stronger, than the bond between one of your wolves and his imprint. Also, there are no plans to change Bella."

_Yet_.

I wanted to smile, hearing the caveat in his mind. Carlisle's gaze locked on Sam.

"Did you have a choice when you first laid eyes upon Emily? Would you have hurt Leah the way you did, if there were any other option?"

Harry Clearwater winced at the mention of his hurt daughter.

"It's the same for us. Bella and Edward are mates and there is nothing you can do to keep them apart," Carlisle said.

_Want to bet?_

_I'm sure we could come up with something._

_We'll just end you all._

_You are an asshole for bringing up Leah._

_I will convince Bella somehow._

I growled, hearing all of their menacing thoughts. Emmett called to me in his thoughts, asking if he needed to come and help us. That stopped my growling. The situation could escalate quite quickly if we let it.

Black moved forward in his chair, watching all of us closely. He felt confident the three phased wolves could protect them if we were to attack. They didn't trust us at all.

_Why did we even bother being so cordial and helpful to them in the first place?_

"We've given you our terms. We can't, in good conscience, allow you to endanger Bella by bringing her into your world. Call me when you have made your decision."

_You won't have her bloodsuckers_.

I knew by his words and thoughts there was nothing Carlisle could have said at that time to sway them from their decision. It was pointless for us to continue. I turned and looked at Carlisle and Jasper.

"Let's go," I said quietly.

Carlisle looked back over at the group of men.

"We'll go for now. But if you have any compassion at all, you'll think about what I said. Would any one of you pull Emily away from Sam? That's what you're asking of us."

With those words, Carlisle turned around and we left. We picked Emmett up along the way, and ran home.

When we arrived, I paced around the living room in frustration as Carlisle explained to the others about the ultimatum thrown down. All of them were upset and worried about both me and Bella.

_It'll be okay, Edward._

_We'll move if we have to._

_They can't keep her away from you._

_Fuck the treaty. They have no right to demand this._

_We'll figure out something, Edward._

I suddenly felt like I was caged in. I needed to get out and run, releasing some of my pent up rage before I saw Bella again. I looked at Alice.

"Is Bella going to be alright for a couple hours?" I asked her.

She looked for Bella's future and I saw her eating and talking with her dad, a little uncomfortable due to the topic. It actually brought a smile to my face. At least she would be fine. I nodded to Alice.

"I need to go run and hunt a little," I said, turning to Jasper and Emmett. "You guys feel like a little run?"

They both grinned and nodded. There was nothing like releasing some aggression by wrestling with those two in the wilderness. I then glanced at Carlisle.

"I need to get out of here for a bit. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I'll have to tell Bella tonight."

"It'll be fine, Edward. Go hunt. We'll figure it out. There's nothing that is going to keep Bella from you or you from her. We're all behind the both of you."

It felt good hearing him say it, although I already knew it to be true. I heard the comforting thoughts of agreement from Esme, Alice, and Rose. It helped that the whole family was supporting us.

"Come on, Eddie. Let's get you some real food before you go back and taste a little more Bella." Emmett laughed as he threw his arm around my shoulder.

I punched him in jest and took off out the door.

They were going to run hard to keep up with me that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of Edward almost getting caught with his pants down? What about the ultimatum?<strong>

**I am thinking that I may write a couple outtakes for this story. One would be Charlie's POV of walking into the house and then the later sex talk with Bella. Is there anything in the story so far that you want told from another POV?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20 Jacob

***I don't own these characters.**

**Jacob**

BPOV

Edward came in my window that night around eleven. Alice had called earlier, letting me know he went hunting for a couple hours with his brothers. She also told me she had a surprise for me over the coming weekend and I didn't have a clue what it could be.

While waiting for Edward, I tried keeping myself occupied by reading and cleaning...doing anything I could think of to remain in my room. The earlier conversation with my father resulted in an atmosphere of embarrassment on the first floor and my room had become my sanctuary for the evening. Hearing the Chief stumble over the birds and the bees lecture pretty much annihilated any sex drive I had.

Well, it lasted until I saw Edward again.

He was there when I returned from getting ready for bed. His face held a hint of color from a recent feeding as he stood silent by the window. His eyes locked on me, watching me intently. My body's normal reaction to him intensified, the longer he continued his silent staring.

_What is he thinking?_

My heart beat fast, my breathing shallowed, my face flushed, and my body tingled from his proximity and behavior. He made no movement, the only indication of his mood was the changing color of his eyes. They mesmerized me, changing from light gold to almost black.

I felt a pull inside me; it was as if I needed to be next to him, feel him, breathe him in, just as much as I needed food, water, and air to live. Before I could even complete one step in his direction, he was pressed against me, holding me to him with his arms gripped around my waist.

I gasped from the quickness of his movement, because he usually restrained himself to human speed in my presence. His mouth covered my open lips and I moaned, tasting his sweet tongue sliding against mine. I was so caught up in his insistent kisses that I barely registered he had undressed himself and me, and placed me on the bed.

_How did he do that?_

His lips left mine and I looked up at him in astonishment, smiling at his mischievous grin. He leaned down, his nose nuzzling the side of my face, and whispered in my ear.

"I believe we were interrupted right in the middle of something earlier. May I continue, my love?"

Speech was not something I was capable of at that moment, and I had to settle for nodding my consent. His lips traveled down slowly, generously giving attention to my body all along their path. His hands followed the same trail, until he gently nudged my legs apart. I held my breath when his cool fingers brushed my wet heat.

"Breathe, Bella," he called out quietly before his tongue accompanied his fingers.

A moan escaped me, as tingles spread throughout my body. For someone that had never done this before, Edward was quite talented. I knew there was no way I was going to last without making noise, so I grabbed a pillow to muffle my cries.

The heat in my abdomen was intense as his magical tongue and fingers worked. My toes curled from the sensation of his tongue plunging in me. He began purring as he tasted, and the vibrations set me off. My thighs gripped his head against my will as my body finally succumbed to his stimulation. I exploded with the strongest orgasm I ever had, waves of pleasure rolling through me over and over again.

I wasn't sure if the pillow was sufficient to drown the sounds that came from me as my body shook from the intensity of my high. Edward himself was moaning as he continued to lap up all the evidence of my climax.

When I finally caught my breath, I removed the pillow and propped myself up to look at him. His dark eyes stared back at me from under his lashes and my heart started racing again when he raised his head. He moved slowly like a cat, crawling over my body until his face was level with mine. He pressed himself into me, grinding his hips as his mouth was on mine again.

"I want you so much, Bella," he said softly.

"I want you, too," I said as I kissed him eagerly.

I didn't care about the consequences, I only wanted him. My legs instinctively wrapped around him, trying to press him even further into me. I heard him groan as he pulled back, trying to contain himself. I didn't want him in control, I wanted him to take me.

"We can't yet, my love," he said before extricating himself from my limbs and lying down beside me. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After a few moments, he turned his head and looked at me. "Just so you know, pulling myself back just then was the hardest thing I have done in a century."

He smiled at me and I brushed his lips with my finger. We laid there in silence, our eyes locked for several minutes, as our bodies slowly turned toward each other.

The golden color of Edward's eyes had returned as we lay facing each other, my body still tingling from the pleasure he had given me. I turned and reached back to flip the bedside lamp off before snuggling next to him again. He placed light kisses around my face. I almost didn't want our intimate moment to end, but I knew he needed to tell me about his meeting earlier. I sighed before caressing his cold cheek and starting our conversation.

"You really lucked out tonight, you know. I would have rather faced ten wolves than get the sex talk from Charlie."

He smiled and gave me a chuckle.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone. Although, I doubt I'll be left totally unscathed. I'm sure Charlie will be pulling me aside soon enough to impart some of his wisdom."

His fingers weaved together with mine. He was hesitating, not wanting to tell me something.

"What happened, Edward?"

Whatever it was had upset him. I just hoped it wasn't something that would prevent the treaty from being renewed.

"Billy set up the meeting with Carlisle, as you know. When Jasper, Carlisle, and I got there, the same four of them were waiting. But, Paul and Jacob had both also phased and were posted in the forest at Sam's command."

Guilt flowed through me from his words. I was responsible for Jake shifting before he should have.

_How was I going to fix this and make it right?_

"What was Jacob thinking?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes and I knew it wasn't good.

"He's upset. He is mad that he has phased and blames us," Edward said. He lift my chin up to look at him. "Bella, this is not your fault. I want you to stop feeling guilty about Jacob. Remember how much strain that put on you in Alice's vision?"

He was right of course, about the guilt being a common occurrence for me in regards to Jake.

_But, how else was I supposed to feel?_

"I know, Edward. I feel responsible though. Even with trying to take precautions against getting involved with Jacob, here we are in the same situation. He's angry, likely feels betrayed, and has Sam and the elders feeding him nonsense about your family."

_How could I tell him that it terrified me seeing events occur from the vision that we could not prevent?_

I shivered, thinking about other things from the vision happening: Edward leaving me, Victoria, the Volturi. Edward pulled away from me slightly, thinking his body was chilling me. I whimpered and pressed myself to him as close as possible. He murmured in my ear and brushed my hair back with his fingers, trying to comfort me.

"It'll be alright. I promise you, Bella."

I nodded to him, letting him know I was fine.

"Well, the meeting wasn't really what we expected. Billy actually handed us an ultimatum regarding the treaty."

_Ultimatum? What could they have possibly asked for?_

"They said they won't agree to peace with us unless we leave you alone."

I felt like I had been pierced in my heart. I almost couldn't catch my breath, from the fear that Edward wouldn't be at my side. His hands came to rest on my cheeks and his thumbs caught the tears that were starting to escape my eyes. I looked at his determined face.

"Bella, please calm down. There is nothing they could threaten or do, which would keep me or my family away from you. Please don't worry, love."

My fear eased when his lips met mine, his sweet breath calming my nerves. I knew better than to think anything the tribe did would divide us, yet even the thought of separation seemed to send me into a tailspin. I forced my traitorous tears to stop and took a couple deep breaths before continuing.

"So, what happened? What did Carlisle say to them?" I asked.

"He basically told them they were being ridiculous. I'm paraphrasing, of course. He tried to make them realize what they were asking of us by comparing our relationship to that of Sam and Emily. He asked them if they would ever try to separate the two of them," he told me.

"They know we are mates?" I asked, wondering how Billy took the news of mine and Edward's relationship.

"Yes, although they don't believe vampires can love," he said, lowering his eyes.

My anger spiked.

_How dare they?_

I'd never seen more love in my life than I had since meeting the Cullens. I wanted to wring all of their necks. Instead, I leaned into him, kissing every part of his face before looking in his eyes.

"They are closed-minded fools. If they truly can't open their eyes enough to see the bonds of love between your family and between us, then I'm not so sure I even want them as an ally. I know how much you love me and I love you more than anything."

I kissed him again and again, before he pulled me tightly to him, hugging me in his arms and burying his face in my neck. I stroked his hair as he inhaled my scent.

"I do love you, Bella. You know I would do anything for you, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I know that, Edward."

My arms tightened around him. I hoped he wouldn't let anything they said make him think I questioned his feelings for me. It was ridiculous.

I decided to lighten up the mood a little and nibbled on his earlobe. I smiled when his soft growls were released against my neck. Then, I felt his fingers tickling my waist and I couldn't stop the giggles. There may have even been a snort in there. He finally stopped and grinned down at me. I was glad to see his mood improved.

I fell asleep soon after, not wanting to talk about the wolves anymore.

The next morning, I woke up naked as a jaybird with Edward curled around me. I briefly wondered what he did all night while I slept.

_Was he counting the number of spackles on my ceiling? Did he think of ways to solve the national debt crisis? Was he thinking pervy vampire thoughts? _

I chuckled, concluding it was probably the last one. I felt his cool breath on my ear.

"What are you laughing about over there?" he asked.

I blushed and smiled, deciding my assumptions about his night-time activities could wait for another time.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to take a shower."

I got up and ran to my closet for my robe. It was freezing outside of our warm cocoon. I looked back to find him watching me. He was definitely a little pervy.

School that day was filled with talk of Tyler and Angela. My normal shunning by the masses became a barrage of questions asking what I had seen. I became good at deflecting questions I didn't want to answer, plus people started backing off when Edward's glares came out.

The constant interrogation and commentary on the crash was nothing compared to the teasing Edward and I got at lunch. Emmett was in heaven. He was really starting to get on a roll about Edward's eating habits when Alice had another vision. I knew from Edward's growls that he wasn't happy about it. Alice looked over at me.

"Your dad just talked to Billy. He and Jacob are coming to your house for dinner tomorrow night." Her eyes glazed over again. A few seconds later she shook her head. "I don't see anything about tomorrow night at your house, so I assume that means Jacob will be there."

Well, it looked like the conversation was going to happen sooner than I thought. I was still really upset about the meeting the day before and wasn't sure what I wanted to say to Jacob anymore.

"Alice, can you call Carlisle and see if we can meet after school?"

She nodded at me and called him up. Everyone else was looking at me curiously. I waited for Alice to hang up.

"He'll be there by four. That will give us a couple hours to talk before you have to go home for dinner," she said.

I grabbed Edward's hand before looking at everyone around the table.

"I'm sick of their shit," I said angrily.

Rose, Alice, and Emmett smiled. Edward was still looking down at his lap and Jasper just looked confused. He probably didn't understand why he was picking up such angry emotions from me. I was tired of the tribe's bigotry and arrogance. I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"Last night was the last straw. They had no right to do that and I'm going to make it perfectly clear to Billy and Jacob they have no control over my life. At this point, I don't even care if Charlie finds out. He loves me. I would rather tell Charlie everything than Jacob right now."

My hand went to Edward's cheek. Rage was running through me at Billy insinuating my Edward couldn't love me.

An idea suddenly popped in my head. I wanted to use my rage to play with my shield. They continued talking around the table, but I didn't pay attention. I looked around the cafeteria and found a perfect target...an open coke can sat in front of Lauren. I tried to focus my shield on a particular spot, pushing it so it would knock the can over without disrupting anything else. Seconds later the can tipped over, splattering its contents all over her. When she jumped up and screamed, I wanted to take a bow. I didn't even feel too fatigued. I was sure the grin on my face was huge as I turned back to the table, finding all of their stunned faces looking at me.

"Did you really knock that coke can in her lap?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I did," I squealed happily, nodding my head.

It wasn't just our table laughing as Lauren ran to the bathroom to wash off the sticky, brown mess. Apparently, Lauren had more enemies than I thought. Emmett was vibrating in excitement, thinking of the possibilities. But, Jasper looked at me with a serious expression.

"So, you feel more comfortable manipulating it to the shape you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I don't really feel all that tired. Maybe it's because I wasn't trying to include anyone under the shield?" I wondered aloud. Jasper nodded.

"That seems likely. Bella, why were you so angry before?"

Edward's hand squeezed mine as they sat entwined on my lap.

"Edward told me what Billy said to you yesterday. It upsets me he would give an ultimatum to keep you from me. But, it also makes me mad that he believes any of you are less capable of loving another than he is. All anyone has to do is look at you to see that premise is incorrect." I stopped before getting myself all worked up again. "Anyway, I want to talk to Carlisle again because I'm not sure I want to talk to Jake. One thing we have to take into account is anything I tell Jake will probably be broadcast to the rest of the wolves the next time he phases."

Our conversation was cut short by the bell and we agreed to discuss it further later.

Edward drove us straight to his house after school and Esme made me a snack while we waited for Carlisle to get home. We were all situated around the table when he finally walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Billy and Jacob are going to be having dinner at Bella's house tomorrow night," Alice said.

"I suppose you can't see anything that will happen?" he asked her.

"No, it's blank," she answered.

He sighed and looked at me.

"I guess Billy is going to try and convince you again to stay away. It's surprising to me he would bring Jacob over so soon after first phasing. I wonder why?" Carlisle asked.

"It's that stupid imprinting thing, I bet," Rose said. "If I were to place a wager, I'd say Billy is hoping Jacob will imprint on Bella. To him, that would solve everything. Jacob would find his soulmate and Bella would turn from us to be with Jacob."

My stomach rolled as she explained her theory.

"That will never happen," Edward snarled.

He sounded sure, but there was a hint of worry in his voice. I leaned into his side and his arm came around my shoulders. Things had already changed in reality from what we saw in Alice's vision.

_Had we already made some decision which could result in Jacob actually imprinting on me instead? What happened if he did? _

My heart belonged to Edward.

"Carlisle, I'm not sure about telling Jake everything anymore. Now that we know for sure he has phased, anything I tell him is bound to end up in the heads of Sam and Paul as soon as he phases. Then they will tell the elders. Plus, I'm too angry at them all right now to be so compliant and forthcoming. I'm liable to get angry and throw Billy into a wall or something," I said, only half joking.

"It's a bit of a dilemma about telling Jacob information, yet not all the rest of them. I trust you, Bella. Just see how it goes tomorrow and use your best judgment in regards to talking to Jacob. The family is behind you in whatever you choose to reveal or not reveal."

Carlisle's words warmed my heart. He really did trust me.

"I would rather simply get the point across that it would be in their best interest to renew the treaty and in no way am I going to be any bargaining chip. I don't want to divulge anything further right now. It's not like a newborn army or the Volturi are going to show up tomorrow, right?" I looked over at Alice with a smile.

"Not that I can tell," she replied, smiling in return.

"I want to be there tomorrow," Edward interrupted. "I'll stay in the forest behind the house, but I want to be close. Jacob is too volatile right now and I want to be able to hear what is going through his head. I don't trust them."

"I want you there, too," I agreed.

My only goal was to tell them they had no control over me. It didn't matter to me any longer about keeping Jake calm so he would listen to the vision. I would rather Edward be near to hear if he or Billy had any other plots involving me.

The family all seemed in agreement that I would use my best judgment in talking to Jacob and Edward would be nearby, just in case. When our meeting was over, Alice insisted she be the one to drive me home, telling both Edward and I we would like the results. I wasn't sure what she had up her sleeve, but I knew it would be good.

We arrived at my house in time for me to put together some tacos for dinner. As soon as Charlie came in the door, Alice was working her charm. She convinced him within two minutes that it was actually his idea for me to spend the weekend at her house, so she wouldn't be lonely from being the only one left behind for a family camping trip. I was ecstatic because it meant a whole weekend alone with my Edward. She winked at me before making a hasty exit, saying she had to get home. Charlie was all smiles as he sat down for dinner.

"I'm really glad you and Alice are such good friends, Bella. She is such a sweet girl. Thanks for agreeing to stay with her this weekend. I would hate for her to be all alone because she has a school project to complete," he said.

I smiled at him. She really did have him wrapped around her finger.

"It'll be nice to have a girl weekend," I told him.

"Oh Bells, I talked to Billy today and he and Jacob are going to come over for dinner tomorrow night. You don't have to cook for everyone. I can pick something up," he offered.

I wondered what excuse Billy came up with for coming over.

"I don't mind cooking. I'll make some fish lasagna or something. We have so much fish, I don't know what to do with it all. Is there a game or something on tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll probably just have a couple cold ones and shoot the breeze. Billy said he had something he wanted to talk to me about. I'm sure you and Jacob can occupy yourselves for a little while."

He didn't look over to notice the grimace on my face.

The next afternoon came before I knew it. Edward had been excited all day when we discussed having the whole weekend to ourselves. He wanted to take me out on an official first date on Friday night.

After school, he dropped me off at my house before taking his car home and running back. I prepared the lasagna along with salad and garlic bread. Edward kissed me and said he would be close, escaping out the back door as Charlie came in the front.

"Dinner smells great, Bells!" He greeted me fondly. "They should be here anytime. I'll set the plates on the table."

I smiled at him. I forgot over the years how much he really loved me and I loved him. I adored my mom, but I regretted not spending more time with my dad during my teenage years.

"The lasagna should be done in about fifteen minutes and I'll put the bread in right after," I told him just as the doorbell rang. I took the dishes, waving him off to answer the door. Taking a couple calming breaths, I finished setting the table.

A throat cleared at the doorway and I turned to see Jacob standing there.

_Unreal_.

That was the only word in my mind as I looked at him. The degree he had changed physically in the course of a week was unbelievable.

_How was he going to explain that to Charlie? Would Charlie say something?_

Jake had lost his boyish characteristics and seemed to have gained a full half-foot in height along with about thirty pounds of muscle. His long, black hair had been cut short and his face wore a look of distrust, rather than a smile. He watched me closely before his nose wrinkled, as if he smelled something bad.

"What's wrong, Jacob? Lasagna not to your liking?" I asked him.

His sneer turned into a grin.

"Anything you make will be great, I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes, wondering what he was up to. I glanced briefly at the back door, hoping Edward wouldn't bust through it. Jake moved across the kitchen and stood next to me.

"We need to talk," he said.

I backed up, creating some space between us and busied myself looking at the oven timer.

"So talk," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. He shook his head.

"After dinner, we'll take a walk."

I snorted at his suggestion.

"What if I don't want to take a walk?"

"Come on, Bella. I thought you wanted to be friends? Can you not even take a walk with me?" he asked, an innocent expression on his face.

"We can talk in the backyard, but that's as far as I'm going," I told him.

"Sure, sure," he said before Billy and Charlie came into the room.

I pulled out the lasagna and put in the bread as they sat at the table. Jacob came over and helped by placing the lasagna on the table. I looked at Billy, hoping my glare would give him an inkling of my message to him for the evening. He seemed to be avoiding my eyes, but Charlie wasn't.

"Everything alright, Bells?" Charlie asked me, looking concerned. I smiled at him.

"Great, dad. The bread will be out in just a second."

I needed to calm myself down. Charlie was going to get highly suspicious if I kept throwing hateful glares at Billy.

I mostly stayed quiet throughout dinner, picking at my food. I did chuckle when Charlie congratulated Jake on his growth spurt. If he was shocked at how much Jake had changed in so little time, he didn't show it. Billy kept the topics safe, chatting about spring baseball and hunting while continuing to avoid looking at me. Jake ate half the lasagna himself and made a big show about thanking me and telling me how delicious it was. I only narrowed my eyes at him.

After dinner, Charlie and Billy made their way to the living room with a couple beers, while Jake offered to help me clean up. I told him it wasn't necessary, yet he insisted. When the kitchen was sufficiently straightened, Jacob handed me my coat and held the back door open for me to walk out. I threw on my coat and walked to the middle of the yard, impatiently waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Well?" I asked him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a bitch today?"

I gave him a hard stare.

"Oh, I don't know. Hmmm. Maybe because your father and his henchmen tried to use me as an ultimatum against the Cullens?" I replied sarcastically.

"So, you know everything?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

I nodded at his question.

"How long have you known?"

_Was he trying to trap me with these questions? What did it matter how long? _

I just shrugged, not saying anything. He sighed.

"You know, I wasn't actually in the group that made those demands. I'm just as much of a pawn right now as you are."

I felt myself softening a little towards him. He was right. I wasn't being any better than the elders. I was lumping Jake in with them even though he really hadn't done anything to deserve it, just as the elders lumped the Cullens in with all vampires.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have accused you of something you didn't control. It's them I'm angry at, not you," I said softly. He gave me a small smile.

"Well, I can't say I'm entirely pleased with your bloodsuckers either. I definitely didn't sign up for this shit," he replied.

I hated the derogatory term he used, but I knew he was trying to call a truce with me.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. I wanted to hear what his feelings were about everything. He sighed heavily again.

"I'm not sure. Dad is set on getting them away from you. I personally don't know what the big deal is. He's not going to sway them, you, or even your father." He started chuckling. "Dad is all about trying to get me to like you. He thought I might imprint on you if I came over here tonight."

_Rose was right_.

I felt the blood drain from my face and he shook his head.

"Don't worry, not gonna happen. I don't think I could get it up for a girl that sleeps with vampires, no offense." He sniffed again. "By the way, tell your bl….Edward I can smell him. He might as well come on out."

A couple seconds later, Edward appeared near the trees lining the forest. He walked slowly toward us until he stood directly behind me, hugging my body to his.

"Jacob," Edward acknowledged him with a nod.

"Edward," Jacob replied.

_Was it possible that Jacob could and would help us? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of Edward's oral exam? How about Bella's prank on Lauren? Is Bella right to be so upset? What will happen with Jacob?<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21 Firsts

****I want to send out hugs, kisses, and thank you's to two lovely ladies that are helping me with my stories. This story is being pre-read by Jen (aka anonymouslysufferingfromOCD) and beta'd by Bridgette (aka A Jasper For Me). ****

*****I don't own these characters.****

**Firsts**

EPOV

"By the way, tell your bl….Edward I can smell him. He might as well come on out."

Of course I knew from Jacob's thoughts he could smell me near since he had been there. I had kept my distance the entire night, although he'd had been purposely flirting with Bella, knowing I was nearby. He didn't suspect I could read his mind; he just knew I was close. The only reason I stayed out of sight was the realization from his thoughts that he didn't have any romantic interest in Bella.

I watched him carefully as I slowly walked over to Bella. My arms went around her and I pulled her tight to me.

"Jacob," I acknowledged him with a nod.

"Edward," he replied.

_Get over it, Dude. I get the picture. She's yours. Do you really think I want a girl that reeks with your scent? Sure, she's hot, but no way._

I almost smirked at his thoughts, wondering how he would feel if we did tell him about his behavior in Alice's vision. Bella then decided to break the ice.

"Jacob, do you have a problem with my being with Edward?" she asked.

He thought over her question, not seeming to have any issues with our relationship. Sure, he had instinctive repulsion toward me, but he also held a better opinion of my family than others on the reservation. Jacob looked up to Charlie, seeing him as a second father figure, particularly enjoying the long fishing trips and chats the two of them had together. I felt a slight pang of jealousy over the strong relationship between Jacob and Charlie, wanting something similar for myself.

However, the bond between them and Charlie's affection and appreciation of my family appeared to provide a foundation of trust in Jacob's mind towards us. He didn't consider us threats despite the vitriol from the elders, which he believed was both unwarranted and untrue.

For the first time since learning of Alice's vision, I felt a compulsion to inform Jacob about some details of the future and believed he was someone we could trust and rely on. It was staggering that this fifteen-year-old boy encompassed more understanding and wisdom than other tribesmen much older.

_Sure, he was still juvenile at times, but what adolescent boy didn't have some level of immaturity?_

"No, _I_ don't," he said, making it obvious others did. He shrugged. "It's none of my business. I don't really understand it, but I have no problems with you."

I had a feeling Bella was going to help him understand.

"You were there the other night, listening to Carlisle explain to the elders the bond between Edward and me is similar to that of your imprinting," Bella began, waiting until he nodded to continue.. "It's true, Jacob. He's my soulmate, and I am his."

He was skeptical.

"You've only known each other a few weeks. How do you know for sure you are _mates_?" he asked.

"Just as you would know instantly if you saw your imprint. The immediate pull toward each other, like magnets. The electric pulse that flows between us when we touch. Most importantly, we know if we were ever separated, it would destroy us both," Bella told him.

He digested the information, actually keeping an open mind. He thought about Sam and Emily and how their connection was immediate. Jake witnessed firsthand how their immediate bond resulted in Sam hurting Leah in a way he never wanted to. He had truly loved her, but Emily changed everything. He didn't miss the subtlety of Bella's suggestion of never being able to part.

"But, how do you know it would destroy you if Edward was gone?" he asked.

_They are keeping something from me, and I want answers_.

Bella looked over at the house, probably wondering how long Charlie and Billy would keep themselves occupied before coming out to look for them. She rubbed my arms, which were still holding her to me.

"Jacob, let's walk a little ways into the woods. We have some things to tell you."

Her tensed body released a gust of air, as if she had made a decision and was set on her path. She was about to reveal more to Jacob about Alice's vision, but I didn't know to what extent. I released her from my embrace, but held her hand in mine as she led us into the woods.

Jacob followed, thinking about how Carlisle told the elders certain future events and wondering if Bella would reveal more about them. He was more intuitive than I imagined he would be. We didn't walk long, ending up in a small clearing where several large logs were laid out to sit on. After Bella chose a spot, I took a seat next to her and Jacob sat across from us. Bella took a couple calming breaths before looking at him.

"Jacob, I know we can't be separated. The same way I know when you phase you can hear the thoughts of your fellow wolves. I also know when Sam gives you a command, you have to obey. You have no choice in the matter, because he's the alpha."

Jacob's eyes widened as Bella revealed her knowledge of the wolves. He didn't understand how she knew things nobody outside the tribe should know. His heart started beating faster when Bella spoke her next words.

"Jacob, you are the rightful descendent to be alpha. Why are you reluctant to take something that is yours?"

_I don't want to lead a pack. I don't want to lead the tribe. I'm only fifteen. I shouldn't have to deal with all of this right now._

I felt bad for him, listening to his scared, rambling thoughts. I wasn't sure if anything I said would calm him or make him more emotional.

"Jacob, I know it probably seems overwhelming to think about taking over the alpha role. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that you are truly the best one to lead. Your age isn't important. It is your heart and your willingness to be open to possibilities which make you a strong leader," I said to him softly.

_Why is he being nice to me? I've been goading him all night, just for fun. I need to know what they're keeping from me. _

"When Carlisle first went to the elders to renew the pact, why did he tell them Paul would phase next, but say nothing about me? Did your psychic vampire miss something, or did you want to keep me in the dark?" he asked, watching me closely.

Bella spoke up before I could say a word.

"No, Jake. They weren't trying to hide information about you phasing. It was just that it came earlier than was expected," Bella said.

"Why?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think anger or strong emotions may be a catalyst for when you first phase, and the confrontation between Sam and I upset you enough to trigger it."

She lowered her head, looking at the ground. She still harbored so much guilt, thinking she was the cause of his phasing.

"I'm really sorry if my actions that night had anything to do with your change."

_Sam was being a dick. I don't know why she's blaming herself. I wonder if she's right about that triggering my change?_

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Apparently, it was going to happen sooner or later." He paused for a moment, but he had more questions about what we knew of the future. "So...um, is there anything else you know that's going to happen to me?"

Bella briefly glanced at me before turning toward him again.

"We know there are going to be three nomadic vampires in the area in a few weeks. It would be great if you could keep a lookout for them. There will be a red-headed woman, an olive-skinned man, and a blond-haired man. They are dangerous, and the Cullens are planning to kill them to prevent them from harming others," she told him.

_That was a smart decision_.

She was making him feel camaraderie with us as well as giving him information about the future. He looked at me.

"You would kill your own kind?" he asked. He really believed we would protect dangerous vampires instead of stopping them from harming humans. It was obvious he still had some doubts about my family.

"Yes. We live the way we do because we don't believe in taking human lives. We would protect this community against vampires that did not share our diet. These vampires, in particular, are extremely dangerous, and we will hunt them down and end them," I explained to him.

From what I could tell of his thoughts, Jacob believed me. My head turned suddenly toward the house as I heard Charlie wondering where Bella and Jacob were. I squeezed her hand a second before his voice yelled out.

Bella yelled back to him that they would be there in a second. She looked back at Jake, who wanted to ask more questions.

"Jake, we can talk more another time. For now, please think about what we told you; not only about the relationship between Edward and I, but also about how you _are_ strong enough to be the leader you were born to be." She turned to me. "I'm going to go back in. Come back later?" I nodded to her, and she turned to walk back.

Jacob hesitated for a moment, before facing me.

"I guess you aren't so bad," he said with a small smile. "Sorry about trying to get under your skin before. I was just playing around because I knew you were out here listening."

I smiled back at him.

"It's alright. You never know, Jacob. We may just end up being friends one day," I said.

I may be able to live with a Jacob that didn't covet Bella. He snorted, but grinned.

"I guess we'll see. Bye, Edward. Say 'hi' to the Grim Reaper for me," he joked, before turning to follow Bella, who was watching the exchange between us with a twinkle in her eye.

"See you later, Jacob. Watch out for fleas."

His echoing laughter actually made me smile. I smiled even more when I listened to Billy's frustrated thoughts. He had tried talking to Charlie about keeping Bella from our family. Charlie cut him off every time he started saying negative things about us. Billy was close to revealing to Charlie that we were vampires, but had held his tongue.

They left soon after Bella and Jacob returned, and I met Bella upstairs when she went to bed. When we laid there wrapped around each other, I told her Billy's thoughts.

"You really think he would tell Charlie?" she asked me.

The truth was I didn't know. His behavior was so extreme; I didn't quite understand his motivations. He did similar things in Alice's vision, like paying Jacob to give Bella a warning by showing up to our prom.

"I don't know, Bella. He'd be risking a lot if he took it to that level. I think we should wait and see what happens with Jacob."

I changed the subject, burying my face in the crook of her neck and licking her sweet skin. When I had her in my arms, I didn't want to think about Billy Black. I loved the way her body reacted to me, the way her aroused scent spiked when my lips and tongue stimulated particular areas.

I had never had as much fun learning new things as I did when exploring what made my Bella excited. The greatest symphonic performance in history couldn't compare to the soft mewls she released when my fingers caressed her breasts or her cries when my tongue plunged inside her.

_What noises would she make when we made love?_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for us to complete our bond during our weekend together. I tried to calm down my overwhelming desire, but it was difficult when the thought of being inside Bella was so salient. I finally pulled away from her a little, knowing she needed rest. It was a school night, after all.

I hummed to her as I played out my plans for our date the next evening and the rest of the weekend in my mind. I was going to take her on a normal, human-style first date, including dinner and a movie.

The next day, Jasper and Emmett burst into my room when I came home to change before picking up Bella for school. I sighed, realizing what was coming. Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders, and I tried to shrug him off.

"Eddie, we need to talk. You're about to become a man, and we feel it's our duty, as your brothers, to fill you in on how to satisfy your woman."

I groaned, pushing Emmett off of me. Jasper grinned at me, and the rest of my family snickered from their spots throughout the house. I had a century's worth of others' sexual thoughts, memories, and fantasies inside my head; there wasn't anything they could tell me I didn't already know. I glanced briefly at the large, brand new bed sitting in my room and swallowed back the venom arising from thinking about Bella splayed across it.

"I'm perfectly set, Emmett. I appreciate your concern."

He laughed. I turned to Jasper.

"Where are you guys going this weekend?"

I knew the whole family was taking off, leaving the house to Bella and me over the next two days.

"We're going to go hunt up in Canada for a couple days," he said.

_Are you sure you are alright, Edward? You think you have everything under control?_

I nodded to him. He was worried about the logistics of a vampire mating with a human. I couldn't deny I had to have control at all times. But since I had been exploring boundaries with Bella, it had seemed like my body just knew exactly what she could handle and what she couldn't.

"Would you rather us be close by, just in case?" Jasper asked.

"No, it'll be fine. I would prefer privacy. If you don't mind."

The family was happy to grant my request. I didn't want my Bella to feel self-conscious, knowing any sounds we made would be heard by the family if they were in the house. At least at her house, Charlie slept very soundly. I hadn't picked up any thoughts from him that he suspected I spent the nights in Bella's bed.

_Edward, I hope you know I__'__m __only__ kidding with you right now. I promise I won't say anything to Bella today to embarrass her. I'm really happy for the both of you, and I'm glad she__'__s your mate._

I looked over at Emmett and smiled. He acted like a buffoon at times, but he cared more about his family than anyone. He kept his promise and didn't tease Bella even once at lunch that day. In fact, the whole family made a point to keep conversations far away from Bella and me spending the weekend together.

Rosalie and Alice insisted on driving her home from school, and I was instructed to come back and pick her up at six for our date. I went home to change and make sure everything was ready for Bella to be comfortable at the house. Esme had stocked the kitchen and even prepared some dishes I could easily heat up. Alice had bought another electric blanket to put on my new bed; I really needed to get her a gift or something. I took a shower and changed into the clothes Alice had laid out for me, before Carlisle's thoughts called to me.

_Edward, can we talk for a minute before you leave?_

Perhaps I shouldn't have enjoyed the amusement of Charlie lecturing Bella about sex as much as I did, since it appeared I'd be getting a talk of my own. Carlisle skillfully hid his thoughts from me as I made my way to his office. I walked in and sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk. By his sheepish expression, I guessed it was as awkward for him as it was for me.

_Sorry about this Edward, I simply wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk with you a little bit about your situation. _

At least he wasn't going to broadcast the discussion throughout the house by talking aloud. I nodded to him, letting him know I heard him and for him to continue.

_Well, I know you and Bella are getting closer, and she started taking her pills a week ago. I don't want to assume you__'__ll be…ah…sexually active.__ B__ut if you are, I wanted to make sure you understood a couple things._

I wanted to scoff at him, but I couldn't. It was Carlisle, and he only wanted the best for both me and Bella. I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

_I know you have two medical degrees, so nothing I say will be surprising. But even with the knowledge in your head, it is not the same when it's live and personal. _

I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

_What was he getting at? Did he think I didn't know what went where?_

I wasn't sure if it was possible for me to be more uncomfortable in Carlisle's presence than I was at that moment.

"Carlisle, what are you trying to say?" I asked him, wanting this conversation over with.

_Is Bella a virgin?_

My eyes went wide at his question. Of course she was. I would kill any boy or man who had touched her before.

"Yes."

My voice came out harsher than I wanted, but I was offended on Bella's behalf. He just gave me an understanding smile and nodded his head.

_Edward, don't get upset. I wasn't questioning her virtue. I just wanted to remind you, it's likely her first time may not be the most pleasant experience for her. This would be true even if you were human. There will probably be blood. Can you handle that?_

He actually made a valid point. I had been so worried about limiting my physical strength with her, I didn't dwell on the fact she may bleed. Her blood had not tempted me when she cut herself with the knife, so I was comfortable with that aspect.

_Was I comfortable with the fact I would be causing her pain?_

I thought back to Alice's vision of our honeymoon and the images of the time Bella and I spent together. It must not have been too terrible for Bella if she was so happy the next morning. I had been the one to ruin it by harboring guilt over her bruises.

The time Bella and I had spent exploring to that point made me believe I had enough experience with the feelings she summoned in me, that I could prevent myself from grasping her too hard or pressing her too roughly. I only had to come to terms with the fact it would be at least a little painful, simply from the penetration itself, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Yes, I can handle it," I told Carlisle. He nodded again.

_Give her a couple pain relievers and a warm bath; it will help._

"OK."

I hoped he didn't have much more to say, because I needed to leave and pick her up.

_We__'__ll be in Canada; Alice should see if there is any trouble, and we__'__ll have our phones. We won't be back until Sunday evening._

He stood up and walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_I love both of you. I couldn't be happier that you have found each other._

He opened the door, wanting to leave and give me my space.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said before he walked out.

He paused in the doorway.

"You're welcome, Edward. Have fun," he said, chuckling as he streaked off to find Esme.

I grabbed my coat, the flowers Esme had picked up at my request and walked out the door. They all wished me good luck in their thoughts. I was probably the only _seventeen__-__year-old_ in history who had their family acting as a personal cheerleading squad, rooting for the loss of virginity.

I drove quickly towards Bella's house, finding Rose and Alice pulling out of her driveway just as I pulled in. They waved at me, and I shook my heads at their thoughts.

_She looks beautiful, Edward. Oh, and she totally wants you._

_I gave her some good tips. Enjoy! Maybe you won't be so moody once you finally get laid._

Rosalie's thought made me close my eyes. My mind immediately pictured Bella beneath me; she was writhing in ecstasy, screaming my name as I thrusted inside her. A moan escaped my lips, and I was glad the jeans I wore contained me. I opened my eyes and took a couple unnecessary breaths, trying to calm myself and think about our date.

I berated the monster in me. I should have wanted to romance Bella, not just have sex with her. I couldn't believe I was behaving like a horny, teenage boy.

Then I laughed at myself.

_I __am__ a horny, teenage boy._

It was perhaps the most human I had felt in a hundred years.

I bounded up to the door, excited to see my angel. She opened the door, and the sight of her in a dark blue dress made me forget to give her the flowers I was holding in my hand. I probably looked like a fool with my mouth wide open, gawking at her legs showcased in the skirt, which reached just above her knee.

It was the first time I had seen her in a dress. It shouldn't have affected me to the degree it did, since I was well-acquainted with her naked body, but there was something about seeing her in a skirt that aroused me.

"Eyes up here, Mr. Cullen," she said and I lifted my eyes up from her legs.

The guilty smirk that appeared on my face made her eyebrow raise in question. She had no idea how tantalizing she was. I handed her the flowers, her smile brightening as she sniffed them.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome, my beautiful Bella. Are you ready for our date?" I asked, holding my arm out for her to take.

"Yes. I'm going to bring the flowers with us. Charlie would wonder why they were here otherwise."

I nodded before we started down the stairs. I led her to the car and opened her door. My eyes may have lingered on her supple thigh, which was casually exposed when she sat down.

I tried not to growl.

As we drove to Port Angeles, she asked me where we were going, and I let her know we were doing the traditional first date activities of a movie and dinner. I was happy to see she liked the idea. A little bit of normal in our extraordinary world was never a bad thing.

When we pulled up in front of La Bella Italia restaurant, she grinned in recognition. That particular restaurant was where we had begun to reveal our truths to each other in Alice's vision. I enjoyed sitting close to Bella in a private booth in the back, watching her eat her mushroom ravioli and drink her coke. Her eyes glowed in the candlelight, and I wondered how she became more beautiful every day.

Our conversation flowed, both of us consciously steering away from topics involving wolves or vampires and simply concentrating on the two of us. I so wished I could see inside her mind as I could with everyone else. She endlessly fascinated me.

I asked her every question I could think of about her mother and step-father, her father, and of her life before coming to Forks. She wanted every detail I could remember from my human life.

Time flew by as we heeded nothing outside our private bubble. Before I knew it the restaurant had cleared, and we were the only people left. I looked at my watch, realizing we had missed the last movie time.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I promise I'll bring you back for as many movies as you want to see."

I had already screwed up the very first date we had. She chuckled a little.

"I would much rather be talking with you than watching a movie anyway. Besides, we have all weekend together. I'm sure we can watch a movie or two at your house," she said with a wink and a smile.

Perhaps I hadn't messed anything up at all.

_Now I get to take her home with me._

I left a very large tip for the server, since we'd taken up his table the whole night and he'd stood around waiting for us to leave. His frustration quickly turned to joy when he picked up the cash. Some humans were very easy to please.

I couldn't wait to please my Bella.

I ushered her back to the car, and we sped off back to Forks. As we pulled up the driveway, I noticed the family had left all the lights on. Normally they wouldn't have done such a thing, we could see as well in the dark as in the light. But, it was another example of their consideration for Bella.

As we entered the front door, I suddenly felt nervous, not knowing exactly what to do.

_Should I offer her some dessert? Would she want to talk more? Watch a movie now? Play a game? Should I play her lullaby for her? _

My hand ran through my hair, trying to ease my anxiety. Luckily, I didn't have to ponder too long over our next activity. As soon as I had hung our coats up, Bella pressed herself against me and hugged me from behind.

I turned to face her, leaning down to meet her lips which were begging for a kiss. Her tongue brushed my lips teasingly, testing my sanity. I groaned and backed her up until she was flush against the wall. My hands explored, moving from her waist to her hips.

She moaned into my mouth and I wanted her closer. I lifted her up to bring her face level with mine, enjoying the way her skirt hiked up when she wrapped her legs around me. Her hands gripped my hair, and she pulled back from our kisses.

"Edward, take me upstairs," she said, her breathless plea in my ear sending shockwaves through my body.

She wanted me...she wanted to make love to me.

I didn't hesitate, holding her tightly to my body and darting to my third floor bedroom in two seconds. If she was dazed by the quick movement, she didn't show it. Instead, she eagerly unbuttoned my shirt as her lips attacked my neck. With her legs still wrapped around my waist, I placed her down on the bed. I hovered over her, smiling from her resistance to unclasp her legs. She didn't want any distance between us. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Love, I'm going to undress you now, so you need to release your grip."

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from our kissing...she had never looked more perfect. She licked her plump lips in anticipation as her legs fell to the side. Keeping my eyes locked on hers, I slowly unbuttoned and untied her dress, slipping it from her and placing it on the chair. I admired her beautiful body as it was exposed to me, wanting to touch every inch.

I started by gently rubbing her ankles and leisurely working my way up to her knees. Sighs of pleasure came from her when my tongue joined my hands, softly kissing and licking the insides of her thighs. I instinctively growled when my mouth and fingers finally reached her center, her aroma thick and overwhelming.

I wanted to plunge my tongue deep inside her, but remained patient so I could attend to the upper half of her body first. I settled for nuzzling her hot flesh through her panties with my nose, promising myself I would return there soon.

"Edward," she called my name in a soft, needful moan.

My head lifted from peppering her stomach with kisses to look into her eyes. I smiled slyly at my angel, who was looking at me with such desire swimming in her brown depths and her hair messed up from her twisting on the bed. My hands glided up and down her slim arms, pausing to lift her slight wrist.

I deeply inhaled the scent of her blood at her wrist, my nose just brushing her skin; I continued to be thankful for Bella's gift, which allowed me to enjoy her without the singer's pull to my bloodlust. The only lust whirling through my mind at that moment was for my mate, my Bella.

I pulled her up, reaching around her to unclasp her bra. I almost lost my concentration when she started kissing my neck. I turned my head to catch her mouth with mine as I slipped her bra off. Her hands grabbed for the button on my pants.

"I want these off you, Edward," she demanded.

Internally I cheered from her telling me what she wanted, hoping that behavior would continue. I obliged my angel and undressed myself.

Knowing it might be easier for her to take me if she had already climaxed, I gently pushed her back to the bed and leaned over her. I slipped her panties off, while kissing and licking the sensitive spots on her neck. My hand slowly moved from her breast, over her stomach, finally sliding over her folds which were wet with arousal. I took my time, kissing her neck and whispering in her ear as my fingers pleased her as I had learned she liked.

"Edward, I want you," she panted in my ear. She felt the need to be connected as much as I did.

"I know, my angel. I want you more than anything. I promise you'll have all of me tonight. I want you to come first. Will you come for me?"

Her eyes popped open before she bit her lower lip.

"Is something wrong? Does this not feel good?" I asked.

"No, no. It's wonderful. I just loved it when you talked to me like that," she said softly, her eyes closing again as she moaned.

_She did?_

I played my words back in my head. I simply asked her to come for me. I supposed that wasn't the language she was used to hearing from me, but I could grant her wishes if it aroused her. I pressed in close again, licking a trail along the slope of her neck before giving her the words she wanted to hear.

"Come for me, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

Her body started giving in to my touches, it was becoming more familiar to me...the way her breathing came quick and shallow, her trembling, the way she clenched around my fingers, the involuntary sounds that would emerge...all leading up to the look on her face when she had an orgasm.

I could lift trees out of the ground, crush boulders with my hands, and throw cars across a lot, but nothing made me feel as powerful as when I brought Bella satisfaction. My eyes fixed on her as the waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

I moved over her, settling myself between her legs. I wanted her to be as relaxed as possible when I began. The need to be inside her was immense, even with the fears swirling in my mind.

_Please don't let me hurt her._

_Please don't let her get pregnant yet. _

_Please let this not be too painful._

_Please let her feel some pleasure._

I tried to force all my anxiety away, brushing her hair back from her face and looking down into her eyes. She was so beautiful, glowing from her high. I felt like I could burst from how much I loved her. My hand stroked her flushed cheek, needing to confirm one last time this was what she wanted.

"I love you, Bella."

I kissed her lightly.

"I need to hear you say this is what you want, before we do this. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. I love you so much. I need you. Please, I want you now," she pleaded, bringing her hands around my neck.

I kissed her again before positioning myself at her entrance. I watched her face as my tip entered her warmth. I sighed at the feeling, never having experienced anything like it before. Before I went further, my eyes went back to hers.

"Bella, I'm sorry this will hurt. I'll try to go slow and stop when you need me to."

_Why did it have to hurt her? _

Her hands moved to rest on my cheeks.

"I know it will hurt a little, Edward. It would no matter what. It's okay. I promise. I want this. I want you."

Her sweet words were what I needed to hear. I pushed further into her, murmuring in her ear to hold onto me when I reached her barrier. I broke through, wincing when I heard her gasp of pain, and kept going until I was fully inside her.

She felt so perfect, amazing, wonderful.

I stilled myself, looking at my angel to ensure she desired to go on. I kissed her face as her body adjusted itself to my penetration. She didn't appear to be in pain, but I knew she would and could hide things like that from me. Finally she smiled, and I felt comfortable that she was fine.

"I'm okay, really," she told me.

I moaned as she brought her knees up, making me sink deeper into her. Using my elbows, I kept my torso held above her. I pulled almost all of the way out of her before pushing back in again. My eyes closed as I reveled in the sensation of feeling her hot and wet and soft, completely surrounding me.

I repeated the motion many times, groaning as I slid inside her. She gripped me so tightly and my unneeded breaths came quick from the sensations. While succumbing to my own pleasure, I also listened to every sound she made. I only heard sighs and moans as I moved in and out.

The tingling and pulling in my groin grew stronger, and I knew I was close to climaxing. My mouth found hers as I thrusted slightly harder and faster. Her keening cries alarmed me momentarily, and I slowed down my motion.

"Don't stop, Edward. That felt great," she said breathily, her eyes closed and her lips parted, yet curved in a small smile.

Encouraged that she enjoyed it as much as I did, I plunged even harder. It wasn't long before she cried out my name as her walls clamped down around me. My hands gripped beneath her, my fingers digging into the mattress as my thrusts continued. I moaned when I came soon after, the release making my eyes roll back in my head. I knew what heaven was then, feeling myself spilling inside her.

Even through the greatest experience of my life, I had remembered not to grip her tightly and not to bite, even though my instincts placed my mouth over her jugular. My Bella was safe and we were able to show our affection for each other in every possible way.

Eventually, my mind cleared enough to roll us over, holding her on top of me. The contented sighs she released assured me of her well-being. Her sweaty, warm body almost felt different in my arms as I enjoyed the aroma of our mixed scents.

We had been one.

We were forever connected.

I smiled for the 987th time since meeting Bella, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of the talk with Jacob? How about Carlisle sitting Edward down before he does the deed? Did Edward give Bella a great first time?<strong>

**I discussed doing some outtakes of this story in my last update and there seemed to be a little interest in an outtake of Charlie's sex talk with Bella. Anybody interested in an outtake of Rosalie and Alice taking Bella home from school and getting her ready for her date? I'm sure there were some interesting conversations taking place between the three of them.**

**I also want to rec some WIPs that I am currently enjoying. Some of these were impossible to stop reading once I started:**

**Arms by VirginiaMay  
>A Hard Day's Night by SexyLexiCullen<br>Speak Now by Saritadreaming and wmr1601  
>The Vagina Monologues by jtmd24<br>Outbound by aftrnoondlight  
>Teacher of the Year by DiamondHeart78<br>Beautiful Sorrow by DreamOfTheEndless  
>Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves by 107yearoldvirgin<br>Highway to Hell by Bella'sExecutioner**

**All great authors! Check out these stories. Also, if you are on twitter, look me up :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Our Weekend

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy (Jackson's Cupcake) and Jen (anonymouslysufferingfromOCD), and to my beta Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). I can't thank them enough for the help they give me.**

***I don't own these characters.**

**Our Weekend**

BPOV

_Amazing_.

The word kept floating around in my head as my body continued tingling long after Edward had rolled us over to hold me on top of him. I had been expecting and preparing myself for my first time to be painful, awkward, and messy. It hadn't really hurt at all; the only slightly uncomfortable feeling dissipated quickly as my body adjusted to his. It was almost as if we fit perfectly together. It helped that Edward had been so gentle. I knew the restraint he must have used trying to go slow; it only made me love him more.

He brought the covers around me and tucked them in tight, attempting to prevent my body from chilling. I buried my face in his neck, soaking up as much of his wonderful scent as I could. When he started humming quietly, I lifted myself up enough to be able to look down at his smiling face. His fingers brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

_What am I thinking about? Is he serious with that question?_

I chuckled a little.

"I'm thinking about how completely wonderful that was. I'm thinking how I'm happier than I ever remember being in my life," I told him. "What are you thinking about?"

He grinned at my question.

"I was just wondering how soon before we could do it again."

I opened my mouth in shock, not believing Edward would say that. Then I couldn't help bursting into laughter, nuzzling into his neck again. I knew he literally would be insatiable; Alice and Rose filled me in on the vampire stamina. But, I also had a healthy need for him.

_I might surprise him with my own endurance. _

My fingers ran through his hair while I kissed his neck. I smiled when he started purring.

His hands started to roam my body again as he continued to enjoy my attention to his neck and hair. He suddenly stopped, and curiosity made me lift my head to look at him.

"Bella, how are you feeling? Was it painful? I have some pain relievers that should help if you want me to get them for you."

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled at his beautiful, worried face. My fingers traced his lips, his nose, his brow, and his cheekbones.

"Edward, I promise I'm perfectly fine."

I didn't feel sore. I felt normal. I knew it wasn't the expected result, but I was both happy and relieved at the outcome.

_Was this perhaps another instance of my shield protecting my body from harm and ensuring Edward and I would be together?_

His eyes locked on mine, looking for any signs of distress, as if he didn't believe me. He probably thought I was downplaying my discomfort for his benefit.

"You're telling me you are not sore at all?" he asked.

I placed both hands on his cheeks and leaned over him, my face so close I could feel his cool, sweet breath. I knew he'd keep worrying unless I convinced him I was fine.

"Edward, I know it is hard to believe, but I feel great. I'm not hurting at all. It didn't even hurt when you first…um…you know," I stammered as my cheeks heated.

_Come on Bella, you can do it, but you can't say it? Grow up!_

I continued on, trying not to be embarrassed.

"I'm not sure why, but I feel just perfect. Maybe a little tingly still, but that's a good thing," I explained and then licked my lips.

It was a very good thing, and I couldn't wait to feel it again. My lips descended on his, begging him to believe me. I sighed into his mouth when his hands returned to my body. He gripped my ass, pressing me down on his obvious arousal.

_Yes, yes! I want more of that!_

Nothing got me worked up more than when Edward's vampire side came out, and I knew what I could do to bring it. My lips left his and traveled back to his neck. I tasted his sweet skin, licking over and over, before bringing my teeth down to bite. I was playing with fire, but I knew he would never hurt me.

My stomach somersaulted when he flipped us over. The heat from the electric blanket below my back contrasted nicely with Edward's cold body pinning me from the top. His growl was almost fierce as it rose from his chest and resounded in my ears. His mouth was on my neck as he slid back inside me, filling me completely with one thrust of his hips.

He gripped the pillow on either side of my head, and the fabric tore as he lifted his head. I felt guilty when I saw his teeth clenched, knowing he was forcing himself to keep his teeth away.

My guilt was replaced with pleasure when his hips took on a determined rhythm; I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of him pulling out and pushing back inside of me. When I looked up again, he was staring down at me with his eyes darkened to onyx. He looked so powerful and beautiful at the same time. I wanted more.

"Harder, Edward."

His growls deepened at my demand. His thrusting became more forceful, and I couldn't help the moans and grunts I released each time he drove into me. The tingling fire in my abdomen had turned into an inferno as his hands moved from the torn linen of the pillows to grasp the iron headboard.

His eyes had closed, and he seemed lost in the moment before the sounds of metal twisting in his fingers snapped him back to attention. He looked back down, slowing his motions. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Bella, are you OK? Does it feel good?" he asked, his velvet voice whispering against my lips.

"Yes, so good...so close," I told him, bringing my hands around his neck. I tried to convey to him my satisfaction as my body enjoyed him so completely. Suddenly I was crying out incoherently, feeling my orgasm take over as shockwaves of pleasure erupted and flowed through me. The bliss coursing through my body, from my head to my feet, would have brought me to my knees had I been standing.

Edward moaned each time he thrust into me, his face buried in the crook of my neck again. I tightened my embrace around him as he pushed in as deep as he could and stilled his motion. He cried out my name, rocking his hips gently a few more times. I felt his cold release deep within me, spreading and filling me up.

He lavished me with kisses and I sighed contentedly, keeping my arms around him. He moved to lay partially on the side of me, yet maintained as much contact as possible; one of his legs nudged between mine, his face nuzzling mine and his arm wrapped around my waist. My body still trembled from the power of my climax and I smiled from the feel of his lips tending to the base of my ear with small kisses.

"How do you feel, my love?"

His whispered words in my ear made me shiver in delight. The words to adequately describe how terrific it had been escaped me. If everyone on Earth could experience the immense pleasure Edward brought me, there would be no more fighting, no war, no divisions...there would only be peace.

_Edward Cullen: the solution for world peace_.

I wanted to giggle at my thoughts, but then realized that would mean I would have to share him, and I wasn't having any of that.

He was mine!

_Maybe I should buy him a t-shirt that said 'Bella's property' and make him wear it every day?_

"Bella?"

His voice brought me out of my thoughts enough to remember he had asked me a question.

"I feel incredible. That was…there are simply not enough words to describe. I may need to invent new words, Edward."

I didn't even mind the smug smile that appeared on his face. He had every right to be proud.

_I may never let him out of this bed_. _How long could I keep him here befo__re Charlie sent out a search party for me?_

His fingers lightly glided along my waist, down to my hip, then rubbed my stomach, always leaving a trail of electrical current in their wake.

"Just so you know, it was amazing for me, too."

He had propped up on his elbow, looking down at me. His eyes had returned to a deep golden color, even though I could feel him hard against my thigh again. I wondered at his words.

_Could it possibly have been as amazing for him as it was for me?_

I doubted it. I knew from Alice's vision how much he had to control and restrain himself when he was with me while I was still human.

"I'm sorry you have to hold yourself back so much, though," I said. "Are you sure it was amazing?"

I hoped he felt even half as good as I did.

"Bella don't be absurd. This has been the greatest experience of my life." He leaned back in close and licked my earlobe, whispering his words of reassurance. "Don't you feel how much I want you still? Do you think I would continue to be so aroused if I wasn't thoroughly enjoying myself?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning out loud. His whispers sent another jolt of tingly waves through me. He chuckled lightly, knowing the reactions he produced.

"Why don't you get some rest? I don't want to wear you out. We have the whole weekend."

My vampire didn't think I could keep up with him.

Well, he was probably right. I was feeling quite exhausted.

"Okay, I'll get a little bit of sleep," I said, closing my eyes.

He started to lift himself off me, and my eyes flew open.

"No! Stay right there. I like feeling your weight on me."

He moved back to his previous position. I brushed my cheek against his soft hair as his face returned to the crook of my neck. The last thing I remembered was him humming my lullaby.

When I woke up, it was light outside. Well, as light as it ever got in Forks. I turned my eyes toward Edward, finding him still in the same position as when I fell asleep. I grinned, remembering my thoughts about what he did all night while I was asleep. His hand traced lightly over my waist, making me squirm from his tickling touch.

"Why are you grinning, my angel?"

_Should I tell him I think he stays up all night thinking pervy vampire thoughts?_

"I'm just wondering what you do all night while I am asleep?" I asked, watching his face carefully.

"Would it upset you if I said I think about you a lot?" he said, kissing my softly.

I almost melted into a puddle on his bed. Normally I would have shied away from his morning kisses before I had brushed my teeth, but I eagerly opened my mouth in invitation. The sizzling kiss left my body warmer than any electric blanket ever could.

Despite my best efforts to keep him plastered to me, he pulled back so I could breathe. His eyes were dark and intense, taking in my swollen lips and heaving chest. His hand left my waist and clenched as he brought it to his side, as if he were restraining himself from touching me.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

_Why was he pulling away? Had I done something wrong?_

"Nothing's wrong, Bella. I have a surprise for you," he said, changing the subject.

He wasn't fooling me. Something made him stop touching me.

_Did he think he hurt me? Was he overreacting to something like he did in Alice's vision?_

I looked down at my arms, not seeing any bruises or evidence that he'd handled me more forcefully than he'd have liked. However, my eyes became distracted when he flipped the covers back and stood from the bed. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his glorious, naked body. He walked across the room, stopping in the doorway to his bathroom.

"I'll be back in just a moment," he said with a grin.

I pushed my worries aside, not wanting to argue on this perfect morning.

_Besides, he did seem eager about whatever surprise he had for me._

I looked around the bed and was shocked to see the remnants of pillows, blankets, and sheets thrown about. He had really torn those suckers to shreds. The headboard was in even worse shape. Esme wouldn't be pleased with the twisted metal, but the memory of how it happened made my breath hitch. I couldn't revel in the recollection for very long, because Edward came back, holding his hand out to me as he stood by the bed.

"You are so beautiful," he said softly as he took my hand.

His longing gaze finally broke, and he led me into the bathroom where I noticed he had a tub full of bubbles and warm water for me to sink into. He kept hold of my hand as I stepped into the tub, making sure I didn't slip.

I sunk down in the strawberry scented bubbles and let out a sigh. I still wasn't sore, but I could tell my body had used muscles during our lovemaking it was unaccustomed to using. Edward knelt beside the tub, and I looked over at him questioningly.

"Aren't you going to get in with me?" I asked him. His face broke into a beautiful smile.

"No, this is just for you. Maybe we can take a bath together tomorrow." He kissed my hand. "I have more surprises for you. I'm going to go shower. Will you meet me downstairs when you're finished?"

Even though I didn't particularly like surprises, the bath had been a nice one. I didn't want to ruin the moment or see the hopeful expression on Edward's face disappear with my stubbornness.

"Yes, I'll be down there as soon as I finish."

"I'll put your overnight bag on the bed," he said, standing up. He pointed to some towels he had placed on the counter. "Here are towels for you to use."

"Thank you, Edward."

He leaned down to kiss my hand once more before letting go and walking out. My head fell back, resting against the tub as the fragrant steamy air swirled around. It felt tremendous to be soaking in the warm water and it allowed me time to relive our night together in my mind.

The memories of Edward's touches and our connection made my entire body tingle. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the images that were permanently etched in my brain until the water had cooled enough for me to shiver. I pulled the drain up and jumped into the shower to wash my hair.

My body felt loose, limber, and well-used from the night before, and I couldn't have been happier. I smiled when I realized Edward had stocked the shower with my favorite shampoo. He really did think of everything. I quickly showered and dried off before brushing my teeth and combing out my hair.

When I entered the bedroom, I saw my bag sitting on the freshly made bed, and I knew Edward had changed the sheets already. I wondered if I had bled at all from my first time; he hadn't mentioned anything nor did it appear as if it had affected him. I dressed comfortably in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

Sounds came from the kitchen as I landed on the first floor. I walked in to find Edward standing in the middle of a hazmat scene. There were pots and pans scattered around the counter space, which was hidden under a layer of flour. I chuckled and bit my lip when I saw Edward with a streak of flour down his nose and in his hair.

He was moving in a blur, and I thought I heard a couple expletives. My poor vampire did not seem to be as successful in the kitchen as he was with everything else. He must have been extremely frustrated because it took him a few seconds to realize I was standing in the doorway. He groaned when his eyes landed on me.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to see this disaster. I'm making you breakfast," he said.

I walked over to give him a kiss. His thoughtfulness completely outweighed his lack of cooking skills.

"Thank you," I told him. "Let's see if we can get this straightened up."

His flour-covered hand returned to his hair, but I decided not to tell him he looked like he was going prematurely white-headed.

"I think I have a few edible pancakes for you."

He handed me a plate garnished with strawberries with a pile of very brown, oddly shaped pancakes in the center. I carried it around the counter, where he had placed silverware, juice, milk, and syrup. The flowers he had given me were brightly displayed in a vase. I decided to suck it up and eat as much as I could, wanting to show him how much his effort meant to me. When I took the first bite, I realized they tasted good despite their unappealing appearance.

"These are good, Edward. Thank you," I told him truthfully.

He sighed in relief, watching me take bite after bite. I managed to finish most of what he had served me. Feeling full and satisfied, I stood and rolled up my sleeves.

"Let's get this kitchen back in order, or Esme will have both our behinds," I joked to him.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of it."

I shook my head.

"Absolutely not, you cooked. The least I can do is help clean. That's the way it works," I told him with a smile, before getting to work.

When we had gotten the last dish into the dishwasher, I started it and turned around. Edward was on me in a flash, pressing me into the newly cleaned counter with his arms locking me in on both sides. His lips met mine and I wondered if he could taste the syrup and strawberries that had garnished my pancakes.

When he pulled back, laughter bubbled out of me from looking at his face and hair still covered in flour. He frowned, and I quickly assured him it was just the decoration that was comical.

"Edward, you are just covered in flour."

He grinned.

"Let me go clean up again and I'll be right back down. Do you want to watch a movie or play a game maybe?"

"Sure," I agreed. "I'll go take a look and pick something out."

We went our separate ways, and I looked over the game selection in one of Esme's closets. I decided to test my wordsmith skills against Edward with a game of Scrabble. I took the box to the living room and set up the board on the coffee table. Edward reappeared just as I finished. His light chuckle announced his entry.

"Scrabble?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Yes, old man. This is one of my favorite games. I think I'll whip you," I told him confidently.

He strode over and sat on the floor opposite me.

"Well, this will be the first time playing a game where I couldn't hear the opponent's thoughts, so it's possible you may have a chance," he teased.

"Ha! I think I have more than just a chance. I say we make a wager. Winner gets to pick out the first movie to watch." If I won, I was going to pick out one of Alice's favored chick flicks.

"I'll agree to those terms," he countered.

Our legs intertwined under the table as we began to play. I wouldn't let him distract me when he rubbed my feet and calves, staring at me with lustful glances. It was a very close game, and I lucked out by getting both the 'z' and 'q', plus placing words on two different triple word scores. I jumped up and did a victory dance. He laughed, standing up and scooping me into his arms.

"I think you may have been feeling around in that letter bag a little too long. I may have been duped."

I scoffed at his claim.

"I won fair and square, Edward. Now put me down so I can pick out our movie."

His lips attached to my neck, and I suddenly forgot what it was I wanted to do. I moaned when I felt his tongue leaving cool tingles on my skin. Suddenly he stopped, placing me back down on my feet.

"Alright, go pick out your movie. I'll clean this up."

I could only nod, my mind cloudy with desire. My wobbly legs carried me over, where I selected the first movie I saw on the shelf. It was something light, funny, and romantic. Edward lit a fire, and we snuggled up on the couch. That's where remained most of the day, cozied up watching movies together as the rain poured outside. Accompanied only by soft touches and affectionate words, our constant contact was the only requirement for a perfect day.

After a dinner of Esme's roasted chicken, Edward pulled me in to sit with him as he played the piano. His talent mesmerized me, along with the contented look on his face when he played. The music, the soft lights, the way his fingers flew over the keys...it was difficult to keep my desire for him contained.

My hands slipped under his shirt, one rubbing his back and the other trailing over his chest and abdomen. When my nails scratched his stomach, he flubbed the notes of the song. I smiled a little, the discordant noise proving I could affect his concentration as much as he did mine.

He turned toward me and my breath caught seeing his darkened eyes. He probably smelled my excitement for him because his nostrils flared dangerously. A normal person may have been frightened of Edward's appearance at that moment, but it made me want to climb on his lap.

EPOV

I couldn't wait any longer.

The scent of her arousal was overwhelming to me, and I had to have her. I had behaved myself all day long, as difficult as it had been. Our night together had been incredible, but my desire for her wasn't close to being sated. Even though she assured me she felt completely fine that morning, I had wanted to give her body a rest.

_However__, it wasn't easy to hold back when her hands __boldly rubbed__ my skin._

It had been so odd Bella never bled at all from our first time. I had never smelled any break of skin even though I felt myself push through her barrier. It was obvious we had both lost our virginity to each other, yet her body did not react as a normal human's would have. She told me she felt no pain, nor did she exhibit any soreness afterward.

_It was something I would probably need to discuss with Carlisle after he returned home._

My attention reverted back to Bella, watching her reactions to my excitement. When her cheeks flooded with color, I quit hesitating.

I lifted her up, setting her on the keys of the piano, loving the loud sound elicited as her body pressed down. I wanted to do something that would forever remind me of her when I looked upon my beloved instrument. I stood and leaned down to kiss her. My hands rubbed up and down her arms before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

"May I?" I asked.

I took her answering moan as a yes and lifted the shirt off her body. I admired the way her breasts heaved as she took deep breaths and leaned back. Her lacy bra was blue, complementing her creamy skin. I lowered my face to taste her sweetness, trailing along her collar bones and down to her cleavage. My fingers worked to unbutton her jeans, and I grasped her around the waist, lifting her up enough to remove her pants and underwear.

I knelt on the floor, my face level with her glistening center, growling at the sensuous sight before me. I heard her gasp as my tongue made its first long stroke over her hot flesh. I enjoyed not only the taste of her arousal, but also the level of intimacy and trust this act entailed. I placed her feet on my shoulders, giving her a place to balance herself as well as opening her up more fully to me. My thumb circled her sensitive bundle of nerves as I plunged my tongue inside her.

I paid close attention to every reaction her body gave me, using my tongue and fingers to bring her close to a climax and then back down again, prolonging the scene of her splayed on my piano in my mind. I looked up to see her head flung back and her hair brushing along the shiny wood cover. Her moans of pleasure sang to me just as I imagined her blood would have if she hadn't shielded it.

I decided to deny her no longer, stimulating her until she clamped down on my fingers and her cries erupted. I enjoyed the taste of her as she came down from her high. Her body still quivered when she raised her head and looked at me.

"I want you, Edward."

I wasn't about to argue with her request, gathering her up and taking her to my bed. I was close to my own orgasm just from watching and tasting her. We made love throughout the night; her desire almost rivaling my own.

At dawn, I finally convinced her to rest her eyes, and she slept for a few hours. I watched her as she slumbered; she was so beautiful and serene, a small smile gracing her lips as she dreamt. I would have given anything to see what wondrous things floated in her unconscious while she was out.

As I lay there wrapped around my love, I began to dread that our weekend was nearing a close. It hurt knowing I wouldn't be able to have her at my side continuously. Selfishly, I almost wished she was already changed. We could have gone away together, just the two of us for awhile. I simply couldn't get enough of her. She was my other half, and it was becoming painful to be separated from her, even from a short distance.

When she woke again, I went to the kitchen to bring her up juice and croissants. She enjoyed her breakfast in bed followed by the promised bath for two. The warm water allowed my skin to feel similar to her natural body temperature, even though I had to continually add more hot water to maintain it.

The afternoon was spent in front of the fire, each of us taking turns reading to each other from some of our favorite books. I never wanted it to end, but reality came when the thoughts of my family entered my mind. I gathered my Bella in my arms to hold her tight to me as long as possible.

Eventually, I had to release her so Alice could drive her home, keeping up the ruse that they spent the weekend together. Our goodbye was long, even though we both knew we would see each other in a few hours when I went to her bedroom. I couldn't shake the sense of dread that something bad was coming.

I didn't want our bubble to burst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Edward and Bella got their alone time and made good use of it. What did you think?<strong>

**Trouble will start brewing in the next chapter. Can you guess what is coming?**


	23. Chapter 23 Mistakes

**AN:** **Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy (Jackson's Cupcake) and Jen (anonymouslysufferingfromOCD), and to my beta Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own these characters.**

**Mistakes**

BPOV

The following weeks were filled with school during the day and Edward during the night. There had been no more talks between the tribe and the Cullens, both sides at a stalemate. Charlie had asked me a couple times if I wanted to join him on a trip to La Push, but I was able to evade his requests by claiming the need to study for exams and complete school projects. I had no desire to go back to the reservation until the elders began to see reason.

I did wonder what was happening with Jacob. I hadn't seen him again since the night he and his father had dinner at our house. I hoped he had taken my words to heart that night and considered taking up the role of alpha.

An interesting development in my life was Edward and Charlie spending more time together. We had developed a routine where Edward came home with me after school, pretending to do homework for a few hours, followed by him hanging out with Charlie while I prepared dinner. More often than not, he stayed through the meal with us. Charlie had even asked him to stay after dinner a few times to watch a game or a movie. I couldn't have been happier, and I knew Edward did everything he could to engender a good relationship with my father.

My mother was another story. She had become insanely interested in everything about Edward, even demanding to talk to him a few times on the phone. Edward had played the role of the perfect boyfriend to a tee. The tone of my mother's calls and emails made me suspect she realized he was more than a boyfriend to me. I was glad to hear her so happy and satisfied with Phil. They had settled in Florida, just as Alice had see, and I promised her I would come visit sometime.

Aside from my family, I also got to spend a lot of time with the Cullens. We had continued practices with my shield. Protecting Edward and myself under the same physical shield had worked successfully, and my scent still hadn't bothered him. I still suffered severe exhaustion after practicing, and the more people I tried to shield simultaneously the worse the fatigue was afterward. But I didn't regret one second of Jasper's instruction, work, and patience. I wanted to be able to protect those I loved.

Edward and I had become almost inseparable. Ever since Edward and I first made love, it had been painful for me to be away from him at all. He told me he felt the same way, so we tried to limit our physical separation as much as possible. Really the only time he and I were apart was when he had to hunt or when I was alone with Charlie.

I had begun to wonder if Charlie suspected Edward and I slept together every night. Even though Edward assured me Charlie's thoughts didn't let on he knew, I found it hard to believe at times. I knew there had been a few occasions where the noises coming out of my room were almost loud enough to wake the neighbors. The insatiable need of both Edward and I to be connected physically led to many knocked walls, muffled moans and cries, and a few toppled nightstand items.

Above all, the last few weeks had solidified my decision to forever be a part of Edward's world. I had never felt as strong or as at peace as I did with him.

Out of the blue one Friday afternoon, the house phone rang and I answered to find Jacob was calling. I couldn't hold back my surprise at hearing his voice. Edward leaned in the doorway, watching me curiously.

"Jacob!"

_Was I anxious to hear from him or was I excited?_

I wasn't sure.

"Hey Bella, how have you been?"

At least he started off cordially. Edward shrugged at me, letting me know he didn't know the reason for Jake's call. I wished his mind reading abilities were phone line compatible.

"I'm good, Jake. How are you? I was starting to worry. It's been so long since we talked." I bit my lip nervously, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"It's pretty much the same, Bella. I've been running a lot of solo patrols since you told me about those three rogue bloodsuckers out there. I've been keeping my mind focused on other things after I phase, trying to keep Sam and Paul in the dark until I figure out what I want to do. Anyway, the reason I'm calling is I think I came across one of their paths."

I was out of my league with that subject. I took a deep breath, hoping the maturity levels of Jacob and Edward wouldn't bottom out.

"Jake, I'm not sure I am the best person to talk to about strategy and planning. Edward's right here. Would you tell him what you told me?"

I was relatively sure I heard Jake groan, but at least he tried to hide it.

"Sure, put him on," he finally said with a sigh.

Edward smirked at me before taking the phone from my hand. He talked with Jacob, only rolling his eyes a couple times. Then his expression suddenly changed from playful to concerned. I went to grab his hand, but he pulled my body close to him, wrapping his arm around me. Whatever Jake was saying couldn't have been good.

"Give me your number so I can call you from my cell," Edward said, before entering the number in his cell. I begged for answers as soon as he hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked, wondering why his expression darkened.

"We need Alice."

I really didn't like the way that sounded or the worried look in his eyes when he said it.

"What's going on?"

Instead of answering me, he held up his finger for me to wait while he dialed Alice. A small huff of frustration escaped me, and he ignored it. I got angry when he started talking in vampire speed, and I wasn't able to decipher his words to Alice.

_I would be damned if I__'m__ going to be left out of this conversation._

Fixing my arms across my chest, I stomped to the other side of the kitchen and leaned back against the counter. His eyes flickered over to mine briefly and I gave him a good glare. It made me more angry when I caught a hint of amusement amidst his concern. He suddenly put his phone in his pocket and before I knew what was happening, he had scooped me up in his arms and taken me outside.

"Edward, put me down!" I yelled, refusing to comply until he told me what was happening.

Movement ceased, and I realized I'd been dumped in the passenger seat of his car. Before I could blink, he was in the driver seat and taking off. I didn't even have time to open my door and get out.

"Bella, calm down. I'll tell you everything. I need to get you somewhere safe."

He used his sexy, velvetly voice he knew made me weak in the knees, but I was having none of that.

"Tell me now," I demanded.

I almost smiled when his hand gripped his hair in frustration, but at least he started talking.

"Jacob came across the paths of some rogue vampires. Alice didn't see anything because of Jacob. It could be James, Victoria, and Laurent, but we don't know. It would mean they arrived sooner than Alice saw in her vision. We thought Jacob may be able to help, but it's actually blocking Alice from seeing what will happen. In her original vision, Sam was the only phased wolf at this time, and he didn't interfere with the nomads."

I thought over his explanation. Edward and I had inadvertently altered the course of our enemies by giving Jake information about them.

_Perhaps this would end up being a good thing? Maybe they would never approach Forks at all since they would have obviously smelled the wolves?_

My thoughts went to my father.

"Wait, what about Charlie? We can't leave him alone."

"Alice and Carlisle are working on it. We'll protect Charlie," he said, grabbing my hand.

I knew they would, but it still comforted me to hear it. It wasn't only for my sake either. I knew he had developed an affection for Charlie.

When we arrived at the Cullen house, Edward was wrapped around me as we walked to the front door like he wanted to provide a barrier between me and whatever was out there. We entered and found the family in the living room. Everyone was seated except Carlisle, who paced the floor talking on the phone. Alice winked at me, and I got small smiles from everyone else. Esme looked particularly worried, but she motioned for me to sit next to her on the couch. Edward followed to sit on my other side, our attention turning to Carlisle's conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Black. I fully appreciate that you do not trust us. However, this is about the protection of your friend. Please convince him, in any way you can, to stay with you for a few days on the reservation."

There was a long pause, and I looked to see a few of them roll their eyes. Obviously, they could all hear Billy's response while I wished I already had vampire hearing.

"You honestly believe Jacob could defeat three vampires by himself?" Carlisle asked, shaking his head. I looked at Edward.

"Why don't we just stay at my house with my dad? The vampires wouldn't show up there if you were with me, would they?" I asked him softly.

"We'll have the whole family posted around your house if we need to. Carlisle's trying to get the wolves to stay on the reservation without letting Black know how Alice's visions are blocked by them," Edward explained.

They were trying to get the wolves out of Alice's way, but not let the tribe know the real reason why.

"We'll take care of Bella."

My head turned back toward Carlisle, whose voice had taken on a tone of frustration. He started shaking his head and Rose growled; whatever Billy was saying was not going over well. My indignation at his constant meddling in my life arose again. I stood determinedly and walked over to Carlisle, holding out my hand for the phone. He raised his eyebrow at me before handing me the phone with a small smile. I grabbed it, ready to tell Billy exactly where he could stick his ultimatum.

Suddenly, the fire of my outrage was blanketed with calm. The strength of it was almost oppressive.

_Jasper._

I looked over at him and he shrugged. I focused my energy and pushed back at him, my shield repelling his waves of serenity. I wanted to feel the anger when I addressed Billy. Jasper's shocked expression and the return of my fiery intent assured me my shield worked. I cleared my throat, garnering Billy's attention.

"Billy, this is Bella."

He paused, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm staying with the Cullens. This is not up for negotiation. You have no authority over my decisions. The only thing we need to know from you is if you're going to provide protection for my father on the reservation over the weekend or not." I didn't think I could have put it more bluntly. His huff in response guaranteed my point hit home.

"Bella, be reasonable. I'll send Jake over there right now to get you. You and Charlie can stay here for a few days. Your being there will only lead these other bloodsuckers straight to you."

Laughter wanted to escape my lips, but I contained it. Edward moved behind me, and my body tingled when he put his hands on my shoulders. I was beginning to see arguing with Billy was pointless and decided on another tactic.

Charlie was going to have to remain with the Cullens.

"Billy, just forget about it. My family will protect me and my father. Make sure Jake, Sam, and Paul remain on the reservation to ensure the safety of everyone there," I said, tired of trying to be reasonable.

_Would he ever get over this hatred?_

"Your family? Please. You're going to learn some tough lessons soon, Bella. I've tried to warn you and keep you safe, but you're just as hard-headed as your father." His words dripped with disdain. I wanted to reach through the phone and throttle him.

"Are you going to call Jake back home?" I asked, wanting the conversation to be finished. He snorted.

"I'm not going to bother him while he's patrolling. He's actually trying to protect, not harm like some others." His snide remark reinforced the fact he was not willing to budge.

"When you do see Jacob, tell him I'll call him soon." I hung up on him before he could retort and turned to Alice.

"Have you already called Charlie about me staying here this weekend?"

She nodded and then smiled. I knew she saw my plan.

"Okay," I said, before getting out my own cell phone and calling my dad. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice sounded surprised and a little worried.

"Hey, Dad. I know Alice called earlier, but there's been a change in plans. Alice and Rose are coming over to our house for a sleepover." I looked over at Rose and grinned at her shocked face.

"Oh, um…well I guess that would be alright, Bells."

I chuckled, imagining Chief Swan sweating from the idea of a houseful of teenage girls. He cleared his throat.

"Do you need me to pick up any food or anything on my way home?"

It warmed my heart he cared so much. He was a great father.

"No. I think we'll be fine. See you at home."

He gave his goodbye, and I silently said thanks that he didn't ask any questions. It likely seemed odd to him that I was inviting them over to our house when we could have stayed at the huge Cullen mansion. I needed to think about an excuse as to why. Everyone was looking at me when I put my phone back in my pocket; everyone except Alice. She was still trying to see the trio of vampires.

"Have you had any success?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"They keep changing directions, making different decisions. I think they caught Jacob's scent, and it sent them in a direction they would not have taken otherwise. They're on a path not seen in my original vision. They are near Forks though, and have caught our scents. I believe they're mostly curious, but don't know if they want to investigate or flee," Alice explained to us. I glanced over at Rose.

"Are you ready for a slumber party?" I was amused by the small smile on her face.

"I suppose. Does this mean we're going to braid each other's hair and have a pillow fight in our underwear?"

I laughed when Emmett's jaw hit the floor.

"I'm so going to this slumber party," he claimed. The laughter abounded around the room.

"No way. No boys allowed. It's a rule." I shrugged as Emmett pouted. "Besides, I imagine you guys will probably be close."

My words sent Jasper and Edward into strategizing mode, trying to figure out the best way to keep watch over everyone. I went and sat next to Alice as they discussed plans with Carlisle. I grabbed her hand when I saw her eyes glaze over, knowing she was having another vision. Edward stopped talking and turned toward Alice. She gasped suddenly and looked at me. I could tell she was scared.

"Bella, what did you do with the papers I sent you in Phoenix explaining my vision?"

"Well, I had been keeping them under the floorboard of my bedroom. I pulled out some of the story two days ago to read over again and put it in my nightstand beside my bed," I said, my stomach twisting nervously. Her eyes met Edward's.

"Go! Now! Hurry!"

I didn't know what Alice was shouting about, but Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all took off faster than my eyes could recognize. I jumped off the couch and ran to the door, but they were already gone. I turned back toward Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

"What's going on?"

EPOV

We raced as fast as we could to Bella's house. I was horrified when I saw the image flash in Alice's mind. Victoria, James, and Laurent had picked up on the scent of me and Bella from one of our runs. Victoria made a snap decision to investigate and took off to Bella's house. Alice saw her get inside to look around, finding our combined scent all over Bella's bedroom. The vision showed Victoria finding the papers and reading, but then suddenly went blank. I didn't know if we would get there in time to prevent Victoria from finding Alice's written vision, but I ran as fast as I could. I was approaching first and understood why the vision had been cut off. I smelled Jacob.

_I know that red-headed bloodsucker is in there. How do I get inside?_

His thoughts swirled as he hunted Victoria. There was no way for me to communicate with him without alerting Victoria to my presence. I stopped and let Jasper, Rose, and Emmett catch up to me. I spoke to them as softly as I could.

"Follow Victoria's trail back to James and Laurent. End them. I'll take care of Victoria."

They started running in the opposite direction, following her scent.

Suddenly Jacob growled as he rounded the corner, watching me standing in the woods. His thoughts were on alert. He only knew there were more vampires close by, but seemed a little relieved when he saw it was me. He still didn't know I could read his mind. I did the only thing I could think of to communicate and held my finger to my mouth, motioning for him to be silent.

It was too late. Victoria had heard his growl of alarm.

Papers fell to the floor in Bella's bedroom and I flew around the side of the house as Victoria leaped from the window and escaped into the woods. Jacob and I both took off after her. I was surprised at how fast he was, but I was faster. She had a headstart though, and it was obvious she had a gift of evasion. She ran toward La Push, and I pushed myself as hard as I could to get to her before she crossed the treaty line. Her thoughts were scattered and hardly coherent, although I caught that she read part of the vision. Bella must have been reading about the baseball game and the killing of James in Phoenix because Victoria had fear for her mate in her mind.

Her moves through the wilderness took on no pattern or sense, and I couldn't anticipate her behavior. I knew we were nearing the line demarking where I would have to stop.

_Should I ignore the treaty and keep going after her?_

I was so close behind her, and I tried diving forward, reaching out to grab her by the hair. She leaped to the side, and my motion propelled me to the ground. That lapse was all it took for her to get across the treaty line unscathed and head for the beach. Jacob passed me a second later, and I could only stand and watch as he chased after her.

I exploded with rage, uprooting trees and roaring in frustration. I should have planned better with Jacob beforehand. We should have tried to come up with some kind of arrangement where we could enter their land if we encountered a common enemy.

Finally, I calmed enough to realize destroying the forest wasn't helping the situation. I called Jasper to find out what happened on their end.

"Edward," he answered.

"Tell me you found them," I begged.

"James is gone. Em and Rose took care of him while I went after Laurent's scent. He must have gone into the river because the trail ends. I haven't picked it up again anywhere, and I've been up and down both sides of the banks for several miles," Jasper said, sounding as frustrated as I felt.

"Victoria escaped," I told him.

I knew my voice sounded broken. It made me feel weak and useless not to be able to catch that harpy. He stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.

"She got into La Push territory before I could grab her. She does have a gift of evasion. I couldn't target or anticipate any of her behaviors through her mind. It was jumbled and scattered, like she made instantaneous plans with no forethought. Jacob followed after her, but I have little hope he caught her before she got to the ocean."

"Do you know if she read any of Alice's vision?" he asked. Jasper was already thinking about the ramifications of Victoria knowing too much. Those thoughts were running through my mind as well.

"Yes. She read some, but I don't know how much. Grab Rose and Emmett. We need to get back to Bella's house and make sure everything is alright. We'll look at the papers Victoria saw. Charlie will be there in about another hour."

We hung up, and I started running back to the house. I knew Jasper had filled them in on Victoria's escape when I heard all their thoughts as I got close.

_Damn that bitch. I'll rip her hair out before the end._

_Don't worry, Edward. We'll find her._

_I just hope she didn't get very far in reading the vision._

I nodded to the three of them, who were waiting for me in the driveway. We walked in together. I didn't see anything out of place downstairs, although I smelled Victoria everywhere. I moved to the mantle, sensing she had picked up several of the framed pictures of my Bella. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, feeling my fear of the implied threat to my mate. I checked every inch of the living room and kitchen before taking the stairs. Victoria had gone straight to Bella's room, ignoring Charlie's.

I opened the door and found the pages strewn all over the floor. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were right behind me. Rose hissed as she smelled Victoria all over Bella's things. Jasper started collecting the papers, putting them in stacks and separating the ones he knew Victoria had touched. Emmett inspected the window and the outside of the house from where she had escaped to make sure there was no damage. I pulled up the floorboard, finding the rest of the pages there just as Bella had said.

_We need to destroy these._

I nodded at Jasper in agreement. The pages needed to be gone. It was stupid we didn't think to tell Bella to burn them before.

_What good was knowing future events if we kept making mistakes like this? _

I sighed, realizing how difficult it was going to be to find Victoria.

_Perhaps if we caught Laurent first, he would know where to find her?_

I grabbed the rest of the pages and went to Jasper's side to see what she had read or touched. Rose and Emmett stood by, waiting for Jasper to speak.

"She likely read about the baseball game, the chase, Phoenix and James," he said, shuffling papers around. "She didn't seem to get any further then Bella's birthday party. That means she wouldn't have knowledge of the wolves or the Volturi."

"But she had to see Jacob chasing after her," Rose interjected.

"True, but she doesn't know they are shifters or that we have a treaty with them." He looked at the three of us. "For whatever the treaty's worth, anyway."

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

_I will find her before she gets far._

I loved Emmett's optimism, even if I didn't share it.

"We can set out to search for Laurent again. His trail was cold near the river, but we can keep going. He had to get out somewhere."

I nodded to Jasper just as we all smelled the same thing simultaneously.

Jacob was back.

His thoughts were loud and clear before he appeared through the tree line. He had phased back to human form. He burst into the house and ran up the stairs, knowing where we were. I wanted to smack him for the arrogance he was about to display, but held my tongue. I still wasn't sure if I wanted him to know I could hear his thoughts.

"What the hell man? Why did you turn around?" he screamed at me as he came through the bedroom doorway.

"I couldn't cross the treaty line. Bella just got done arguing with your father again not even an hour ago on the phone. What did you expect me to do?" I yelled back.

"I would have covered for you. Damn it! That red-headed leech got away! She jumped off the cliffs and into the ocean. Paul and Sam are patrolling the beach, looking for any signs of her."

His rant was pissing me off. If he would have taken over alpha, then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"How was I supposed to know you would alter the agreement? Believe me, I would have followed if you would man up and take over. It would help matters if we could work together instead of being at odds like this."

His thoughts wavered. He had been thinking about taking over the alpha role, even though he was still scared. His mind suddenly became determined, and I almost smiled.

"I'll take over. It's the only way this is going to work. But you and Bella need to give me more information," he demanded.

I was almost proud of him. He sounded like a leader.

"We will, Jacob. I promise." I meant it, too. In fact, I thought it would be best if we let him know his presence hindered Alice's gift. As I was contemplating how to tell him, I heard Alice in my thoughts.

_Sorry, Edward. Bella and I are here. Charlie is going to be home soon. Rose and I are supposed to be spending the night. I guess Jacob is still here since I can't see any of you._

"Alice and Bella are here," I told them just as we all heard them pull into the driveway.

Jacob eyed me suspiciously, wondering how I knew it was them. I debated if I should also just go ahead and tell him I could read minds. The front door opened and I couldn't wait to have Bella in my arms, but I hated that Victoria and Laurent were still out there. I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling like I was failing at removing the threats from her life.

"What does Bella know?" Jacob asked.

"Everything," Jasper told him.

_Edward, tell Jacob about Alice's visions. She won't be able to see anything with him here. _

I nodded to him as I heard Alice and Bella coming up the stairs. Bella's chuckle as she walked in lightened the mood a little.

"Well, well, well. I wonder how many supernatural beings I can fit into my bedroom? This is almost a party."

Everyone snickered at her joke. Her smile disappeared when she saw us holding the papers. She walked over with a remorseful expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I should have gotten rid of these. I didn't think," she rambled.

"It's not your fault, Bella. None of us saw this coming when we should have. We do need to burn them now," I said, hugging her to me. I sighed at Jacob's thoughts wondering what the pages were.

"What are those?" he asked.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes. I listened to the thoughts of the rest of my family. They all seemed resigned to the fact Jacob was going to learn everything. Even though their thoughts held trepidation, they believed it was best that he be told.

"These are part of the information Bella and I will be discussing with you. We'll do this Jacob, but not right now. Charlie's going to be here at any moment, and we can't really explain all of us hanging out together in her bedroom." I looked back at Bella. "Jacob's going to take his position as alpha. We need to talk with him."

"Okay," she said softly.

"Well the sooner the better, but I want to do this sometime this weekend. I need to get back to Sam and Paul. Maybe they've spotted the leech."

Rose hissed at him.

"Sorry. No offense," he said with a shrug and a grin.

Jasper's thoughts streamed in.

_Tell him that you, Em, and I are going to look for Laurent and for him and the wolves to search the coastline and borders of La Push. _

"Jacob, can you keep watch in La Push for tonight? Jasper, Em, and I are going to go back and try to find Laurent's trail. James has been destroyed already," I told him.

"I could help you guys. Maybe I could pick up something you missed with the other one?" Jacob suggested.

"Jacob, there's something I want to tell you. Alice can see future events, but when you or any of the shifters are involved or around her, the visions disappear. There are reasons I will tell you when you hear the rest, but for now can you trust me and stay on the reservation, at least for tonight? We can keep in contact by phone. Well, at least when you're paw-less."

He guffawed at my joke and I was glad he took it in the lighthearted nature it was given.

"Alright, I'll keep them on the reservation tonight. I'll keep my phone in my pack and call you back as soon as I can phase," he agreed.

"Really guys, Charlie's going to show up any time," Alice interrupted. "You have to go. Rose and I are staying here."

The guys all nodded, and Jacob gave his farewell before running down the stairs and out the back door. Em and Jasper jumped out the window. I hugged Bella tight.

_She's going to be fine, Edward. _

I nodded to Alice before pulling back to look at Bella's face. She gave me a smile.

"Please be careful," she said.

Of course, she was worried about me. I kissed her soundly as Rose and Alice turned around to walk downstairs.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. But I promise to call you if I find any information." I picked up all the pages and walked to the window as Charlie's cruiser pulled in the driveway. "I'm going to get rid of these papers. Your dad is here." I brushed a piece of hair from her face and kissed her again. "Take care of yourself, alright? Please call me if you need anything."

She hated any separation between us as much as I did, but she nodded to my request.

"I love you, Edward."

Those four words touched my soul like no others could. I smiled at my angel.

"I love you more," I replied.

"Impossible," she said before giggling.

I jumped through the window to the ground with her laughter echoing in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Victoria is on the loose and has information that could hurt the Cullens. Do you think they will find her? Where is Laurent? Do you like Jacob stepping up to the plate?<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**I will leave you with some of the WIPs I am currently reading. Check them out:**

**Duet by evilnat  
>Collide by maxipoo1024<br>An Acquired Taste by Magnolia822  
>Resurrection by TwilightMomofTwo<br>A Taste of Honey by SoapyMayhem  
>The Stench Wars by BookishQua<br>Quiet on the Set by duhitsangie  
>Episode by BoydBlog<br>Solstice by cosmogirl7481  
>First of the Month by iambeagle<br>Ricochet by Jenndur  
>Pinky Swear by kharizzmatik<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 On Enemy Ground

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy (Jackson's Cupcake) and Jen (anonymouslysufferingfromOCD), and to my beta Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own these characters.**

**On Enemy Ground**

EPOV

After leaving Bella's house, Jasper, Emmett, and I went back to the river where Laurent's scent had disappeared. We each took sections and went over every inch of the banks, trying to find where he had escaped. Jasper and Emmett took the river path going north and I took the southwest fork. Eventually, I reached the La Push border again, still not picking up on Laurent's scent anywhere. I heard Jacob's mind near and was close to calling out for him when my phone rang.

_Alice_.

"Hello? Is Bella okay?"

_Please let __her__ be alright_.

"Bella's fine. I'm just wondering why your future disappeared," she explained.

"I'm at the treaty line. Jacob's close."

Jacob appeared at the treeline, having phased into his human form.

"Alice, have you gotten any visions of Victoria or Laurent yet?"

"No, nothing so far. I'm trying, Edward," she said in frustration. She didn't like being in the dark.

"I know, Alice," I said with a sigh. I nodded to Jacob as he approached. "Look, I'm going to talk to Jacob for a minute. Can you call Jazz and Em and tell them to head back this way? If you can't see Victoria or Laurent, that means they're probably around here somewhere. Just tell them to meet me at the river where it crosses the treaty line."

She agreed to send on the message before we hung up and I faced Jacob.

"I take it you didn't find either of them," he said.

"No, Laurent's scent disappeared in the water, but we've been up and down the banks for fifty miles. He had to have come this way."

Jacob nodded, wondering if Laurent could still be in the river somewhere in their territory. All of a sudden we both turned, hearing a painful howl in the distance. It was too far for me to be able to read the mind of whoever was in pain, but I read that Jacob knew instantly who it was.

"That's Paul. I have to go." His worried voice matched his fearful thoughts.

He felt responsible for his brothers. He turned in the opposite direction, ready to take off. He paused for only a second, looking back at me.

"Are you coming?"

His question basically laid down a new treaty right then and there. He was taking control and allowing me to help on their land. He started running toward the direction of the howl, phasing in mid air. I heard his mind immediately search for Paul's thoughts as soon as he was in wolf form. Hesitating no longer, I moved quickly and caught up to him as we both saw in our minds the pain Paul was in. I saw through the pack mind that Sam was running toward Paul from the opposite direction. It was unclear how Paul got injured, he was too overcome with pain to have coherent thoughts about what had occurred, but I was sure it was due to either Victoria or Laurent or both.

_I wish he understood me as a wolf. It sucks shifting back and forth just to talk. _

Jacob's thoughts flooded me while we ran together and I decided I would no longer keep the truth of my gift from him. He was trusting me, so I was going to trust him.

"Jacob, I can hear your thoughts. You don't have to shift back to talk to me." Even though we were streaking through the forest, he heard my words to him as easily as if we had just been standing still.

_Fucking A. It figures the bloodsucker can also read minds. Damn! I wonder if he heard that?_

My chuckle answered his question.

_Fine, if you can hear me, can you hear those two rogue leeches around here anywhere?_

"No," I answered his unspoken question.

_How far away can you hear a mind?_

"Around three miles, a little further if the mind is familiar to me."

He was surprised at the distance I could read minds and correctly guessed that it could be very chaotic at times. His mind wandered to thoughts of how the wolves communicate.

_If you can hear my mind, and I can hear Sam and Paul while we are all phased, can you hear all of us at the same time?_

"Yes." He really was smart. I had been expecting something different when I heard Alice's vision. Jacob got proof of my ability to hear the connected thoughts of the wolves when we both realized simultaneously that Paul's painful thoughts completely shut down.

_Shit!_

"Something's really wrong," I replied, agreeing with his sentiment.

Both of us pushed ourselves as hard as possible to reach him, not knowing the condition he would be in when we arrived. Paul's moaning got louder as we neared and he had phased back to human form. As we came into a clearing, I saw him bruised and broken, lying precariously on the river bank. He couldn't be left in that position; he was too vulnerable to slipping into the water. I needed to move him to even ground and assess the trauma. I knew the wolves healed fast, but didn't know the extent of Paul's injuries.

"Jacob, I'm going to move him up to the clearing. I have two medical degrees. I can look him over," I explained to him. He complied instantly in his thoughts.

_Do it. Just help him. _

I held Paul's spine straight as I pulled him to the top of the bank and laid him flat on the level ground. I knew immediately that most of the bones on his left side were broken. He had been crushed and there wasn't anything I could do for the pain. I needed Carlisle.

"Jacob, he needs his bones reset before they heal the wrong way, and he needs morphine. Would you object to Carlisle coming to help?"

He hesitated, thinking about having so many vampires on his land willingly. He knew how upset others would be with his decisions, but he needed to do what was best for Paul.

_Call him. Have him come here to us and we can figure out what to do next._

I nodded and called Carlisle, telling him to call Jasper and Emmett to go stay with Esme while he came here to help with Paul. Carlisle immediately assented to my request, while I held together a long gash in Paul's side. I wasn't going to be able to treat Paul alone. I looked over at Jacob.

"Jacob, I need you to phase back and help me until Carlisle gets here," I told him.

_Alright._

The air shimmered around us, but I didn't look up as he started phasing back. He threw on the shorts from his pack and started back over toward me and Paul. However, I sensed another form coming at me quickly from another direction. I heard the thoughts as he neared, but couldn't move unless I wanted to let Paul bleed out. Sam was coming right for me.

_What did that bloodsucker do to Paul? I'm going to rip him apart._

I held Paul's body together and didn't have time to deflect Sam with explanations. He was through the trees and on top of me before I could tell him I was helping Paul. I flinched just before his teeth tore into my shoulder, dragging me across the ground.

"Sam, it wasn't me. I'm helping him. I'm here with Jacob," I yelled, trying to reach around him with my other hand to pull him off of me. But, he had a good hold and I was pinned beneath him. I didn't want to hurt him, even if he was about to tear me up. It wouldn't do any of us any good for me to harm Sam, even in self-defense. Luckily, Jacob spoke up before it went any further.

"Sam, stop!"

Sam hesitated at Jacob's voice, not wanting to comply with the command.

_He can't tell me to stop. I'm in charge here._

"Sam, I command you to stop now. He's here because I asked him to be. He's helping."

I could practically feel and see the change in the air as Jacob took the role that was meant for him. Sam had no choice but to obey. He released my shoulder from his teeth and stepped off me to the side. His angry thoughts toward me continued, although he could take no action.

_This is crazy. Jake has lost it. Why are we teaming up with these leeches?_

I glared at Sam as I rolled my torn shoulder, before moving back over to Paul. Sam's growls and menacing thoughts weren't helping anything. Jacob knelt on Paul's other side, waiting for instruction. He was tired of Sam's growling and howling, but at least he didn't have to hear Sam's thoughts while he was in human form.

"Sam, shut the hell up. Fuck, you're wearing on my last nerve."

I laughed internally at Jacob's rant.

"Press down here," I said, pointing to a spot where I wanted Jacob to apply pressure. I took off my jacket and gave it to him to cover the wound. I started feeling the bones in Paul's leg, and winced at the scream coming from him when I set the femur correctly.

_Edward, I'm close. I'll be there in a minute._

At Carlisle's thoughts, I decided to wait for the morphine before trying to set anymore bones. I looked at Jacob.

"Carlisle's close, can you tell Sam not to attack him?"

I _would_ kill Sam if he attacked Carlisle.

"Sam, Dr. Fang is coming to help Paul. Stay away from him."

_Dr. Fang?_ I glanced up at Jacob and he just shrugged and grinned a little. Carlisle came through the clearing with his medical bag and took in the scene.

_Everything alright, Edward?_

"It's fine, Carlisle. Paul's hurt. We don't know how it happened yet. He hasn't been able to talk."

Carlisle was immediately at Paul's side, taking over, and assessing his injuries. I watched as he made sure his airway was clear first and then looked at his wounds and broken bones. He pulled out a syringe and gave Paul a heavy dose of morphine.

_I just hope there isn't any internal bleeding_.

I understood the dilemma we'd face if Paul needed some type of surgery. It would be difficult to explain his injury and supernatural healing if he had to go to the hospital. Carlisle gave him a minute for the drugs to start working and then began talking to him softly, letting him know he had to set his bones quickly or it would be even more painful later. Jacob stood by and watched as I worked with Carlisle, steadily setting every broken bone and stitching each open wound with vampire speed. Our silently synchronized movements continued over several minutes as I followed every instruction given in his mind. We had fixed Paul up as much as we could before his metabolism had begun to burn away the morphine.

_We have to transport him to his house. He__'__ll heal, but he needs rest_.

I nodded at Carlisle while he prepared another dose of drug to administer. I wanted to get answers from Paul. What had he seen? Who had done this? Did he stumble upon Victoria and/or Laurent? But, I knew we'd get nothing while he was in his opiate-induced haze.

"Jacob, we need to get Paul to his home. He's going to be fine, he just needs to be in a bed and resting."

Sam's growls erupted again at Carlisle's words, making it clear not only didn't he want us to carry Paul, but he also didn't want us anywhere near their homes. I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but decided to display maturity instead. Jacob's thoughts interrupted my disgust of Sam.

_You know I'm going to be roasted if I let you guys help carry him home, right?_

Jacob stared at me and I nodded to him. He had to come to terms with the fact that he couldn't play two sides. Either he was going to take charge and responsibility for his decisions to work with us, or he was going to have to appease his people who still held on to ridiculous beliefs about my family and denounce us. He sighed heavily. I knew it wasn't easy for him. He was still a kid and was shouldering a lot, even more now with us so deeply involved. At that moment, we may have been his only allies and I was sure that frightened him to a large degree. He turned a glare in the direction of Sam.

"Sam, are you going to phase back and help, or are you just going to continue standing there like a moron growling?"

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I watched as Sam high-tailed it, literally, to the trees and came back a moment later in cut-off shorts. He was glaring at Carlisle and me, but I glared right back, still feeling the pain of his teeth in my shoulder. There was no other option than for all of us to work together, so I clenched my jaw and kept my thoughts to myself.

The four of us picked Paul up carefully. Of course any of us could have carried him alone, but we had to cooperate to keep him as steady as possible; it was important not to disrupt any of his recently set bones. A small moan came from Paul as we started moving through the forest. He was still in such pain and I had yet to get a clear thought coming from him.

"I'll give him more morphine as soon as we get there," Carlisle told us, not needing my gift to be able to understand the pain Paul was in. We moved quickly through the dark forest, and started to garner some attention the closer we were to approaching his house.

The scared eyes and fearful thoughts of the observers bore down on me as we passed. We finally got Paul to his house and into his bed. I helped Carlisle set up a morphine drip and he asked to show his family how to increase or decrease the flow. They were all frightened of us, but seemed to soften toward Carlisle as they watched him make Paul as comfortable as possible. Jacob tried to explain to the family what he thought might have happened and made sure to note that my family had nothing to do with it. It didn't completely remove the doubt in the suspicious minds around the house, but Jacob's assurances helped. Paul's mother had thoughts of appreciation and admiration for Carlisle as he explained what they should expect and his availability if they should need any further assistance.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

I looked over at Jacob and nodded.

_Thanks for the help. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do after you guys leave, but I'll try to get answers from Paul and call you later. I don't know what to do about the rogue vamps. I'm now down one man. Maybe it's best if your family stays off the reservation for the rest of the night, at least. I'll call later._

I nodded again in agreement. He was in a tough spot and I wouldn't make it harder for him. Carlisle gave Paul's family his phone number before turning toward me.

_We should go._

I followed Carlisle with one more glance back at Jacob. We quickly departed the house and walked at human speed to the forest, before starting to run. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts of the injuries and that they must have been caused by vampires, but said nothing until we reached our home.

Esme, Jasper, and Emmett were all relieved and curious, asking us questions as soon as we walked in. I rolled my sore shoulder again and Carlisle's eyes targeted on my movement. He immediately knew I'd been injured.

_What happened?_

I shook my head. It was fine, almost back to normal. I wondered whether there would be any scars from Sam's teeth though. Carlisle didn't pay any attention to my denial and grabbed my shirt, ripping it open to look. Everyone's eyes, including mine, looked at the long gashes left from Sam's teeth. It looked worse than it felt.

"What the hell, Edward? Who did that?" Emmett asked, clearly ready to kill somebody. I needed to defuse the situation immediately.

"It's fine, Em. Sam came upon the scene while I was trying to hold Paul together and he mistakenly thought I had injured him. Jacob commanded him to back off. I swear it looks worse than it feels," I told them all.

Poor Esme was distraught at the sight. She hated seeing anyone, especially her family, being harmed. Carlisle moved his fingers over the tears and tested my flexibility. He finally sighed and nodded at me.

"It'll be alright, the tears are almost healed. It's interesting that their teeth cut our skin so easily. I knew it from Alice's vision of course, but it's different seeing the effects with my own eyes," Carlisle said.

It was different feeling it with my own body, too. I kept my thoughts to myself.

"So, was it Victoria and Laurent that hurt Paul?" I shrugged Jasper's question.

"I don't know. Paul was in too much pain to get any clear thoughts from him. We have to wait until he wakes up to find out any information. But from the injuries he sustained, they appear to be the likeliest culprits," I told him. "Has Alice seen anything in the time we have been gone?"

"No, not yet. I just talked to her a few minutes ago trying to find out if she saw you or Carlisle."

He revealed in his thoughts that Bella was worried since Alice couldn't see me. I needed to go to her, not only for my peace of mind but also for hers.

I relayed to them everything that happened from the time I met Jacob at the treaty line. We decided the best option was to stick together as much as we could and hope that Alice would eventually see any plans of Victoria and Laurent. I hurried the conversation along. I needed to be close to my love, not liking Jasper's thoughts that she was so worried. I contemplated calling Alice, but decided it would be almost as fast to just run there immediately.

"I'm going to Bella's. I'll call as soon as I hear from Jacob," I told them before rushing to my room for another shirt.

Carlisle and Esme's agreed with me in their thoughts, wanting me to be with Bella. Emmett and Jasper were waiting when I came back down the stairs.

"We're coming with you," Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

I nodded, knowing Carlisle and Esme should be safe at the house. Victoria and Laurent would have to be crazy to try and attack them, and approach a house with the scent of seven vampires. We ran quickly through the dark, taking only a few minutes to arrive. As the three of us got close to Bella's house, Alice's thoughts became clear.

_It's about time, Edward. Bella's upset. You better get up there. Rose and I are outside keeping watch. I still haven't seen any decisions by Victoria or Laurent. _

Emmett and Jasper stayed outside with Rose and Alice, while I jumped up to Bella's window and into her room. She was sniffling and curled up on her bed. I hated her being so upset, and physically felt the same worry and fear which was coursing through her. I went to her quickly, gathering her up in my arms, and sitting down on the bed with her in my lap. Her response was immediate as she felt and smelled my presence.

"Oh, Edward. Thank God. I've been so worried." Her arms gripped tightly around my neck as she buried her face under my chin. She wrapped her legs around me, clinging on desperately, while I tried to soothe her frazzled nerves.

"I'm perfectly fine, Bella. I wish you wouldn't worry like this." I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, wanting to do anything I could to ease her anxiety.

"You were out there with wolves and vengeful vampires and Alice couldn't see you. I just…I can't even stand the thought of losing you, Edward. It would kill me."

It shook me to the core, thinking of losing my Bella, and I realized it was the same for her. I was surprised at the force of her feelings and for the reactions they induced at that moment.

Before I knew it, her lips came crashing down on mine, frantically seeking affirmation of my feelings, of our connection. She wildly gripped my hair, trying to hold me as close to her as possible. The sensations from her mouth on mine sent a jolt right through me. I couldn't help the moan released when my tongue met hers as she opened her mouth to deepen our kiss. Eventually, she had to come up for air and my lips found purchase on her smooth neck. I kissed the nape of her neck, lightly using my tongue to taste her sweet skin. Her excitement only provoked the desire burning inside me.

"Edward, I need you now," Bella's panted, breathy request in my ear made me growl.

I heard Alice's mental giggles, as my siblings were still stationed around the house, before her thoughts invaded my lust-filled brain.

_We're going to move out further and keep guard. You two enjoy yourselves. I'll bring you back some new clothes._

I barely paid attention as my hands had moved from Bella's back down to rub her exposed thighs. Her little t-shirt and underwear ensemble were on the floor quicker than she could blink. I flipped us over, so that I hovered above her, tearing off my clothes simultaneously. Her hips rose from the bed, begging me take her, while my mouth returned to her sweet lips.

Her need was feeding my own and I moved my fingers down to stroke her gently, ensuring she was ready for me. The heat and scent of her arousal surrounded me, flooding my own desire. I groaned with pleasure from the feeling of sinking into her. Our bodies moved together in a now familiar rhythm, anticipating each other's responses.

There was nothing more exciting for me than to feel Bella's body against mine, feeling her muscles tensing and responding to my movements, and building up to a climax that left her breathless with satisfaction. I pushed and pulled inside her, hitting sensitive spots that made her cry out in pleasure. I muffled her noises with deep kisses, feeling my own body close to the edge. As soon as her orgasm took over, I followed...releasing myself into her, giving her everything I had.

The euphoria of my high lingered while I kissed her softly. Eventually, her trembling body and deep breaths subsided. I rolled to the side, holding her close to me, so that our chests were pressed together. I turned on the blanket to prevent her sweaty body from becoming chilled and brought the covers over us. We whispered our words of love to each other before her body succumbed to the sleep it needed. I watched her beautiful face throughout the night, wishing I could see whatever dream world she had conjured up.

Alice approached a couple hours later.

_I'm just going to drop these clothes off. I won't stay._

She appeared in the window, setting the clothes down on the chair and smiled over at Bella.

_It makes me wish I could sleep again._

I nodded to her. Her thoughts held a tinge of sadness and I knew she missed not even having a single memory from when she was human.

_Okay, I'll leave now._

"Alice," I called so softly only she could hear. She turned back to me. "Thank you."

She understood I was thanking her for many things. It was Alice who helped bring Bella to me, who helped allow Bella and I to share a physical closeness which I had feared. I realized the expectations the family placed on her shoulders, often unrealistically, and knew she placed even more on herself.

_You're welcome, Edward. I love you both. _

She turned to the window again and stopped.

_Still nothing from Victoria or Laurent, but I'm trying. We'll need to talk and plan when Bella wakes up. I see Charlie's future disappearing tomorrow, so I think he may be going to La Push. Rose and I will be back downstairs before he wakes up._

I acknowledged her thoughts as she jumped back to the ground. I continued thinking about everything that had happened in the past day and wondered when Jacob was going to call me. I was very uneasy, knowing that both Victoria and Laurent were out there somewhere. It would be difficult for me to be separated at all from Bella at that point; protecting her was the most important thing in the world. I pulled her tighter to me, kissing her forehead, and counting her heartbeats until she woke up.

19,956 heartbeats later, her eyes opened.

"Good morning, love."

Her sleepy eyes blinked a few times, but she had a smile on her face. Charlie had left earlier in the morning. Apparently, Billy had changed his mind about calling to go fishing. I wasn't sure how I felt about Charlie going to La Push. It made me wonder how much Jacob had to deal with last night and how much grief his own father had given him.

Bella snuggled in further, and I smiled when she kept sniffing the crook of my neck.

"You smell so good."

My hand slid down her thigh, then up to tickle her waist. I grinned at her giggling and made a show of loudly sniffing her neck.

"You smell good too, almost good enough to eat."

Her laughter rang out loudly, making me glad Charlie was gone. Her eyes danced happily, before she glanced at my shoulder. The sight of my new scars changed the entire mood. She sat up suddenly, grabbing my arm for a closer look.

"Edward, what happened?" she asked, alarm in her voice as her fingers moved lightly over the wounds.

"I'm fine, Bella. There was a misunderstanding yesterday. Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs? Everybody's here and we can tell you what happened."

Her eyes moved to mine, seeking assurance that I wasn't hurting. Then she surprised me by leaning close and kissing every inch of the scarring from the night before. My body tingled as her lips moved over my skin. If my family hadn't been downstairs, I would have submitted to the desire bubbling inside me from her affection.

Bella finally got up and into the shower, while I joined Rose and Alice downstairs. Jasper and Emmett came in a few minutes later, saying they had investigated the borders of the treaty line and didn't sense any vampire paths in or out. It was discouraging having no new information; Victoria and Laurent couldn't have disappeared into thin air. Bella came downstairs wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, her wet hair up in a ponytail. She smirked and shook her head at the group of us standing in her kitchen.

"You know, for a group of vampires that don't eat food, you guys spend an inordinate amount of time in the kitchen." She turned to grab some pop-tarts out of the cabinet and I hugged her to me from behind, kissing her neck.

"I like being in the kitchen when you're in here," I whispered.

Her little moan had my siblings groaning at us. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was nice to finally be on the other end. It had always been me as the one getting sick of watching the overly affectionate couples parading around me.

While Bella nibbled on her breakfast, the rest of us filled her in on everything that had happened the night before. We had just finished telling her every detail when my phone rang. I looked down and answered it quickly. Even though my family heard the conversation, Bella didn't know who it was. After I ended the call, I turned to her.

"Jacob's on his way over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where are Victoria and Laurent? Were they the ones that hurt Paul? How did you like Jacob working with Edward? Is Bella overreacting to Edward's absence? How will Jacob react when he hears the Cullen's story?<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25 Family Ties

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy (Jackson's Cupcake) and Jen (anonymouslysufferingfromOCD), and to my beta Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own these characters.**

**Family Ties**

BPOV

Having a sleepover with two vampires wasn't all it's cracked up to be. I knew Alice and Rose were trying to take my mind off of Edward, but anxiety was my constant companion from the moment Alice told us she couldn't see him any longer. I wanted nothing more than to go searching for him in La Push, needing to confirm his well-being for my own sanity. I eventually quit pretending I could be good company as the girls tried to keep me occupied with movies and pedicures, and took myself to my bed to worry alone.

As I lay there with fearful tears falling from my eyes, all I could think about was the fact I was ready for forever right then. The separation from my mate, with him being in danger and me being the vulnerable human, was simply not going to work for me much longer. I knew I would be able to protect my family, my Edward, much more effectively as a vampire, and I would never have to be apart from him ever again. The thought of no longer taking my birth control pills briefly entered my mind, but I'd never do something like that without talking with Edward first. It was a subject I would bring up with him very soon.

When Edward finally returned to me, all I could do was hold onto him as tightly as my body allowed. The relief of being back in his arms, connected to him, was short-lived when I saw the scars marring his perfect skin the next morning. Those markings only reinforced my determination to have that conversation with Edward shortly. Alice's facial expressions when I came down for breakfast reflected she knew my decision, although it was apparent she was hiding it from Edward since he seemed oblivious.

I ate my breakfast and listened to them all tell me what had happened the night before. I worried about Victoria and Laurent still being out there, but was happy with the decision of nobody going off alone again. It was smart to stick together. Alice and Rose told me Charlie left early with his fishing gear, while they pretended to be sleeping in the makeshift bed we had set up in the living room.

It surprised me Billy had called to invite him out there. I questioned what his real intentions were, since there was plenty of drama on the reservation last night which my dad was sure to hear. I began wondering how much of the truth Charlie could handle and if maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to let him know what was really going on in my life and my future. My thoughts were broken when Edward's phone rang. He turned to me after ending the call.

"Jacob's on his way over."

I nodded, knowing it was time we let him in. Although Jacob seemed much different, more mature and less intrusive, than what I expected from the vision, it was still nerve-wracking to imagine how he would react to everything we told him. My hand sought out Edward's, and he smiled as our fingers intertwined.

"I don't want to say anything about his imprinting on Renesmee," I told him, before looking around at my nodding siblings. "We can tell him about our chances of having a child and about what we know of how he or she will develop, but I think it's unnecessary to tell him about a life-long connection he may never have. I think he's proved to be an ally without that information."

Edward brought our linked hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"I think that's a good idea," Edward said. Everyone else tossed in their agreements.

"Should we be here for this discussion?" Rose asked. All of us turned to Alice, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I can't see anything, so I guess that means we're all staying. I have no idea if that is a good idea or a bad idea. Although, I should call Carlisle and let him know what is going on." Alice immediately called him, and we all listened as she explained Jacob was coming over to talk. She turned to me after hanging up. "He and Esme are going to stay there. He says Jacob will already have enough vampires to deal with."

I smiled at her sly grin.

Talk continued about Laurent and Victoria while we waited for Jacob to arrive. Jasper was sure they must have stayed in the water and perhaps made it through La Push to the ocean after one or both attacked Paul. It seemed the most logical explanation, although it was not clear why Alice still wasn't picking up any of their decisions and futures. Suddenly, Edward spoke out.

"He's close."

Edward must have picked up on his thoughts. When they all wrinkled their noses, I laughed knowing Jacob's scent had preceded his appearance.

"Just wait, Bella. You'll know how horrible the stench is eventually," Emmett complained.

I shook my head and got up to answer the door. I pulled it open just as he walked up on the porch.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hello, Jacob. Come on in."

I closed the door behind him, and he followed me into the living room. Jasper had moved to sit next to Alice on the couch, leaving an open chair for Jacob. I sat down next to Edward again, and he immediately grabbed my hand. I wanted to make this as comfortable for everyone as possible, so I thought I would start with introductions.

"Jacob, I'm not sure you have been properly introduced to everyone, but this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice," I said, pointing everyone out.

There were no handshakes, but everyone was cordial with small smiles and nods of acknowledgement. It was probably the best I could hope for at that time. Then I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten, and I looked to see his anxious face watching Jacob.

"Jacob, you need to tell her," Edward said as Jacob sat back, looking a little hesitant. I watched Jacob rub the back of his neck before looking at me.

"Well, basically my dad's pissed. He considers the treaty broken since Edward and Dr. Fa….er, Carlisle were on the reservation last night." He paused, and I wondered what he was going to call Carlisle before he corrected himself. I decided to ask Edward later, not wanting to interrupt. "Bella, I'm pretty sure he's going to tell Charlie about the Cullens."

A few hisses were released around the room.

"He doesn't care that Edward and Carlisle were there to help?" I asked.

"He feels betrayed. It's my fault, I guess," Jacob said, looking down.

I remembered in Alice's vision how Billy finally came around, when Carlisle helped after Jacob was injured against the newborn army. Apparently, it wasn't as offensive to him when it's his son's injury being tended. My opinion of Billy couldn't sink much lower.

"You did the right thing, Jacob. You did what was best for everyone, especially Paul. It's sad he can't see that," I told him. Everyone else was remaining silent and I cleared my throat. "As for the treaty, you're the leader now. You can forge your own treaty. I'll figure out how to deal with my dad."

He sighed heavily and leaned forward, rubbing his hands over his face.

"You should know...it's bad. The fallout from my decisions last night has the elders in an uproar. Yeah, technically I'm now Chief, but when my own father basically disowns me, I'm not sure exactly what it means."

I didn't think I could be angrier with Billy than I already had been, but those words proved me wrong. I looked around at my family and all their expressions showed they likely felt the same as I did.

"Do you regret your decisions?" I asked him. He raised his head and looked at me.

"No. Paul probably would have died otherwise."

I nodded to him and took a deep breath.

"Jake, I'm going to tell you what we know now and how we know it. After hearing it, we can decide the best way to move forward. Is that alright with you?"

"Shoot." His small grin showed he was able to still show his playful side, even in the midst of all this drama. It made me smile that the circumstances hadn't broken his spirit.

So, I began. I told him about the vision coming to Alice suddenly, her relaying the information to me in Phoenix and then to her family. I explained how she saw the relationship between Edward and I develop, and how she had originally seen the arrival of the nomads. I went on to talk about Edward's guilt, my insecurities leading to a split and how he and I had become closer in the time of the Cullens absence. He paid close attention when I talked about the trip to Italy and the Volturi, but squirmed uncomfortably when I told him about his feelings for me and how they led to his unhappiness. His fists clenched when I told him about the newborn army and seemed interested when I revealed the alliance between the wolves and the Cullens. He nodded when I discussed Edward and I getting married, but his mouth gaped in shock when I revealed my pregnancy and his role of protection and help in delivery of the child. I told him he was close to our child, leaving out the imprint part, and how eventually there was peace between the whole pack and the Cullens. Finally, I told him about the arrival of the Volturi and how they stood with us in the almost-battle. It was definitely a shortened version of the whole vision, but hit all the major points.

When I had finished talking, everyone watched Jacob closely, sitting silently as he absorbed all the information. After a few minutes, I started fidgeting while my vampires were still as statues. Finally, Jacob spoke.

"Holy shit."

Everyone chuckled at him.

"Well, uh…wow. That's a lot to take in. I guess things are different now though." He looked over at me. "That's why you looked so freaked when I told you about my dad wanting to hook us up, isn't it?" he asked and I nodded. "Sorry I was kind of an asshole."

I laughed.

"There are a lot of things we all learned from the vision and didn't want to happen in reality," I told him.

"I was wondering how you two were so close, so fast. My dad really paid me money to go to your prom?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah," I said.

"I can see that. Totally something he would do." He hummed to himself a little. "So, do you guys think this Victoria is going to try something similar and start making a bunch of vamps?"

"It's a possibility," Jasper chimed in.

"Some things seem to be happening more quickly than was anticipated. We think some things may be inevitable no matter how we try to change was what originally seen. Like the car accident at school. We kept Bella away from it and tried to prevent Tyler from driving, but it still occurred in a different way," Edward pointed out to Jacob.

"So there are things you think we can't prevent?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, it appears that way. Although, we'll do everything possible to keep information about Bella away from the Volturi."

My Edward was first and foremost worried about me. I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but settled for a longing smile.

"Did you get a chance to ask Paul if it was Victoria and Laurent that attacked him?" Edward asked.

"I haven't been able to talk to Paul yet. I was busy most of the night and when I did get to stop by, he was still out of it. I'm pretty sure it had to be vamps though." He looked at Edward, who nodded in agreement. "It sounds to me like we need to make sure Laurent is ended even more than Victoria."

Everyone looked at Jacob in question. Everyone except Edward. Jacob went on to explain.

"It was Laurent that got hooked up with Irina, who was the one that got upset and went telling lies to the Italian bloodsuckers. Actually, maybe we should go take out this Irina in Alaska and eliminate that path altogether?"

I looked at their faces. Alice and Rosalie both looked a little shocked at the suggestion, Emmett was scowling, Edward looked a little sad, and Jasper appeared contemplative.

"Jacob, we can't just go kill Irina. They're extended family. Not only would Carlisle never allow it, but then we would make enemies of Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar," Alice chimed in. Jacob shrugged.

"It was just a thought," he said. The room was silent for a moment before Jake broke back in again. "I should let you know, Embry's phasing." Jake put his head in his hands again. "I can't believe how many of us are going to change." The sad tone of his voiced thoughts made me want to comfort him.

"Maybe the size of the pack won't end up exactly like Alice's vision, Jacob. If we can somehow prevent Victoria from making the newborns and keep the Volturi away, maybe not as many of your friends will be affected."

While I tried to offer hope, my words seemed to ring hollow. Victoria had already escaped, and we didn't know where she was.

_How could I think we could prevent the other things from happening?_

Jacob raised his head and looked at me again.

"That's great, Bella. How do you propose we stop them all? We can't even catch the red-head alone," Jacob said, voicing the fears that were in my mind.

"I don't know, but I'll always help protect you."

I would protect the wolves if I could, despite the animosity of the elders and Sam. Jacob started chuckling.

"No offense, Bella, but you aren't going to be much of a match for a vamp or a wolf," Jacob scoffed.

I looked over at Jasper and he winked at me, neither of us mentioning my current shield capabilities just yet. Jacob didn't notice our silent communication. He shook his head, remembering more details of Alice's vision.

"Do you really want to become one of…" he trailed off, looking around before turning back to face me. "I mean, are you planning to change like in her vision?"

My eyes focused on his. My answer was really going to determine whether Jacob was as understanding as he seemed.

"Yes, I am." I squeezed Edward's hand. "I know I want to be married to Edward, have a child with him, and be with my family forever."

He didn't say anything. I decided to go out on a limb.

"You gave your blessing for Edward to change me in the vision. Can you give that to us now?"

He sighed heavily.

"Do you even have a clue what you're asking of me? That goes against everything I've ever known. It goes against the treaty all of you wanted us to keep with you."

Maybe I had brought the topic of my becoming a vampire up too soon. Perhaps he needed more time to get used to the idea.

"Just think about it, Jacob. It's not going to happen tomorrow."

_Unfortunately._

I added that caveat only in my mind.

"What about Charlie?" he asked me.

"I'm hoping he'll understand, just as he did in Alice's vision. You know Jacob, you were the one that came out to him first," I pointed out. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I really didn't want you guys to leave, did I? I wonder why I was so attached?"

I didn't want to go any further in that direction of the conversation, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Because secretly, deep down you love us all," I said with a wink. Jake laughed when Rose growled. I couldn't help joining in his laughter.

"I really am going to be disowned," he said jokingly. I wondered how much truth was behind it. He cleared his throat. "So, is there anything else? I can't stay too much longer. I need to get back and check on Paul and Embry and find out if Sam has come across any new scents."

There was one more thing I wanted to show Jacob. He had scoffed at my intention to protect.

_Well, he was going to be in for a surprise_.

I looked over at Jasper, who was watching me with amusement.

"Before you leave, I want you to see something, Jake. Would you come outside?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." He stood up and walked beside Emmett, both of them scrunching their noses.

"You know you stink, man," Emmett said. I gasped and turned back to glare at him.

"Emmett!" I shouted. Jake just chuckled.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual. Bella, I don't know why you want to take on this stench. The sickening sweetness actually burns my damn nose."

I smiled, glad they were taking each other's comments in stride.

We all made our way out to the backyard. Edward stayed beside me, still holding my hand in his. Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Jake stood off to the side while Emmett moved across the lawn and faced Edward and me. He soon started in with his ribbing.

"Alright, mindreader. You're going down," Emmett said in a mock snarl. Jacob watched us closely, probably wondering what was going on. When he saw Emmett and Edward get down in crouches, he growled.

"Bella, get over here. You're going to get hurt," he shouted, before moving toward me.

"Jacob, stop. Stay right there and watch," I said, not wanting to put anyone else under my shield.

I concentrated hard and put the physical shield around Edward and me. I put myself in front of Edward, facing Emmett. I wanted to give Jake a good show. He kept yelling at me.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?"

I smiled and nodded to Emmett. Emmett came at us fast, and I watched Jake's reaction when he saw Emmett hit an invisible wall in front of me and repel back hard into a tree. The force of him being thrown into the tree split it into two, right down the middle.

_Oops!_

I didn't know how I was going to explain that to Charlie.

All the Cullens were laughing, including Emmett, while Jake's jaw gaped in shock. I felt a little light-headed from the exertion, but Edward put his arms around me to keep me steady.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a whisper near my ear. I turned my face to his and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm fine."

Even with my assurance, he kept his arms around me. I looked over at Jake, who was shaking his head.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, pointing to Emmett, who was extracting himself from the tree.

"That was Bella's gift," Jasper told him.

"But you said she blocked the mental attacks from the vamps in the battle, and she was one of you then."

"Bella's knowing about her gift has altered it, or advanced it perhaps, from what Alice saw. It's hard to know because in the vision, Bella hadn't been aware of her gift for long. It's possible she would have been able to bring out a physical shield in the vision as well if it had been expanded further. The fact is that at this moment, Bella does know of her gifts, and she's able to not only protect herself and others mentally, but also physically."

Jacob seemed amazed as he listened to Jasper. Then he turned to me.

"Well, hell. That's pretty fucking awesome!"

I giggled at his exclamation. However, I didn't want him to get too excited.

"It's fun while we practice like this, but I have to admit, it wipes me out when I try to protect anybody else under the shield with me."

I didn't want him to start thinking I could put up a barrier around Forks or some nonsense.

_Maybe as a vampire_….

"So, it's more of an emergency safety net then," Jake surmised. Jasper and I both nodded. Before we could explain further, I watched them all turn their heads toward the street.

"Charlie's going to be here in a minute," Edward told me.

I turned around to look at his face, wondering why he looked pained. He was obviously hearing something in Charlie's thoughts he didn't like.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked softly.

"He's unsure what's going on. Billy has told him we are vampires, and Charlie doesn't know whether to believe him, but he's scared for you," Edward said.

There were soft growls coming from my family.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob sounded remorseful, even though it wasn't his fault. "I guess I should leave."

"Wait. Jacob, don't go. Charlie wants to talk to you. He knows you are here. I think you can help diffuse this," Edward said, looking at Jacob. "He's going to want to drive you and Bella to La Push to sit down and talk this all out."

I didn't want to go to La Push. I didn't want to be separated from Edward. He saw the pain on my face and the low whimper I released at the thought of being away from him. He placed his hands on my cheeks, touching his forehead to mine.

"It's alright, Bella. Take this time to assure your father. If worse comes to worse, we'll just tell him everything. He can come over to our house later, or the whole family can come here. We'll figure it out."

His lips touched mine lightly. I inhaled his sweet breath, like it was my last lifeline.

"Come on, Edward. He's here," Jasper said.

I knew they had to leave, but didn't want to let go of the grip I had on Edward's shirt. When Edward and I remained locked together, Alice came over and gently released my fingers.

"You have to go in, Bella. Just call us if you need anything."

I sighed in resignation and kissed Edward one last time. I walked toward the house with Jake, turning around as I reached the door. I watched the rest of them walk into the trees with only Edward left in the clearing.

"I love you." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew Edward heard it loud and clear.

"I love you more," he told me before turning to leave with his family.

My heart ached, and I physically felt his absence as he moved farther from me.

"It'll be okay, Bella." Jake nudged my shoulder, trying to get me to smile.

I didn't know what there was to smile about. His father was a prick of mammoth proportions, and my dad was now suspicious of the Cullens and my Edward.

Just as we were walking through the kitchen, Charlie came through the front door. He looked over at us in the doorway with a slight grimace.

"Bella, Jake. I need you both to come with me."

I wasn't going to go without a bit of resistance.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm driving Jake back home, and all of us are going to have a talk."

"A talk about what?"

"Please, Bella. Would you two just get in the car? I don't know how much more I can deal with today. I don't need teenage attitude right now."

I huffed, grabbing my coat and making sure I had my cell phone.

I took the front seat, not wanting the glamorous position of sitting in the back of the cruiser like a criminal. My thoughts lingered on Edward and the anger I felt at Billy for forcing my hand so early. I just had to figure out how to make Charlie understand.

Nobody said a word as we pulled out and drove toward the reservation. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, wanting my dad to come clean about what he knew.

"Dad, what is this all about?" I looked over and watched his face set in a frown of frustration. I understood he was only concerned for me, and I hated that he was worrying for all the wrong reasons.

"Bells, I know you're confused. Please just give me until we get there. We'll talk everything out."

I gave him a break and kept my silence, looking out the window at the vast forest passing as we whizzed down the remote road leading out of Forks. Jake sat quietly in the back, probably wondering how bad the climate was going to be when we walked into his home. As we neared La Push, my world literally flipped upside down.

A massive force suddenly rammed into the cruiser from the side. I heard a screech and felt myself being pulled and pushed as the car was flipping over and over. The seatbelt held my body fast, even as the glass shattered around me. None of it touched my skin; my shield must have unconsciously come out in protection. I didn't even have time to try to protect my dad or Jake before the car finally came to a halt, right-side up.

I looked out the crushed window and saw the fiery-red hair and evil smile.

_Victoria_.

My mind whirled. Edward wouldn't know we were here because Alice couldn't see us with Jake in the car.

_Could I protect Jake and my father? Is my dad alive? Is Jake hurt? Where is Laurent? What is Victoria going to do?_

"Nice to meet you, Bella," her high, shrill voice called out.

I used all my effort to concentrate on putting up my shield around the three of us. She didn't have a clue about my gift. I reached into my pocket to get my phone, but it was difficult with the door smashed against me. My eyes never left hers as I finally freed my cell. She came at me as soon as she saw it in my hand. I scrolled and dialed Edward just as Victoria was repelled back into the trees. The screech she released was deafening, but I clenched my jaw trying not to let my shield snap out of place from distraction. I didn't know how long I could hold it.

"Bella?" Edward answered.

"Hurry. Need you here now. Car crashed. Dad and Jake hurt I think. Can't hold my shield much longer. Victoria."

My words came out fast, stuttered, and shallow, while I used all my energy to shield us from another attack. I knew Edward heard me and was running toward us, even as I heard his frantic voice continuing to talk to me. I couldn't expend anymore energy on talking, but kept the phone grasped in my hand as I watched Victoria come at us again.

I felt my shield and my consciousness wavering as she was flung back once more. She roared in fury, and then fell silent. I heard nothing except the sputtering engine and my own heartbeat. I looked around in every direction, but didn't see her.

_Is she hiding? Did she hear Edward over the phone? Did she sense the Cullens near and escape?_

I don't know if minutes passed or just seconds, as I willed myself to concentrate. My protection was slipping and I prayed for Edward to get there before Victoria could attack again. I didn't think I could hold her back any longer. My thoughts began blurring, fading as if a mist was descending in my head. My body finally gave out when I heard my angel's voice near.

I used every last ounce of strength to warn Edward.

"Charlie's bleeding, be careful."

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like this twist? Are Charlie and Jacob going to be alright? Will the Cullens catch Victoria? How did you like Jacob's response to be told the truth?<strong>

**Let me know what you think. **


	26. Chapter 26 Crash

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy, Jen, Kathie, and Traci and also to my beta Bridgette. **

***I don't own these characters.**

**Crash**

When my phone started ringing, I knew there was trouble. We had all just returned to the house, but I hadn't felt at all comfortable since watching Bella leave with Jacob and her father from my hiding spot in the woods. I wanted to follow after them, at least until they reached the border of La Push, however Emmett and Jasper told me to quit worrying and come home for awhile. Jasper wanted to discuss the fact the family may have to tell Charlie everything. I couldn't help the anxious feeling inside me. I kept looking at Alice, hoping she could see Bella, but knowing she wouldn't be able to.

When my phone vibrated in my pocket, I almost crushed it in my haste to answer.

"Bella?"

"Hurry. Need you here now. Car crashed. Dad and Jake hurt I think. Can't hold my shield much longer. Victoria."

The thoughts of my family flooded my head as I turned right around, running as fast as I could toward her. They had heard Bella's frightened words and were right behind me, but I wasn't going to wait. I had to get to her.

"Bella? Bella, tell me where you are. Please. Bella?" I shouted at the phone, wanting to make her answer me. I needed to hear her voice, to know she was alright.

But, she didn't answer.

I listened as I ran, realizing she hadn't hung up. The screeching roar of Victoria resounded through the phone. I estimated the route, speed, and time Charlie had driven toward La Push and took the shortest possible route to get to them. I had never prayed before, but at that moment I was begging all higher beings to let me get there in time.

_I am going to tear Victoria to shreds and dance on her ashes_.

I smelled the engine and the blood of Charlie before I heard the sweetest sound in the world.

_My Bella's heartbeat_.

My family was not far behind, but I registered the thoughts of Jasper and Emmett who took off in a different direction, chasing the scent of Victoria. I saw the car as I came through the tree-line. It looked as if it had been compacted in every direction.

_It must have rolled over._

As I neared, Bella came into my view, her head leaning to the side and her body still wrapped in the seatbelt. I reached in through the glassless window, checking her body for cuts, bruises, or worse. It wasn't clear why she was unconscious because she didn't appear to have any bumps on her head.

Jake started moaning softly in the backseat and I looked back to see him bleeding from where his head hit the window. Glancing over quickly at Charlie revealed him still unconscious. I could already tell he had a broken leg, and I only hoped he didn't have very much internal damage. I looked at Bella again, her being my first priority.

"Bella? Can you wake up for me?" I spoke softly and gently brushed her hair back from her face.

She didn't respond and I wasn't going to wait any longer to get her out. I grabbed the smashed door, ripping it off the hinges and threw it in the ditch. I released the belt around her and carefully secured her neck, carrying her to lie flat on the grass. Although I could hear my family getting close in my thoughts, I sighed in relief when I saw them rushing toward us.

"Carlisle, check on Charlie. I think he's the most injured. Rose, can you please help Jacob?"

She growled at me in her thoughts, but I knew she would help him. I checked over Bella again, feeling and listening for any sign of injury. She didn't appear to even have a scratch. I looked at Alice, who was leaning over Bella from the other side.

"Can you see anything, Alice?"

"You know I can't."

I wanted to curse the fact her gift wouldn't work around the wolves, but it would only have made her feel worse. I looked over to see Rose pulling off the back door to get to Jake.

"Alice, start thinking now about cover stories."

We were going to have to explain a torn-apart police cruiser somehow.

Carlisle and Esme worked together, trying to get Charlie out of the car so Carlisle could properly assess his injuries. He had Esme securing the broken leg while he pulled another door off.

_Edward, she's waking up._

Alice's thoughts returned my attention to Bella, whose eyes were fluttering. Her heart started beating faster as she woke. I leaned over, kissing her forehead and letting her know she was safe.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Her beautiful eyes opened wide, as if in shock.

"Edward?"

"I'm here. Can you tell me if you're hurt?"

"I'm fine. Charlie? Jacob?"

Of course she would ask about the others first. I kissed her lips gently, before looking at her eyes again. I needed to know she was telling me the truth that she wasn't hurt.

"Carlisle is helping your dad right now, and Rose is helping Jacob."

It was at that moment all three of our heads turned, hearing Jacob start ranting at Rosalie.

"Leave me alone, Blondie. I'm good, and you're searing my nostrils."

"Well, your big mutt head is bleeding, you idiot. And believe me, you reek like month-old garbage."

I felt a thousand times better when Bella started giggling. At least we had some comic relief during this fiasco. Rose and Jacob kept bickering while I listened to Carlisle's thoughts.

_Charlie knocked his head hard, Edward. He's still unconscious. I__'__m going to have to get him to the hospital. I can't set his leg here, and I need to get a scan of his head. I don't think he has any internal bleeding, but the cuts along his left side need stitching_.

We were going to need a car.

"Alice, can you run back to the house with Esme and drive Carlisle's car here? We have to get Charlie to the hospital."

I didn't want either of them to be alone and Rose, Carlisle, and I were the only ones with medical training. There was no argument, and both of them took off before I could say another word. Bella's eyes welled up with fearful tears.

"What's wrong with Charlie? How bad is he hurt?"

"Shh, Angel. Don't worry, Carlisle's taking good care of him."

My thumbs caught the tears released from her eyes, and I breathed over her face, wanting to keep her calm.

It was then that Jacob stumbled over, still unsteady on his feet. Rose stood to the side, a frustrated look on her face and her clenched fists resting on her hips.

_Stupid mutt won't sit still_.

I wanted to chuckle at Rose's thoughts as Jacob approached us.

"Is she hurt?" he asked me.

"I don't think so. How are you?"

He leaned over, trying to maintain his balance. The blood from his head wound had already scabbed over. His thoughts were almost franticly scattered, wondering about Bella and Charlie, trying to decide if he should phase and check on Sam, and unsure what had happened to make the car crash.

"Damn if I'm riding in the back of a car again. It fucks with my senses. It was that red-headed leech, wasn't it? She attacked the car?" Jacob was looking at Bella, wondering what she had seen. Bella squeezed my hand, and I helped her sit up.

"Yes, it was Victoria. She's after me. I put up my shield around the three of us. She couldn't get through it, but it wore me out." She looked at me again. "Thanks for getting here before she could attack again. I wouldn't have been able to stop her," she said, shivering in my arms. Rose walked over and flipped the trunk open, grabbing a blanket and placing it around Bella.

_I need to phase and check on Sam. I shouldn't have left him alone for so long_.

I nodded at Jacob, who took off running to the woods.

"Where is he going?" Bella asked me.

"He needs to check on Sam. He's phasing in the woods."

Rosalie snorted.

_Tell Blondie I heard that_.

I shook my head at the two of them, keeping Bella steady while she tried to get to her feet. I didn't think she should be trying to exert herself too much, but assumed she wanted to see Charlie. He and Carlisle were on the other side of the wreckage.

Jacob re-appeared in his wolf form.

_Sam's with Embry. I should go be with them. We'll follow Victoria's scent again; this will be Embry's first time out. _

My phone vibrating in my pocket interrupted Jacob's thoughts. It was Jasper.

"Hey."

"We caught her scent and followed to the north end of the border. She went in the water again. She's in their territory."

She was back on the reservation. I needed to tell Jacob.

"Alright, Alice and Esme should be back here in a minute with the car. We have to get Charlie to the hospital. Can you guys come and help clean up this wreck? I'm sure Alice has a cover story concocted by now."

We were lucky no other vehicles had come through on the road yet.

"We're on our way back. Is Bella alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. She used her shield and protected them from Victoria."

I pulled her tighter to me, still upset she had been that close to danger. Jasper hung up after saying they would be arriving shortly. I looked over at Jacob.

"She's back on your territory. Her scent disappeared in the water again."

_Alright, I'm going to go investigate. I'm not sure what to do about Charlie and my dad. Can you let me know what happens at the hospital?_

"Yes, I'll call you when we find out the extent of his injuries. We're going to have to fix this scene with the car. It's probably safest to say you don't know anything about it and were never in the car. I'll let you know the story when we figure out what to do."

_Got it._

At least he understood we all had to lie at times, trying to keep our true natures a secret.

_Tell Blondie she makes a good Nurse Ratched. _

Rose narrowed her eyes at Jacob. The deep sounds coming from his chest actually sounded like canine chuckles. I couldn't suppress the smile that emerged on my face.

"Shut up," Rose muttered at him.

His mouth opened, revealing his dropped tongue as if he were sticking it out at her, before he turned and ran off. He laughed in his thoughts until I couldn't hear him any longer.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked. I shook my head.

"Just Jacob trying to irritate Rose. Come on, let's get you over to see Charlie. Alice and Esme will be here momentarily."

I kept a hold of her as we walked around the wreck. Carlisle had cleaned Charlie up as much as possible and had fashioned a splint of sorts from a branch to keep his leg stabilized. Bella knelt down beside her father.

"Dad? Wake up, Dad. Can you hear me?"

Carlisle watched her with caring eyes while I rubbed her back. I hated that she had to see Charlie like that.

It was then Esme and Alice pulled up, Jasper and Emmett arriving on foot at the same time. Alice rushed over to Bella, and I saw in her thoughts Charlie was going to be just fine.

"Bella, he's going to wake up on the way to the hospital. He's going to be okay. He'll be fussing about the broken leg, but he'll be fine otherwise."

Bella hugged Alice and nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to stream down again.

Alice began shuffling people around, giving out orders. I helped Carlisle get Charlie into the back seat and sat with him while Bella rode up front with Carlisle. Esme stayed behind with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett to set the scene for a believable car accident.

_Edward, you have to explain to Charlie he needs to say he tried to avoid a herd of deer which came out of nowhere. We'll fix the scene to look like he hit a couple while swerving, and the car rolled. You can tell him what really happened, but people will think he's crazy if he says some unexplainable force rammed into the side of the car. That's what he thinks happened right now. Have Carlisle explain to the hospital workers you and he happened to be driving by, saw the wreck, and didn't want to wait for the ambulance. _

I nodded to Alice as we drove away, letting her know I would do as she asked. I explained to Carlisle everything she had told me as he drove quickly toward Forks.

Just as she predicted, we were nearly to the hospital when Charlie started waking up. Bella turned around in her seat, holding onto his hand. I tried to keep him as steady as I could. His thoughts were even more unclear to me than they normally were.

"Dad, can you hear me?"

I ached, hearing the pleading tone of her voice.

"Bella?" Charlie's raspy voice came out soft and low, but we all heard him.

"You're going to be alright, Dad. We're almost to the hospital. Please stay as still as you can."

His eyes remained shut, but winced as he brought his hand up to feel the injury where his head had hit the window.

"Bella? Jake?" He seemed confused as to where he was. I motioned for Bella to keep talking to him.

"We're both just fine, Dad. We're not hurt."

"What happened? The car…we hit something. No…something hit us. I don't know."

Bella looked at me, silently asking me what to say to his rambling. I wasn't sure if I should speak. Charlie might not have reacted well knowing he was being taken care of by vampires. We had to get his leg fixed, then decide when and where to talk to him. Bella seemed to realize the reason for my hesitation.

"Dad, just relax. We're almost there."

We pulled up to the emergency room entrance, and Carlisle quickly went in to alert the staff and bring out a gurney. I heard him explain quietly the Chief was injured in a car accident and needed immediate surgery to fix a leg fracture. The thoughts of the staff ranged from sorrow the Chief was hurt, to excitement that something interesting occurred to gossip about. Nobody appeared suspicious about Carlisle's bringing Charlie in, rather than calling an ambulance.

Carlisle and a few other employees emerged, and I helped them put Charlie on the bed. They took him inside immediately, and I took hold of Bella's hand to walk with her as we followed. Carlisle placed Charlie in a private room and issued instructions to the staff. Charlie was still fuzzy on exactly what was going on.

_Edward, I need Bella to come talk to Charlie. Have her ask him if we have permission to perform surgery on his leg. He's going to be out of it soon with the pain meds we're giving him._

"Bella, talk to your dad. Tell him to give permission for them to fix his leg." I talked softly in her ear. She nodded before walking over to the side of the bed and rubbing Charlie's hand.

"Dad, is it alright for the doctors to put you under to fix your leg?"

Charlie looked at Bella and then warily at Carlisle. Bella leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Dad, I promise you everything is fine. Carlisle's going to take good care of you, and we'll talk about all of it when you wake up."

Carlisle and I heard every word she said, even though nobody else did. Charlie watched her for a moment. His mind was still in a state of disbelief about us, but he did understand there was something different about my family. He finally nodded to Bella, looking first at me and then at Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen, go ahead and do what you have to do to fix me up. We'll talk afterwards."

"Alright, Charlie."

Carlisle then asked me to take Bella to the waiting area while they sedated Charlie and took him to surgery. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he slipped into unconsciousness from the drugs. I grasped her hand in mine and pulled her toward the door. We sat down in a waiting area, not speaking at all for several minutes. I felt her hand squeeze mine every once in a while. I watched her, staring straight ahead, deep in thought.

_How could the only mind in the world I want to read be the only mind closed off to me?_

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

She chuckled a little and shook her head.

"You will laugh if I tell you."

That made me even more curious. I leaned over close to her face, my nose sliding along her jaw.

"Tell me," I breathed in her ear.

Her immediate arousal made me want to sneak her into some empty room or closet. I tried to contain my recently unearthed lustful nature, considering it probably wasn't the best time to seduce her...her father in the middle of surgery and all.

"Mmmm, Edward."

Her closed eyes, soft words and smile turned me on even more. I clenched my fists to keep myself from fondling her openly in public.

"Bella?"

She turned and looked at me, remembering I had asked her a question.

"Oh, it's silly. I was just thinking about how I was going to manage a disabled Charlie at home. It's not going to be easy getting him up and down those stairs with a broken leg."

I didn't even have a chance to reply before my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

_Alice_.

"Tell Bella it's all going to work out," Alice's voice rang out almost giddily.

_What was she so excited about?_

"What have you seen, Alice?" I shrugged when Bella looked at me questioningly.

She spoke fast, and I couldn't help getting excited myself from her vision. As soon as I ended the call, I stood and pulled Bella to walk with me. I listened to the thoughts of the employees and finally found a small, uninhabited room. I slipped Bella inside and followed, closing the door behind us. She turned around and stared at me.

"What's going on?"

I walked over and picked her up to set her on the bed and stand between her legs. I placed one hand on the back of her neck, the other around her back, pressing her close to me. My mouth sought hers, giving her a kiss so electrifying it almost brought me to my knees. I had to ease back, or I was going to pull her jeans off and take her right there. My forehead leaned against hers, while we both panted in excitement.

"First, Charlie's going to be just fine. Alice said he'll be done in about twenty minutes and will wake up soon after. His head scans will be normal; his only major injury being the leg. He'll be in a hard, full-leg cast for six weeks."

She looked relieved from my words, and I kissed her small smile.

"Second, Charlie's going to be released tomorrow. He'll be able to return home and the whole family will tell him the truth. He's going to listen to you and to me and will be mostly understanding."

I couldn't hide my happiness that I would have Charlie's blessing. I realized we had a lot of explaining to do, but knowing there was a good chance in the end he would approve of me really meant a lot.

"He's really going to be alright with everything?" She exhaled in relief and looked at me again. "What about Billy?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Alice didn't mention him. I'm sure we'll still have to deal with him in some capacity, but at least we know Charlie will be open to us."

She bit her lip, and I gently pulled it from her teeth with my thumb.

"What about the Volturi, Edward? Will Charlie be in danger if he has this knowledge?"

"Well, he has already been told about us from Billy. Our hand is forced now. The only thing we can do now is make sure he has the real information. We'll protect him, Bella. I promise." I kissed her once more until she seemed calm again.

"One more big surprise for Charlie. As we speak, the rest of the family is working on adding a large bedroom and bathroom area off of the living room of your house. Charlie's going to be worried when he wakes up about how he's going to manage getting around and about you. You get to tell him everything will be fine at home, and it will be no problem for him to get around."

She surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and sniffling back tears. I rubbed her back, hoping she wasn't upset. I thought she would be happy with the news.

"Is that alright, Bella? They just want to make sure Charlie is as comfortable as possible," I explained. She laughed through the sniffles.

"Edward, it means so much they would do this. It takes so much worry away. I can't wait to see Charlie's face when I tell him. Will it really be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yes, they're going to work through the evening, night and morning, finishing it all. It's going to be in the back, off of the living room, so there shouldn't be any suspicion from neighbors, plus the family can move things in and out through the woods. It will be great. You know Esme will have everything he could possibly need in there. Alice told me Esme had wanted to bring you and Charlie both to stay at our place until he could move better, but Charlie would be more comfortable being at home. So this was the best option."

She nodded in agreement, knowing her father better than anyone.

"I can't wait to hug them and thank them," she said softly.

I took the opportunity of having her arms around me and her face buried to kiss the long line of her exposed neck. The resounding moan coming from her chest made me ache with desire. My hands moved down her back, reaching her firm bottom, pressing her even closer to me. I fought for sanity as the scent of her arousal drove me to the brink. Knowing Carlisle would be looking for us soon, I released my grip on her and took deep breaths to calm myself down. Bella certainly wasn't helping matters by clinging to me and whispering in my ear.

"Come on, Edward. I need you. I can be quiet."

_Hmmm, we did have the quiet routine down pat_.

"Bella, Carlisle's going to be coming out to get us in about five minutes," I pointed out.

"Then go fast."

I growled at that point. She was driving me crazy. I listened to the minds in the area and nobody seemed close to entering the room or even aware we were in there. The debate in my mind was decided when she nibbled on my earlobe and her fingers worked to unbutton my pants. I had her shoes and pants off her in three seconds.

"You want fast, my Bella?"

I kissed her, swallowing her answer before she could speak it. I lowered my own pants and boxers, feeling them fall around my feet. I was hard and throbbing, eager to be inside her. I guided myself slowly into her heat, loving the way she felt soft, wet, and warm around me.

Once I knew she was comfortable taking all of me in, I placed my hands on her hips, pulling her to sit just on the edge of the bed. A fast and frantic rhythm took over as I pounded into her. I was relatively sure we couldn't define our quick and desperate connection as making love. It was our outlet for release after a tenuous and stressful day; each of us giving our other half the pleasure we needed.

My body had become so attuned to each and every nuance of hers, from sounds to muscle twitches. I didn't try to draw out the experience or savor the build-up. We simply didn't have the time. I felt Bella getting closer to her orgasm with each thrust, and my body was responding in kind. I kept part of my mind focused on listening for any possible interruptions while muffling Bella's unintentional cries or moans she couldn't help but release.

The only sounds around the room were the slaps from our skin contact and the creak of the hospital bed as we came together on it. I moved my lips close to her ear.

"Do you like this, Bella? Are you close? Does it feel good...hard and fast? Come for me, baby," I whispered, knowing the words she liked to hear would set her off.

Her mouth sought my neck, and the hot breath from her moan released on my skin. She clamped down around me, her fingers gripping my back as her orgasm took control. I kissed her again, keeping her pleasure just for me to enjoy. My own high came soon after, and I slowed my thrusts, spilling myself inside her.

We couldn't take the time we wanted to enjoy the afterglow. I pulled out of her with a hiss, securing my pants back in their rightful spot before helping Bella dress again. She giggled when I placed her back on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to take these sheets off the bed so no patients will have to be subjected to our sexcapades."

I grinned and shook my head as she rolled the sheets up and tossed them next to the wall for the janitorial staff. I felt amazing after that release and hoped Bella did as well.

_I know you two are in there. Come on out._

Carlisle's thoughts interrupted my high.

_Uh oh_.

I grabbed Bella's hand in mine, and she looked up. I gave her a small smile.

"We have company."

Her eyes widened a little, and I rubbed her hand with my thumb to keep her calm.

Carlisle greeted us in the hallway as we walked out of the room. Luckily, it was only with a smirk and a shake of his head. Bella, however, turned the shade of a tomato.

Carlisle did not mention our activities, nor Bella's embarrassment. He eased her discomfort by immediately telling her all about Charlie. There was nothing different than what I had already revealed to her from Alice. I followed his explanation by filling him in on what the family was doing at the Swan residence.

He led us to the recovery area, where Bella got to see Charlie waking up. We then followed Carlisle when he took Charlie to his room. As we neared, my phone vibrated again.

"It's Jacob," I told her.

"Answer it. I need to talk to Charlie alone for a minute anyway. I'll come out when I'm finished."

I lifted her hand to kiss it before watching her walk in. I answered the phone, pacing in the hallway outside Charlie's room.

"Hello, Jacob."

"Hey. I have news from Paul."

"So, he's awake?"

"Yes. He's doing a lot better. Almost back to normal actually."

"That's good to hear. I'll tell Carlisle. Charlie's fine, by the way. He just got out of surgery. His leg will be casted for a while, but otherwise he is good."

"I'm glad. I should have been able to stop that bitch." I heard the regret in his voice.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well….anyway, I saw the cops come and tow away Charlie's crushed cruiser. How are you guys explaining that?"

"Just an accident. Charlie is going to say he tried to swerve to miss hitting a herd of deer. That seems to be the best and most believable explanation."

"I should warn you my father will likely be showing up at the hospital at some point. He's called Harry Clearwater to drive him up there."

"Alright. I'll let Bella know. So, what did Paul say?"

"It was Victoria and the dread-head. He snuck up on them because they were fighting tooth and nail. Paul said she was ready to rip the dude's head off, calling him out for betrayal because she read something about him abandoning her and some James guy and taking off for Alaska."

I listened intently to every word Jacob said. It made me wonder if Laurent may have gone ahead and tried to flee to the north.

"But Paul interrupted them?"

"Yeah, he said he thought he had a clear shot to take out Ginger because she was so pre-occupied trying to off the other guy. But at the last second, she turned on Paul and knocked him across the river. He doesn't remember anything after that."

I wanted to point out that it was stupid of Paul to try and take out two vampires alone even if they were distracted, but I held my tongue. It was still more information than we had before.

"Have you picked up anymore of Victoria's scent?"

"We traced her from where she left the car accident. We smelled your two brothers, also. But, she disappeared in the water again. We haven't found anything more, but we'll be patrolling our area all night."

"Okay. Thanks, Jacob. Charlie won't be released until tomorrow so I'll be staying with Bella, whether she decides to remain here at the hospital overnight or at home. Just let me know if you find anything more."

"I will. You do the same for me. Um, are you guys going to talk to Charlie about…you know."

"Yeah, we're going to tell him everything tomorrow when he gets home."

"Well, good luck."

I thanked him, and we hung up. Jacob really was an ally to us.

_Now, if we could only make his father see reason._

I listened to my Bella talking with her father inside the room. Charlie was still groggy from his sedation, but seemed to be taking in the information she was giving him. She told him he needed to explain about swerving to miss the deer. He agreed, but demanded to be told what really happened. She promised everything would be revealed to him when they got home.

He couldn't believe my family was helping re-fashion his house to ease his recuperation. His mind was grateful and even humbled, not to mention relieved. Since he woke up, he had been extremely worried about how he was going to manage, not wanting to put that kind of burden on Bella.

Carlisle joined me as I stood in the hallway waiting for Bella to re-appear. We smiled, hearing the two of them conversing. But the joy was short-lived. Carlisle noticed my expression turn dark and asked me what was wrong. His eyes followed mine when I turned my head toward the elevator.

The door opened, and he understood seeing the two men coming toward us.

_Billy Black and Harry Clearwater_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, Charlie and Jacob ended up relatively unhurt. What do you think of the Cullens helping cover up the wreckage scene and fixing up the Swan house to aid Charlie's recuperation? What about the information that Paul revealed to Jake?<strong>

**What will happen when the Cullens talk to Charlie? What will Billy and Harry say to him in the hospital?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you so much for the chats, help and advice of these lovely writers I have had the pleasure of WCing with recently: BookishQua, mamabean, vampiremama, LyricalKris, Perry Maxwell, VirginiaMay, SaritaDreaming, Lovelybrutal, yellowglue, and duhitsangie. Please check out their stories! **

**Fic Recs:**

**If you want another canon/AU, try out EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen by katmom**

**In the mood for some AH E x B angst? Try out a new story called Unrequited by Perry Maxwell**

**Both links can be found in my favorites!**


	27. Chapter 27 Charlie

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy, Jen, Kathie, and Traci and also to my beta Bridgette. **

***I don't own these characters.**

**Charlie**

BPOV

They just barged in. No knocking. No "may we come in?" Nothing. I heard Edward telling them I was in the room talking to Charlie, but they still came right in.

I was sitting beside Charlie's hospital bed, holding his hand as I told him about his surgery, the recovery process he would have to go through, and the Cullens making some alterations at the house. Some of the worry lines disappeared from his face when I relayed the help the Cullens were giving us. Those lines returned as soon as Billy Black and Harry Clearwater came through the door.

I glared at Billy, who stared back at me holding my father's hand. My anger rose to dangerous levels.

_How dare they?_

"Get out!" I spewed with as much hatred in my voice as I could conjure.

"Bells," Charlie said softly, squeezing my hand.

I looked back at his tired face. He wasn't even fully lucid from the sedation yet. He didn't need any more drama. My gaze swung back over to the two intruders.

"He needs to rest. Please leave." There was a smidge more effort placed in not being hostile, though a smidge over nothing really isn't all that polite.

"We need to talk to Charlie. _Alone_."

Laughter bubbled up inside me as Harry's words registered in my brain. I either found his request very ridiculous, or I was having a psychotic break. Luckily, I only allowed a giggle or two to be released.

"No." I straightened my shoulders and stood in front of Charlie, turning around to face the two of them. "You'll have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming."

I knew Edward was standing just outside, probably close to nailing himself to the wall to keep from coming in here. But, I didn't think Charlie was quite ready to see the protective vampire nature just yet. That needed to wait until we got home.

I was literally in a face-off with the two of them; neither side wanting to budge. Charlie was the one to break the impasse.

"Billy, I think it might be best if you give me a little time. I'm going home tomorrow. You can come by and visit with me in a few days. It looks like I will have a bit of extra time while my leg heals." I hoped my dad's plea didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Charlie, I told you…" Billy started, but was interrupted by Charlie.

"I know what we discussed. I remember everything. For now, I think it's best that I talk with Bella."

I smiled, realizing Charlie was open to listening to me and to the Cullens.

"But, how are you going to get around your house? I've talked with Sue, and both you and Bella are welcome to stay with us while you can't get around," Harry said.

I wondered if he truly just wanted to care for Charlie or whether he wanted to keep us away from the Cullens. Either way, it didn't matter. We weren't going to La Push.

"I'm going to take care of my father," I informed them.

_Should I pour salt on their wounds and tell them about the help from the Cullens?_

"Are you planning to have your _boyfriend_ carry him up and down the stairs?"

I glared at Billy again.

_Yes, here comes the salt._

"No, the Cullens are generously helping us by making a few alterations to the house. My dad will have space to recuperate on the first floor."

I heard Billy's sigh, and I wanted to roll my eyes. Then Harry and Billy said something to each other in their native tongue.

"We'll leave you alone to talk to your daughter, Charlie. I hope you get back on your feet soon," Harry said.

_Good, they were going to leave us be._

"Promise me you will be careful, my friend. I'll call you in a couple days. Just don't forget what I told you."

I sneered at Billy's words.

"I'll be fine. I will talk to you both soon," Charlie said. Both Harry and Billy stared at me for a moment and then turned to leave.

The hot blood of my anger continued flowing through me and I sat back down in a huff when the door shut. I grabbed Charlie's hand again and looked over to see him watching me. His anxiety was clear in his eyes. I wanted to reassure him I was fine, and the Cullens were not the monsters as Billy had likely portrayed them. But, I also didn't want to get into the entire heavy discussion I knew was imminent until we got home.

"Dad, I know you're worried about what Billy told you. You're going to hear the whole truth when we get home. For now, I promise you I'm perfectly safe, and so are you."

He nodded to me, but didn't say anything. When he grimaced slightly, I stood up.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Should I get the nurse or Carlisle?"

"No, no. I'm alright. I'm just getting used to my leg being in this damn thing." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Bells, I do need to make some calls and talk to Mark. I have to make sure everything is in order at the station and let them know about my recuperation time. I may need to try to bring an additional officer in. Do you mind giving me an hour or so?"

I leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"No, I'll go get you some magazines and a change of clothes. I'll be back soon."

He nodded, and I turned to leave.

"Bells?"

I turned around and looked at him. His face was set in a determined frown.

"Send Edward in here for just a minute."

_What did he want to say to Edward? Was he not going to give them a chance to explain? Was he going to tell him to stay away from me? _

My heart stuttered from my thoughts. I couldn't be without him.

Charlie must have seen the fear on my face.

"Bella, calm down. It's fine. I just want to talk to him for a minute."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said before walking out the door.

Of course, Edward was just outside having heard everything. I was in his arms as soon as the door shut. I held him tight, hoping my father was being truthful when he said it would be fine.

"It's alright, Bella. Relax," he whispered in my ear. He lifted my chin so I would look up at him. He pointed his finger at his head. "Remember me…the mindreader?" He smiled at me. He brushed my hair back before kissing me softly. "He's not going to order me away or anything. I think he may just threaten me a little."

I started to talk again, and he kissed me quiet before chuckling.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I promise it will be okay. I'll tell you every word when I come back out."

With that, he went inside the room. I put my ear up to the door, but couldn't hear anything.

_I need that vampire hearing ability ASAP._

But I did as Edward asked, and remained outside trying to calm myself down. Luckily, it wasn't long before Edward came out and pulled me into his arms again. I was greeted with a kiss that made my knees weak. As he eased back, I opened my eyes to see his crooked grin. I didn't even have time to ask what Charlie had said before he was pulling me down the hall.

"Come on, Bella. I'm taking you to get some dinner."

"But I told Charlie I would get him a change of clothes and some things to keep him occupied until he's released."

"It's already taken care of and sitting in a bag in the car."

_Alice._ I loved that girl.

Once we were in the car, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Tell me what he said," I asked.

"Well, I walked in, and he stared at me for a minute. He was thinking that he always knew there was something different about me. He was also thinking he couldn't deny my feelings for you because of the way I always looked at you." He reached over and held my hand in his, giving me a smile. "Eventually, he spoke. He told me he didn't care what I was, but if I hurt you then he would end me somehow."

My mouth gaped open when I heard the threat my father laid down on Edward, but the grin on Edward's face assured me he didn't take it personally.

"I wish he hadn't threatened you," I told him. He laughed.

"Hey, I'm glad he cares that much about you. I would let him destroy me if I ever hurt you."

When those words left his mouth, I shivered remembering him going to the Volturi in Alice's vision. Tears started stinging my eyes at the thought he would end his own existence if I died.

"Edward, you have to promise me you won't do anything like that. It scares me when you say you would let someone destroy you. Even if I know Charlie isn't capable of it."

His face turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that. I only meant to say I will never hurt you, at least not intentionally."

We remained silent for the rest of the drive to the diner, both of us deep in thought. When we arrived at the diner, he was at my door and helping me out as soon as I had unclipped my seatbelt. His arms came around me in a tight embrace, and I sighed leaning into him.

"I really am sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I promise I won't do anything as stupid as what Alice saw in her vision. Please don't be upset with me."

I looked up and saw his sad eyes.

_Silly vampire_.

I gave him a smile, letting him know I wasn't angry. His words had resurfaced my recent thoughts regarding my own mortality. I wondered what his reaction would be if I proposed speeding up my changing timeline. He was watching me intently as we stood by the car.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

His favorite question for me. I looked around, but nobody was around or paying any attention to us. His face leaned in closer to mine, and I ran a hand through his hair.

"When you were in La Push yesterday and I didn't know what was going on, it was actually painful for me to be separated from you like that. I'm not sure I can handle the way things are for much longer," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked brokenly.

I internally chastised myself for phrasing it that way when I saw his grief-stricken face. I quickly reached up and placed my palms on his cheeks.

"Edward, I just meant I'm no longer sure I want to wait another year and a half to be changed."

"But what about school, your parents?"

"School isn't really a factor for me. I usually feel like I'm just wasting my time when I'm there anyway. Now, my parents are another matter. It's something I need to think about. I needed to tell you what I have been thinking though, so we could talk about it. Edward, do you feel the same ache inside when you are apart from me?"

"Yes," he said, pressing me against car, his lips so close to mine.

"So, we can talk more about this?" I asked before he kissed me tenderly.

"Of course. I told you from the start when you felt you were ready, we would plan your change. You are my life now, Bella. Nothing comes close to being as important as you are. I would take you away tomorrow if that was what you wanted."

His cheek rubbed mine before his face nuzzled my neck. His hands slid down my waist to my hips as he sucked lightly at the base of my ear. I was about to tell him to drive us to a secluded spot, when we were interrupted by my growling stomach. His cool breath tickled my skin as he chuckled.

"Let me feed you, my love," he said, pulling me toward the diner entrance. "We can talk about all of this later."

After I scarfed down a garden burger and fries, we drove back to the hospital. Alice had put a change of clothes for me in the bag as well, seeing I would stay there overnight. I chatted with Charlie and kept him company until he fell asleep. He had told me I should go home to get some rest, but I didn't want to leave him alone through the night. Edward came into the room after Charlie fell asleep, and we sat together on the small sofa.

The next thing I knew, I woke up to find myself lying on the sofa covered in a blanket with my head resting on a pillow in Edward's lap. Charlie was awake and looking over at me and Edward. I wondered if they had been talking while I was asleep. I didn't have time to ask before Carlisle came in to check over Charlie and give him instructions about his release. Carlisle said Charlie should mostly stay in bed mostly for the next few days, but he could get around on crutches afterward. I was happy to hear he wouldn't be confined to the house; although I would probably have to drive him places if he wanted to go. I wondered when he would be getting another cruiser.

A couple hours later, Charlie was seated comfortably in his recliner at home, a full beer in his hand and a wary look on his face. We had immediately investigated the recent improvements as soon as we arrived, Carlisle being there with us to assist Charlie. He had been profuse in his thanks for what the Cullens did, and it really looked great. It was bright and open with a large bed and attached bathroom and was easily accessed from the living room.

The rest of the family arrived soon after our return and were seated around the living room, ready for the big talk. I nervously kept my hand in Edward's and sat closest to Charlie at one end of the couch. I had placed some of the kitchen chairs around, knowing it would be more comfortable for Charlie if everyone was sitting. Silence loomed over us all as I tried to figure out how to even start the conversation. Finally, Charlie ended the stillness of the room.

"Alright, somebody start talking."

Carlisle nodded at Charlie's request, taking the lead.

"Charlie if I may ask, what have you been told about my family?" Carlisle asked.

I squeezed Edward's hand as tight as I could, my stomach twisting in knots. Charlie actually looked slightly nervous. I didn't remember ever seeing my father look nervous before.

"Chief Swan, it's alright. You can say it," Edward said, obviously wanting to calm him down.

"Vampires," Charlie said quietly. He then looked over at Edward. "How did you know I knew?"

"Because I can hear your thoughts...well some of them, at least. You are harder to read than others," Edward explained.

Charlie's mouth dropped open. Edward wasn't messing around in giving him information. I looked at his golden eyes and gave him a smile.

"Can you all read minds?"

"No, only Edward. Although Alice can get visions of future events, and Jasper can sense and reflect emotions," Carlisle explained to him.

Charlie looked at Alice and Jasper before his gaze fell on me. I gave him a smile, trying to reassure him everything would be alright. He rubbed his face with his hands, giving himself a moment to let the information sink in. Little did he know we had just scratched the surface.

"Carlisle, Bella is my daughter, my only child, and the most important thing in the world to me. I was led to believe she is in danger because of her connection to your family. It's hard for me to reconcile that with what I see in your interactions with her every day and the way Edward looks at her. But, I need you to be truthful with me. Is Bella safe?"

"Yes, none of us would harm her or any other human intentionally. We drink from animals and choose to live a lifestyle different from others of our kind. I'm sorry if you were told differently. Bella is very special to us."

Charlie seemed to sigh in relief, and appeared to be calming down as time passed. He looked at me again, and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. He turned to Alice next.

"You approached me that day at the high school before Bella even arrived in Forks. Did you target Bella somehow? Is there some reason why you all became so close so quickly?"

I looked over at Alice.

_Was she going to tell him? Should I tell him?_

I felt better when she winked at me.

"Okay, Charlie. I'm going to tell you everything. You're going to keep an open mind, right?" Alice asked him.

"Um…yeah?"

Everyone chuckled a little at his answer.

Alice proceeded to go into details about how her visions work normally and then how the vision about me and the next two years came to her.

"So, you knew about Bella before she moved here?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad. And I knew about it all before I left Phoenix."

His wide gaze turned to me.

"Did your mother know any of this?"

I shook my head and told him no. He nodded and turned his attention back to Alice.

"I guess I'll first tell you about my original vision, and then we can talk about how things have been altered afterward," she began. Charlie nodded again.

Alice went through her vision, not going into details about Edward's overnight adventures in my bedroom, thank goodness. I got up to get Charlie another beer when she got to the part about the Cullens leaving and my time here without Edward. It hurt to even hear it. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to go through it. When I returned from the kitchen, she had begun to talk about me spending time with Jake at La Push. She hesitated and looked at me.

"Dad, I know you're getting a lot of information that seems unbelievable, and what I'm about to say is even moreso. Has Billy ever told you about the legends of their tribe and how they descended from wolves?"

I knew Alice was not sure how to proceed. Sure, Billy had already broken the treaty by telling Charlie about them, but she didn't want to be the one to spill the beans about them being wolves.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. I nodded.

"Well, it's more than a legend. Members of their tribe are shapeshifters. The shifting gene is enacted with vampires in the vicinity. Right now, they have four shifters."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that there are four people on the reservation that turn into wolves?"

Everyone nodded their heads as he looked around the room. Charlie shook his head in disbelief.

_Maybe I should call Jacob over later to phase for him?_

"Who are these four?"

I took a deep breath.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jacob," I said. He was silent for a minute.

"This is for real?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure Jacob would be more than willing to show you sometime," I told him, giving him a small smile. He rubbed down his face with the palm of his hand again.

"Vampires and werewolves. I just don't….Alice, please continue." I think Charlie wanted to get everything out and think about it all later.

Charlie's eyes landed on me when Alice told him about going to Italy to save Edward and then coming back home and asking the Cullens to vote on changing me.

"Alice, just a moment please." He paused and cleared his throat. "Bella, you want to become a….a vampire?"

"Dad, will you let Alice tell the rest first and then we will talk about it?"

I wanted him to hear everything. The marriage, the baby, even the Volturi. I didn't think he could get a full understanding of my desire to change if he didn't know it all first. He sighed and looked back over to Alice, giving her a nod to continue.

Alice went on, getting through the rest of her vision completely. Charlie nervously wrung his hands at times, but he seemed to stay composed for the most part. Probably because this was a vision and he knew it hadn't happened yet or wouldn't. Everyone sat silently after she finished, waiting for Charlie to speak first.

"I'm not even sure what to say. It's all completely insane, yet having observed the things I have over time, with both your family and the Quileutes, I believe it." He looked over at me and Edward. "I know you guys think I don't notice anything, but I know more than you think I do."

I gulped.

_Did he know Edward stayed with me every night?_

Surely, he didn't. He would have said something.

_I think_.

Edward rubbed calming circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"It seems some things have changed from the vision," Charlie added.

I nodded. It was time to tell him more about my gift.

"Yes. Well, you heard about my shield and how it protected everyone against the Volturi at the end of the vision."

He nodded to me, so I continued.

"Now my knowing about it before even meeting the Cullens has changed it. Edward and I never had to deal with my being his singer because I'm able to shield the scent of my blood from him. I can do other things too. You heard in Alice's vision on the icy day in the school parking lot, Tyler's van should have been coming for me. Well, we changed what happened. But instead Tyler was in another car, and it was going to hit Angela. I was able to push the car off its path so it didn't hit her."

"So you protect people," he noted. I didn't miss the hint of pride in his voice. I nodded.

"She's the ultimate defense. She can shield both physically and mentally. I imagine it will be even stronger after she's ch….." Jasper's voice broke off when he realized what he was saying. Everyone's heads turned to look at Charlie.

"After she's changed, right?" He looked at me again and held out his hand. I reached out to hold it in mine. "I feel like I just got you back. I did just get you back. Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"I love Edward, Dad. This is what I want. We have to be together." I knelt down on the floor beside his chair so I could be closer. "I'm not leaving you either. I want you to be a part of my life no matter what. You know more now than you did in the vision, and you were able to be there with us, with your grandchild. I hope you can eventually give us your blessing."

He squeezed my hand, not smiling or frowning. I would ask Edward later what he was thinking.

"We have time to talk about it, right? I mean you weren't planning on changing tomorrow, were you?"

"No," I said softly, shaking my head.

"OK," he paused, looking over at Carlisle but keeping a hold of my hand. "Now, tell me what happened in the crash. I remember driving with Bella and Jake and the car felt like something smashed into the side. I don't know what happened afterward."

"It was one of the nomadic vampires Alice talked about in her vision," Carlisle told him.

"The one that bit Bella?" Charlie asked.

"No, he is already destroyed. It was the female, Victoria."

Charlie turned to me after Carlisle's explanation.

"What happened to you in the car?"

"You and Jake were unconscious. Victoria was coming at us, so I put up the shield around the three of us and knocked her back twice. I called Edward, and they arrived to get us out before she could get to us," I explained to him. I was sure his eyes shined with pride then.

"You saved our lives," he said.

"Yes, she did," Edward replied when I wouldn't answer. "But her shield can only last so long. It requires the use of her body's resources. She tires quickly, especially if she is protecting others under it with her. I'm telling you this because Victoria and Laurent are still out there somewhere. It isn't safe for her to go out alone until they are ended. Some of us need to be there."

"Tell me what's so different about all of you, because you look normal to me. Maybe a little pale and you all have golden eyes, but how are you able to protect her and I can't? I carry a gun, you know," Charlie told them, a little indignantly.

Each of the Cullens offered him some information about being a vampire. There were even a couple demonstrations, including Alice streaking around the room faster than Charlie could see and Emmett bringing in a large stone and crushing it with his fingers.

Charlie then asked about the problems with the elders, and Carlisle gave him the history of the treaty with Ephraim Black and explained to him the recent problems. Carlisle made sure to explain only Jake knew most of the facts of Alice's vision.

"Dad, Jake doesn't know about the imprinting. He's helping us already, and we didn't want to tell him something like that and it not happen. Please don't mention it to him," I asked.

"I won't. I imagine I'll keep most all of this to myself anyway. People would think I was insane. I don't know what to do about Billy," he said the last line softly, mostly to himself.

"I know he's your friend, Dad. But, he's being ridiculous. First, he tried to use his own son to get between me and Edward. Second, he tried to use me as a bargaining chip with the Cullens to renew the treaty. Now, he's angry at Jake because he allowed Edward and Carlisle to help Paul when he was injured," I told him.

"Bells, I'm not sure if anything I say could ever change his mind. I've tried reasoning with him over the last couple years. Even though I didn't have all the information, I still pointed out he was over the top with his claims against them."

"I only wanted you to know why I acted the way I did yesterday when they showed up in your room."

Charlie nodded at me with a smile. He knew I was protecting the Cullens yesterday. He then knocked back the rest of his beer and held the empty can out a little. I laughed and grabbed it from him, attempting to get up and go get another one.

"No, no, no. I allowed you to have two, Charlie. That's already too much to be mixed with your pain medication," Carlisle said. Charlie groaned.

"I think all this supernatural drama should net more than two beers," he grumbled. Carlisle shook his head, wanting to change the subject.

"I believe that about covers everything. Charlie, did you have any more questions tonight, or did you want to think things over first?" Carlisle asked him.

"I have more than enough to think about for a little while," he said. That is when Esme rose.

"I took the liberty of making some dishes at home and brought them over so they can be easily heated. Let me fix some dinner for you and Bella; I'm sure you are both hungry."

Charlie actually smiled at Esme.

"I really appreciate that, thank you," he said.

Esme left to go to the kitchen while Carlisle asked Charlie if he would mind if he and Esme stuck around to help out for a day or two. He explained Charlie would need help getting around until he could use his crutches and I wouldn't be able to cart him from the bed to the bathroom. Charlie agreed to the arrangement, thanking Carlisle again for the assistance. When Charlie offered the use of his bed upstairs, everyone started laughing, including me.

"They don't sleep, Dad," I told him with a grin.

"Oh, I guess I still have some things to learn," he replied sheepishly.

Esme came back in soon with a plate full of hot food, and it looked to me like Charlie enjoyed being pampered a bit. Alice and Rosalie were both keeping him occupied, chatting happily and using some of their charms. Edward remained silent, probably trying to blend into the background until Charlie was comfortable with the idea of us being together forever.

Overall, I thought the talk went well. Charlie had listened and had not been too judgmental. His biggest worry seemed to be my desire to be in this world and where he would fit in. I wasn't sure what the following days would bring in terms of questions and decisions after he had time to think everything through, but I felt like a little weight was lifted from my shoulders with my father knowing the real me.

_Maybe everything would work out after all?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of Bella's reaction to Billy and Harry? Did the Cullens convince Charlie that they were not monsters? Will Charlie give Edward and Bella his blessing? Should Bella want to move up her changing date?<strong>

**Let me know what you think! Just click the link below to leave a review.**

**Check out EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen by katmom!**

**Summary: What if Edward, through Alice's visions, knew about Bella before he met her? What if he had a chance to avoid the bloodlust? Would he take that chance? PRE-Twi AU**

**Some fics I am reading right now:**

**The Best Things in Life are Unexpected by u2shay  
>Fold Your Wings by Jadalulu<br>Little Buttons by ChocolateLover82  
>I Want It Painted Black by SaritaDreaming<br>Words with Friends/Strangers by Nolebucgrl (also highly rec both First & Ten and Sacrificial Lamb)  
>The Stench Wars by BookishQua (also read her Cullenary Coupling!)<br>Don't You Wanna Take a Ride with Me? by steph0525  
>Unrequited by Perry Maxwell<br>Antiques Roadshow by aerobee  
>Bring Me to My Knees by ObsceneQuiet<br>The Slowest Burn by Typokween  
>SOUL by denverpopcorn<br>Speaking in Code by mamabean  
>Sinnerman by detochkina<br>Arms by VirginiaMay  
>Quiet on the Set by duhitsangie<br>The Butterfly Effect by LyricalKris  
>Highway to Hell by Bella'sExecutioner<strong>

**If you ever want any recs, just PM me or find me on twitter (twilover76) or facebook (Twilover Seven-Six Fanfic)!**


	28. Chapter 28 Laurent

**AN: See note below chapter. **

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy, Jen, Kathie, and Traci and also to my beta Bridgette. **

***I don't own them.**

**Laurent**

EPOV

The next few days following Charlie's return home from the hospital were relatively normal; well as normal as possible given the situation we were in. There hadn't been anymore big discussions with Charlie; we were all allowing him space to think through the information he had been given. Esme and Carlisle had been diligent with taking care of Charlie, and the rest of the family had kept guard during the night, surrounding the house while he and Bella slept.

There had also been no new information on Victoria or Laurent, and I felt Alice's frustration from not being able to see any of their decisions.

During the days, the six of us returned to the routine of school. It was the beginning of March, and we started to recognize the signs Alice saw in her original vision.

"I guess Mike, Tyler, and Eric aren't going to be asking you to the dance," Alice surmised to Bella as we sat at the lunch table. I had positioned my chair so I could straddle hers from the side; I wasn't eating anyway, thus facing Bella, lightly stroking her thigh, and playing with her hair until she blushed was a much better use of my time.

"They would be pretty ballsy if they did," Emmett said with a laugh. Bella shook her head and smiled when I growled. The thought of those children propositioning my Bella angered me. Her heart beat faster in response to my growl; it still amazed me how her body reacted to my behaviors. She turned her head toward me and leaned in close.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," she whispered in my ear, her warm breath making my cold skin tingle. My body thrummed with desire as I looked in her eyes. I thought she was beginning to understand she held just as much or more power over me as I did over her.

"Come on you two. Give me a break," Jasper said. I chuckled internally, hearing his thoughts cursing me for the onslaught of amorous emotions being thrown at him.

"This would have been the week we really started to get close," I said to Bella. She smiled before kissing me.

_Bella is such a whore._

_I know, look at her all over him._

_I think it's time to teach the little slut a lesson._

Lauren and Jessica were whispering to each other across the cafeteria, but I heard it all in their thoughts. I simply didn't comprehend their logic. If anyone was "all over" the other, it was me. But to them, Bella was a whore? The female mind remained such a mystery to me even after a century; being able to hear thoughts didn't necessarily equate to understanding them. I looked over at Alice and decided to ask her if they were planning to hurt Bella. Alice turned her head to me, and I watched her thoughts as she scanned their futures. Finally, she shook her head.

"Neither of them have decided anything," she said.

"What's she talking about?" Bella asked. I brushed her warm cheek.

"Jessica and Lauren are plotting something. Please promise me you'll keep your eye out if you are ever alone with them." She looked over to where the two girls were sitting and sighed.

"Bella, I'm less worried about them hurting you than I am for what would happen if they tried," Jasper said, getting her attention. "What I mean is, we've seen you are fully capable of protecting yourself. But, what happens if they try something and your shield comes out in front of others? Always keep alternative explanations in your mind for situations. That's part of being in our world."

_She's not a very good liar_. He added to me alone in his thoughts.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jasper," Bella replied.

Biology class that day was normally one I would have skipped. Blood typing was not really something I could or should participate in, but I would withstand the pricks of the other students as long as Bella was by my side. I watched with fascination when the drop of blood formed on her finger, not calling to me in any way except that it belonged to her. She discreetly marked both our cards to keep up the charade.

"It doesn't bother you?" I whispered in her ear, wondering why she had nearly passed out in Alice's vision but seemed fine at that moment.

"Mind over matter," she said. "I refuse to be the weak girl Alice saw." I shook my head. There was nothing weak about her. "But, I'm not going to look around the room…just in case," she added.

As we sat waiting for the rest of the class to finish, she turned toward me and brushed her fingers under my eyes.

"You need to hunt," she whispered. I hadn't fed in a couple weeks, and it was becoming apparent.

"I don't want to leave your side until we know where they are," I said, referring to Victoria and Laurent.

"Then take me with you."

"No." Her shield may protect her, but I remained abhorrent to the idea of her seeing me feed. Knowing what occurs wasn't the same as witnessing it.

"Well, it needs to happen one way or the other," she said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Go in shifts. Let some of the family stay with me and Charlie and the rest of you go. I don't want you going alone either."

I would have felt better leaving the six of them there as more of a buffer, but I knew she was right. None of us were safe going alone.

"We'll figure out something," I assured her.

"Soon," she demanded. I chuckled and nodded my head.

During the next period, I paid close attention to the thoughts of Lauren and Jessica, both of them in Bella's gym class with her. I grew alarmed when Lauren decided on a plan to sneak into the locker room while the rest of class was playing basketball and throw Bella's clothes into a toilet. My pencil snapped in my hand as I stood to walk out of Spanish class.

"Mr. Cullen, is there a problem?" Mrs. Goff asked.

_What are you doing?_ Emmett asked me in his thoughts.

"May I use the restroom?" Her face held a quizzical expression, but she handed me a pass to leave.

_Is everything OK? _

I gave Emmett a short nod so he wouldn't try to follow. As soon as I left the room, I headed toward the gym.

_Edward, I'm taking care of it. Did you really doubt me?_

I sighed, hearing Alice's teasing thoughts. I ducked into the nearest lavatory, waiting close by in case anything else happened.

She started singing Spice Girls songs in her head, and I winced, cursing her love of torturing me.

_This will be hilarious_. Alice was almost giddy with whatever plan she had in place.

Then, Lauren's thoughts seeped in. She entered the locker room and went straight for Bella's area, not even paying attention before grabbing the clothes and running to the stalls. Jeans were thrown into one, socks and underwear in another, and shirt into the last. She quickly scurried back out into the gym feeling accomplished in her mission.

"Alice, why did you let her do that?" I hissed loud enough for her to hear.

_Silly Edward! Those weren't Bella's clothes. Let me just…there! All done. Are you going to stay and listen to the show?_

Alice was giggling in her head, although I wasn't sure exactly what she had done. _If those clothes weren't Bella's, whose were they? _I didn't get an answer.

_I'm going back to class, Brother Dear. I already know what's going to happen_.

I stayed there, hiding in the restroom. I sighed to myself for being over a century-old, yet forced to deal with teenage drama. The sounds of the girls entering the locker room turned my attention back. Bella's heartbeat was normal and steady. My entire body tensed when an abrupt screech was released.

"You bitch!" Jessica yelled.

"I…uh…I don't know…how did this happen?" Lauren mumbled. I snickered, understanding what Alice had done.

"You stupid cow! You're going to be so sorry you did this!" Jessica kept yelling.

"I didn't mean it! I went to _her_ locker!" Lauren tried to explain. Both were cut off from the teaching assistant who had broken it up and came to investigate.

I went out into the hall to wait for Bella's exit, still smiling from Alice's trick. Bella came out soon after, flying into my arms with a giggle.

"I don't know how you did it, but that was great," she said.

"I can't take credit, that was all Alice," I explained reluctantly, not wanting her kisses to my neck to end. When she bit my earlobe, I quickly got the both of us out of the hallway and to the car. She didn't understand how close I was to causing a scene and ripping her clothes off in front of the student body.

The two of us had decided with Carlisle and Esme in her house taking care of Charlie, we would refrain from sex until things were back to normal.

In other words, Bella had decided on no sex.

She was self-conscious about my substitute parents hearing us. If I had thought it difficult to control myself around her when we first met, it was nothing compared to holding her body next to mine in bed and knowing what I was missing. I scoffed and told her I had been subjected to listening to Carlisle and Esme for ninety years, but no amount of convincing, assuring, cajoling, or begging would deter her.

_She can be so stubborn_.

Once I got her to the car, she continued toying with me. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over the console to run her hands through my hair and nuzzle my neck. It was difficult to concentrate on the road.

"Bella," I growled. She was driving me crazy, and I contemplated different spots where I could pull the car over.

"I want you," she breathed out in my ear. I left indentation marks in the steering wheel from gripping it too tight.

"In the car?"

"Yes."

My foot pressed down on the accelerator while I looked for the closest turnoff into a secluded forest area. I reached over and rubbed her exposed thigh, thankful she was wearing a skirt that day. She squealed when I turned a corner too fast, but I held her tight against me.

I had barely stopped the car before I snatched her up to straddle my lap. There was no hesitation for either of us, buttons flew and clothes were torn in our haste. When she slowly sank down and took me in, it was all I could do to keep myself from screaming out in ecstasy and relief. My hands roamed her body as if I hadn't seen her for ages. Watching her rising and falling on top of me was by far the sexiest thing I had ever witnessed either personally or in the thoughts of others.

The intensity of our need and hunger for the other brought both of us to our peaks quickly, and I held her shaking body close to me afterward. Her skin was warm and fragrant; I couldn't resist burying my face in the crook of her neck while I listened to her heartbeat return to normal. She moaned when I pressed my lips to her skin.

"Did you like that, my Bella?" I asked, wondering if she was up for another round.

"It was amazing," she said.

"You feel so good," I told her, kissing the base of her ear. Before I could say another word, my phone vibrated. I sighed at the interruption but knew it was probably important.

_Alice_. Of course.

"Yes?" I said in exasperation, Bella giggling in my ear.

"Sorry, I know you are…um…occupied. I wanted to catch you at intermission. Anyway, you two need to get over to Bella's house. I've seen something." Bella's eyes grew wide, hearing Alice's voice.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"No, Laurent."

"Alright, we're on our way." I ended the call and turned back to the beautiful angel on my lap, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm sorry, Bella." My hand slid behind her neck, bringing her lips to mine.

"Don't be sorry," she said between kisses. "It's not like you're ditching me for another woman." I pulled back in shock.

"I would never!" Her eyes sparkled as she shook her head and chuckled.

"I know. I'm only teasing you," she said with a laugh. She started to rise off me, but I grabbed her hips and brought her back down firmly. I leaned forward, touching my forehead to hers.

"No teasing while I'm still inside you." I breathed gently over her face, enjoying her low moan and the way her eyes glazed over. It was my turn to chuckle.

My phone beeped with a text message, and I sighed again. I lifted Bella gently, hissing from the loss of contact, and placed her in the passenger seat. Taking a couple deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down so it wasn't entirely painful when I zipped up my jeans. Bella shook her head, getting her senses back about the time I gathered up our torn shirts.

"Damn vampire dazzling me," she grumbled from her seat. I laughed, leaning over to check the floorboard between her legs for a missing button. I gave her a few kisses to the inside of her knee before sitting back in my seat. Bella picked up her tattered blouse.

"Um, what am I supposed to wear home?"

That was a good question. My shirt wasn't in much better shape than hers. The phone beeped again. I grabbed it, figuring Alice was going to tell me to hurry up.

**Look in your trunk. –Alice**

I shook my head, handed the phone to Bella and got out to open the trunk. Alice had come to the rescue again. Bella and I each had new shirts laid out and ready to wear. I threw mine on and grabbed Bella's before getting back in the car.

"Here you go, Love," I said, handing Bella the shirt. She simply put it on, knowing it was pointless to question how Alice knew everything.

"What do you think she saw?" Bella asked me as we drove toward her house.

"I'm not sure, but evidently Laurent has made some decision. Victoria could be anywhere at this point," I added, anxious about not knowing her location. I looked over to find her biting her lip, and I grabbed her hand to hold in comfort.

We rode together silently, Bella fidgeting in her seat as we pulled in her driveway.

"Are we going to talk about this in front of Charlie?" she asked. I looked over at her.

"It appears that way," I said. I listened to the thoughts of my family inside. "They're all here." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, let's do this."

BPOV

I walked in with Edward, finding everyone sitting in the living room. I valiantly tried to ignore the smirking Emmett who kept tapping his watch. Too bad he wasn't going to let himself be ignored.

"Did you have detention again, Edward? It took awhile for you to get home," Emmett said, his expression turning to one of innocence. I think he received my first growl in his direction. I glanced over at Charlie, who was looking down and shaking his head.

"No, Emmett. Actually, we were almost back here when Bella realized she forgot something in her locker. We had to return to the school to get it," Edward smoothly lied. He nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah, I needed a book. Test tomorrow." _Gah! I was a terrible liar_. I didn't even believe me, but everyone let it pass by with a couple chuckles. Carlisle saved us, turning the attention toward Alice.

"Alright, what did you see?" he asked her.

"Laurent is going to Denali," she said. I think everyone started talking at once. The room was loud with everyone frantically questioning Alice.

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled. It was humorous to see all seven vampires being muted by the Chief. "Laurent was the one killed by the wolves in your vision, right?" he asked Alice.

"Yes, in my vision it was our family that told him about our extended family and to seek refuge with them," she told him.

"Can't you call your friends in Alaska and tell them he is bad and shouldn't be trusted?"

Alice shook her head at Charlie. "He's almost there already. Once Irina sees him, she will want to keep him there."

"When did you see this? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Edward shouted, holding me tightly against him. Alice glared at him.

"It came to me when you were in the middle of…" she stopped and looked at me. I pleaded with my eyes for her to be discreet. She huffed and continued, "…driving back to the school. He obviously hadn't made a decision before then." I rubbed Edward's hands, trying to keep him calm. It wasn't Alice's fault.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice soft in apology. "What are we going to do?"

"Is there no way to stop or intercept him at this point?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, he's too close."

"What do you see happening if we don't do anything?" Carlisle asked her. Alice went rigid, looking at the future. Edward tensed around me, and I knew it must not be good.

"Laurent is going to tell them what happened here in Forks. He will tell them about the wolves and about what happened to James. He's going to talk about Victoria's attack on him and what she said about our family knowing things we shouldn't." Alice paused and looked around at all of us. "Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, and Kate are coming for a visit."

"What if I call Eleazar and tell him everything is fine?" Alice looked again at Carlisle's request.

"They are still going to be curious and insist on coming to see us. I don't see a way to prevent them from coming."

"I should take Bella away," Edward said. Charlie shook his head.

"No," he said, pointing at Edward. "Now I know you two think you're already bound forever, but I'm still her father and she's still seventeen." Edward stood up and faced Charlie.

"Don't you care about her safety?" Edward yelled. I blinked in surprise. I'd never seen anyone talk to Charlie like this, and I was afraid he was going to blow up at Edward. I didn't want to see any fissure in their relationship. In an attempt to diffuse Edward's volatility, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit back down. Charlie's eyes never left him.

"It's the only thing I care about. You have all told me how you try to live inconspicuously. How much suspicion is raised if you and Bella run away together? Huh?" Charlie said back in a rather calm, but forceful, voice. "These people that are coming are supposed to be your friends and allies. Didn't you tell me they stood with you at the end of Alice's vision?"

"He's right, Edward," Esme said. If anyone could calm everybody down, it was her. "It would be suspicious if you and Bella ran away. Not only to people here, but also to Eleazar and Tanya."

"I don't want any more people knowing about Bella. Eleazar is linked to the Volturi," Edward said, leaning forward with his head in his hands. I rubbed his back, not sure what to say.

"Edward, I don't think it's avoidable. I think Laurent already has the gist of your relationship with Bella from Victoria's rant. He will have already said something about it to them. That's part of the reason they will be curious enough to come down here," Alice explained.

"When are they coming, Alice?" Charlie asked, his voice still tense from the altercation with Edward.

"They'll be here in four days. It's going to be sunny both Monday and Tuesday. We won't be able to go to school," she told us. Edward's head shot up.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side," he said, looking over at Charlie.

I don't know how much time passed as they held their stare. The rest of the Cullens watched with as much fascination as I did.

_What was this…some kind of male showdown?_

"Dad, you'll let me stay home those two days, right? Nothing important will be going on in classes," I requested, trying to end this nonsensical battle of wills between him and Edward. Charlie snorted and finally turned his gaze on me.

"I suppose. You're a good student, so a couple vacation days won't hurt you any," he said, and I sighed in relief.

"What about Victoria? Any sign of her?" Rose asked.

"I haven't seen anything from her, but I don't think she's in the immediate area. I keep getting flashes of water," Alice paused and shrugged. "I don't know if it's her or not. But, if I had to guess…I'd say she's in the ocean somewhere."

"Well, we have to concentrate on what we do know. We will have to discuss our plan in regards to Eleazar. Not only what we are going to tell them, but also about how we are going to have living arrangements during the time they are here." Carlisle looked at Charlie. "You should be able to get yourself around at this point, but if you want to stay here during their visit, we will still need to have some of us protecting the house."

"I can take care of myself," Charlie mumbled. I frowned at him.

"No, you can't. Bullets aren't going to hurt Victoria if she comes around again," I pointed out. I knew he hated feeling weak, but he obviously didn't comprehend the danger. Carlisle ended the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we have a few days to work out the details." It was my turn to speak up.

I cleared my throat. "Two things I want to mention. One, you all need to hunt." Edward growled next to me, but I was going to have none of his obstinacy. "Go out in two groups. Edward, Rose, and Em can go tonight. Then the rest of you go tomorrow night."

"We still don't know where Victoria is. I don't want to leave you," Edward said.

"You need to go, Edward. I will be perfectly safe here," I argued.

"She's right. We need to go before Eleazar arrives. Alice, do you see any problems with us splitting up and hunting tonight and tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Bella and Charlie will be fine," Alice said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Second, we will need to call Jake and tell him about our visitors coming," I said.

I saw Charlie wince slightly from the mention of Jake. Billy hadn't called him since he had gotten home from the hospital. His behavior was reprehensible towards the Cullens, but now he was ignoring his injured best friend. My dad could be a hardass on the outside, but I knew he was a softie on the inside. His feelings were obviously hurt from being shunned by Billy.

Edward squeezed my hand. "I'll call Jacob. We need to catch up on any new information anyway."

"Hopefully, he isn't still getting such harsh treatment," Esme said. I smiled at her worrying over Jacob. She was so tender-hearted.

Nobody mentioned the reason behind Jake's hardships on the reservation. Eventually my dad broke up the silence.

"Well, I suppose it's about time you got to studying for your test tomorrow. Don't you, Bells?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me. Emmett snickered, and I blushed.

"Yeah…um, I'm going to go study," I stammered. I threw a glare at Em…just because.

"I guess we should go hunt now, so we can get back," Rose said, looking at Edward. I nodded to him, brushing under his eyes again.

"Please, Edward?" I pleaded. His sad eyes looked into mine, but he gave me a resigned nod.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said. I stood up with him, Rose, and Em and walked toward the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to the rest of his family. "You all promise to remain here until I get back?"

"We will be here, Edward. Go, I promise everything will be fine," Alice said. Edward nodded, keeping his hand around mine as we all walked outside.

"How about Goat Rock?" Emmett asked as we neared the car.

"I suppose," Edward said. He sounded so sad; I couldn't resist giving him a hug.

"Come on. You two act like you're never going to see each other again. We'll be back in a few hours," Rose pointed out.

Neither Edward, nor I looked over at Em and Rose. We only gazed at each other. His forehead came down to rest on mine, and I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more." Those words elicited a small smile on his face.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed my lips, and I tingled from my head to my feet.

"I'll leave my window open."

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn that Laurent! How did you like the trick on Lauren and Jessica? Did you expect Edward to get up in Charlie's face? Let me know what you think<strong>

**Next chapter will be a visit from Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and…..Tanya!**

**I wanted to apologize for how long it's been since the last update. I'm editing both this story and Fated Love, both of which had chapters posted with no beta'ing. Chapters will be replaced as they are fixed, but new updates will take a little longer than they have in the past. Thanks! **


	29. Chapter 29 Extended Family

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Tammy, Jen, Kathie, and Traci and also to my beta Bridgette. **

***I don't own them.**

**Extended Family**

BPOV

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't fall asleep until Edward lay down next to me. Neither of us had to say a word. He simply undressed and pulled me to him after getting under the covers. The next thing I knew I woke up sprawled over him, listening to his gentle murmuring.

"Time to wake up, my angel." His hands trailed lightly over my back and I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling in tighter.

"Don't want to," I said. He chuckled.

"Time for school," he teased. I could only groan.

"What time did you get back?" I asked.

"Around three. I would have been back sooner, but Emmett just had to get that last bear." I shook my head, laughing at Emmett.

I lifted my head to look at him in the dim morning light. My finger traced under his eyes, which no longer had the dark circles underneath, and along his slightly-colored cheekbones. He kissed my finger when it slid over his lips. His bright, golden eyes locked on mine; his beauty went beyond words. I hesitated to ask him something I had been wondering, not wanting to break our peaceful little bubble. But, I couldn't resist.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" His thumb reached out to remove my bottom lip from my teeth.

"Tell me about Tanya," I said. His eyes shifted away from mine. _What did that mean?_

"There's nothing to tell." I put my hands on his cheeks.

"Look at me, please," I asked. He turned his gaze back on me. "You said something similar to me in Alice's vision. Why did you turn your eyes away when I asked?"

"I don't want you to get upset," he told me. My stomach churned. That meant there was more than nothing.

"Just tell me. I'll be more upset with the wild scenarios running through my mind."

"Bella, really it was nothing," he said, shaking his head. He brushed my hair from my face. "In the times our families have seen each other over the years, she was interested in more than a friendship with me even though I made it clear I didn't reciprocate those feelings."

"So you two never kissed or anything?" I asked.

"No, absolutely not," he assured me.

"Alright." I was relieved. _How could I really blame her for being attracted to Edward?_ He was the perfect male specimen.

"You're the only woman I've ever wanted or will ever want," he said. Yes, he was perfect.

With his affirmation echoing in my head, I happily got ready for school. The day flew by with mid-term preparations and all the students buzzing about the dance the following weekend. I briefly wondered if I should ask Edward to go to the dance. I knew from Alice's vision, he had taken me to prom. I got my answer when Rose and Alice pulled me into the bathroom at lunch with the excuse of fixing our hair.

"Bella, you should ask Edward to the dance. He'd never admit it, but he loves that kind of stuff," Rose said, standing behind me and fluffing my hair. I caught her eyes in the mirror and she smiled at me.

"Yes! You totally should, Bella. We can all go together," Alice squealed, jumping around.

"You guys don't think a high school dance is lame?" I asked. They both shrugged.

"A little, but you still get to dress up and dance close to your man. Like I said, Edward would probably love it," Rose said.

I thought about it for a minute. _What the hell? I could suffer through a dance if it would make Edward happy._

"Yay!" Alice screeched, evidently seeing my decision. I only laughed. "Now we have to find you a dress," she added. They both chuckled when I groaned.

We walked back to the cafeteria and Edward's eyes were on me as we neared the table. I knew Alice and Rose were blocking their thoughts until after I asked him. It made me smile how much they loved and thought of Edward as a brother. They really were a family.

I sat down next to Edward, his arm automatically placed around me. Alice nudged my knee under the table and I turned to ask him.

"Would you like to go to the spring dance with me?" His mouth dropped open a little before he grinned.

"Yes," he said, before giving me a kiss that made my head spin.

I spent the rest of lunch still in a haze from his affections, while they discussed details of going to the dance. It may have seemed such a trivial thing, but I believed doing normal teenage activities brought out the human side they all longed for at times.

The carefree smiles and laughter lasted until we neared my house on the drive home from school. I watched Edward's face tense and his eyes darken.

"What's wrong?" I asked, squeezing his hand I held in mine.

"Charlie wants to talk to you," he said. His voice was harsh, cold.

"Did something happen? Is he alright?" I didn't understand what was happening. Edward only laughed bitterly.

"He's fine," he said, opening his door and then slamming it shut. I sat there in disbelief. _Why was he acting so strange? _

"Tell me what's going on," I asked when he opened my door and helped me out. I had never seen his face so angry.

"Come on. They know we're out here," he said, helping me out and grabbing my bag. I thought he mumbled something about not letting me go, but he didn't allow me time to question him further. We walked in, finding Charlie and Carlisle in the living room. Charlie wore the same hard expression as Edward, but Carlisle stood there looking sad.

"We need some privacy," Charlie said to Carlisle. Edward's fingers squeezed mine almost to the point of discomfort. I warily looked at my father, knowing our conversation was likely not to be pleasant if Edward was that stressed.

Carlisle nodded at Charlie's request, placing his hand on Edward's arm. I looked up, finding Edward's eyes honed on me. I brushed his cheek and nodded, letting him know it would be fine.

"We'll give you some space," Carlisle said. Edward looked at Charlie for a moment and then back to me. He sighed heavily before letting go of my hand and following Carlisle outside. I didn't take my eyes off of him until the door had shut.

"Sit down, Bells." A burst of anger rose inside me.

_What did he want that he had to send them off? What was in his head that had Edward so angry and anxious?_

I sat down on the couch and faced my dad, gathering every bit of strength I had.

"What's going on?" I asked, eager to get it over with.

"Well, I've processed all this information…vampires and wolves," he paused, hesitating with uncertainty. "Bells, maybe it would be better if you went to stay with your mom in Jacksonville for awhile."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Tears immediately sprang to my eyes at even the thought of leaving Forks. He saw my reaction and kept talking.

"I don't want you to leave. I just got you back. But, it might be safer for you to get away from all this for a bit. Let things settle down."

The words I wanted to say were getting stuck in my throat. I swallowed over and over, my body shaking with anger, worry, confusion, and panic. My fists clenched while I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"I'm not leaving Forks," I blurted out, tears streaming from my eyes without permission. He sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Don't get so upset…" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

"Don't get upset? Really, Dad? How did you think I was going to be? You want me to leave Edward, the Cullens, you? It's like you don't understand me at all," I told him, my voice close to shouting hysterically.

"I thought a little space would give you some protection and some time to weigh your options."

"The only option is whether you want to be a part of my life or not," I told him. His head popped up and his eyes widened.

"You would cut me out of your life?" he asked.

"If you forced me to move away, then yes I would. I won't be separated from Edward; I can't be separated from him." Tears poured from my eyes, both from anger and sadness.

"You're still seventeen; you can't legally make those decisions yet." I stood up, ready to run upstairs and pack my things. I would run away with Edward before he could even stop me. "Bells," he said. I turned around to face him.

"I'll be eighteen in six months. I'll hate you if you do this," I told him with a sob, almost choking on the words. His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"Bells, sit down please. I'm sorry," he said, motioning to the couch. I wavered before taking a seat again. _What was he playing at?_ "I had to make sure this was what you truly wanted," he told me. I shook my head.

"You said those things to test me? Why? Why would you do that?"

"I had to make sure," he said again. I didn't understand his logic. _Was this some weird cop tactic?_

"Next time, just ask me. I'll tell you the truth. You don't have to go to these ridiculous extremes," I told him, taking a few deep breaths.

"You'll tell me the truth?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. I huffed and nodded, crossing my arms over my chest. "Alright, tell me this…when are you planning on _changing_?" His eyes bored into mine. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. The truth was I wasn't sure.

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"I know you, Bells. I see you and Edward together. Are you even planning to wait until you graduate?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. I paused for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts. Edward and I hadn't made any firm decisions about the timeline of my change. I did know having a Forks High diploma in my hand to feel accomplished was the least of my worries. "Would it matter?"

"Would it matter if you graduated? Yeah, a little. I know what you're thinking. You could graduate many times over if you lived as the Cullens do, but what about Renee? Don't you think your mother would like to see you in a cap and gown?"

That hit me hard. My mother was my greatest obstacle left before I could truly start my new life.

"I think she would rather see me happy than anything else," I told him. "I'll figure out some way to keep in contact with her." I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I knew Edward would help me. We sat there silently. I began to wonder if he brought up my mother only because he thought she would miss out on milestones. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said and I snorted. It seemed we were almost back to our normal repartee.

"Are you asking me about mom because you still have feelings for her? Why did you never get re-married?" He looked surprised by my questions.

"I'll always have affection for your mom, Bells. She was my first love. But, I only care about your relationship with her. Mine has been over a long time and I've dealt with it," he said.

"Have you really dealt with it though? Have you even dated anyone since mom left?"

"Nobody has caught my eye," he said with some reluctance.

"So you think I'm making a mistake tying myself to Edward because you and mom didn't work out," I guessed. I knew there was more motivation behind his ploy than just determining my level of commitment.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.

"I suppose I can't really blame you. I did the same thing in terms of dealing with Edward's marriage proposal in Alice's vision. But, now I see my fear was unfounded. I'm not mom and Edward's not you," I paused, realizing that sounded harsher than I meant it to. He looked down at his hands so I couldn't see his face. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that my age isn't the factor you should obsess over. Yes, a legal document may say I'm not officially an adult. But, do you really consider me a child? How long did I take care of mom?"

"You take of me, too," he interrupted. He looked at me again, his face much more understanding. I nodded. His mouth opened and then shut. He wanted to say something, but was hesitating.

"Just say it, dad."

"I'm scared for you. Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I'm only scared that something is going to happen to someone I love and I won't be able to protect them. And I know this won't make sense to you, but I actually feel Edward's absence when he's not with me. It hurts both of us to be separated. He really is my soulmate," I explained. He gave me a long look.

"Is that why he's in your room every night?"

I think I stopped breathing for a minute. _He did know_. I panicked as to what to say. _How did I answer his question? Tell him what he already knew or lie?_ It wasn't as if he could keep us apart. I took a deep breath and straightened my shoulders.

"Yes." I started to say more, but he put his hand up to silence me.

"Stop. Please, don't say anymore. I don't want details," he said with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I feel like I should ground you or something. This is so not normal," he said. I had to chuckle.

"I know this isn't easy for you. This whole situation is unbelievable. I know," I agreed. I did sympathize with his position. _How does one control something uncontrollable?_

"How does he even get in? Through your window?" he asked. When I started to answer him, he shook his head. "No, nevermind. Don't answer that. I'd rather you two tried to keep me in the dark like you have been." I gave him a minute to calm down.

"Does that mean you aren't going to try and keep him from me?" I asked.

"Would it make any difference?"

"No. But I would feel better if you liked Edward and gave our relationship your blessing rather than just tolerating it," I pointed out. He sighed again.

"Give me some time." I nodded at his request. If that was the best I was going to get, then so be it. It was better than nothing. "You can call them. They can come back in. I'm sure they've got the house surrounded." I laughed, knowing he was likely right. I stood and hugged him tight.

"Thank you, dad. I love you." His arms came around me.

"I love you, too."

EPOV

It was fortunate Charlie came to his senses. I had been seconds away from packing Bella up and taking her away. I would have had no qualms leaving Forks behind. But, I knew it made Bella happy to have at least partial support from her father. I stayed within listening distance the whole time Bella had been talking with him, ready at any time to go and get her out of there. There was only slight relief when she finally called me to tell me it was over and to come back.

Things between Charlie and I were strained at best over the following days. Mostly we had been avoiding any conversation at all. He didn't yet understand my connection to Bella, nor was he happy with the arrangement of my being with her at all times…especially at night. I understood his dilemma on that front to a point. However, my vampire nature would not tolerate any obstacles between me and Bella. She was mine, not his. The sooner that fact sunk into his head, the better off everyone would be.

Aside from Charlie, we also had to deal with our coming visitors. Bella and I called Jacob over the weekend to tell him they would be arriving on Monday. He decided he wanted to drop by for a visit.

"Jacob's close," I said, interrupting Bella's reading. She and I were on the couch, ignoring Emmett and her father watching some game on the TV. Jasper and Carlisle were at the kitchen table playing chess, Esme was cooking something for Charlie, and Rose and Alice were painting their toenails in Bella's room. It was just another fun-filled family day at the Swan residence.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked, taking another drink of his beloved Vitamin R. "Oh yeah, that mind thing," he said, gesturing towards his head. _You are sitting too close to my daughter. Did you hear that?_

"Yes," I told him, trying to keep myself from grinding my teeth.

"At least you don't have to smell Jacob," Emmett said to Charlie. Bella shook her head and set her book down.

"Be nice, Em," she said, standing up to get the door. I got up to follow her.

_You can't even let her go to the door alone?_

I growled. Charlie was wearing on my last nerve.

_I'm just saying._

Bella grabbed my hand, knowing I was close to erupting at her father. We opened the door, seeing Jake running up the drive.

"Whew, full vamp stench," he said as he came in. He grinned and looked around, noticing us all there. "Well, this looks cozy." He walked through and plopped down on the couch where I had been sitting.

"Hey, Jake," Charlie said, everyone else adding their greetings.

"How's the leg?" he asked.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose," Charlie said with a shrug. "I'm moving around on crutches now. Another five weeks, right doc?" he called out.

"Yes, Charlie," Carlisle said from the kitchen. Esme walked in with a tray of food.

"Jacob, Charlie, I made some appetizers. Eat up," she said. Jacob dove right in.

"Thanks, these are awesome," he said with a mouthful of food. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're welcome," Esme replied, perfectly pleased that he was enjoying the food and not disgusted by the crumbs spilling everywhere.

"How are things going, Jacob?" Bella asked. Thankfully he swallowed completely before answering.

"I've been patrolling most of the time. We haven't picked up anymore scents. Those two nomads haven't been back." He paused and looked at Charlie. "I'm crashing at Embry's house when I need to sleep."

_Damn it, Billy. _

_How could his own father treat him like that?_

_That's harsh._

The thoughts of Charlie and my family bombarded me. Obviously, Billy still wasn't too keen on Jacob's decisions.

"You could always stay here if you want to," Charlie said.

"Yeah, um…no. That probably wouldn't be a good idea," he said, mistaking my clenched jaw as my not wanting him around.

"Jacob, my hesitance wasn't because of the reason you think. I only worry because Alice can't see Bella if you're around. You could use our house anytime you need a place to go," I told him. Rose growled upstairs and Jacob laughed.

"Thanks. I appreciate the thought. But, I'm good for now. Eventually, they will see reason," he said with hope. "Enough about that, tell me about the visitors."

I told him what Alice saw of Laurent going to Alaska and then Carlisle gave him more information about Eleazar and the rest. He seemed content that they were vegetarians like us, although leery of Eleazar's gift.

"So this Eleazar will know about Bella's gift?" he asked.

"Yes, he'll know she's a shield," Carlisle said before I could give my opinion about having Bella here when they came.

_You hate this, don't you?_ Jacob asked in his thoughts, looking right at me. I nodded.

"Well, let me know if I need to come by and scare them all into silence," Jacob joked. Then he turned to Charlie. "You know about me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Charlie said, shifting around in his seat uncomfortably.

"They are pretty freaky," Emmett chimed in.

"_You_ are calling _me_ freaky? Come on, dude. I'm not a blood-drinking icebox," Jacob teased, standing up. He and Emmett faced each other as if they were going to attack. I heard their joking thoughts, but the rest of the family only saw their actions.

"No! No, no, no. No fighting in the house," Esme said. They both laughed.

"Come on, I bet Charlie wants to see him wag his tail," Emmett said.

Charlie actually did get to see a show. He hobbled outside and Jacob phased for him. It took a couple more beers before the shock wore off.

The next morning, I lay next to Bella as she slept, watching the sky lighten outside as dawn emerged. It was going to be a sunny day, the first time the sun had fully shown since Bella had arrived in Forks. I wanted to fulfill one of my promises to her before our visitors arrived that day.

I packed up a basket with some breakfast items and got the go-ahead from Alice. Once Bella was ready, I got her settled on my back and ran with her to my meadow. She barely noticed the food I laid out for her as we sat on the blanket. She was too enthralled by the way my skin sparkled in the morning sunshine.

"You're beautiful," she said. I lay back, enjoying the way her fingers touched my face, chest, arms, and hands. It was nice to simply take pleasure in small touches, gentle kisses, and sweet words. I could have stayed there all day with her. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before we were interrupted.

"Alice," I said, answering my phone.

"They're almost here," she told me. I ended the call with a sigh, looking at my Bella.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and packed everything up.

We dropped the basket off at her house before running to mine. It had been agreed upon that Charlie would come to our house for the initial meeting since it would accommodate more people. I had been against Charlie being introduced to them at all, thinking the less they knew the better. But he demanded to be a part of it. I knew where Bella had inherited her stubbornness.

All of us sat in the living room, waiting for them to arrive. Bella's leg bounced nervously and I placed my hand on her knee, trying to calm her down. I tried not to sigh when I heard their thoughts break in.

_I can't wait to meet this little human who has charmed the pants off Edward._

_What did Laurent mean about a vision written out?_

_I hope Carlisle knows what he's doing._

_Was he right about werewolves around this area?_

"They're here," Alice said. Everyone stood up, except Charlie, as Alice went to greet them at the door. It didn't escape my notice how Rose was flanked on Bella's other side. I raised my eyebrow at her.

_I'm not going to let Tanya upset her_. She thought and shrugged at me.

They were engulfed in hugs and greetings as they entered from Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Bella's hand squeezed mine when Tanya's eyes finally honed in on her.

_This is your mate, Edward?_

Rose and I moved forward with Bella. I released her hand, but put my arm around her holding her tight to me.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan," I said. Eleazar and Carmen shook her hand gingerly, not used to contact with humans. Tanya and Kate both remained back a little, although Tanya's eyes didn't leave Bella's face.

"Hello," Bella greeted them.

_Amazing_. I looked at Eleazar, who was staring at Bella intently. _She's completely blocking me. _I wanted to ask Eleazar about his thoughts, but Tanya finally moved forward and held her hand out to Bella. She recited the Greek alphabet in her head, keeping her real thoughts away from me.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," she said. I watched their hands clasp, hoping Tanya wouldn't grip her too strongly.

_Edward, quit worrying. I'm not going to hurt her_.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I've heard a lot about you," Bella said. Emmett snickered and Tanya only smiled. The rest of the family watched with trepidation.

_She's cute, Edward...in a sort of unspectacular kind of way. Did she finally deflower you?_

"Oh, really? I hope nothing too scandalous," Tanya replied.

"No, only good things," Bella said while still holding onto her hand. Tanya chuckled.

"Our Edward is always the perfect…_gentleman_." Their hands parted and Bella put her arm around my waist.

"Yes, _my_ Edward is perfect," Bella said.

_She's spunky. I think I like her. She is your mate?_

"Yes, Tanya. She's my mate," I said.

Carlisle stepped forward, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Eleazar, what are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject. Everyone looked at Eleazar who stood there watching Bella with interest.

"Do you know what you have here, Carlisle?"

"We think so," Carlisle said. "What do you think?" Eleazar looked at Carlisle with a small smile.

"She's blocking me completely. I've never seen anything like it with a human," he said. He turned back to Bella. "Can you block Edward's gift?"

"Yes," Bella told him. He looked at me.

_You can never let Aro know about her_. I nodded.

"Don't do that," Bella said to Eleazar. "Please speak your thoughts out loud. I don't like to be kept in the dark."

"I was simply telling Edward it would be dangerous for you if the Volturi knew of your existence," he explained.

A throat cleared from the couch. Charlie sat there with his leg propped up and every head in the room turned his way for the first time. Everyone had been so focused on Bella, they hadn't paid any attention to the other human in the room.

"And none of you are going to tell them anything," Charlie said.

"Carlisle, what are you guys doing?" Kate asked. "Why are you letting all these humans know about us? Are you _trying_ to bring the Volturi here?"

"There are extenuating circumstances. This is Bella's father. He wasn't told by us," Carlisle started to explain.

"He still shouldn't be here like this. What's going on? You're putting us all at risk now," Carmen accused, in fear for her family.

"Carlisle didn't force y'all to come down here. Don't blame him," Jasper said.

"Everyone, please. Stop," Esme pleaded. "Nobody is at blame. Can we just talk about what has happened and where to go from here?"

Everyone followed Esme's lead and took seats around the living room.

Everyone except Tanya. She stood rigid and alone, not walking any further into the room.

"Why is she staring at my dad?" Bella whispered in my ear.

I listened closely to the thoughts going through Tanya's head and squeezed Bella's hand when I realized what was happening.

_Holy shit_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots to talk about this chapter. Did you like Bella asking Edward to the dance? What about Charlie's talk with Bella? What is up with Tanya? Let me know what you think!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30 Mates

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Kathie and Traci, and also to my beta Bridgette. **

***I don't own them.**

**Mates**

EPOV

_How was this possible?_

Alice didn't see this happening in the original vision. I quickly scanned my memory of her describing everything at our wedding and afterward. Charlie was supposed to fall for Sue Clearwater after she lost her husband to a heart attack. He'd never shown any attraction toward Tanya, nor had she shown any interest in him at any point during the wedding.

It made me wonder exactly how the mating connection worked, but I didn't have time to figure it out at that second. I had to think of the best way to explain what was happening to Bella.

I scanned Charlie's thoughts and suppressed a sigh. His stare was locked on Tanya just as hers was locked on him. He believed her to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. His instincts had him wanting to walk toward her, but his broken leg kept him on the couch.

"Dad? Are you all right?" Bella asked, tugging on his arm. I stood up and pulled Bella behind me when Tanya hissed at her.

It was her natural reaction to seeing another female touching her mate, even if Bella was his daughter.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" Carmen asked her, rushing to her side.

"I…I…um…." she faltered. She didn't even understand herself what was happening. She only knew she needed to be with him.

Everyone's thoughts were coming at me, asking me what was going on. I wasn't sure what to do.

_Should I just blurt out what I knew from their thoughts? Was it my position to announce to everyone they were mates?_

Bella started struggling against my hold behind me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked. I sighed and gently brought her around to hold against my chest, keeping an eye on Tanya.

"Edward, what's the problem?" Carlisle asked. _Does Tanya want to attack Bella?_

I shook my head at his question.

When Tanya slowly approached Charlie, everyone else in the room started to figure out what the issue was, or at least recognized the attraction between them. Her smile was bright as she sat down next to him, and he looked like he had just won the lottery. Obviously everyone was used to Tanya's exploits on males of the world, but I knew it went much deeper than her usual short-term succubus attention span.

"What is she..." Bella began before I placed my hand over her mouth. Tanya's eyes narrowed when she turned her head Bella's way, and it was making me nervous. She quickly returned her gaze to Charlie.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand for him. "I'm Tanya."

"Charlie," he replied, taking her hand in his. I knew it for sure when both their thoughts immediately went to shock and surprise at the electrical feelings induced by their touch.

_Is what I think is happening really happening?_

I nodded at Jasper. Oh, yeah…it was happening. I needed to get Bella alone to talk.

"We'll be right back," I told everyone, picking Bella up in my arms and running to my room.

As soon as we were inside, she was a jumble of questions.

"What was that? What is she doing with him? Why did she give me an evil glare?"

I ignored the laughter from my family downstairs in response to Bella's questions. I sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in mine.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm and listen to me. Keep an open mind…can you do that?"

She nodded slowly. I decided the best way to do it was quick and to the point…like ripping off a band-aid, as humans would say.

"Your father and Tanya…well, they're mates."

I closed my eyes and waited for her to scream, to throw a fit, or to cry with rage.

I was only met with silence. When I glanced back over to her, she was smiling. I was so confused.

_Did I enter a parallel universe?_

"Bella, why are you smiling?"

"Don't you see? This will actually work out perfectly," she said, climbing over me and straddling my lap. She leaned in close, and I enjoyed the feel of her warm breath on my skin.

With her wrapped around me, I no longer cared much about her explanation.

"If Tanya found her mate, that means she'll no longer be interested in you. Plus if my dad found his true love, that means he'll never be alone again, and he'll understand why I need to be with you," she whispered softly in my ear, I assumed so the rest of the family didn't hear her.

To say I was shocked by her reaction would have been an understatement. She rarely acted as I would imagine her to, but this was above and beyond her normal proclivity toward the atypical.

"You're not angry?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm a little surprised, but I think this is a good thing," she said. She pulled back a little, thinking to herself. "Why was she mad at me down there?"

"She's trying to get her bearings. We are instinctively territorial and defensive of our mates. I don't think she's rationally processed everything yet. When you grabbed your father's arm, she considered it a threat. That's why I put you behind me."

"Is that why your brothers rarely touch me? They won't give me a hug like Alice or Rose will."

I laughed a little at her question.

"I guess that may be part of the reason, but I think it's mostly because they want to be careful with the human," I told her with a grin. "Esme would kill them if they harmed you…and then I would kill them again."

"So, you wouldn't get jealous if some guy touched me?"

My mood darkened at the thought of anybody but me touching my Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me. My tongue made a trail from her collarbone to her ear, and I growled softly.

"I would be extremely jealous. Any fool who dared it in my presence would be lucky to walk away with his life. Do you not remember the first day you went to school here? There were several males I nearly ended that day," I told her.

She whimpered when my tongue returned to her neck. I would have spent the rest of the day putting my scent over every inch of her body just to be sure she knew, and everyone else knew, she was mine. Unfortunately, my family called for our attention downstairs.

_Edward, is Bella all right? I think you should both come back down here_.

Bella was still clinging to me, rocking her hips with excitement from my licks and kisses. I had to suppress my strong desire to bury myself inside her. I gritted my teeth and placed my hands on her hips to still her movement. It was a travesty I had to waste the opportunity when she obviously wanted sex. My body wanted to revolt against my mind.

"We need to go back downstairs," I told her. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. It was impossible for me not to suck on it just a little.

"I think we should sneak off and spend the rest of the day at your meadow," she suggested, although it sounded quite garbled with her lip still between mine.

I thought that was a wonderful idea. My Bella was brilliant. I contemplated whether I could jump out my window with her before my family realized we were gone.

_No sneaking off, Edward_.

Damn them for listening. I started to wonder if it was possible to soundproof my bedroom.

I sighed, easing back from Bella's insistent kisses. I promised myself to return to them as soon as possible.

"We better get down there. They won't leave us alone otherwise," I said, lifting her off me. I stood up next to her, grabbing her hand and looking down at her face. I growled again and adjusted my pants.

Eventually, we got back down the stairs and walked in to find the family chatting away while Charlie and Tanya cooed to each other in a private bubble. It was odd seeing Bella's father completely love struck; Tanya pressed against him with her head on his shoulder as they talked, was equally odd. I glanced over at Bella, making sure she was all right and found her with a small smile on her face. I supposed that meant she really was simply happy her father had found someone to love.

Bella cleared her throat as we sat down next to each other. Both her father and Tanya looked over in our direction. Tanya appeared much more amiable and receptive to Bella since she was plastered to Charlie's side. Her thoughts were solely focused on him.

"Soooo…" Bella began, breaking off with a giggle. "Anything new?"

Everyone joined in her chuckles except her father and Tanya, who had turned back toward each other.

"Tanya, can we get your attention for a little while? I think we have a lot to discuss," Eleazar asked.

She sighed, and I was amused by her thoughts of running away for awhile to be alone with Charlie.

_How many times had those thoughts run through my own head in regards to Bella?_

"Charlie, are you aware what is happening?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone in the room turned their head in his direction…including Tanya.

BPOV

My dad stammered and a faint blush tinged his cheeks at Carlisle's question. He looked at Tanya with such hope in his eyes; my heart actually ached knowing he must have felt so lonely all these years.

_But how did this happen?_

Sure, I was happy he found someone…even if it was Tanya. However, it was so different from what Alice had seen. I was full of questions, but we weren't supposed to be revealing Alice's vision to any of them.

_Would that change now? Should we tell them? Do they have a right to know? _

I watched my father struggle to find the words and Tanya's hand gently squeezing his in comfort. She leaned into him, whispering something in his ear that I couldn't hear. From his grin and the smiles on the faces of everyone in the room who had heard her words, I assumed they were good.

"I'm her mate," he said, his face blushing again. Then he started sputtering his words, as if he was unsure. "I think. I mean I think it feels like what Bella described to me."

"You are right, Charlie," Jasper said with a nod of encouragement, feeling Charlie's uncertainty.

"You're not scared of me?" Tanya asked him. "You want to be with me?"

"Yes," he answered, stars in his eyes. He was smitten. I had never seen him so out of sorts before.

I began to think about what this would mean in terms of our futures.

_Would Tanya want to remain in Forks? Would Charlie want to leave with them for Alaska? Would my father want to be changed?_

I squeezed Edward's hand as the thoughts swirled in my mind, not knowing if it was too soon to start asking.

"I want to be with you, too," Tanya told my dad.

"How is this going to work?" Carmen asked, bringing up one of the questions in my mind. "Tanya, are you going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure," Tanya said, looking over at Carmen, Eleazar, and especially Kate. "I think he and I need some time to talk and figure out what we want to do. Katie, don't worry. You are my sister…always."

Kate's face was forlorn. She obviously didn't want her family to be separated, even if she was happy her sister had found her mate. It would also mean she was the only one left not in a couple. My mind conjured up images of Alice's description of the battle with the Volturi. Garrett was Kate's mate.

_Would they ever find each other in this reality?_

I looked over at Alice and decided to ask her if we should tell Kate about Garrett. Alice turned her head toward me and smiled. I wasn't sure what the smile meant since she remained silent, but I felt somewhat comforted when she winked at me.

"Well, I suppose this takes care of the 'human knowing about us' problem," Eleazar said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"He'll have to be changed, of course…as will you," he said with no qualms.

I gasped a little at his nerve. I already knew that was my chosen path, but my father had not expressed his wishes yet. I thought it was rather presumptuous of Eleazar to announce something like that without knowing how he or I felt about it.

"That's none of your business. Those are decisions that have to be made by me and my father," I told him, trying not to get angry.

"But it is my business now, Little One. You know about us. It is the law. You are either changed or killed. We would be required to tell the Volturi of your knowledge if neither of those options were performed," he continued.

Edward's growl toward him was fierce, and Carlisle quickly tried to calm everyone down.

"Eleazar, please. Let's not inflame an already tense situation. Bella wants her future with Edward and my family. We need to give Tanya and Charlie some time to discuss what they want," he pointed out.

"She has chosen this life…what exactly are you waiting for? Why not just change her now?" he asked in return.

He was too smart. He knew we were all keeping some information from him. I wondered how much Edward could hear from his mind.

_How much did Laurent tell them before they came down here?_

Jasper was all over it.

"What did Laurent tell you?" he asked of the four of them. Kate's eyes widened a bit as she looked at him.

"How did you know Laurent came to us?" she asked. Then she shook her head in realization. "Never mind. Alice saw it," she added.

"But why were you watching Laurent or us? Why were you looking into our futures?" Eleazar asked Alice.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for Alice to speak. Finding out Charlie and Tanya were mates had thrown us off and obviously changed what information we wanted to give them.

I found it hard to not tell Edward everything.

_Would the same be true for my dad in regards to Tanya? And if she knew it all, would she tell her family? Was it best for us to tell them all about Alice's vision now?_

I was sure Alice was determining the best option as she sat there quietly with her eyes shut. Edward's fingers suddenly tensed around mine.

"Alice," Edward said, a tone of pleading in his voice.

"It's the best way, Edward," she told him, opening her eyes and looking around at everyone.

"Just so we're all on the same page, can you tell us what Laurent told you and exactly why you felt you needed to come down here and check on us?" Carlisle interjected before Alice could speak. He pointedly stared at Eleazar for an explanation.

"Laurent came to us looking for companionship, I believe," Eleazar started. His arm went around Carmen as he continued his story. "He and Irina had eyes for each other immediately. I was wary because he was obviously a human drinker, but he agreed to learn our ways if he could stay. He told us he had been traveling in a group of three, and they caught the scent of a large group of vampires in this area. I immediately believed he was referring to your family.

"He said the leader of their group wanted to investigate due to the mixed scents of vampires and humans. Laurent was not interested in James' games, but went along. He told us they split up, the female following one path and he and James taking another. They parted ways along a river bank, agreeing to meet back in an hour. But when Laurent returned, he said he saw a large, dark-haired male and blonde female destroying James. I'm assuming he was talking about you two," Eleazar said, pointing to Rose and Emmett.

"Yes, it was us," Emmett acknowledged.

"He told us he feared for his safety and took to the water, heading back in the direction where he and James had veered off from Victoria. When Victoria met up with him again, he said she went crazy when he told her about James. She was spouting off about reading a story of the future. She said she found pages at a human's house describing the three of them coming upon a large coven of vampires and how they protected a human…a human named Bella," he paused, looking at me.

"Laurent said she attacked him, accusing him of betrayal. She told him about us and how he came to Alaska." He stopped and leaned forward, looking each of us in the eyes. "Tell me about these papers. What was Victoria referring to, and how did the future she read about not happen?"

"How do you know the future she read didn't happen?" Carlisle asked before giving up any information.

"Well, she read of a baseball game, a chase, and James being killed in Phoenix. She told Laurent about a birthday party for Edward's human mate where Jasper attacked her."

I flinched and looked over at Jasper. His face was full of regret, and I wished I could hug him in reassurance. I did give him a smile, and he nodded sadly. I looked back to Eleazar.

"Those things did not and have not happened. It's time for you to explain," he said, sitting back in his seat.

So, Alice did. All of our plans to withhold certain information went out the door. Obviously, she saw telling them everything was the best option, yet I couldn't help feeling frightened. I knew Edward felt the same. His head bowed in resignation when Alice told them of Renesmee. Their eyes often left Alice's face to glance at me, shock and surprise a common expression.

"Why? I can't believe she would do that!" Kate exclaimed after Alice told them of Irina going to the Volturi.

"Well, it's true. Why do you think we were so hesitant to give you any information? It's a member of your family that brings them here!" Edward said indignantly. "Believe me, if Laurent hadn't already given you too much, we wouldn't be telling you anything at all," he added. His eyes glittered dangerously. I leaned against him, hoping it would give him a bit of comfort.

"You can trust us," Eleazar said. I hoped he was right.

Edward continued glowering as Alice finished her vision. Everyone was silent for a few minutes afterward, thinking to themselves. I wished at that moment I had Edward's gift so I could survey the thoughts flowing through all their minds.

"We would never allow Irina to do what she did. Not now that we know. I'm not sure what to do about Laurent," Eleazar mused.

"End him," Emmett said.

"No way! We can't do that to Irina's mate. She's our sister," Kate said. I decided it was my turn to speak up.

"Do you know for sure they're mates? Was it simply attraction, or are they forever bound? It's curious why Laurent was back in Forks anyway after going to Alaska. Why would he come back to kill me, on Victoria's whim, if he was so tightly bound to Irina?" I asked.

"That's a good point," Tanya added, giving me a smile. It seemed she might like me, or was pretending to appease Charlie.

"Are you willing to kill him?" Kate asked, turning toward her sister.

"We have to look at all the options. All I know is that I want to do whatever is necessary to keep both Charlie and Bella safe," Tanya replied.

"This is ridiculous. You don't even know them, and you are already tossing aside your sister's feelings," Kate sneered.

Tanya hissed at her, forcing Carmen to act as a go-between again.

"Kate, Tanya, both of you stop. This isn't helping anything."

"Where is Victoria?" Eleazar asked, changing the subject.

"We don't know. Alice has only gotten glimpses of water when trying to find her decisions," Carlisle said.

"You know, this wasn't mentioned at all in Alice's vision, but perhaps it was because we weren't in the picture before you took on the newborns. I'm wondering if this Victoria is the same one who used to travel with Heidi before she joined the Volturi," Eleazar said.

"What?" Edward yelled.

"I believe this is probably the same Victoria that was part of Heidi's coven before Aro coveted Heidi and had Chelsea bind her to the Volturi. Victoria's gift sounds very similar. She was the only member of their coven to escape, aside from Heidi," he explained.

"You don't think…" Carlisle started, before Edward stood up.

"No, please tell me this isn't possible," he looked wildly from Carlisle to Eleazar.

"Can you let the rest of us that can't hear minds in on the secret?" Kate asked with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Edward, sit down. You're not taking Bella anywhere. It's safest for her here anyway," Alice told him. Edward sat down again, pulling me tight against him and burying his face in my hair. Alice looked over at Kate. "They think it's possible that Victoria herself will contact Heidi with the information she has on us, which would then alert the Volturi."

"But you didn't see anything like that happening. You saw Victoria making newborns in Seattle," Kate pointed out.

"A lot of things have changed from the original vision. You all coming down here like this is different. Charlie and Tanya being mates is different. He was supposed to end up with someone else," Rose said.

Charlie blushed again, and Tanya frowned. Neither of them appeared to be pleased with Alice having seen him with Sue Clearwater.

"Yes, well…that aside, we don't know that Victoria would do anything like contacting Heidi. There's no way to know if they have any connection at all anymore. All we can do is have Alice keep an eye on Volturi decisions," Carlisle said.

I felt bad for Alice. She shouldered so much responsibility. Too much responsibility. It wasn't fair to put everything on her all the time.

"I think I should call Irina and tell her to keep Laurent up there at all costs until we return," Eleazar added.

"When are we returning?" Kate asked him.

Everyone looked over at Tanya, who was staring into my dad's eyes. I had to admit it was a little strange to see.

"We'll at least stay through tomorrow. Alice, will it also be sunny tomorrow?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes, it will be cloudy on Wednesday though," she replied.

"Why don't we give Charlie and Tanya some time to talk? Let's keep relatively close to the house tonight," Carlisle suggested.

Edward was already standing, holding his hand out for me. Esme came over and hugged me.

"It will all work out," she said, looking up at Edward. His face was set in a grimace. I needed to get him alone and settle his anxiety. "I'll make some dinner for you and your father," Esme added to me.

Everyone dispersed, and I looked back one more time before following Edward out of the room. Charlie and Tanya were already wrapped up together as if none of us existed any longer. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

Edward pulled me outside, and we took a slow walk through the woods. I wanted to get some distance between us and the others before I started talking. Eventually we approached a clearing, and I pulled him to sit down beside me on a log. I leaned my head against his chest when he pulled me close. His fingers brushed through my hair…over and over as we sat in silence.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked, using Edward's favorite question to me.

"I'm thinking I want to take you away. Somewhere with only the two of us. Somewhere nobody would ever find us," he said. I sighed.

"We can't run. You know that as much as I do. We are safer here with everyone. Besides, are you forgetting Demetri?"

Demetri would be able to track Edward anywhere. It would be impossible to hide from him.

"I could hide you," he said. "He wouldn't be able to track your mind."

I pulled away and turned to face him.

"Don't even think it, Edward. I mean it. You are not going to stash me somewhere and leave me there. I won't be separated from you," I said incredulously. "After everything, don't you realize by now that us being together is the only way?"

I hated that the thought even entered his head. My body physically revolted at the idea of being apart from him, and my stomach churned. He reached out for me again and pulled me tight against him, even though I struggled. I wanted to be livid and lash out at him more, but his sad sigh kept me silent and calmed my tense body.

"You think I don't hate the thought of being away from you?" he asked. "There is nothing I dread more, except the thought of the Volturi getting to you."

"We won't let them get to me. And if they do, then we will fight," I said. I lifted my head and waited until he leaned down to kiss me. "Let's forget about it for the rest of today. They won't be here tomorrow."

He deepened the kiss, and my body tingled as he crushed my lips. My mouth opened in invitation, and he complied, sliding his tongue along mine. I moaned in delight, grabbing his hair to keep him firmly planted against me.

When I finally broke the kiss to gasp for air, his lips ventured down the line of my neck.

"Are you sure they won't be here tomorrow? We need more time," he murmured against my skin.

I knew what he was trying to tell me. What scared him most was the Volturi finding me when I was still human. I wouldn't be able to defend myself as well as I could after being changed.

I made a decision then that excited me to my core. I nibbled on his earlobe and spoke softly.

"We won't need much more time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of Tanya and Charlie? Is Laurent really Irina's mate? Will she cause any trouble for the Cullens in reality? What do you think Bella has decided?<strong>

**Let me know!**


	31. Chapter 31 Allied Front

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own them.**

**Allied Front**

BPOV

"What do you mean by not needing much more time?" Edward asked me.

I put my hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"It's time," I told him.

"It's time for…" he repeated, unsure of what I was trying to say.

I chuckled. I didn't want to ruin any moments for him because I knew how sentimental he was.

"It's time for you to put your mother's ring on my finger," I said, watching his eyes light up. My stomach fluttered when he pulled me to him, kissing me gently.

"Bella Swan, are you telling me you want to marry me?" His mouth moved against mine fervently, seeking validation of my feelings.

_Did he still doubt my intentions?_

"Yes, I most certainly do. I will await your proposal, but don't keep me waiting very long," I teased.

"I won't…I want to make it special though." His kisses had stopped, and I could tell he was already planning and plotting his romantic proposal.

"It will be special because it's you and me," I assured him.

He smiled and kissed me again. I squealed when he dipped me back, his tongue sliding against mine even while he chuckled at my response.

"Of course you're right, Mrs. Cullen, but I still want you to swoon."

My mind went fuzzy as he stared into my eyes and breathed over my face. He made me swoon daily.

When I was finally coherent again, his kisses had traveled down my neck as his hands rubbed my back. I gripped his hair, regretting that I needed to pull him away to tell him more. He sat up and looked at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm also throwing the birth control away," I told him, holding my breath for his response.

We sat there silently, only our eyes expressing the emotions we both felt. I hoped he saw the resolve in my expression. His eventual slow nod of acceptance both thrilled and frightened me.

_We are really going to do this. _

My heart started beating so quickly, causing Edward's hands to stroke my arms in an effort to calm me down. He leaned forward, his nose nuzzling my cheek and along my jaw.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel like you are being forced into this situation. Are you sure this is what you want? I will protect you. You don't have to be scared," he whispered in my ear.

"It's excitement you are feeling from me…mostly. Sure it's a little scary to think about all these changes, but I know what I want. I'm sure," I said, brushing a piece of hair off his forehead.

The only thing left was the planning. Charlie would have to agree to our nuptials since I was still seventeen. I wondered if I could somehow recruit Tanya as an ally.

"How soon are you wanting to get married?" he asked, breaking into my thoughts.

I grinned at my old-fashioned vampire; he was so eager to make it official, even though it already was to me.

"As soon as possible," I replied. "I was just wondering if I could somehow talk Tanya into an alliance to help with Charlie. He will have to agree before we can get a marriage license."

He nodded and hugged me tight again. "Can I request one thing?"

"Anything."

"Keep taking your pills until after we're married. If we do have a child, I would prefer we were married first," he told me.

I smiled at his serious face and brushed his cheeks with my thumbs.

"Okay," I whispered, kissing him soundly.

His eyes were black when he pulled away slowly.

"What about your mother?"

I leaned back into him and sighed against the crook of his neck, enjoying the way his body trembled slightly. We definitely had to figure out what to do about my mom. I couldn't not have her at my wedding.

_But, how much would she demand to know?_

"It's going to be difficult. She's not going to understand why I'm getting married and she will have so many questions. I'm not sure how much we should tell her," I explained.

"At least she's talked to me several times. Maybe she understands on some level how deep we are already."

"She still won't be happy that I'm tying the knot at seventeen. She will wonder if I'm pregnant. Maybe I should just tell her I am. It may make things easier."

"Do you care if people think that?"

I shrugged. It would irk me if people didn't believe Edward and I were in love, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Ultimately, it meant nothing in terms of the bigger picture.

"We aren't inviting half of Forks anyway. I want it to just be family…maybe Jake can come too, if he wants. I want it to be small and intimate," I told him.

There would be no inviting Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley like Alice had seen in her original vision. They simply were not a part of my life and it mattered little to me.

"What about Angela?"

"Maybe. It's not too important to me either way. We can decide a little later." I poked a finger in his stomach. "I still need my ring anyway," I joked.

He laughed and lifted me up to sit on his lap. I turned and straddled him, wrapping my legs around his middle and my arms around his neck.

"You will get your ring very soon," he said, kissing the base of my ear. "I think we should be practicing as much as possible on the baby making though."

I laughed and shook my head at him. His lascivious grin made me bite my lip as naughty thoughts whirled through my mind. I wondered how worked up I could get him without using my teeth. Rocking my hips slowly, I pulled myself close enough that I could whisper in his ear.

"Do you want me, Edward? Out here in the woods?"

His hands slid down my back and gripped my ass, pressing me into him as he growled.

"Damn them!" he suddenly said loudly with a snarl.

It surprised me since he never cursed…at least out loud. I pulled away from kissing his neck to see what he was upset about. His head was turned toward the forest path we had walked on.

"What's wrong?"

"We're about to be interrupted again," he grumbled.

I chuckled and kissed his pouting lips. "We'll get back to that later," I assured him.

His scowl only deepened when Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose showed up in the clearing.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Em teased. "Did we interrupt something?"

I smiled at his frown, and eased myself off him to sit down on the log.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Alice was bouncing around more than normal, so I assumed she'd seen my decisions. I wondered if she knew when Edward was going to pop the question. She grinned at me after my thought, and Edward growled at her.

_I guess that's a yes._

"We're just staying away from the Love Shack for awhile," Rose explained, answering my question. They all took seats around us.

"It's weird seeing Tanya like that," Emmett added.

"Try feeling it," Jasper retorted.

"Why do you think it's different from the original vision? Why are they mates now when Alice didn't see that when they both were at our wedding?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I think maybe the only way for a mating connection to occur is if both participants are free at the time," Jasper said. "In Alice's vision, Charlie was involved with Sue when he would have first seen Tanya. Seeing each other now with no attachments is different. It's like there are no filters on their eyes."

"That makes sense," I replied before looking back over at Alice. "Has Charlie decided anything about what he and Tanya are going to do? He's not planning to go to Alaska right now is he?"

I didn't think my dad would just up and leave me, but I couldn't deny I'd had those thoughts about Edward.

"No, Tanya's staying here for the time being," she told me.

It was odd to think about there being another woman around.

_Would she be sleeping with him? Would she be at our house all the time?_

"Charlie wants to be here for you and Tanya wants to be here for him," she added, breaking me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head in understanding. "She will help you."

My eyes widened at her last statement, and I grinned. Tanya was going to help me with my dad.

I turned to Edward, and he was watching me with a wide smile.

When he glanced at Alice, I followed his gaze. She was having a vision, and Edward groaned a little in response. He looked pained and she looked giddy when it was over.

"We're all going shopping tomorrow evening and Charlie and Tanya are coming with us," she told me.

"Shopping for what?" I asked, feeling a little pained myself.

"Dresses for the dance this weekend. Remember in my original vision how tomorrow was supposed to be the day you went with Jessica to look at dresses and ended up getting cornered by those creeps? Well, we're going to take care of them, find some dresses, and then you and Edward are going to have the talk with Charlie on the ride home," Alice explained.

_Edward was going to ask for Charlie's blessing tomorrow?_

"So do I need to talk to Tanya sometime tonight?" I asked her.

Alice looked into our futures again and nodded at me.

"Yes…here's the plan."

EPOV

The plan involved me, Emmett, and Jasper pulling Charlie away from Tanya for a few minutes so she could "talk with the girls". I was extremely hesitant to leave Bella's side, but Alice and Rose assured me they would never let Tanya do anything to harm her.

Charlie's gaze followed Tanya as she climbed the stairs. His thoughts were centered on her until she disappeared from his sight, then his annoyance at being surrounded by us took over part of his mind.

"Chuckles," Emmett teased, poking Charlie's side with his elbow. "Niiiice."

Charlie glowered at him. "Don't call me Chuckles again, or I will have your Jeep impounded."

Jasper and I hid our grins as Emmett pouted.

"What is this all about? Why am I here with you yahoos?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

He was calling us worse names in his thoughts.

"The girls wanted to spend a little time with Tanya, so we're here to keep you company," Jasper explained.

Charlie didn't believe a word out of his mouth.

As we tried to keep him entertained, I kept an ear on the conversation upstairs. Tanya similarly wanted to be at Charlie's side so she was quite amenable to the suggestions of the girls…both aloud and in her thoughts. I felt hopeful hearing Tanya say she would help Bella convince Charlie that our marrying was the right decision for everyone.

Soon after the girls came back downstairs, Tanya and Charlie were caught up in one another again. They decided to return to the Swan residence with Kate, Eleazar and Carmen in tow. Charlie reluctantly said Bella could remain at our house.

It helped that Tanya was whispering suggestively in his ear and turning his face a nice shade of red.

Bella was as happy as I was that we wouldn't have to hear or witness any more of them that night.

After getting Bella fed and wrangling her away from the others, we departed for my bedroom. I hadn't had her in my bed since our first time together, and none of my fantasies competed with the real thing.

She smirked at the twisted metal of the headboard as we got under the covers.

"I'm surprised Esme didn't want you to replace that," she said.

"Oh, she mentioned it, but I refused. Reminds me of that weekend," I told her, pulling her body to mine.

Her familiar shiver in response to my touches made me smile. My fingers quickly roamed under her t-shirt and shorts, and I wondered why she bothered putting on clothes at all. I turned her on her back, nudging her legs apart gently before stroking her through the thin material of her shorts.

_So warm_.

I wasted no more time, crawling around under the blanket to get better access to my desired target. The scent of her arousal under the heated covers made me dizzy with want. I growled as I knelt down between her legs, tugging off her shorts and panties. My hand emerged from under the blanket to toss them across the room, and I wasn't even distracted by her answering giggle.

"Edward, what about your family?" she whispered at me, raising the blanket slightly. I looked up at her and grinned.

"I suggest you be quiet then, love," I told her, before trailing kisses along the insides of her thighs.

She bucked her hips slightly in response, dropping the blanket back down on top of me. I savored her, taking my time as she writhed and gasped beneath me.

I lost myself in the feel, taste, and smell of her. My love for her was constant, eternal. I was the luckiest man in the world.

When she threw her legs over my shoulders and gripped my hair, I knew she was close. Her muffled moans were music to my ears, and I reveled in the way her body clenched and finally relaxed.

_What is she thinking?_

I would have paid most any price to be able to hear her thoughts.

_Was it thoughtless bliss as she came down from her high? Did she think of me?_

I continued kissing her, moving up her abdomen and leaving a wet path around her belly button with my tongue. The muscles beneath her skin quivered as I passed over each inch. I wished time would stop so I could pay homage to every spot on her body.

_We have forever_.

That thought should have comforted me. Yet, I feared things weren't going to be as easy as we hoped. The vast changes in so little time made me uneasy, and knowing about the possible connection between Victoria and the Volturi scared me more than anything.

Her hands rubbed my shoulders as I pushed her t-shirt up, sucking on one breast…then the other.

_Was it selfish of me to be eager to marry her so soon? To start our new lives together? To see her changed and diminish the fear she would be taken from me?_

She told me she was excited, not fearful.

_Was she only trying to ease my anxiety?_

She always thought of others before herself. She was too selfless.

_Stop!_

I had to trust her. She knew everything, she had all the information. I needed to believe her when she told me this was what she wanted.

I pulled her shirt completely off her, my lips on her neck.

"Edward," she whispered.

I understood the yearning in her plea. She needed me as much as I needed her.

When I buried myself inside her, I wondered if even forever would be enough time.

~~~C~~~

The plan for the night was reviewed multiple times throughout the next day. Charlie kept making changes and frustrating Jasper. It wasn't only a shopping trip in Port Angeles.

It was delivering justice to Lonnie and his gang of thugs.

It was my opportunity to broach the subject of marriage to Bella with Charlie.

I was definitely looking forward to the first objective more.

Eleazar and Carmen stayed behind with Carlisle and Esme, while the rest of us piled into Rose's and Carlisle's cars. Luckily, Charlie and Tanya rode with Rose and Emmett on the way there.

"If the final battle against the Volturi is prevented, do you still think I can find Garrett?" Kate asked Alice in the backseat.

"Sure, we'll find him," Alice assured her.

Bella looked over at me and smiled from the passenger seat.

"When?" Kate asked.

Everyone chuckled at her excitement and impatience. Alice looked into Kate's future and I could see from her thoughts that it wasn't clear yet.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry though, we'll figure it out."

"Ugh, I just can't imagine living with all these couples. No offense, Edward," Kate said.

Bella grabbed my hand over the console, intertwining her fingers with mine. It had been torturous at times to be the sole unpaired member of my family for so long.

"You never lack for male company for long," Jasper teased her.

"It isn't the same, and you know it," Kate retorted.

"Don't get all defensive, I was only joking."

Kate's thoughts were unhappy. She didn't like feeling left out. While she was happy for her sisters, she was jealous at the same time.

"Maybe I'll stick around here for awhile instead of going back to Alaska," she mused aloud.

Alice's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror. It didn't appear any problems would arise from Kate staying, although it was harder to remain inconspicuous the more vampires were gathered together in one spot.

_Would both Kate and Tanya be here for the time being?_

Alice answered _yes _in her thoughts. I sighed and squeezed Bella's hand.

We reached Port Angeles right after sunset, heading straight for the store to drop off Bella, Rose, Alice, and Tanya. The rest of us went to the spot designated by Alice. Charlie trudged along on his crutches, wanting to be part of ridding the streets of the low-lives…even if we had to manufacture some evidence against them.

Kate took the role of the hunted female, walking in the other direction. Her thoughts were loud and clear as we stayed hidden in the alley, awaiting the end of the chase.

_They've been hooked. Two are following behind me. The other two are moving in your direction to head me off._

I whispered to Jasper, Charlie, and Emmett what was happening.

I clenched my fists when the vile thoughts of the men whirled.

_Don't lose your cool, Edward_.

I nodded at Jasper, even though it was difficult to restrain myself. These bastards would have been stalking my Bella if things had gone according to Alice's original vision.

Kate acted masterfully, running, shaking, and breathing heavily just as a human would in that situation. All while she was smirking and taunting them in her head. When she finally came into our view, with the four of them surrounding her, I held Charlie back. He remained uneasy about leaving her there alone with them. He wanted to help her, even if he was walking-impaired.

It made me smile when his mouth gaped seeing her vampire abilities emerge.

Kate dropped them all within a second using her shocking ability. They laid there like four sacks of potatoes as the rest of us came out from hiding.

"Nice job, Kate," Jasper said.

I left Charlie there to stand by with Kate while me, Jasper, and Emmett staged the scene. We made a bit of a mess in some of the surrounding buildings, but nothing that wouldn't be covered by insurance. We planted "evidence" on the four of them, including stolen money and valuables.

The three accomplices would pay for crimes they didn't commit, but it would teach them a lesson about not aligning themselves with criminals. We knew that Lonnie was wanted for crimes in other states. This would allow the authorities to finally capture him.

As we were finishing up, Charlie hobbled around the men lying on the ground.

"Which one of them is Lonnie?" he asked, knowing what would have happened in Alice's vision if I hadn't arrived in time.

"This one," I told him, pointing to a dark-haired man.

Charlie sneered at the unconscious body and we all watched as he used his good foot to nudge Lonnie's knees apart.

"Asshole!" Charlie snarled, using one of his crutches like he was Tiger Woods with a golf club and aiming straight for the guy's balls.

Jasper, Emmett, and I all cringed while Kate jumped around and laughed.

Charlie proceeded to pull out his cell phone and call the Port Angeles police department.

"Hey, Travis, it's Charlie Swan," he began. "Yeah, long time." He paused and rolled his eyes a moment. "Travis, I'm actually calling you because I'm here in town with my daughter getting her a dress. Yeah…yeah…I know. The trials of having a teenage daughter. Anyway…there were four hoodlums causing some ruckus and I wanted to give you a head's up."

He proceeded to give out the direction they were headed and to warn they looked dangerous. Charlie played it off well, giving them just enough breadcrumbs to find and apprehend the men, but not enough to make them wonder how he knew anything. As soon as the sirens of the police cars drew near, we shook the men until they started waking up.

I slapped Lonnie's face hard...for a human. "Time to wake up, you worthless piece of shit," I said as he shook his head and groaned. "You are getting off easy." I shoved him once more just for good measure before we all left the scene.

I listened to the thoughts of the officers, ensuring they were aware of the damage and the fake evidence. They did their due diligence and carted the four of them off to the jail. We were all smiles when we met up with the girls in front of the dress shop.

"Everything go according to plan?" Bella asked as we all approached.

"Yes, it all worked perfectly," I told her, hugging her close. She smelled so good.

"Anybody have more business to attend to here or are we ready to go home?" she asked.

Nobody wanted to stick around any longer. Tanya and Charlie accompanied Bella and me on the return home. Tanya's eyes lingered on mine as we got in the car.

_Talk to him, Edward. I'm going to help you_.

I nodded to her and smiled. Tanya and I working together to get another girl's father to allow us to marry was something I never thought I'd witness.

_It's strange how things work out._

Conversation flowed easily for the first part of the drive. Charlie filled Bella and Tanya in on everything that had happened.

About halfway home, silence fell in the car. It was as if he knew something was coming, his thoughts already wary. Bella squeezed my hand, giving me the signal to start. I glanced in the rearview mirror to see Tanya's head resting on his shoulder, and I took a couple deep unneeded breaths.

"Chief Swan, Bella and I have something to discuss with you," I started.

"I knew something was up," he mumbled under his breath.

_It's all right, Edward. Keep going_.

Tanya sent her encouraging thoughts to me while she rubbed Charlie's arm.

"Well, you already knew we were planning to marry. We've decided we wanted to move up the date, and we're hoping you could give us your blessing," I explained quickly, laying it out for him.

"Are you pregnant, Bells?" he asked loudly.

"No, I'm not pregnant," she replied with a huff.

I would have been blushing if I was capable. His accusation already had me squirming a bit in the driver's seat.

"Why so soon then? I thought you were going to wait until after graduation?" he asked.

She sighed and unclipped her seatbelt to turn around and look at him.

"Dad, in the big scheme of things, what does it really matter if I have a diploma in my hand? You know I could go take a high school equivalency test right now and pass with flying colors. Do you feel the pull to Tanya that I described in regards to Edward? How does that make you feel about your future?" she asked.

It was the first time the subject was broached in front of him. Would he also want to be changed?

_I hope he wants to be with me. I don't know what I'd do without him._

Tanya's thoughts pricked at my dead heart. I could hear the fear in her mind of losing her mate.

"Hey," he said softly to Tanya, looking into her eyes. "I don't ever want to be without you."

Bella ducked down into her seat, hiding her grin. Seeing a romantic and sappy Chief Swan was like seeing the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus sitting down for a drink in your living room.

_Although, I shouldn't judge. I am a mythical vampire._

Bella cleared her throat before her father and Tanya got too wrapped up with each other.

"I don't want to put off the wedding any longer, Dad." She paused and looked over at me, biting her lip. I furrowed my brow, wondering what was wrong. "I've been having dreams…somewhat disturbing dreams."

"About what? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, interrupting her. I'd noticed she hadn't been sleeping very soundly the last couple weeks, but she always said she was fine when I asked.

"What are the dreams about, Bella?" Charlie asked when she didn't respond.

"Things happen. I can't stop them because I'm not strong enough. Something's coming…I know it, even if Alice hasn't seen it yet." She shuddered and breathed deeply. "Dad, I know what I want. I know where I belong. Can you please give your blessing to Edward and me?"

Whatever happened with Charlie, I was determined to have Bella explain further about these dreams.

"Are you telling me you want to get married now? What is the time frame here?"

I was actually surprised he was as calm as he was. Maybe it really did help that Tanya was beside him.

"Not tomorrow…but soon. Weeks. Edward still has to give me the ring," she said, grinning at me. I continued worrying about the dreams and only managed a weak smile in return. She turned back to her father. "Considering I'm less than six months away from being able to legally do it by myself, I'm hoping you will allow us this."

"What about your mother, Bells?" he asked with a grimace, obviously not wanting to bring up Renee in front of Tanya.

"She's just going to have to understand. I only need one parent to assent to a marriage license. I will make sure she realizes how much this means to me. I won't be able to tell her everything, but ultimately she wants me to be happy."

He snorted and shook his head at her. "You think your mom is just going to go with the flow? I almost want to agree simply to see if she spontaneously combusts when you tell her," he said.

"So, what are you saying? If it's all right with Mom, you will go along? Or will you give us your blessing no matter what she says?"

"Calm down, Bells. This is a lot to take in," he replied, scratching his chin.

"Charlie, they would do this without your help in a few months. What's the difference if you allow it now?" Tanya asked him softly.

Charlie sat there silently pondering, shaking his head every few seconds.

"What happens after? You want to get married…and then what?"

"It's not going to be a big affair, we want only family there. I guess things will continue on like normal for now," Bella told him, before looking over at me. "This semester will be over in two months."

"Maybe all of you could come up to Alaska for awhile at that point," Tanya suggested out loud, her thoughts wondering if Charlie would want to be changed then.

_Had he already told her he wanted to be changed for sure? _

I thought Bella and I had moved fast…we had nothing on Charlie.

Her idea piqued my interest though. There was no reason why we needed to stay in Forks. The whole family could join together in the wilderness of Alaska for awhile. The property and houses up there were already large enough to hold everyone, plus, it was a lot more private.

_Maybe I could build a little house close by just for Bella and myself…and our child?_

Charlie's attention was back on Tanya. "You want me to stay up there with you?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much. But only if you want to. I just want to be with you, no matter where we are," she said.

Bella and I glanced at each other, and I shook my head.

"I always thought being the Chief was the most important thing in my life. Then Bella came back and now there's you," he said, looking at Tanya. "I suppose this break from the job because of my leg has also given me a chance to take stock. If I change too, I can stay with you always and still have my daughter. That's what I want."

Bella was smiling, but had happy tears in her eyes.

"Billy won't take it well, and I'll miss some of my friends, but I think I'm gaining a lot more," he added.

"There's no rush. You don't have to decide anything right now. I want you to be completely sure," Tanya said.

"I'm at my most virile age now. Don't you want me like this?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella gasped and Charlie blushed, realizing he said that in front of his daughter. I kept my mouth shut while Tanya giggled and nuzzled his face.

Bella and I were definitely going to need a private residence. I couldn't handle being around them all the time.

"Yes…well…um, back to the original topic," Bella uttered uncomfortably.

Charlie sighed, and I rejoiced hearing his thoughts of resignation.

"I will agree to this, you two. My only condition is that you tell your mother. It's going to be difficult for her to take, but she has a right to know," he pointed out.

He was right. Bella and I would have to break the news to her carefully. It was hard to concentrate on Renee though; my mind had already wandered to exactly how I wanted to propose.

_Maybe sometime around the dance on Saturday?_

"Thank you, Charlie," I said, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror.

He only grunted in response, before Tanya got his undivided attention again with soft whispers in his ear. I ignored them and took Bella's hand in mine again as she straightened herself back in her seat.

She was going to be my wife.

Thoughts of her in a white dress kept my mind happily occupied for the remainder of the drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like a marriage is right around the corner. What do you think of Tanya helping? What is Bella dreaming about and why hasn't she told Edward?<strong>

**This update took longer than I thought it would. I got sidetracked with a Christmas story. It was twelve chapters in twelve days and it got very hectic. If you haven't read it yet, I hope you take a look. It's called Twelve Days of Christmas.**

**Thanks so much to all the new readers and reviewers! Much love goes out to Nolebucgrl for her shout out in her latest Words with Friends (and Strangers) update. If you haven't read her stories, run and read them now! I'm pretty much in love with all of them :)**

**I've been slacking on review replies and I apologize for that. I will make it a New Year's resolution to do better. **

**Have a happy and safe New Year everyone and thanks again for stopping by! **


	32. Chapter 32 Dreams

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own them.**

**Dreams**

BPOV

The rest of the week flew by. Eleazar and Carmen returned to Alaska, leaving both Kate and Tanya in Forks. It was an adjustment having Tanya around all the time, but it did serve as a buffer between my dad and Edward.

The only hitch had come from Edward being upset about me keeping my bad dreams from him. I just hadn't wanted him to worry until I could figure out what they might mean or to see if they stopped.

When he did insist on my telling him, it was difficult to put into words. There was always fire, a plane, and an unexpected visitor. The fire made me uneasy and left me with a sense of dread in my stomach when I woke. I told Edward everything, even if I had yet to understand the dreams.

His tendency to worry was the reason I had held my tongue to begin with.

I also didn't point out that he did the same thing…keeping things from me.

Edward was secretive all week, often leaving me alone to spend "quality time" with his sisters while he attended to business. I let him have his fun, knowing he was making his preparations for proposing. Even though I didn't need grand gestures, they made him happy…and that was the most important thing to me.

"Is it going to be tonight?" I asked Alice as she, Rose, and I sat on my bed Saturday afternoon.

The guys had gone hunting earlier, taking Kate and Tanya with them. Esme and Carlisle were keeping Charlie company downstairs.

"You know I'm not going to tell you."

I huffed at her and winced when Rose tugged on my arm.

"Quit squirming around…you're going to ruin it."

I would have rolled my eyes, but I was actually happy to be the guinea pig that day. Rose never looked up to see me smiling at her, instead continuing to paint my nails with a dark pink shade. As much as I detested being separated from Edward, I was truly lucky I had my sisters.

My room had been converted into a makeover area so we could prepare ourselves for the dance. Alice brought over a suitcase filled with nothing but makeup, and I shook my head, realizing it was meant for me. I was just about to ask her another question when I noticed her having a vision.

"Billy's going to call in a couple minutes," she said when she came out of it.

"Should I go down there?" I didn't want Charlie to have to deal with it if he didn't want to. Billy had been calling him the last few days, but my dad hadn't figured out what to say to him yet.

Alice shook her head. "No, Charlie is going to agree to see him."

My stomach twisted thinking about what that meant. Charlie had chosen his course, but I doubted his best friend would ever understand or agree with it.

"Do you see what's going to happen?"

"He's coming over this evening while we're at the dance. Billy won't be happy. Harry Clearwater is driving him over. Oh no…" Alice shook her head and covered her mouth.

"What? What do you see?" Rose had stopped messing with my nails, and we were both watching Alice.

Alice was off the bed and darting down the stairs before I could blink. I quickly followed, and Rose trailed behind. We found her in the living room talking to Charlie.

"…heart attack. He can't drive Billy over."

I caught the tail end of her explanation, but got the gist of what had upset her.

"Harry's that sick? He'd have a heart attack if I told him the truth?"

Alice nodded to my dad, and a wave of sadness fell over me as I watched him frown and rub his face with his hands. I immediately sat down next to him and held his hand in mine.

"Maybe I could call Jake and have him bring his father here?" I suggested.

"I need to warn Harry though. Is there anything we can do?" Charlie was almost pleading with Carlisle.

"He needs to see a doctor, Charlie. I'd be happy to examine him, but I doubt he would let me. Perhaps you could convince him to see someone else."

Charlie nodded in understanding just as the phone rang. It startled me even though I was expecting it. Rose quickly grabbed the cordless phone in the kitchen and gave it to my dad. We all stared at him as he answered.

"Hello?"

I squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Hey, Billy. Yeah, sure. Listen, can you have Jake bring you over? I need to talk to him too." An angry expression formed on Charlie's face as he listened. "You need to quit being so unreasonable with your son. If Jake doesn't bring you here, then don't come at all. Absolutely under no circumstances are you to have Harry drive you here. I will explain why later."

There was a long pause, and I fidgeted in my seat. This was already hard enough on Charlie, and I hated that Billy only seemed to make things more difficult.

"Billy, please. Can you just do this for me? I'm not going to talk about it over the phone. Have Jake bring you here around 7:00."

After a couple more grumbles and sighs, he said goodbye and hung up.

"He's coming over."

"I can't see the meeting tonight anymore so I guess that means Jake will be here," Alice said.

"Dad, are you going to be okay here? I can stay with you tonight." I knew Edward would be disappointed if we didn't go to the dance, but the coming conversation was going to be awful for my dad.

He chuckled and looked over at me. "You are absolutely going to the dance. Don't worry about me. Go on. You girls get ready; they'll be here in a couple hours. I need to talk to Carlisle."

I gave him a hug, and we returned upstairs. Alice assured me the family would be nearby tonight, never leaving him unprotected. I still hated that Charlie had to be alone to tell Billy, but he seemed to want it that way. I did make a call to Jake and filled him in on everything so he would be prepared. He promised to keep the atmosphere as calm as possible.

I only hoped I wouldn't come home to my father broken up about losing his best friend.

~~~*~~~C~~~*~~~

When the three of us finally returned downstairs, everyone was waiting in the living room. Esme and Charlie insisted on pictures of the three couples. Alice had selected dresses that matched her original vision of what we would have been wearing to prom. I was in blue, she was in black, and Rose was in red. I was glad I wouldn't have a cast on my leg this time.

Edward immediately appeared at my side, looking down at me with dreamy eyes. I had to pinch myself to make sure everything was real. My head spun from his beauty, and when he leaned in close to kiss me, I forgot I still needed to breathe.

"Don't ruin her makeup, Edward," Alice admonished.

He ignored her and everyone else, kissing along my jaw line. "You are gorgeous," he whispered in my ear.

All I really wanted to do was pull him back upstairs and have my way with him, but we were already making a spectacle of ourselves in front of everyone. I blushed when my dad cleared his throat, and Edward reluctantly pulled away.

Esme chuckled before positioning us for pictures. I smiled for them all, whether it was because Emmett kept making us all laugh or perhaps because it would end up being one of my last human memories.

_I'm going to be a vampire soon._

The thought made me warm inside as I looked around at my family.

I would protect them all.

Jasper turned toward me and raised his eyebrow. I grinned in return.

I felt giddy, light, like everything was in place. I'd never felt that way before, and I wanted to relish it.

On our way out, Dad stopped me for a hug. His eyes were a little misty when I pulled away, but he smiled proudly.

"I'll take care of her, Chief," Edward told him.

Charlie grunted, but shook Edward's hand and patted him on the back. Perhaps they had finally come to an understanding. I glanced briefly at Tanya and smiled when she winked at me. It was fortuitous for her to be in our corner, and I had to admit it was nice to see my dad in love.

We arrived at the school in two separate cars, Edward choosing to drive us separately. The stares we garnered on a typical day were nothing compared to the stillness of the room when the six of us walked in together.

_What are they all gawking at?_

The others didn't seem affected…actually they didn't even seem to notice all the students staring at us. Edward squeezed my hand, and I looked up at his face.

"Everything all right?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Why's everyone staring?"

"You know it's part of the package."

He didn't need to elaborate further, pulling me closer to his side as we met up with the rest of the group around a table. I sat down and took a moment to take in the atmosphere of my first, and likely only, high school dance…as a human at least. The lights were low, the decorations gaudy, and the cliché was complete with a DJ playing cheesy pop music.

"Well, Edward, if you aren't going to dance with Bella, I'm going to take her out for a spin," Emmett said after we had been sitting there for a few minutes.

Laughter bubbled out of me when he pulled me up and dragged me to the dance floor. He playfully boogied to the fast beat, and I lamely stood there watching him move around me. The others soon joined around us, Edward twirling Alice around and Jasper spinning with Rosalie.

"Come on, Little 'Sis. Let's see your moves," Em teased, gingerly taking my hands and going through the steps with me.

I gave in finally, actually enjoying myself out there. After Emmett, Jasper took his turn with me. I grinned as he spun me in circles.

Jasper slowed down as the music changed and looked over at Edward and Rose dancing together on the other side of the floor. His eyes turned toward mine again.

"Thank you, Bella," he said softly.

"For what?"

"Just for being here. Being you. For what you bring to Edward and the family." He paused a moment as if deciding what he wanted to say. "I'm ashamed to admit that when Alice first had her vision, I didn't want you to come here."

I frowned and looked down, not sure how to take that information.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but I only wanted you to know I've never been happier about being wrong."

He was smiling when I looked back up.

"Why did you not want me here?"

"I was worried about Alice. The thought of something happening to her at the hands of the Volturi…"

His voice trailed off, but I knew exactly what he meant.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

He smiled at me again and nodded. "It's a little funny." He paused before continuing in almost a whisper. "You are the human, yet in some ways you are already stronger than any of us."

I blushed deeply from his compliment, not quite sure what to say. Aside from Edward, there was no one's opinion I respected more than Jasper's.

"I don't know about that…maybe after I change."

He shook his head at me. "You are modest. I've never seen anything like your gift, Bella, and I've been around a long time." He chuckled and twirled me around again. "I'd be lying though if I said I wasn't eager to see you in action _after_."

I looked across the dance floor, finding Edward's eyes honed on me. My breath caught from his intense stare, and I almost forgot what Jasper and I were talking about.

"You two are hard on me."

My attention turned back to my dancing partner, who shook his head at us. His expression turned serious again, and I held my breath waiting to hear his next question.

"So, Edward said something about you having odd dreams recently…"

Before Jasper could finish his sentence, Edward cut in.

"None of that tonight."

Jasper nodded abashedly and thanked me for the dance before Edward pulled me close. The slow music was perfect, and I rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth. No words were necessary between us, and it was nice to simply enjoy the energy that flowed as we pressed together. I wasn't sure how much time passed before I heard his sweet voice in my ear.

"Are you glad we came?"

His head was still bent down, his breath a cool breeze over my skin. I turned my head and kissed his lips softly.

"Yes. Anytime I get to spend time in your arms makes me happy."

His answering crooked grin made the shopping, dressing up, and stares from our schoolmates worth it.

"I actually have a surprise for you. Are you ready to leave?"

My stomach fluttered in anticipation, and I grinned and nodded at him. We briefly said goodbye to the others before he led me outside and into his car. I watched his profile in the darkness of night as he drove us to our destination. Occasionally, he would glance over at me, my heart racing each time.

_Was I about to become his fiancée?_

I tried to calm my nerves down, remembering to breathe. I didn't want my hands to be all sweaty and my mouth to be dry when he put the ring on my finger and asked me to be his wife. It wasn't anxiety about marriage itself that had me nervous, it was all the changes I knew were coming soon.

_Was I really ready for all this?_

I looked over at him again, admiring the way his skin almost glowed from the moonlight. Any doubts I had seemed to float away as I watched him. I was ready to give him everything.

"What are you thinking about over there?" he asked suddenly.

I smiled and took the hand he held out toward me. Despite the chill of his skin, a feeling of warmth and home came over me as our fingers intertwined.

"I was thinking about how much I love you."

If I could have, I would have said 'I do' right that second. Instead, he continued driving with a small smile gracing his face. We pulled into the long driveway heading toward his house, and I assumed we were staying there for the night. I was surprised when he took a small side detour I had never noticed before.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's part of your surprise."

We were slowly driving through dense forest that looked to have been very recently cleared for the gravel path laid down. It was dark, and I couldn't see much at all except the shadows of trees as the headlights passed by. Eventually, we came upon a clearing with a lighted path leading to a small cottage.

My mouth dropped open, and I looked over at Edward. I'd completely forgotten about Alice's mention of the cottage on their property where he and I lived after the birth of our child in her vision. Apparently, it was ready earlier than she'd seen.

"When did you do this?"

He chuckled and stopped the car, hurrying over to my side and opening the door before I'd even released my seatbelt. I took his hand, and he pulled me next to him as we walked toward the arched wooden front door. There were lights on inside as well as smoke curling from the top of the chimney, someone having recently been here to prepare it for our arrival.

"Your whole family helped with this, didn't they?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. "Yes. Do you like it?"

My eyes returned to the fairytale cottage, eager to see inside. "It's perfect, Edward. Come on, I want to see." I tugged on his arm, and he laughed, following me as we walked inside.

The stone tiling and wooden beams made an ideal background for the eclectic furniture, book shelving, and paintings lining the walls. I took my time walking through every room, allowing Edward to navigate and explain the designs. Esme's influence in decoration was abundantly clear. I couldn't wait to thank her properly.

"We're going to live here?" I asked, my fingers sliding over the gossamer white coverings of the bed.

_Our_ bed.

I wanted to hug myself to keep all of my happiness inside.

"If that is your wish," he told me. "I wanted a place where we could be somewhat alone, yet still close to our family. But first things first." He pulled on my arm and led me back out to the living room.

We stopped in front of the fireplace, the blue and green flames dancing over the burning driftwood. My heart stopped when he knelt down before me. His butterscotch eyes sparkled as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. The light of the fire reflected off his soft hair and pale skin, and I knew I'd never seen anything more beautiful in my life.

"You know, I've been trying to come up with the perfect words to tell you how much you mean to me. I think I've written out about ten drafts, but none of them encompassed all my feelings," he started, a small grin on his face. I bit my lip and used my other hand to run my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and sighed from my touch.

When his eyes opened again, his gaze was intent. I knew the moment had arrived. Every cell in my body tingled as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you. You are my entire world, and I want nothing more than to share every day of forever by your side. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation, even if my voice shook with emotion.

He buried his face in my stomach and hugged me tight. The tears in my eyes didn't diminish the way my ring sparkled on my finger. He finally let go and stood, brushing the tears from my cheeks.

"You make me so happy. I never knew I could feel this way," he said, touching his lips to mine.

My hands grasped around his neck while I deepened our kiss. I wanted him closer. He moaned into my mouth, and I smiled knowing it was me causing those sounds. I was surprised when he pulled away.

He growled softly, eyeing me from head to foot. "You are almost too irresistible, my Bella. I have another surprise though."

He scooped me up and placed me on the couch before darting to the kitchen. I had no idea what he was up to, but I was still spinning from his kisses. In his absence, I took the time to hold my hand in front of me and admire my ring.

_I was engaged!_

When he re-appeared, he had a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries and a flute of champagne for me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Edward?"

He grinned and shook his head. "Of course not. I only wanted to romance you a little. Besides, you said you've never had alcohol before, and I wanted you to try it."

I nodded, knowing his reasoning behind it. He wanted me to experience human things while I could. It was thoughtful of him, although I didn't think it necessary. He was all I needed.

He sat down beside me, enjoying himself as he fed me dessert and watched me drink in the bubby liquid. It warmed me as it slid down throat and made me feel floaty and light. I took off my shoes and slung my legs over Edward's lap, lying back against the cushions. His fingers trailed over my knees, slowly moving up my thighs.

"This dress looks amazing on you tonight."

I held back a moan as his hands crept higher, moving under my skirt. His eyes darkened as he watched me. I swallowed the rest of the champagne and set the glass on the table.

"So, Charlie's all right with this place?" I asked.

He grimaced briefly. "Bella, I really don't want to think about your father while I'm in the act of seducing you."

"Oh, is that what you're doing?" I tried for an innocent expression as I teased him.

His mouth opened and then shut as if he couldn't figure out how to reply. I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. When he realized I was joking, he was on top of me in the blink of an eye.

"You've never had any complaints before," he whispered before kissing my neck.

He was right about that; he knew how to turn me to jelly. Over the next few hours, that's exactly what he did.

Repeatedly.

~~~*~~~C~~~*~~~

It was just before dawn, and I stretched my legs as I lie flat and exhausted on our bed. Edward was pressed at my side, propped up on his elbow and playing with a lock of my hair.

I smiled through my yawns, thinking I might have to tease him about his seduction techniques more often. He'd never been quite as _unrelenting_ with me before; yet I definitely had no qualms. I knew I'd be sore the next day, but it was worth it.

"You know…you never did answer my question," I said.

"Which question?"

"About my father and this cottage. Did he really agree to let me stay here?"

He chuckled, moving his hand from my hair to rub circles on my stomach. I held it still in my grasp before he got any more ideas. My body wasn't ready for another round.

"After we're married, this will be our home for the time being. I insisted we have our own place, especially since we won't be able to go off on a proper honeymoon." He leaned over me, staring into my eyes. "I do promise to take you anywhere in the world you want to go as soon as we are able."

I loved the cottage, wishing we could move in immediately.

"When do you want to have the ceremony?"

He kissed me before moving back to my side. "Whenever you want, Bella. I'd marry you today if we could."

"Ha! Alice would have a fit if we make it too simple."

"I don't care what Alice thinks; I only care about you."

I swallowed, loving the way his words made me feel…like I really was the center of his universe.

"I want it to be soon, but I also don't want it to be too rushed. We have to go get the license, and I will have to get my mother here."

I knew Alice would be very helpful, even with short notice. This was the one occasion where I wanted the white dress and flowers. I wanted to be beautiful for Edward.

"Well, I'm sure she's already seen your decision and has the wheels moving. Actually, I should probably go grab our phones and turn them back on."

He dashed out of the room in a blur and was back with both our phones before I could speak. I turned mine on when he handed it over. Apparently, we both had quite a few messages.

I watched his face as he flipped through his texts. It made me nervous that Alice had seen something bad, but I kept myself calm knowing if it had been extremely urgent one of them would have come to the cottage to let us know.

"Bella," he said softly, his eyes leaving his phone to look at me.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Brace yourself…your mom's here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like the proposal? What do you think Bella's dreams mean? What is Renee doing there?<strong>

**Fic Recs: Two completed stories I have recently read are Tunes with Tony Masen by Just4ALE and Vines by FictionFreak95. Excellent AH stories!**

**If you are on twitter, come find me at twilover76**


	33. Chapter 33 Renee

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me). **

***I don't own them.**

**Renee**

BPOV

"What…what did you just say?" My voice sputtered as I tried to comprehend his words.

I couldn't have heard him right. There was no way my mom was here. I'd just talked to her a few days before, and she would have said something. Granted, I hadn't been very forthcoming in our conversation and suspected she knew I was holding information back. I had been waiting for Edward to propose before I informed her of the circumstances.

Edward placed his hands gently on my cheeks, and I looked up at his worried eyes.

"She flew in overnight. She's on her way to your house from Port Angeles."

I processed his words.

_What could have happened that made her fly out immediately?_

All of a sudden, I was concerned about what transpired at my house between Charlie and Billy. I clumsily pushed buttons on my phone with my shaky fingers. I took a deep breath when Alice answered.

"What's going on?"

"All I know is that she is going to be here soon. You guys need to get over here."

"You didn't see her coming and just not tell me, did you?"

"No! It was a spur of the moment decision she made. I don't know why. I've been texting and calling you both since about 10:00 last night, but your phones have been off. I wasn't going to interrupt you until it became necessary, and then I saw Edward would check his phone before I had to come get you both."

"Well, what does she want? What's going to happen when we get there?"

"I don't know, Bella. I can't see. Jake and Billy are still in your house."

"What? Why are they still there?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Tanya is in there with them. Carlisle and Esme are close by, and the rest of us are keeping watch between your house and our property…just in case."

Her _just in case_ was referring to Victoria. It made me love them all that much more.

"Okay, so I guess we should get over there?"

"That's probably a good idea. I have no idea what is going to happen when your mom shows up and Tanya is there. She doesn't have any lingering feelings for your dad, does she?"

I shook my head to myself. No way. She loved Phil. She was the one that left Dad and took us off to Phoenix.

"No. She's happy with Phil."

"I think maybe Carlisle and Esme should go in with you and Edward."

I bit my lip and looked at Edward. He was sitting beside me, taking in our conversation and rubbing my legs in comfort.

At least I hoped it was in comfort.

I didn't have any more time or energy for my pervy vampire that morning.

"You think my mom's going to freak out or something?"

_Why else would she want Carlisle and Esme in there?_

"Well, your mom or Tanya."

Hmm. Yeah, we had to worry about Tanya being too territorial.

"Okay, we are on our way. Thanks, Alice."

I dressed quickly after our goodbyes, trying to resist blushing as Edward watched me. It wasn't like he hadn't seen all the goods many times before. Luckily, Alice had already stocked our closet with clothes. It took me a few minutes to find comfortable jeans and a shirt in the mass of designer dresses, but I eventually hit the jackpot.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as I tied up my shoes.

I looked up and smiled at him. No matter what happened, he was mine, and we were going to be together.

"I guess I'm a little worried about why Billy is still there."

"You think he's trying to convince your father not to trust us?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"He could try, but my father is even more hard-headed than I am."

I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him around the waist and resting my head on his chest. It was regrettable that our perfect night had to end because of family drama. I sighed and looked up at his anxious eyes, brushing his cheeks softly.

_Did he think I would balk because of my mom or Billy's antics?_

"Edward, I assure you nothing could change my mind about us. I love you. I want to be Bella Cullen and spend every day of forever next to you."

His golden eyes shined brightly at my words, and his lips turned up in a smile before he leaned down to kiss me. I could have happily spent the entire day in his arms, enjoying his kisses, but the worry about my parents seeped into my consciousness, and I pulled back. He nodded in understanding, taking my hand and leading us out to the car.

Our fingers intertwined as we silently drove to my house. I smiled when his touch lingered on my engagement ring.

When we pulled into the driveway, Carlisle and Esme met us immediately. Apparently, Alice had already told them they were needed inside. Edward tucked me into his side as soon as I got out of the car.

"Let me see," Esme said, a beaming smile on her face.

I held out my hand and grinned in return. The diamonds on my finger sparkled even in the cloud-covered morning sky. I'm pretty sure she squealed before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both! Have you planned on a date yet?"

I shook my head and looked at Edward. "We haven't had a chance to decide. It will be soon though."

He nodded at me. "Yes…soon," he agreed.

I bit my lip and blushed. Carlisle was next, hugging both Edward and I in congratulations. It made my heart flutter to see the joy they had for Edward, knowing how much they loved him and wanted him to be happy.

We were so caught up in the moment, I didn't realize the front door had opened. I eventually looked up to find Jake standing in the open doorway, watching all of us with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was neutral as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. It was hard to gauge his reaction.

"Hey, Jake," I called out, taking Edward's hand again and walking toward the house. Esme and Carlisle followed behind us.

He nodded to us. "Bella, Edward."

I wasn't sure what to say. He didn't appear mad or upset, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Umm…is everything okay?" I asked him.

Edward squeezed my hand, and I looked over at his face. I assumed he was trying to survey Jake's thoughts, but he remained expressionless as well. My patience was wearing thin at being left out of the loop and Jake's continued silence. I released Edward's hand and rushed up the steps to stand in front of him, snapping my fingers in his face.

"Hello? What is going on? Why are you and Billy still here?"

His gaze finally left Edward's face and fell on mine as he chuckled. "Shit. Calm the hell down, Bella. I guess congratulations are in order first of all."

I relaxed a bit and smiled. Edward stood behind me, his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

"Thanks," I said softly.

Jake started rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "No problem. Listen…uh…it got a little dramatic here last night."

_Like I didn't know that already_.

"Come on, spill it. What happened?"

He hesitated, and Edward sighed.

"She already knows Renee is on the way, so just tell us the rest," Edward interjected.

Jake nodded and let it all out. "We got here a little after you all left. Charlie was sitting here alone, but I could smell all the vamps around the house." He shrugged at Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. "No offense. Anyway, we get here and they start talking. Charlie tells my dad you two are getting married and he fell in love and you all are moving to Alaska."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

_Charlie really blurted all of that out?_

Jake laughed at my reaction. "Yeah, I was pretty shocked. Well, the timing couldn't have been worse. Your mom called and it sounded like Charlie was having a bit of an argument with her. My dad was yelling in the background about you both being brainwashed and she should come here to take you back with her."

My knees felt weak, and my stomach churned. I leaned back into Edward for support.

"I thought I was going to have to break up a fight between the two of them. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of…" His voice trailed off, and I lifted my eyebrow in question. "I kept the beer flowing."

"You got them drunk?"

"Yep. They are both still passed out in the living room. Miss Alaska was none too thrilled with me when she showed up, but she didn't have to deal with that shitstorm like I did. Can you even imagine? Your dad can't stand on his leg, my dad can't get out of his wheelchair, and they are trying to throw punches like two prizefighters in a ring. It was ridiculous."

He shook his head, and I tried to conjure the visual up in my mind. I wasn't successful. Understanding testosterone-fueled pissing matches was definitely not my forte.

"Let me see if I have this straight. Our fathers fought after Charlie told Billy about Tanya and about my wedding. My mom called in the middle of it and was convinced I was in trouble, making her take an overnight flight out here from Florida. To prevent bodily injury, you poured liquor down their throats until they passed out cold. Now they are both still in there, along with Tanya, and my mother will be arriving shortly. Is that everything?"

If there was ever a stranger situation to find myself in, I wasn't sure what it could possibly be. I shook my head when Jake nodded. We walked inside and found the two of them still asleep; my father on the couch and Billy in his chair. Charlie was half sprawled over Tanya, who glared at Jake as we entered.

"Quit giving me the evil eye," Jake mumbled, moving to sit down in a chair next to his father.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the other end of the sofa, Edward sliding in next to me. Carlisle and Esme took the loveseat.

"How much longer do you think they'll be out?" I asked, looking between my father and Billy.

Tanya's fingers brushed some hair from Charlie's forehead, and I found it endearing. "They've been out for several hours. We could wake them anytime I think," she said.

"I will go make some coffee and maybe a little bit of breakfast," Esme said, standing and excusing herself to the kitchen.

I looked at the time, noting my mother would be arriving shortly.

"We need to get them up. My mom will be here soon, and I think it would be better if you took your dad home before she got here, Jake."

Tanya frowned at the mention of my mom, making me sigh.

_Could this be any more uncomfortable?_

"Okay, let me try to wake him up." Jake shook his father's shoulder, and Tanya tried to rouse Charlie.

I stood to help Esme in the kitchen and grab the coffeepot. I had a feeling they were both going to need some caffeine. Loaded down with coffee, toast, and aspirin, I went back to the living room. Both of them were rubbing their eyes and groaning.

"Here, drink this," I demanded, handing them each a huge mug of coffee.

I doled out the aspirin and toast, eyeing Billy suspiciously as he took in the four vampires surrounding him. He squirmed in his seat silently, beads of sweat forming on his head. I would have laughed at his obvious unease, but I was too angry about his interference in my life.

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said, slurping down his coffee and squeezing Tanya's knee.

Billy's eyes zeroed in on Charlie's hand. "This is all for real?" he blurted out.

"Yes, it is. I meant every word I said last night, and I'm finished discussing it. If you can't get past your biases, then we have nothing more to discuss," Charlie told him.

I was proud of my father, sitting back down next to him and taking Edward's hand. Billy turned his gaze on me.

"You've signed your father's death wish. I hope you're happy," he spat.

Edward growled, and Jake stood up. "Dad, shut up. We're leaving," Jake told him forcefully.

I was shaking with anger. Never had I felt as much rage as I did at that moment. It was like I no longer controlled my body. My urge to punch Billy was so overwhelming, it came out in another form involuntarily.

My shield flew out, pushing Billy's chair and him across the room, ending with him crashing into the wall.

_Maybe I understood the testosterone pissing match better than I thought?_

Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched Billy rebound off the wall. Luckily, he appeared more shaken up than injured.

"Shit! What the fuck, Bella?" Jake yelled, going to check on his dad. Carlisle moved to Billy's side also, looking him over for injuries. Billy cringed from Carlisle's touch, but his eyes never left mine.

"Sorry, Jake. I didn't mean it," I said ruefully. I was sorry I did it, but not sorry for the message I wanted to send Billy.

"Are you alright, Dad?"

Billy nodded at Jake, and Carlisle backed off. "He's fine," Carlisle told Jake.

"I told you, son. I've been trying to tell you they are dangerous," Billy said.

"Stop. This is insane. Are you _trying_ to piss her off? Bella shouldn't have done that, but I can't deny you probably deserved it," Jake replied, a hint of disgust in his tone.

I hoped I hadn't angered him too much. Jake was our friend in this situation, and I had a feeling we would need him before all was said and done.

Jake started pushing Billy's chair toward the door.

_Was he just going to leave without saying anything? Was he that upset?_

"I'm sorry, Jake," I called out again.

He turned his head and gave me a small smile. "It's all good, Bella. I'm getting him out of here before anything else happens. I have a feeling you are going to be dealing with a whole other mess soon enough. I'll call you."

I smiled back at him and nodded. Edward squeezed my hand.

"She's here," he said, everyone in the room suddenly freezing.

I wanted to scream in frustration at the horrible timing. Instead I gave a weary glance at Jake and Billy.

"Hurry, get him out of here," I told Jake.

Jake got him to the door, telling his dad not to say a word to Renee. I hoped his threatening tone worked.

I was flustered and upset we hadn't had time to plan a course of action.

_Should I just meet her at the door? Maybe at her car?_

I followed Billy and Jake to the door, opening it and watching Jake push Billy out as a cab pulled into the driveway. Aside from the awful timing and circumstances that brought my mother here, I couldn't deny I was a little excited to see her. I hadn't seen her in months, and she had been my closest confidant for most of my life.

I looked back at Edward. "I'm going to go meet her out there first. Stay here, okay?"

He nodded. I walked out, hoping I could distract her from talking to Billy or Jake. Jake met my eyes and hurried along, trying to help me out of this situation before his dad could open his fat mouth again.

Mom jumped out of the cab, rushing toward me, and I had to laugh when the cabbie got out yelling at her for forgetting to pay.

"Bella!" She wrapped me up in a hug as we stood in the middle of the driveway.

I sighed with relief, watching Jake finish getting his father in a car and backing out.

"Mom, it's good to see you."

She huffed in response and held me tighter.

"Don't give me that, Bella. What the hell is going on?"

"Stop freaking out. Everything is fine. First, you need to go pay the cabdriver before he tries to have Dad arrest you."

She pulled away and giggled. "Oops."

I shook my head as she walked back over to him, giving him cash and grabbing her bag.

"Was that Billy leaving just now?" she asked as she walked back toward me.

I took her bag and nodded. "Yes," I grumbled.

"He scared me last night. I had to come and make sure you were okay. You wouldn't answer your phone, and you've been avoiding me lately."

I knew a lot of what she said was true. I bit my lip, trying to decide what to say.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here though. I'm happy to see you, but it's a little extreme. You know Dad would have told you if anything was wrong."

"No, I don't know that. Both of you are being so cryptic. I want some answers, and I'm not leaving until I have them."

I gulped. There was no way we were telling her the complete truth. She shivered and grabbed my arm.

"Come on. Let's go inside where it's warm. I forgot how horrible the weather is here."

Her hand slipped down to take mine, and I wanted to slap myself when she gasped and halted our movement. She lifted my hand and looked down, realization of what the ring meant showing on her face.

"Isabella Marie, what…is…this?"

She used both my names. This wasn't good.

"It's…well…um…"

My words were cut off when Charlie cleared his throat. He stood with his crutches in front of the door.

"Renee," he said with a nod. "Come on inside. Let's sit down and talk."

Her eyes softened when she saw him. "Charlie."

It had been a long time since they'd been together in one place. She eventually nodded and followed me inside. I took her to the kitchen, wanting to break the news alone before she met the Cullens. The three of us sat at the table, nobody talking for a minute.

"Bella, is that an engagement ring?" she finally asked.

I couldn't avoid it any longer. Meeting her gaze, I straightened my shoulders and answered.

"Edward and I are getting married."

Her face fell into her hands, and she didn't respond for a long time. I looked over at my father who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. He was no help at all. Her eyes were shiny with tears when she looked back over at me.

"You're seventeen, Bella. You have your entire life in front of you. Why are you doing this?"

"I love him. He's my soul mate. It would happen regardless the day I turn eighteen."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you are planning to do this immediately?" Her head swiveled between me and Charlie, her eyes throwing accusing darts at him.

"Yes, very soon. Actually, since you are here maybe we can do it before you leave."

She huffed at my suggestion, standing to pace the floor.

"Why? What's the rush? Are you pregnant?"

I sighed, having known this question was coming. I knew all of them could hear our entire conversation, Edward likely upset from not being at my side.

Suddenly an idea formed in my head, remembering what Charlie had told Billy.

"We're moving to Alaska," I blurted out.

"What? Who's moving to Alaska?"

"We are," Charlie chimed in. I looked over at him, thankful he was helping me. He knew we couldn't tell Renee everything. "I've been offered a position up there, and I'm ready for a change of scenery. The Cullens have extended family living there already and will be moving back."

She shook her head in disbelief, still glancing between the two of us. "You are moving to Alaska, Charlie? You have lived here your whole life. Why would you want to move?"

"Because the woman I love lives there."

Mom's mouth gaped in shock. She sat down in stunned silence, and we both let her process for a few minutes. I looked back over at my father. He seemed calm and in control, and I realized he was taking all the heat on himself. He was doing this for me.

"So this is about you," she said to him, before looking my way. "Bella, you don't have to get married and move to Alaska. You can come back with me to Jacksonville. You love the sun. We just got a house with a bedroom for you."

My face must have shown she was fighting a losing battle. She laughed humorlessly.

"I'm wasting my breath, aren't I? You're already gone. I guess I've known for awhile now. You never came right out and said it, but I knew you and Edward were headed in this direction." She shook her head, her fingers rubbing the worry lines on her forehead. "Bella, I think you're making a mistake. You are too young to tie yourself down this way."

"Mom, I'm not you." I sent Charlie an apologetic smile, and he nodded in understanding. I met her eyes again, and we both sighed.

"I know you're not. You are so much like him." She walked over and hugged me tight. "You don't have to get married though."

"We want to have the ceremony now, before we leave Forks. Besides, you are already on the other side of the country. My being in Alaska won't be that much different than how it is now." I squeezed her when she sobbed. "Don't worry, I'll still go to college. Edward wants to travel the world with me. You will love him, Mom."

"I just miss you and love you. I don't want you to ever look back and regret your choices."

"I know, and I promise you I won't. I'm happy, Mom. Happier than I've ever been."

She pulled back and looked at me. It hurt to see the tears in her eyes, but it seemed like she was at least resigned to my decision. I loved her and withholding all of the truth was the only way to keep her safe. Charlie held out a couple tissues, and she snatched them from his hand. Evidently, she wasn't ecstatic with my father.

I took a deep breath. There was no time like the present.

"Come on. I want you to meet them."

Her eyes widened. "He's here?"

"Yes, Edward's in the living room along with his parents." I looked over at Charlie. "Tanya's here, too."

She sniffed and tried to look uninterested. "Tanya? Never heard of her."

Something crashed in the living room, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. This was going to be interesting. Charlie appeared somewhat frightened at the prospect of Mom and Tanya meeting each other.

"Renee, please be nice. I've never caused any trouble for you and Phil."

"Fine," she snapped. "This conversation isn't completely over, though. I want to know why Billy sounded so frantic over the phone, practically demanding I get out here immediately."

I shifted my weight between my feet and looked down.

"He's just trying to keep me from leaving Forks," Charlie explained.

I smiled at him. He was a better liar than I ever imagined.

"Hmm. I'll have to talk to him and make sure," she retorted before turning on her heel and taking off toward the living room.

I followed quickly, swallowing my nervousness. Charlie stumbled behind us on his crutches.

I almost ran into my mom, who had halted immediately after entering the living room. Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, and Edward all stood watching us. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Uh…Mom, this is Edward." I reached out for his hand, and he walked slowly toward the two of us. I would have given anything to know what was running through her mind as she carefully took in the four of them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer," Edward said, making no move to shake her hand. Instead he stood beside me and held mine.

Charlie scuttled around us, going to stand next to Tanya. Mom seemed flustered or tongue-tied, nervously playing with the buttons on her shirt, her eyes darting between them all.

"Mom," I whispered, nudging her with my elbow. She seemed to come out of a trance, shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"Sorry…it's nice to meet you, Edward."

"These are Edward's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." She followed my gaze, nodding her head.

"And this is Tanya Denali," Charlie said, directing her attention to the two of them.

Both Mom's and Tanya's eyes narrowed slightly, each sizing up the other. I looked at Edward's face, hoping he could give me some insight to what everyone was thinking. He was staring at Tanya, almost imperceptibly shaking his head.

Before I could say another word, Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the kitchen.

She turned and faced me once we were in the other room, her face pale and her eyes panicked.

"What is this?" she whispered furiously. "Are you and your father in some kind of cult?"

I didn't know if it was the buildup of tension, the awkwardness of the situation, or simply a need for release, but I doubled over in hysterical laughter.

I laughed and laughed, unable to stop even as tears flowed from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Renee is in the house! What did you think of her reactions so far? What about Billy?<strong>

**Fics I'm reading right now:**

**Fuggiasco by kdc2239  
>Distractions by windchymes<br>Penal Code by BellaFlan/FictionFreak95  
>Going Under by sparklnfade<br>Saving Myself by 107yroldvirgin  
>Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire by FictionFreak95<br>Sinnerman by Detochkina  
>The Biology Project by solostintwilight<strong>


	34. Chapter 34 Wedding Plans

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

**Wedding Plans**

EPOV

In my ninety years of listening to the thoughts of others, I had never run across anyone quite like Bella's mother. Normally, a person's stream of consciousness can be convoluted; thoughts flow from one subject to another, often without any logical link between them. Renee on the other hand, seemed to be thinking twenty things all at the same time.

And her thoughts were loud.

Really loud.

Practically drowning out the other minds in my presence. For as silent as Bella, and to some level Charlie both were to me, Renee was on the other end of the spectrum.

I had never been more thankful for Bella taking after her father.

Tanya, Esme, and Carlisle stood with me in the Swan's living room listening to Bella and Charlie try to calm Renee down. I was actually feeling somewhat relieved at her resignation to Bella's announcement. Her thoughts shouted at me, letting me know she realized weeks ago this was coming, but she held fast to the idea that Bella was in over her head. She believed Bella was naïve and letting her newfound first love emotions sway her to make a mistake. At the same time, she acknowledged Bella had always been headstrong and once she was set on a path, it was nearly impossible to alter her course.

On top of these thoughts, she was suspicious of Billy's accusations, worried about Phil traveling without her, jealous of Charlie being in love with another, hating being back in Forks, and thinking over some new relaxation techniques she'd learned in a yoga class.

I shook my head trying to clear it of her intrusive and distracting mind. Never before had I experienced a headache as a vampire, but she was doing her damnedest to give me one.

"Tanya? Never heard of her." Renee's voice was loud and clear to us, even though they were in the kitchen.

I cringed when Tanya's arm flew out in rage, knocking over a lamp. It crashed to the floor, and I turned to glare at her.

"Don't lose your temper." My command came out as a low snarl.

"He's mine," she hissed. _I don't care who that bitch is, I will not hesitate to end her if she gets in my way._

I sighed listening to her thoughts, and looked to Esme and Carlisle for support. Esme moved to Tanya's side, whispering comforting words as Carlisle and I stood unmoving, listening to the rest of the conversation in the kitchen. The four of us braced ourselves when we realized Renee was coming.

She was suddenly in front of us, halting immediately upon entering the room. Her mouth gaped and her heart raced.

_Who are they? _

_What are they?_

I bit down on my tongue, cursing the situation. Perhaps having the four of us sprung on her all at the same time was a horrible idea. She was more perceptive than I gave her credit for. Luckily, Bella was right behind her, trying to take control of the meeting.

Bella made the introductions as Charlie sidled up next to Tanya. He was almost smug in his thoughts, wanting to show off his beautiful lover, who looked to be in her early twenties even if she had a thousand years under her belt.

When Bella introduced me, I approached slowly. The hair on Renee's arms and neck stood up, a natural reaction to a predator. I made no move to touch her, instead opting to take Bella's hand and stand close to her.

Renee was lost in her head, her disbelief trapping me with her. Bella finally got her attention, but the salient fact in her mother's mind was that we were strange.

Off.

Different.

I could do nothing when Renee abruptly tugged Bella back into the kitchen, whispering her panicked fear.

Carlisle chuckled at the inference we pulled Bella and Charlie into a cult.

I met his humored eyes, and he shrugged.

_She's very _interesting_, Edward._

Great help he was. The mother of my bride-to-be thought we had brainwashed Bella and her father.

Bella's hysterical laughter didn't do much to allay Renee's worries that she was involved in something sinister. Her mirth continued, and I began to wonder if all the pressure had finally cracked my Bella.

Esme tried to hide her amusement, and Carlisle looked close to bursting. Even stoic Charlie appeared to be holding back from joining Bella's hilarity.

Only Tanya and I held pained expressions and thoughts.

Bella took deep breaths, attempting to calm down her giggles. I relaxed somewhat as she caught her breath.

_She's lost it! My baby girl has been forced into some crazy society where everyone has plastic surgery and avoids the sun. Charlie's obviously gone crazy. Does that girl have some gun fetish or something? Why is she with him?_

Renee's spastic thoughts were hurting my head again as I struggled not to follow Bella into the kitchen and pull her into my arms.

"Mom, sit down," Bella requested, followed by the sound of a chair being pulled out.

All of us stood silently, listening to the exchange in the kitchen. Charlie grabbed my attention by jerking on my sleeve.

"Should I go in there?" he whispered.

I sighed and refrained from rolling my eyes. Shaking my head, I put my finger over my mouth so he would be silent.

Bella poured two glasses of water and sat down with her mother.

"Here. Drink this."

_How can I talk her out of this? Hmm, Charlie never re-painted these cabinets. Is she in danger? Should I call Phil? I hate the taste of this water. I wonder how young Tanya is? At least Bella has good taste. Edward is hot._

I shook my head again, tiring from Renee's thoughts.

"Mom, I promise you…I'm fine, fully in control of my faculties, and am most definitely not in a cult. I'm in love and have never been happier." Bella's words made me smile.

"They all look like models. It just feels a little strange," Renee whispered.

Bella chuckled again, and I could only imagine she was biting her lip trying to think of what to say to calm her mother.

_I think I should go in there. She won't feel as threatened one-on-one and maybe a little assurance from another mother will help._

I glanced over at Esme, unsure whether it would help or hinder. Finally, I shrugged and we all watched Esme flit into the kitchen.

My jaw practically hit the floor as Esme charmed Renee. It took no time at all for her to become enamored and feel a kinship with my "mother". Renee's thoughts quickly changed to admiration for my family and a focus on Esme pointing out Bella's happiness. At the root of everything, Bella was correct.

Renee wanted her to be happy, and she saw the light in her daughter's eyes.

I turned to Charlie. "Renee is coming around. Perhaps you shouldn't try to flaunt Tanya in front of her just yet. Give her some time for all this to sink in," I whispered.

He nodded in agreement, although Tanya was less than pleased.

"Where is she staying? I don't want her staying here," Tanya said to Charlie.

"Umm…well…I'm not sure," Charlie stammered.

My attention was diverted back to the kitchen as Esme worked more magic.

"How long are you planning to stay in Forks? I really hope that you would consider helping me put Edward and Bella's wedding together. Bella has told me how creative you are, and I'm sure you have wonderful ideas," Esme gushed.

I could practically feel Bella's smirk.

Renee was internally preening from Esme's praise, tossing aside any reticence she had towards the wedding and my family.

"Oh, well I'll talk to Phil. He's my husband and plays baseball. You should see him in his uniform!"

I shook my head and rubbed my temples as Renee kept going.

"Anyway, he's busy most days for spring training, so I don't mind being here."

I frowned and hoped Renee's words didn't hurt Bella's feelings. She should put her child before her new husband anyway.

"I would love to help you put together a party. You only get married for the first time once!"

"Mom!" Bella shouted in disgust.

"What? I'm trying to be supportive, Bella. I want you to be happy, but also be realistic. I think you're too young. The bright side is that nothing is permanent. There's always divorce."

_No wonder Bella was so jaded about marriage in Alice's vision._

_Is she for real?_

_I'm glad Bella has our family as examples of long-term relationships instead of just her parents._

Everyone's thoughts swirled as Bella released a gust of air. Her heart was beating ferociously and a chair scraped across the floor.

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to go take a walk with Edward."

I turned to Carlisle as Bella walked into the room. "I'm getting her out of here for a minute. Please work out the living arrangements so Tanya doesn't kill Renee this week," I asked him softly.

He chuckled and nodded.

_I'll take care of it. _

I went to Bella and took her hand as we walked out the door. I let her lead me around the house and into the woods. She remained silent, and I left her to her thoughts. We walked for awhile before she huffed and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

I hugged her tightly, running my fingers through her hair.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"I just hate that you had to hear that. She doesn't really mean it when she says off-the-wall stuff like that." She paused and looked up at me. "What we have is different. We're not like them."

I kissed the tip of her nose, my hands cradling her face.

"We're nothing like them. You are everything to me and always will be." Her eyes locked with mine. "Forever."

"Forever," she whispered.

"You believe me?" My fingers brushed her cheeks.

"Yes." She brought her hands up to cover mine as she smiled.

It saddened me that she ever had any doubt, and those doubts were brought on by her mother. However, she appeared reassured and happy again.

"So, what else was she thinking?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. It was hard to put Renee's thoughts into words. Bella narrowed her eyes at me, and I grinned in surrender.

"Your mother is very…interesting." I used Carlisle's description and took a second to think of the best way to enlighten Bella about the craziness that is her mother's mind. "Her thoughts are loud; they like to scream at me."

Her eyebrow raised in question.

"It's odd. When I'm near her, it's hard to even take in everyone else's thoughts."

"Can you hear her now?"

"Yes." We hadn't walked far into the woods. "She's actually talking with everyone now. I think they've reconvened in the living room. Carlisle is supposed to be working out living arrangements."

"Ugh. Is she going to try to stay at Charlie's? Will that piss off Tanya?"

"Tanya is having a conniption, but she'll be all right. Actually, your mom is probably safer staying there than anywhere else."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried about her talking to Billy. It will be better if she is always around one or more of us. We need to keep her occupied and away from him."

Bella nodded in agreement, chewing on her lip as she pondered.

"I can put her up in Charlie's old room since he's staying in the new room downstairs. Tanya can still sneak in and out that way."

"That sounds like the arrangement which is being worked out now. Carlisle is trying to be the voice of reason, although Tanya is suggesting your mother stay at a hotel."

I snickered, and Bella shook her head.

"Is my mom really warming up to the idea of us?"

"Yep. Esme really played it well. Renee wants to be her best friend." I laughed and pulled Bella to me in a hug again. "The creativity line was genius."

"Mom was always a sucker for compliments. I don't recall ever talking to Esme about Renee's talents before though."

"Esme charms better than any of us. But as long as your mom is on board, it seems like we can move forward. Is this okay with you?" I wanted nothing more than to marry her at that moment, but I didn't want her to be rushed. I wanted her to have everything she wished for.

"The sooner the better." She squeezed me harder, and I sighed in relief. "Does it feel weird to you that we're going to school tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" I pulled back so I could see her face.

"I don't know. We're engaged, we're planning a family, and a marriage. It just seems so juvenile that I have to go sit in class with trolls like Lauren and Jessica."

"Only a couple more months and you never have to see them again." I decided not to tell her that I felt the exact same way.

"So you're fine with moving to Alaska?"

I nodded, knowing that would be an ideal place for us to start our new life together. "You'll love it. It's very pretty and spacious. We can have our own place, but still be close to everyone else."

"What about…" She stopped and turned from me.

"What were you going to ask?" I circled her so she faced me again. She remained silent, looking at the ground.

She didn't answer me, instead toeing the dirt and avoiding my question. A million different things ran through my head.

_Was she regretting our quick engagement?_

_Was she re-thinking being with me?_

_Did she not want the life Alice saw?_

"Bella, please talk to me. Do you not want this? Want me?" I didn't care if I sounded weak. Nothing scared me more than the possibility of Bella not wanting me as much as I did her.

Her mouth dropped open, and she shook her head. I was surprised when she threw herself at me, jumping up to wrap her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I held her close, relishing the way she felt clinging to me.

"No! Don't ever think that!" She buried her face in my neck, giving me soft kisses that sent tingles through my body. "The only thing I'm absolutely sure of is you. I love you more than anything and that won't change."

I walked us over to a log, sitting down with her on my lap. To say I was relieved would have been an understatement. "What were you going to ask then?"

She took a deep breath, and my hands rubbed up and down her back in comfort.

"Well, you know how everything seems to be happening faster than Alice saw. What if it's a mistake to go to Alaska?"

"Why would that be a mistake?" I lifted her chin so she would look at me.

"I'm…I'm not sure. It's just a feeling. Our talking about moving up there and living quietly with our families sounds perfect. But something is off. It's too easy, and I'm just not sure if that plan is going to happen."

I could see the fear in her eyes.

_Perhaps this was all happening too fast for her? _

"Bella, maybe we should put off the wedding and everything else for a little while?" It was difficult for me to get these words out, but I only wanted her to feel secure. "We don't have to change anything right now. Let's just live as we are, and let everything settle down."

She shook her head and placed her hands on my face.

"No. You don't understand what I'm saying." She kissed me and pulled back to look into my eyes again. "This is my world. I'm meant to be a part of it. My biggest fear is that someone is going to pull us apart before we are really even together. I feel…" She sobbed, making my dead heart clench.

I hated seeing her so upset. "What do you feel?"

She took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Alice seeing, all of us knowing ahead of time…I don't regret the changes, the choices we made, but they're coming with a price. I feel it; even if Alice hasn't seen it yet."

"Seen what?"

"The Volturi will send someone. They will be curious and a bit threatened from Victoria's story about us. It's going to happen…soon."

We all knew it was a possibility that Victoria would seek them out. It didn't make hearing it from Bella's lips any less frightening. She sounded so sure, and I trusted her gut instinct wholly.

"I should get you out of here."

"No, that's not the answer. It's safer here with the family than anywhere else. I want to get my parents out of here though." She pleaded with her eyes. "Will you marry me next weekend?"

"Of course." I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Her lips still trembled slightly, but she returned with a smile of her own. "Mom can stay for the wedding, and then we'll send her back to Jacksonville as soon as possible. Then we'll sway Tanya to take Charlie up to Alaska to stay with her family. We need to convince him this is the best way. He's not going to want to leave me behind, but it's necessary. We will tell him that we'll join them after the semester ends."

"Will we?"

"I hope so."

She didn't sound very sure, but at least we had a plan. When her stomach started growling, I insisted we return to the house so she could eat. We returned to find Alice and Jasper had decided to introduce themselves. Alice, Renee, and Esme huddled at the kitchen table going over wedding plans. I laughed because Alice already had everything plotted in her mind, pending Bella's approval, but was content to humor Renee.

Bella went along with everything; her only stipulations being that it wasn't over-the-top, and it would occur the coming Saturday. Renee was so enthralled with Alice and Esme that she didn't blink an eye about her daughter's request of marriage in six days.

Eventually evening came, and Carlisle herded us all out the door so Bella could spend time with her parents. Tanya left unwillingly, practically swallowing Charlie's tongue in a goodbye kiss in front of Renee. Jasper and I remained close by in the woods while the rest of the family returned to the house.

"What's going on, Edward? I've been getting weird vibes from you since you and Bella returned from your walk."

I sighed and told Jasper all about Bella's premonitions.

"I want to marry Bella more than anything, but there's this small part of me saying she's doing this because she's scared. That's not the right reason for us to have a wedding. What if she regrets this decision later when she can't take it back?" It actually felt good to confide in someone and get this off my chest.

His first thoughts centered on protecting Alice. I understood his fear of the Volturi getting wind of his mate. She would be a target because Victoria would surely tell them about her talent.

"When we were gathered for pictures before the dance last night, I felt a strong sense of pride and determination coming from Bella. I wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but I think I know now." He paused, and I turned to face him. "She's determined to protect you…us. Bella was always meant for this role. Don't think of denying her out of fear that she's undecided. She knows exactly what she wants. One thing that has never wavered from the moment I met her was her love for you."

"So you don't think we're rushing this?"

"Edward, it's not possible to try and conform to the original time frame Alice saw. Too much has changed. Sure, it isn't exactly ideal since we have threats out there, but there's really no reason to wait when you both know what you want."

We were silent for a few minutes as his mind returned to the Volturi.

"You think Bella's right? They're going to send someone over?" he asked.

"Probably. Aro wouldn't be satisfied with only a phone call to Carlisle."

"I wonder why Alice hasn't seen anything yet?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Victoria is close, if not there already." My skin crawled at the thought of the Volturi knowing about Bella.

I left him to think about strategy, while I listened to Renee's thoughts as she and Bella got ready for bed. It was nice to see them able to spend time together, knowing Bella had missed her mom's presence since leaving Phoenix.

Eventually everyone settled for the night, and I was able to slip inside Bella's window.

I wondered if her mother was as heavy of a sleeper as Charlie.

BPOV

After the Cullens left, Mom and I hung out just like old times. We drank cocoa, ate cookies and popcorn, and watched movies. She chatted the whole time, filling me in on every detail of her life since I'd left. Apparently, telling me over the phone and email the last few months wasn't enough.

I didn't mind. It was nice to catch up with her.

However, it did solidify in my mind that I was doing the right thing. I was assured Phil was taking good care of her, and although I would miss her, my future was with Edward.

When I finally reminded her I had school in the morning and needed to sleep, she made her way to the other bedroom. Edward appeared a few minutes later, sliding into bed next to me. I was exhausted from the day and fell asleep quickly in his embrace.

The week flew by with school during the day and wedding nonsense in the evenings. By Wednesday I was fed up and told Alice just to figure it all out herself because I didn't care. I simply wanted to show up and marry Edward. She happily agreed to that arrangement.

My mother was kept occupied by Esme and Alice most of the time, nobody giving her a second to slip off and talk to Billy. Charlie was in a perpetual bad mood because he couldn't spend every minute with Tanya. I think he was ready to get my wedding over with just so my mom could leave for Florida and he would get his life back.

I had stopped taking my birth control pills after our engagement night. We hadn't been intimate since that night, despite Edward's persuasiveness. I grinned to myself, thinking about his begging the night before.

"What are you smiling about?" Rose asked.

We were driving to Port Angeles on Thursday after school. I wanted some alone time with her, and she was actually excited to take me shopping for some "honeymoon" lingerie.

"Oh, nothing," I sing-songed.

"Come on, spill it."

"I'm just remembering your brother's antics from last night." As much as I'd wanted to be with him, I couldn't with my mom in the next room. She was known to wake up at the drop of a hat. Our hushed whispering had already roused her once.

"He's a total perv, isn't he? I knew he would be once he actually met someone he liked. Thank goodness for you, Bella. You've managed to somewhat dislodge the stick that has been up his ass for decades."

I knew she was mostly kidding. She and Edward were like oil and vinegar, but they loved each other despite their vast personality differences. They enjoyed getting under each other's skin though.

"I did want to talk to you about something," I started, changing the subject. I took a deep breath. "I stopped taking my birth control."

I swear she started bouncing in her seat as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Rose is not a bouncy, happy person, so it takes a lot to get her excited like she was. My having a baby was a subject she had avoided discussing with me. I had asked Edward why she hadn't brought it up, and he said it was probably because she didn't want to be disappointed if we waited or decided not to get pregnant.

"Bella." She looked over at me and then back to the road. "We're going to have a baby!" she squealed.

I had to laugh, happy that she was so elated. "Well, I'm not pregnant yet. I'm not sure when I will be, but I wanted to let you know we're going to try."

"You let Edward ravish you all over the cottage after the wedding. I'll kill anyone that tries to interrupt you two."

We were both laughing at that point. Once we'd calmed down, I turned back toward her.

"I'll need your help. If I do get pregnant, Alice is going to have a hard time seeing around me. With all the uncertainty, I imagine she'll have to distance herself somewhat. I can count on you, right?" I knew I could, but I wanted Rose to be included in the whole pregnancy process. It meant so much to her, and I believed it would help ease the pain she suffered from her own loss of humanity. Our baby would be mine and Edward's, but also a part of all the Cullens.

Rose nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, I'll be there for anything you need. I won't let anything happen to you."

As soon as we arrived in Port Angeles and got out of the car, she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much for wanting to include me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

I had tears in my eyes from her words, and I knew she'd be crying too if she could.

We had a good time shopping for the perfect undergarments to wear beneath my wedding dress. Alice already had the dress made, which I found out she'd worked on since she first had the vision.

"Let's grab you something to eat before we head back home," Rose suggested as we walked out of the boutique.

"Bella? Hey!"

Both Rose and I growled a little at the nasally voice behind us. I turned around to find Jessica and Lauren standing there. I couldn't imagine why they wanted my attention as they treated me like crap everyday at school.

"Small world," I replied.

"I know, right? We were just about to buy some new panties. They're having a sale," Jessica said.

"Yeah, Tyler's torn all mine up," Lauren claimed haughtily, as if I'd care.

"Scintillating," Rose said with a yawn. I smirked as she tapped her foot and examined her nails.

"What did you get, Bella?" Jessica moved to grab my bag, which I pulled closer to me. She gasped when she spotted the large engagement ring on my finger.

_Damn it!_

I usually kept my ring on a pendant around my neck at school, just to avoid any drama.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed. "Are you engaged?"

I looked at Rose in a panic, not wanting to broadcast anything. Rose moved toward the two of them, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you two need something?"

"What are you? Her guard dog?" Lauren asked.

I'm not sure what look Rose gave them exactly, but both sets of their eyes widened and they backed away a few steps.

"If she's engaged, then she probably tricked Edward into getting her pregnant," Lauren whispered loudly to Jessica.

"Listen skanks, if you so much as breathe in Bella's direction ever again, I will end you. Now get the fuck out of my face," Rose snarled.

"Come on." Jessica grabbed Lauren's arm, and they hustled into the store.

Rose turned back to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go home." I was tired and angry.

_Why did they have t__o ruin such a good day?_

Rose tried to cheer me up on the drive home, stopping to get me a sandwich and fries. I was quiet, although I knew better than to let Lauren and Jessica get me down. It just upset me that I would likely be the talk of the school again the next day. By the time we reached Forks, I was back to normal. I realized it was a waste of time and energy worrying about gossipers and gawkers.

I only had to get through two more months and we would be gone anyway.

_I hope_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally got some EPOV this chapter. What are your thoughts on Renee? How about the Volturi?<strong>

**Next chapter will be the wedding.**

**For any readers of my other WIP, Fated Love, I am working on an update. I apologize that it has been awhile.**

**Also, I wanted to send my love to Nolebucgrl. She was unfortunately (or fortunately for me) on the losing end of a Superbowl bet (ILY Giants/Little Manning), and wrote a beautiful love note for me at the end of her Sideline Collision update. I simply had to return the sentiments. She is one of the nicest and most entertaining authors in our little Twific world. I'm lucky to have met her (I may or may not have stalked her on twitter until I wore her down) and have thoroughly enjoyed every single one of her stories she's written. If you haven't already, please go read her fics and leave her some love. **


	35. Chapter 35 I Do

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

* * *

><p><strong>I Do<strong>

BPOV

Edward had been none too thrilled with my re-telling of the surprise meeting with Lauren and Jessica in Port Angeles. He even suggested we skip school on Friday just to keep me away from any drama.

I told him it was fine, but wished I'd taken him up on his idea by the end of the school day.

When we arrived the next morning, I knew immediately word had spread through the grapevine. Edward was tense as we pulled into the parking lot, glaring out the windows at the students standing around their cars.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked him.

"Well, the popular rumor is I impregnated you on your first day of school and Charlie held me at gun-point until I proposed."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was going to be a long day.

"Just promise me you won't rip anyone's head off, okay? It doesn't matter what any of them say."

He kissed my hand and nodded.

I should have given that warning to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper as well. They were all breathing fire as the six of us walked into school together. Even though I couldn't hear the hushed whispers of the students as we passed, I knew they all could.

Edward kept my hand in his, and I tried to ignore everything outside our little bubble. That was easier said than done. Even with Edward beside me, whenever I walked into a room all eyes were targeted on my stomach.

Spanish class was even worse without him there. Lauren and Jessica were on me as soon as I walked in.

"When is the wedding, Bella?"

Every student in the room fell silent, waiting for me to answer Jessica. I bent over my desk and doodled in my notebook, cursing the teacher for arriving late.

"Just leave her alone," Angela demanded, placing her hand on my arm.

I glanced at her and gave a small smile. It didn't get much better after that, since we were assigned to do group work. Every few minutes, a purposeful barb was aimed in my direction. The words slut, whore, tramp, and loose were tossed around like confetti. I tried to ignore them all, but by the end of class I was sad, anxious, and tired.

Edward's arms were around me as soon as I walked out. He didn't bother to ask if I was okay, because he knew I wasn't. Instead, he did exactly what I needed.

"I love you more than the stars in the sky," he whispered in my ear as we headed to the cafeteria.

His words made me feel instantly better.

At lunch, the whole family was ready to take out the student body population. It was all I could do to calm them down.

"They are going to come after you again in gym class," Alice warned.

Rose's glare was aimed at the troublemaker table. "Bella, let's just skip the rest of the day. You don't need to be here anyway."

"Alice, tell me who is going to give her problems." Emmett's fists were clenched.

"Stop, please. Just stop. They're only words. I can handle it. Let's just get through this day with no bloodshed," I begged.

Edward held me close, saying nothing. I knew he, even more than the others, wanted to destroy anybody who even looked at me crossly. But he also knew it would only make things worse.

By the time gym class started, I was counting the minutes down closely. Each second seemed to creep by as we were separated into teams and instructed to play half-court basketball. I was the ultimate outcast, but it didn't bother me that my teammates hardly looked my way, let alone send the ball to my clumsy hands.

When Coach Clapp yelled at me to 'get my butt in there and participate', I upped my half-hearted effort. Unfortunately, Jessica and Lauren were on the opposing team. They were taking great pleasure in knocking me around and calling it defense.

I should have listened to Rose and just left at lunchtime.

Time seemed to go in slow motion, all of us moving around after the whistle blew. I should have seen it coming, but didn't realize until the last second the ball was aimed right for my head. Lauren had thrown it hard, and I turned too late to prevent my shield from protecting me.

The ball bounced off, zipping back toward Lauren and smashing into her face. I could only stand and gape as she fell to the floor, her broken nose bleeding everywhere. When I realized what had happened, I looked around to find both teams staring wide-eyed between me and Lauren.

"Freak!" Jessica screamed at me before rushing to Lauren's side.

My stomach twisted with the realization the others suspected I was not completely normal. Most of the students' faces were scrunched in disbelief, but too many of them saw it wasn't my hands or body that had deflected the ball back at Lauren.

They knew it was something else.

Coach Clapp ran over to help Lauren, and I stood to the side helplessly. I tried to ignore the stares in my direction, and I wondered if Edward was wearing a path out in the hallway. Obviously, Alice would have seen this by now.

"What happened here?" Coach asked.

Jessica glared and pointed at me. "Bella did this. The ball was going in her direction and then just ricocheted off in mid-air and hit Lauren. It's like that Carrie movie. She moved it without her hands. I saw it!"

Coach shook his head at Jessica. He didn't seem to believe her, but it didn't help that everyone inched slowly away from me. It was like I was alone on an island and had a spotlight shining on me.

After Mike and Tyler helped Lauren off to the nurse's office, Coach came over to me.

"Bella, I need you to go change and meet me in the principal's office."

"But I didn't do anything." I held my hands out in frustration.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we take physical altercations very seriously. We'll have to call your father and meet with the principal."

I blew out a gust of air and stomped off to the locker room. After changing, I found an irate Edward waiting for me in the hall. I was immediately engulfed in his arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is outrageous." He rubbed my back, and I sniffled against his neck.

"I think they know. Or they think they know. Jessica called me out. What am I going to do?" I was scared I was going to end up the reason people suspected more about the Cullens than they should.

"It's not your fault. You had no control over the situation. Please don't worry; you know we can pick up stakes quickly if we have to."

Edward walked with me to the office, sitting outside as Mrs. Cope ushered me into a conference room to see the principal, Mr. Greene. He eyed me suspiciously as I took a seat, and I waited anxiously for the others to arrive.

Coach Clapp was next, sitting down next to Mr. Greene. I felt nervous and outnumbered. When my father appeared in the doorway, crutches and all, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Chief Swan." Mr. Greene and Coach Clapp stood to greet my father.

Charlie was wearing his cop glare, and I felt somewhat smug inside. "What's this nonsense all about?" he spat, hobbling over to take the seat next to me.

Coach cleared his throat. "Bella was involved in an altercation in gym class. According to several students, Bella launched a basketball at Lauren Mallory, and it broke her nose."

Charlie turned toward me. "Is that true?"

I shook my head. "No, she threw it at me, and it bounced off and hit her back." I pleaded with my eyes that he understood it was out of my control.

He nodded his head. "Well, it sounds like it was an accident." He stared down both men across the table from us. "Bella is a model student, and it seems she should get the benefit of the doubt."

"Well …" Mr. Greene said. "We were preparing to meet with you before the incident today. It has come to our attention, from several students and faculty members, Bella has been engaging in inappropriate public displays with another student … a Mr. Edward Cullen."

My mouth gaped. I was being railroaded. Edward and I hadn't done anything lately, and never more than any other couples around the school.

"With the addition of physical violence toward another student, I am going to have to suspend Bella for a period of time," Mr. Greene continued.

"She just told you it was an accident today!" Charlie shouted.

Coach shook his head. "Sorry, Chief. Although there appears to be some discrepancy on how exactly the ball launched from Bella toward Lauren, every student I talked to agreed Bella intended to hurt her."

Tears welled up in my eyes against my will. I forced myself to calm down before my rage made me do something even worse.

I raised my head when Charlie chuckled. "You idiots are making this much easier for me." He took my hand and squeezed it under the table. "I'm pulling my daughter out of this joke of a school." He stood up, and I joined him.

"Now, don't be hasty." Mr. Greene swallowed nervously.

Charlie interrupted him, pointing a finger at both men. "Don't say another fucking word to me. I will not allow Bella to be treated like this." He walked over to the door, opening it so fast it slammed into the wall.

I quickly followed behind him, not even looking back. Carlisle was sitting outside, and I assumed he'd driven Charlie to the school.

Edward stood, not saying a word as he took my hand, and we followed Charlie and Carlisle out of the office.

"Bella, grab anything you might need out of your locker. You're finished here," Charlie said before looking at Edward. "Bring her right home."

Edward nodded, and we walked to my locker while Charlie and Carlisle left together. I grabbed my bag and notebooks, leaving the textbooks inside. We didn't talk until we were both alone in his car.

He looked at me as he started the car. "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath, still stunned from the events of the last hour. "I suppose. I just can't believe that happened."

He was angry and tense. "This might end up being for the best anyway. Out of sight, out of mind."

It was true; they might forget about what they saw in gym class or explain it away as something else besides the unbelievable.

"But they could still link it to you guys if they see you every day." I hated the thought of Edward being there without me.

"You really think any of us would step foot in there again after this?"

I gave him a small smile. "I appreciate that, but I feel awful. I'm causing so much trouble."

"You didn't cause anything, so stop blaming yourself. Lauren deserves a lot more than a broken nose." His fingers gripped the steering wheel, and he clenched his jaw.

We arrived back at my house, everyone present except Esme and my mom.

"Your mother doesn't know about this and doesn't need to," Charlie told me as I sat down in the living room. "She and Esme are over at the Cullen place decorating for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry this happened. I don't even know what to say."

Rose huffed. "You don't have to explain anything. Those trifling bitches are going to get what's coming to them."

"Rose!" Carlisle admonished. "We don't need anything else out of the ordinary happening right now. Just leave them alone." He turned toward me. "Bella, I'm only sorry you had to go through all that."

Emmett laughed. "Personally, Bella, you are my hero. You just got us all out of classes the rest of the semester."

I had to smile at his infectious grin.

"What exactly did happen, Bella?" Jasper asked.

I told them all about my shield coming out and then what happened in the office. I finally turned toward my dad again. "Thanks for sticking up for me in there."

He waved his hand. "As if I wouldn't. Like I told them, they just made it easier for me to leave this town."

Tanya grinned with that statement and put her arms around his neck. "Maybe we can head up to Alaska sooner than we planned."

At least she could get Charlie up there sooner; that was what I was hoping for anyway.

Alice clapped her hands and stood up. "Enough of the nastiness. It's time for celebration. Girls and boys are separating now. Bella and Edward, say your goodbyes because the next time you see each other, you'll be getting married."

I shook my head at her squeals. Edward took my hand, pulling me up off the couch.

"I'll be back in a minute," I told Alice and Rose.

"Is that all it takes Edward? A minute?" Emmett teased as we were walking out.

My mouth dropped, and I turned to glare at him. "Shut up!" I didn't want to shout that Edward was more than satisfying considering Charlie looked like he was going to be ill.

Emmett just laughed at Edward's growl, and we continued on upstairs.

As soon as we walked into my room, Edward had me pressed against the closed door, kissing me senseless. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all week. Then the disaster of today … I don't want to be away from you tonight." His lips brushed against mine with each word, and I took in as much of his intoxicating breath as I could.

"I don't want to be away from you either." Although I knew we had no choice.

Our separate nights were already planned out.

"This will be the last night we ever spend apart … forever."

I shivered from his whispered words. Tomorrow really would be the start of our new life.

My fingers ran through his hair as his kisses continued, and I allowed myself to relax against him. It was nice to simply be for a few minutes and forget all the trouble around us.

When he pulled his lips from mine and pressed our foreheads together, I opened my eyes.

"They're going to interrupt us in a minute. I wish I could stay."

I could have gotten lost in his eyes for days. Instead I gave him one last kiss. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more."

With that, Emmett and Jasper came to drag Edward off and my things were loaded up to take over to the Cullen house. I glanced around my packed bedroom one last time, knowing I'd never sleep another night in this room.

With one final sigh, I turned and walked out to join the girls.

EPOV

It had been one of the most torturous days of my existence. From the start, Bella had been ridiculed and mocked by her peers, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

And then the gym incident!

Alice had only been able to warn me a few moments before it happened. I'd had no time to stop it.

Sometimes I cursed our gifts. It was as if they teased us with power, but didn't deliver when needed most.

One thing that did come out of today was a renewed sense of admiration for Charlie. He'd gone in and done exactly what Bella needed. He listened to her, believed her, and backed her up.

I made sure to tell him how grateful I was before I left.

"Dude, get out of your head. You're supposed to be having fun tonight."

I ducked as Emmett threw a punch at me, and I laughed at his always being one step too slow. He and Jasper had decided to take me out hunting tonight for my 'bachelor party', and we were racing through the wilderness of southern British Columbia.

"I'm having as much fun as possible without Bella being next to me." I jumped over a river, slowing down a little until they caught up to me.

Emmett purposely crashed into Jasper, sending him into a tree. I shook my head at them.

"What do you think the girls are doing tonight?" Emmett asked.

Jasper suddenly appeared, tackling Emmett to the ground. "Probably secret rituals involving underwear and pigtails."

Both their minds simultaneously wandered into pornographic territory … definitely not something I wanted to visualize involving my de facto sisters and mother.

I did wonder what Bella would look like in pigtails. We'd have to discuss that soon.

I groaned from the ache of wanting her.

"You're thinking about Bella in pigtails, aren't you?" Jasper teased, chuckling at me.

Emmett grinned at me knowingly and elbowed Jasper. "I bet our brother is kinky as all Hell. Bella has to deal with a century's worth of sexual frustration."

I rolled my eyes at them, refusing to get my feathers ruffled by their jabs. There were more serious things we had to discuss tonight.

"If you two fools are done messing around … we have to talk."

Immediately their thoughts were militant, ready to take on anything. I'd always admired their ability to go from laid-back to engaged instantly. I rarely went into easygoing mode.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I had a long discussion the day her mother arrived, and we haven't had a chance to talk to the whole family together this week with everything going on." I kicked a stone and watched it sail a hundred yards away. "Anyway, we decided I'd let you two in on this tonight and talk to the rest of the family in a few days."

I turned toward them.

"She's been having these feelings, and whether they come from her dreams, women's intuition, or even paranoia—I don't know—but I don't want to discount them. She believes the Volturi already know, or will know very soon about her … us. She thinks we will have a visitor at some point in the near future."

They were silent, but both of their minds were whirling with possibilities as to who it might be. It comforted me they didn't hesitate to give credence to Bella's premonitions.

"She wants—and I agree with her—to send her father and Tanya up to Alaska immediately following the wedding, as well as sending Renee back to Florida. Her mother shouldn't be too much of a problem since we know from her complaining that she is missing her husband.

"I'm not sure how today's events will change things, but Bella didn't see us making it to Alaska anytime soon." Or ever … but I kept that to myself. "Bella has decided she does not want to put off her change much longer." I took a deep breath. "She and I are going to try for a child as soon as possible."

To my surprise, Emmett didn't taunt me even a little. Instead he thanked me.

"Rose talked to me last night about her shopping trip with Bella … about her asking Rose to help and be included in the pregnancy. I can't even …" he broke off, looking down at the ground for a minute. "I know you understand how much this means to Rose, even though you'd never reveal it, but it means a lot to me too. You should have seen her face last night." He shook his head. "I didn't have a chance to thank Bella today for what she said, but I plan to tomorrow."

I smiled at him in understanding. "Bella is going to need Rose. We may have to keep Alice separated from Bella at times while she's pregnant."

"And I'll have to be wherever Alice is," Jasper interrupted, and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we'll have to test and see how far away Alice has to be from Bella to see her visions clearly."

"We won't allow anything to happen to Bella or your child, Edward." Jasper obviously felt my worry.

"I fear them coming while Bella is pregnant or before she's changed. Her shield seems to be highly dependent on her emotions, and even though it appears to strengthen with practice, it's still too unpredictable."

We stood there silent again, each of us focused on the task of guarding Bella.

"Maybe we should have different strategies for particular Volturi guards who may show up?" Emmett suggested.

"I think that's a good idea. But to take it a step further, what do we do with them when they come? Do we kill them on sight?" I knew Carlisle wouldn't like that idea, but he would go along with it if it meant security for his family.

"It's a tough decision. If we did kill whoever they sent, then they will immediately see us as a threat and send the whole guard over here. I don't think we're ready to deal with that until after Bella is changed." Jasper made a good point. "On the other hand, if they do witness Bella as a human—and especially if she's pregnant—they're going to report that back to Aro anyway."

"But it may give us more time to prepare to fight them all."

I sighed at Emmett's words.

"So is there no avoiding a confrontation with them? It sounds like you both think it's inevitable."

Jasper stepped toward me. "If Bella's correct in that the Volturi already know about her, then yes, it is inevitable."

I gripped my hair in frustration, knowing he was right. "So what do we do?"

Jasper gripped my shoulder, and I felt his calm washing over me. "We plan."

And that's what we did. All night and into the morning. We didn't stop until we had to leave for home.

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

I was getting married. Over all the years of my existence, I never truly believed it would happen ... that I would find love and marry the only one meant for me.

But Bella changed my world; she made me feel alive again. She chose to be mine forever.

I focused on those thoughts and put away the worry, wanting our wedding day to be as joyous as possible.

Emmett, Jasper, and I first met up with Charlie and Carlisle at the Swan house so we could change and arrive together. Even Charlie looked dapper in the tuxedo Alice had forced him to wear. I herded them along, more than eager to lay eyes on my bride.

I was blown away as we walked into our house. Alice and Esme had outdone themselves. Flowers were hung and arranged everywhere, and it appeared as if they'd had a year to plan the decorations rather than a week. I only hoped Bella was pleased.

"There you are! Finally!" Alice met us as we walked in, fussing over all our jackets and ushering us to our designated spots. She hugged me last. "She's stunning."

I laughed when she didn't allow me a mental picture, instead translating the bible into Latin.

Alice arranged Carlisle up front since he was conducting the ceremony and had everyone else take their appointed seats. I was left standing there, trying to ignore Emmett's funny faces, while Alice took Charlie back to Bella.

Jake was the only person outside the families that was present, and I nodded in thanks when he mentally wished me good luck and congratulations.

Renee's thoughts were subdued, and I wondered if maybe someone had given her a tranquilizer or sedative. She did send me a bright smile, and I returned it in kind.

Esme was beaming; she literally lit up the room. I was comforted by the level of love coming from her for both me and Bella.

The rest of the family sent me good wishes, each of them happy in their own way. Tanya was dreaming of a similar event happening soon between her and Charlie. Even Kate was excited about the union; she apparently had taken a shine to Bella.

It was hard not to.

Finally, it was time. The music changed and Alice took her seat next to Jasper.

Then there she was. If I'd had a beating heart, it would have stopped the moment I saw her in the long, white satin and lace dress. She blushed as everyone turned their heads, and I had to force myself not to run to her.

I'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

Everyone tittered at seeing Charlie walking her down the short aisle with his crutches, but I only had eyes for her. When she was at last by my side, her hand placed in mine, everything felt right. Everything fell in place.

Even with my perfect memory, the words and rituals of the ceremony were vague to me as soon as they passed. The only things I remembered with perfect clarity were the feel of her hand, the scent of her skin, the sparkle in her eyes, and the sound of her voice.

"I do."

They were the two most wonderful words in the world.

With the vows repeated, the bands placed on our fingers, and Carlisle announcing us husband and wife, I lifted Bella's veil and kissed her as the applause rang out around us.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you more. I've never been so happy."

I spun her around in my arms, agreeing with her sentiments.

Bella and I hugged everyone afterward, thanking them for everything they'd done to help us and for sharing this day. Jake left soon after eating half the food Esme had prepared, and I told him I'd be contacting him soon to discuss what we might be expecting.

I was anxious to be alone with my Bella, and Carlisle was valiantly trying to move things along so we could leave for our cottage. I was happy Carlisle had confirmed Renee's departing flight left in the morning and Tanya was convincing Charlie to leave for Alaska soon.

Just as Charlie and Renee were steered out the door—and Bella and I were close to escaping—Alice was hit with a vision that made me fall to my knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Definite swerve from canon this chapter with the school incident, so I'm eager to hear your thoughts. Sorry about the cliffie, but I promise the next update won't take so long to get out.<strong>

**Things are about to get really interesting. **


	36. Chapter 36 The Key

**I know I just posted an update two days ago, but I decided to get the next one out really quickly because of the mean cliffie! ;) This chapter is a little shorter, but I didn't want to leave you hanging very long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks so much to my lovely pre-readers Jen and Traci. Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Key<strong>

BPOV

I had just finished saying goodbye to my departing parents, when I turned around to see Edward fall to his knees. Alice screamed out as I ran to kneel on the floor next to my husband.

His hands gripped his head, and I could only look on helplessly.

Jasper immediately pulled Alice into his arms, trying to calm her, and Carlisle and Esme were next to me before I could blink.

"Alice is having a vision." Carlisle sounded worried, and a ball of dread weighed heavily in the pit of my stomach.

A few seconds later, Edward snapped out of it. His eyes found mine, and he scooped me up in his arms. He was holding me so tight it was almost painful, but I put my arms around his neck and held him back.

"No, no, no," he chanted into my hair.

There was so much pain in his voice, it was difficult for me to contain my tears. His torment was twisting up my insides.

"Edward, please. What did you see?"

He was inconsolable, rocking me in his arms, still on his knees. I hugged him, ran my fingers through his hair, kissed his neck, trying to do anything I could think of to bring him some comfort. The longer he painfully moaned, the stronger I felt his anguish. Seeing him like this was literally tearing me apart.

Eventually Carlisle was the one to bring order to the chaotic scene. He firmly gripped Edward's shoulder, forcing him to stop his movement and look up. It seemed to take a few minutes before Edward was coherent of anything except me in his embrace, but he finally nodded at whatever Carlisle was thinking, standing up with me still in his arms and walking us over to the couch.

Edward sat down, and I pressed into his side, still in my wedding gown. A still rattled Alice took the spot on my other side, followed by Jasper. The rest of the family sat on the couch facing us or in nearby chairs. The room was thick with tension.

"Alice, Edward, I know you've seen some horrible vision, but we all need to hear it so we can figure out how to prevent it." Carlisle tried to sound composed and calm, but there was an underlying tone of fear. His hand gripped Esme's tightly.

Alice broke the silence. "Someone made a decision just before the vision hit, and I don't know who. Whatever they decided … we have to change it." She took my hand not already occupied by Edward. "I only want to describe this once, it's just too painful."

She rested her head on Jasper's shoulder and took a few breaths.

"It was a scene a month or two away. I'm not sure of the date, but Esme's tulips were blooming brightly in her garden. Bella, you just delivered—a baby girl—and were in the process of changing. Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix showed up, but some or all of them had been here before." She paused, a sob emerging from her throat.

Jasper's calm washed over me, and Alice nodded to him when he whispered in her ear.

"Alec used his gift to freeze Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. Jane tortured me while the rest of them destroyed Jasper, Rose, and Esme. They slaughtered Bella in front of Edward before she completely turned, and then took the baby, me, and Edward back with them to Volterra."

Terror and sadness clouded the room, all of my vampires clutching their mates. I shivered thinking of what Edward must be going through to see them kill me in his head. It was no wonder he was so upset.

It didn't escape my notice the Volturi specifically killed off one of each pair in the vision.

"Where was I during all this?" Kate asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. You weren't there from what I saw."

Edward still hadn't said a word, keeping his head tucked into my neck and looking at no one.

"Charlie and I weren't there either?" Tanya inquired.

"No, only those I mentioned." Alice's voice was small, and she curled herself into Jasper's side.

"Everyone think about what was happening just before her vision came. Try to pinpoint if you made any decisions."

There was silence after Carlisle's request, each of us locked in our own heads. Only Edward had to hear everyone's frantic thoughts.

I wished I was strong enough to block his head from being bombarded by the fear resounding around us.

But maybe I could be.

_What if I changed now?_

I made the decision to change tonight and looked over at Alice. Her eyes glazed over, and Edward's hand tightened its grip on mine.

A few moments later, Alice looked at me and shook her head. "No, Bella. That's not the answer. In that future, the Volturi kill Edward and take you."

"But I could protect him … all of you!"

She sighed. "I'm only telling you what I saw when you made that decision. The answer doesn't have to do with changing you now. It's something else. There's something we're missing."

It was that moment a cell phone rang, and Tanya rushed to answer it.

"Hey, Charlie. Is everything okay? I'll be over there soon."

The rest of us ignored their banter, until Alice stood up suddenly and looked at Tanya.

"What did he just say?" She flew across the room and took the phone out of Tanya's hand. "Charlie, what were you thinking as you left here tonight?"

I couldn't hear what my dad said, but Edward's head finally lifted and he stared at the phone in Alice's hand.

Alice's eyes met Edward's, and he nodded at her. She smiled for the first time since having her vision, and I felt a bit of hope shining through the despair.

"Charlie, I want you to forget about going to Alaska right now. This is urgent, and Bella's life may be dependent on this choice. I want you to decide, right now, to stay in Forks for the time being." She shook her head as if he could see her through the phone. "Stop! I promise to tell you everything, but I need you to do this for me right now. I have to see if the future changes with this decision. Make the choice that you and Tanya will remain here."

Jasper was at her side in a flash as she watched the future in her mind again. She shook her head as her eyes cleared.

"It's better, but still not enough." She looked at Tanya while still speaking on the phone. "Have you two decided on your change, Charlie?"

Tanya looked at the rest of us. "We were thinking of waiting until he'd seen some of the sights up north and then doing it up there."

Alice bounced on her heels, excited as though she'd figured out the answer. "Charlie, I want you to choose to be changed now … tomorrow or someday very soon. Decide you want to do it here."

The room fell silent again, until Edward pulled me into his lap and sighed with relief.

"He's a shield, too. Not as strong as you, but strong enough. He will be able to protect against Alec's gift and possibly Jane's. The details are not quite as clear as her first vision tonight, but you will be safe. Alice sees you changed … sees us together with our child … sees the family together."

The dam broke on my tears and sobs of relief wracked my body. My emotions flooded out as I cried in Edward's arms. I barely heard the others strategizing and discussing around me.

"Shh, my angel. It's going to work out now." Edward rubbed my back as I clung to him. "I'm sorry you had to deal with this tonight. You should only be happy on our wedding day."

"It should be the same for you," I cried into his neck. "I can't even imagine having to see the things you did in your mind. This is your day, too."

Edward gave me as much time as I needed, whispering how much he loved me in my ear. When I'd finally calmed down, I looked around the room and noticed Tanya had left.

"She went to be with your father," Carlisle told me. "She's going to let him know what happened here tonight, and as soon as your mother leaves in the morning, Tanya will bring him here."

I nodded. "So he was the key. He's going to be changed now?"

Alice came to kneel in front of me. "We're going to explain everything to him and let him make his choice."

"He'll choose this," I whispered. "Who is going to change him?"

Carlisle stood up. "Tanya has never changed anyone before, so if she's not comfortable doing it, I will turn him."

I smiled at him. "Thank you. I know you don't like the thought of changing someone who isn't close to death."

"My family comes first, and Charlie is now included with us. If he decides this is the destiny he wants, I will make sure it is done."

Alice leaned forward and hugged me. "It will work out now. I'm sorry this happened on what should have been the happiest day of your life, but at least we have the information we need." She pulled away, taking mine and Edward's hands in hers. "You two should leave. Enjoy the rest of your wedding day. Forget about all this for the rest of the night. We'll get it all figured out."

The rest of them joined in at that, urging Edward and I to leave for our cottage. I think both he and I were more than ready to get away.

After goodbyes to them all, Edward carried me off through the woods, not placing me on my feet until we were inside our little home.

EPOV

The image of my Bella—sliced and drained by Demetri—would forever be burned in my memory. Not even the tormenting fire from Carlisle's venom compared to the anguish I felt when Alice's vision hit me.

I'd tried to shut my mind off, the fear of the others only compounding my own panic. But that never worked. Terror trapped me until we realized it was Charlie who was the key.

It wounded my pride somewhat to know I wouldn't be enough to save Bella alone, but I was also relieved to see a future—however hazy at the moment—where she and I were together.

Where our family was together.

One thing I was completely sure of was that Demetri would be destroyed by my hands, and nothing on this earth would stop me from finishing that task.

"Where are you?"

I looked down at the angel in my arms, her hair spread over the pillow and eyes wide with love. The morning light streaming through the window complemented her fair skin and rosy cheeks.

As soon as we'd arrived at the cottage the night before, she'd pleaded with me to be with her, love her, make her forget the threats we'd been accosted with. We stayed up most of the night, each of us giving the other what we needed.

"I'm right here with you, my beautiful wife." I nuzzled her neck, enjoying the way her fingers swept through my hair. "I thought you were going to get some sleep?"

"I can't sleep. Too many things on my mind."

I sighed, wishing I could erase her worry. She pushed against my chest, and I obliged her by lying back on the bed. I smiled as she moved to hover over me, straddling my waist, her hair curtaining our faces.

"Hey. The reason I can't sleep is because I don't want to sleep." She brushed my cheeks with her fingers. "No matter what happens, I want to enjoy every second I have with you. I love you. I married you."

When her lips molded onto mine, I allowed myself to take pleasure in her words, the feel of her taking me in, and the scent of her arousal. Complete bliss was found as our eyes locked and our bodies moved together.

"Fill me up, Edward. I love when you come inside me."

I growled at her dirty words. She knew every one of my buttons.

"I like it when you growl at me, too," she added.

She laughed as I flipped us over, and it was the sweetest sound in the world.

I proceeded to 'fill her up'—over and over—until she was sufficiently exhausted.

A small feeling of smugness came over me when her light snores filled the air. I covered her with a blanket before getting up to check my phone.

I immediately phoned Alice when I saw her text message asking me to call.

"Hey, Edward."

"What's going on?"

"Charlie will be here at three."

I looked at the clock. Bella would at least get a couple hours of sleep.

"Well, what have you seen?"

"Charlie's decided to turn. Carlisle's going to do it tonight; Tanya doesn't want to take the risk of not being able to stop."

"Are you sure this is the way?" I didn't want Charlie to ever regret making a decision he couldn't reverse.

"Yes, Edward. This is meant to happen. I've seen him _after_. It's going to work out fine."

"What about the newborn bloodlust? Should we take him away to do it somewhere more remote?"

"No. He's going to be okay. He won't have quite the control Bella will, but we'll be able to handle it. He needs to be here."

"And you're sure he's ready? He's prepared to leave everyone he's always known?"

"Yes. I'm telling you, he's even more hard-headed than Bella. He's set on this path. He's even written letters to Harry and Billy, which he wants you and Bella to deliver to Jake."

I heard Bella whimper two rooms away and was at her side a second later. She clutched the blanket with her fingers, her faced scrunched in sleep.

"Alice, I need to go. I'll bring Bella there at three so she and Charlie can have a minute alone. But I'll bring her back here during the change and until we're sure he is under control."

"Of course. Take care of her. I'll see you two soon."

I placed the phone on the bedside table, getting back under the covers with Bella. Her face smoothed out as she cuddled next to me, and I was relieved to hear her whimpers turn to happy sighs.

I gently traced her parted lips, hoping our new plan would allow me to see the day when she no longer required rest.

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

Bella and I arrived at the main house at exactly three. Charlie was already there, stationed with Tanya in the living room and surrounded by the rest of the family.

His thoughts bordered on excitement for what was about to happen, and I wondered if they'd truly gotten through his head exactly how painful the next three days were going to be for him.

Bella and I sat down next to him as Carlisle and Jasper went through the process of the change in detail and what he should expect afterwards. Aside from a few cringes, Charlie never wavered in his desire to proceed.

"I'm ready. I want to do this."

Bella threw her arms around his neck, and Charlie shed a few tears as she wept.

"Let's give them some privacy," Esme said, motioning for the rest of us to leave them.

My fingers trailed down Bella's back before I rose to join my family in the dining room. I immediately sought Carlisle, who stood somberly and alone in the corner.

_Am I doing the right thing? Can I end his life, even for the sake of my family?_

His thoughts hit me hard. He was such a good man; more pure of heart than any human I'd ever encountered. This situation weighed heavily on him. I gripped his shoulder, and he met my eyes.

"His mind is set. He's sure of his choice," I told him, hoping it would bring him some comfort. "And you shouldn't consider it ending his life, but giving him a new one."

_You surprise me, Edward. I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth._

"I think I've come around on a few things I never thought I would since meeting Bella."

He nodded and looked down again.

_I'm scared for us all. I have to be strong for them, but the thought of losing Esme, you—any of you—it shatters me. You have to help me keep things grounded._

"I will. We are going to get through this. All of us."

It really was a role reversal, me waxing optimistic and Carlisle floundering against the dark.

I heard Bella saying her goodbye, and Carlisle nodded for me to go to her.

Her eyes were rimmed red from her tears, but she wore a wide smile. Charlie stood as I neared them, leaning on one of his crutches.

"I guess I won't need these damn things in a couple days."

I chuckled, holding my hand out. He shook it, and then gave me a pat on my shoulder.

"This isn't really goodbye. We'll all see each other soon enough." He stared at me for a moment. "If anything should happen to me, I expect you to do everything you can to keep her safe."

I nodded to appease him, although we both knew she was my first priority. "You're going to come out of this fine. Alice has seen it."

"Yeah, she told me." He shook his head and smoothed his moustache. "I'm ready."

After one last hug for Bella, he waved us off. I was happy he was adamant Bella not be there during the change, and that she was complying.

I had her back in the cottage minutes later. She was quiet, but I kept her company as she fixed herself a sandwich.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked her when I could take her silence no longer.

She reached across the table, and I took her hand. "I think I'm really lucky. I have so many people that care about me." She chuckled and looked down at the table. "Do you know what Dad made me promise?"

"What?"

She tilted her head back up and grinned. "That I would not think about anything but you for the next few days. That I enjoy my honeymoon."

I liked Charlie more than ever.

"Did I ever tell you your father has some genius qualities about him?"

She doubled over in laughter, and I joined in with her.

"Well, I'm going to take his advice." She calmed down and squeezed my hand. "You are the center of my attention for as long as we have. What are you going to do with me, Mr. Cullen?"

The ideas that ran through my head would have made me blush if it was possible.

I stood, picked her up, and set her down on top of the table. She opened her knees, and I stepped between them, pressing against her.

"I have just one question for you, Mrs. Cullen." My hands disappeared under her top, and I reveled in the feel of her warm skin.

She gulped when my lips brushed along her collar bone and neck.

"Wh … wh … what's the question?"

I smiled against her skin, loving how her heart beat faster from my touches.

"Have you ever worn pigtails?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really eager to hear your thoughts after this chapter. Do you think they've really got it all figured out?<strong>


	37. Chapter 37 This is Us

**Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Us<strong>

BPOV

We had two weeks of wedded bliss. We took romantic baths by candlelight, long walks in the woods, read to each other by the fireplace, and christened every inch of our cottage.

Twice.

At least.

The only outside contact we made was with Alice every couple days, to check up on my dad; and Jake, to let him know Charlie's decision to become a vampire.

Charlie had come through the change fine, just as promised, and he had been learning to control his thirst and mannerisms ever since. All reports back indicated he was taking to his new senses and strength very well.

Tanya was in heaven. Needless to say, I had to cut Alice off when she wanted to start gossiping about my dad's sexual practices and how the family was having trouble prying him and Tanya apart.

Ewww.

Our peaceful time by ourselves came to an end one morning when I awoke to Edward lying between my legs, his hands on my hips, and his head on my stomach. Now, that wasn't an unusual position for me to wake up in. He often liked to rouse me similarly, except his face was usually a little lower.

But I knew it was different this morning. His head was still, even though he had to know I was no longer asleep.

I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, waiting for him to look up at me. When he did, I was surprised by his brilliant smile.

"What? What's the smile for?"

He slowly crawled up my body until our faces were aligned. I grinned when his lips gently pressed against mine. He stilled again, and I opened my eyes to find his twinkling at me.

"I think you're pregnant."

Almost as if on cue, I felt a twitch in my abdomen and my hand immediately moved down to spread over my tummy. He covered my hand with his, and our twined fingers stilled. Apparently it was still much too soon to feel any movement on the outside.

"How do you know? Are you sure? What did you hear?" I was so excited, my fumbling words were coming out faster than I could think.

Now that I was aware of his suspicion, I realized I was ravenously hungry. I sat up quickly, Edward chuckling at my antics.

"There's a fluttering this morning. It's different than your heartbeat; much faster and still quiet at this point. It took everything in me not to wake you up as soon as I heard it."

I stood and ran to the bathroom, not caring in the least that I was standing in front of the mirror naked. I looked at myself, not seeing any differences. Edward came in behind me and our eyes met in the mirror.

"Do you still hear it? Do you really think…?"

He nodded and knelt down in front of me, pressing his cheek to my stomach and hugging me around the waist.

"I think we need to call Carlisle now."

He was right. We couldn't waste any time.

"Let me…wow…one thing before Carlisle." I moved to sit down on the edge of the tub, feeling a little wobbly from the excitement. "Would you grab my phone?"

He retrieved it quickly, handing it over to me.

There was one person I had to call before anyone else. I hit the number, taking a deep breath.

"Bella?"

The sound of her voice sent me into an emotional tailspin. A sob emerged from my throat and happy tears flowed down my face. Edward sat on the floor in front of me, rubbing my legs, and looking slightly worried. I gave him a smile to let him know I was okay.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need me?"

I took another breath. "Rose, yes, I'm going to need you very soon."

"I can be there in a minute. Just let me…"

I stopped her before she dashed out the door. I giggled into the phone, unable to contain my happiness.

"Don't come over, I was just calling you to let you know Edward and I will be arriving there in a little while." I paused and brushed Edward's cheek with my fingers. "He thinks I'm pregnant."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear when she started screaming. Edward and I laughed at the sounds coming from her and the others. Finally she settled down after a couple minutes.

"We already have a plan of action," she told me.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, of course we were anticipating this moment, so we've laid out some new living arrangements for the duration of your pregnancy. Charlie and Tanya are going to stay at the cottage, while you and Edward move into the main house for now. We have everything ready to go to take care of you."

"What about Alice?"

I knew it would be hard for her to have visions around me.

"She and Jasper are going to move back and forth between Charlie's house and here."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Esme is already cooking up a storm for you."

My stomach growled and Edward laughed. "Good, because I'm hungry."

Things moved quickly at that point. Edward dashed around the cottage, gathering anything we might need while I showered and dressed. As I took my time under the warm shower, my hand rubbed my stomach. When I felt another twinge, I couldn't help my happy tears from flowing again.

This was really happening. Edward and I were going to be parents. My life was never going to be the same.

I was somewhat sad I wouldn't be able to share my joy with either of my parents. At some point soon, I would have to make a decision on how to deal with Renee. But it was even harder having my dad so close, yet not able to see him.

It made my relationships with all the Cullens that much more important. My child was going to be so loved.

I already loved her. Or him.

Edward was waiting patiently when I finally got myself dried off and dressed. Not even Alice was going to complain about my wanting to be comfortable in sweatpants and a hoodie.

I happily took his hand as we walked out to the car. I couldn't help being excited to see everyone. As soon as he pulled away, he called Carlisle to let them know we were on our way so Tanya and Charlie could take off.

As we approached the house, my face lit up in a smile seeing the whole family waiting on the front porch. The car hadn't even stopped completely when my door flew open and Emmett snatched me into a hug.

"Bellaboo!" His grip was soft as he only spun me around a couple times. I laughed, but the others were not impressed.

"Put her down!" Rose screeched.

"Let her go!" Edward yelled.

"Emmett, honey, please don't hurt her!" Esme pleaded.

He just winked at me and set me on my feet.

"It's good to see you, lil' sis."

"You too, Em."

After whacking Emmett on the head a couple times, Rose was by my side. She gave me a gentle hug before pulling back and holding my gaze. Everything went silent, and I wondered what she was thinking.

Then suddenly, she grinned and started twirling around and laughing.

I looked at Edward, who had managed to get through everyone and take my hand, and he only shook his head and smiled.

"Bella, I can hear the baby's heartbeat," Rose finally explained.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and my hand instinctively moved to cover my stomach again. I met Alice's eyes, and she gave me a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to be around very much. I don't want to miss this, but it's true. I can't see anything right now."

I hugged her tight. "It's okay, Alice. We can still talk over the phone."

Jasper embraced me next, assuring me he and Alice would be close by and would alert us of any news as soon as she saw something.

After waving bye to them, Esme herded me inside to eat. The smell of freshly cooked bacon hit me as I neared the kitchen. It was overwhelming, and my stomach protested immediately.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, covering my mouth with my hand. I pulled away from Edward and ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom.

I barely made it to the toilet before I started throwing up.

EPOV

I held her hair back, helpless to do anything more to comfort her as her body heaved continuously. Esme and Rose were busy trying to fix some different food that might be appealing to Bella, while airing out the house from the smell she had found noxious.

I would have given anything to be the one to shoulder the pain and physical trauma we knew was coming for the next month while Bella carried our child.

Carlisle's thoughts filtered in as he remained stationed out in the hallway.

_She'll be all right, Edward. This is normal. Is she ready for what she's going to have to do?_

I sighed and rinsed a cloth with cold water before placing it on Bella's forehead. We all knew what Bella was going to have to face, including her.

She would have to drink blood.

Bella's vomiting finally stopped, and I helped her turn around and sit down. I dampened the cloth again and wiped her flushed face. She gave me a brave smile and put her hand over mine.

"Quit worrying, Edward. I'm going to be fine. I can do this."

If I didn't already love her with every cell of my being, her words would have done it. I brushed stray hairs back from her face and knelt down in front of her.

"I just want to take as much stress from you as I can," I explained.

"Well, I know it's not going to be easy for you to watch me go through this, but you know I'm strong enough to do this. If you are worrying, it's only going to make me anxious." She grabbed my hand and put it over her belly. "This is us in here. Our baby. I'm ready to do anything to make sure he or she is healthy and happy."

"And you. We have to keep you strong enough." I wanted her to be as concerned for her health as she was about the baby's.

She ran her fingers through my hair and smiled. "Yes, me too. Soon nothing will ever part us again."

I pulled her to me in a hug, wishing and hoping her words would come true. But thoughts of the Volturi crept into my mind against my will. I forced myself to push those fears aside for the moment and focus on Bella.

"Do you feel like you can try to eat something?"

She nodded and stood up. We walked out together, finding the rest of the family in the kitchen. Esme and Rosalie immediately had Bella sitting on a stool and set out various breads, fruits, and drinks in front of her. Emmett stood to the side, his thoughts worried about Bella being sick. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Bella, we are going to try and figure out a way to maintain both your diets. I want to keep both you and the baby as nourished as possible, so please be honest with telling us what appeals to you food-wise. Don't hold back."

"Okay," she complied, taking a sip of ginger ale. She grimaced and shook her head.

When she took a deep breath and donned a look of determination, we all knew what was coming next.

"Please, Rose. Just give it to me. Let's see if it works."

Rose nodded and pulled out a Styrofoam cup she already had prepared from the refrigerator. She placed a straw through the top and handed it to Bella.

Everyone's eyes centered on Bella, and she closed hers as she brought her lips to the straw.

_Please let her like the taste._

_I hope this works._

_I'm so proud of her for doing this._

_She's already a great mother._

I didn't breathe as my family's thoughts invaded my head. I solely concentrated on Bella's face as she pulled the blood into her mouth and swallowed.

Her eyes opened and met mine. It seemed like everyone exhaled simultaneously as she nodded her head and kept drinking. She drank the whole cup down at once, not stopping until she was finished.

"That was what the baby wanted," she finally said, before reaching for the plate of scrambled eggs and putting a forkful in her mouth. "I'm really hungry now that the baby ate."

Rose and Esme laughed, pushing different foods in front of Bella to try. I looked over at Carlisle, much more relaxed now.

_I think the answer is keeping the baby happy, then Bella will still be able to eat normal human food._

I nodded in agreement.

After Bella had eaten her fill, she and I went with Carlisle to his makeshift medical room he had set up for her. I watched as he measured her weight, took some blood, asked her question after question, and tried an ultrasound.

We viewed the actual amniotic sac, although we couldn't see inside it. Carlisle was able to amplify the sound of the heartbeat so Bella could hear our baby like the rest of us. The joy on her face was indescribable, and I knew no matter what happened in the future, it was worth it to see her as happy as she was.

"I hope we can have a daily check-up like this, Bella," Carlisle asked as he finished up.

"Sure. I want to be as careful as possible." Bella agreed with him, before yawning widely.

I put my arm around her as she got down from the table. "Would you like to lie down for awhile? Take a nap?" I asked her.

"Yes, that would be great. But can we stay downstairs? I want to be around everyone."

"Sure, love. Let's get you situated on the couch."

I got her comfortable and wrapped up in a couple blankets, while she argued with Emmett over what movie to put in. It didn't matter what movie started, she was sound asleep ten minutes into it. Rose sat with her on the couch while I took the opportunity to talk to Carlisle alone. I found him in his office going over old texts he'd been researching.

He looked up as I walked in, giving me a smile. "One thing I haven't said to you yet…congratulations."

I chuckled and sat down. "Thanks. Even though I know this is all happening, it still hasn't really sunk in yet."

He nodded. "You know we've been preparing for this a while now. I have more than enough blood stored for Bella, and animal blood for the rest of us, just in case of emergencies."

In Alice's vision, we hadn't been able to leave our house to hunt while Bella had been pregnant because of the wolves. They had wanted to kill Bella and our baby out of fear. I needed to contact Jake soon and let him know the situation. While we didn't have the worry of our furry enemies at the moment, there was still the uncertainty of the Volturi we had to deal with.

"So Alice hasn't seen anything from Italy yet?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Not yet."

We sat there silently for a few minutes, and I sympathized with the intense fear his mind revealed regarding them showing up. Even though the best option was to keep everyone here, I still had a strong urge to grab Bella up and hide her away somewhere.

"Where is Kate?" She hadn't been around since Bella and I arrived.

Carlisle actually smiled and laughed. "She took off to North Carolina of all places."

He ran over a memory in his mind, and I watched as Alice had a vision of Garrett. Kate had excitedly taken her information and went off in pursuit of her mate.

"She promised she would return here as soon as she could…with Garrett in tow." Carlisle's eyes sparkled a little as he was happy one of his oldest friends was finding her own love.

"That's great. I hope she finds him. Has there been any word from Eleazar? What are they doing with Laurent?"

"He called a few days ago. Laurent seems to be happy with Irina and adjusting to their lifestyle. Eleazar told me he hadn't done anything suspicious thus far."

I raised my eyebrows at him, and he held up his hands.

"I know how you feel, Edward. But we can't judge Laurent based on something in Alice's first vision. It hasn't played out like that, and we cannot rightly end him if he isn't a threat."

I growled, but relented. If Laurent made even a tiny step out of line, I would have no qualms destroying him.

"I'd like you to make up a few syringes with your venom as soon as possible," he requested, changing the subject.

"I will take care of it. Have you figured out any other method of delivery aside from what Alice saw?"

I wanted to avoid a Cesarean via my teeth if at all possible. The thought of mangling my Bella pained me.

He shook his head again. "It may be the only way, Edward. I'm sorry. There just aren't any human instruments strong enough to slice through and get the baby out."

"I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure both the baby and Bella's health. I want to avoid any close calls if we can."

"Today was encouraging. We know the baby is going to grow extremely fast, but if we can keep Bella nourished, her body should be able to withstand the growth better than Alice saw." He paused for a moment. "But we have to be prepared that since we will be getting the baby's needs met from the start, the gestation time may be even shorter than we think."

"You think it will be shorter than a month?" I asked.

"It very well might. I will chart her progress daily and try to project when the baby will be full term. I'd like for us to get the baby out before it tries to escape itself."

I nodded in understanding. It would be better if we could get her delivered before the baby harmed Bella trying to get out. I left Carlisle a short time later, returning downstairs to find Bella still asleep.

Emmett slapped my shoulder. "Congrats, bro. I knew you could do it."

I shook my head. "Be quiet, don't wake her up." I smiled down at Bella, who was fast asleep, her head resting on a pillow on Rose's lap.

"Hey, it wouldn't be right if I didn't harass you a little, Daddyward," Emmett whispered.

Rose joined me as we rolled our eyes at him. Her expression changed when she glanced at me, and I was taken aback by her soft smile.

_I'm so happy for you both. Thank you, Edward. _

I nodded at her, giving her a smile in return. Rose and I had often butted heads over the years, but I also knew there would be nobody who would protect Bella and our child more fiercely. There wasn't a creature alive more protective than Rose when she wanted to be.

The next few days went by quickly, a routine settling in for us all. Carlisle kept immaculate records of the baby's progress, and we all tried to make Bella as comfortable as possible.

We shouldn't have been surprised that it was only the calm before the storm. When Alice's name appeared on my phone, the dread of what I knew was approaching swept over me.

I looked around at everyone's faces as I answered.

"Alice?"

She didn't waste any time getting the bad news out.

"They're coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, baby Cullen is on the way…and so are some unwelcome visitors. I'm interested in your thoughts about baby names. What are your favorites for a girl or a boy? <strong>

**If you read my AH WIP, Fated Love, I wanted to let you know that I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I know it hasn't updated in a long time, but I promise I will complete it. **

**For Nolebucgrl, I am including a promised love poem (the rest of you please feel free to laugh at us):**

**Roses are red, violets are blue;  
>You love me and I love you.<br>Daisies are white, and a little yellow too;  
>There is no one else I adore more than you.<strong>

**That is way better than any of Jaspy's poems…LOL! Make sure to read her story called Sideline Collision if you don't know what I'm referring to. **

**And here are some recs from what I've been reading lately:**

**There is a Light by belladonnacullen  
>My Beautiful Storm by troublefollows1017<br>Blind Spot by FictionFreak95  
>Taste of Innocence by Nolebucgrl<br>Evading Edward by VampsHaveLaws  
>Watching Her by les16<br>Head Over Feet by iambeagle  
>Theories of Bellativity by kikki7<br>White Swan Lodge by jarkin33  
>Hardcover Paranormal Romance by badjujube<br>Practice to Deceive by Livie79  
>A Soft Place to Land by btwnthestacks<br>Dusty by YellowBella  
>Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison<strong>

**If you are on twitter, come and find me at twilover76 **


	38. Chapter 38 Preparations

**AN: I know it's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. I've been working on another story called No Ordinary Proposal. I hope you check it out if you haven't already! **

**Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparations<strong>

EPOV

"They're coming."

Everyone heard Alice's words through the phone except my Bella, yet she reacted to the fear on all their faces. Her body tensed next to mine and her heart raced as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

She hated being left out. Not knowing.

As much as I wanted to keep her from hearing any bad news, I knew she would only worry more if she was kept in the dark.

"Alice, I'm going to put you on speakerphone." I clicked the button and set my phone down on the coffee table in front of us. "What did you see?"

Bella grabbed for my hand when Alice started explaining.

"The decision's been made. Aro's sending Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix here. They are only to deliver something to Carlisle, observe, and report back. There's a problem though."

"What?" All of us asked at the same time.

"I can't see what happens when they get here."

There were only two reasons why Alice wouldn't be able to see.

"Because of the baby?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't think so. It isn't a fuzzy scene, which is what I get now when I look for Bella or the baby. It's blank. Completely blank."

"Jacob," Bella said. Everyone turned their attention to her. "It must be him."

"That's what I think, too," Alice added.

"When will it be, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "How much time before they get here?"

"More than one week, but less than two."

I cradled my forehead in my palm, my mind a blur of impeding thoughts from my family. Emmett was ready to fight, Rose was planning how to keep Bella and the baby safe, Esme was frightened for everyone, and Carlisle was wondering what it was the Volturi guards were delivering to him.

"There's more."

Everyone's minds focused on Alice's exclamation.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, knowing deep down inside it had something to do with Bella.

"Aro is going to tell them to find Bella. Victoria revealed what she witnessed and read from the pages. When Aro made the decision, he told Caius and Marcus he believes Carlisle has likely already changed Bella." She paused, directing her next words to the head of our family. "Carlisle, Aro thinks you are making an army to overthrow them."

Carlisle shook his head, his thoughts full of the betrayal by those he'd once considered friends. My mind remained on Bella being the target of Aro's investigation.

"I should take Bella out of here while I still can. She shouldn't be here when they arrive," I said.

"You can't, Edward. They know she's here. Demetri will find you. You can't be out there alone, especially with Bella in the fragile state she's in now. She _has_ to stay here."

"No!" I roared. "I'm not taking the chance of them hurting her."

None of them understood. Bella was my other half. I wouldn't survive without her. To deliberately put her in the path of the Volturi while she was still human was insanity. With one flick of their wrist, Bella could be destroyed.

I couldn't do it.

I wouldn't do it.

Their thoughts flooded my head until it felt like I was going to explode. I buried my face in my hands as Bella's warm fingers touched my arm in comfort. I couldn't help flinching away. It should have been me comforting her and not the other way around. I mentally flogged myself as my family drowned my mind with their worry, fear, and sympathy.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away and figure out what to do.

I ignored Bella's whimper as I stood and darted out of the house. It hurt me to cause her any pain, but I knew it would be worse if I didn't get away from them all for awhile. I ran through the forest, allowing my mind to clear as the intrusive thoughts of my family faded away.

_How could they ask me to present Bella in front of the firing squad willingly?_

If Aro's four henchmen didn't hurt her, then they would immediately inform him about her. He would know her talents. He would know there was a baby. He would covet my Bella for his own.

Rage burned inside me, my hand reaching out to uproot trees as I ran.

I would just take her away from the house in secret. I'd need to hide my plans from Alice somehow, but I would do it.

I would hide Bella and set a trap for Demetri somewhere else.

I would kill him.

_But what about the baby?_

I roared out in frustration again. I couldn't just leave Bella alone somewhere. She needed constant care and attention if she was going to make it out of this pregnancy well enough to be changed.

It was an impossible situation.

I leaped over a river, completely caught up in my own head. If I'd been paying better attention, I would have heard his thoughts before my body was slammed to the ground.

_Jasper_.

I growled at my brother, who had me pinned beneath him. I should have known Alice would have seen where I was and sent him to stop me.

My anger bolstered my strength, and I threw him off me and into a surrounding tree. The crack of splitting wood resounded through the quiet forest as I got to my feet. He was only slowed for less than a second, charging at me and throwing me back to the ground.

We fought, we swore, we wrestled and came to blows. The thundering sounds of our bodies colliding were muffled by the dense trees, and luckily there were no humans around for miles.

He didn't take it easy on me, and I was thankful. There was no pity, no coddling, no consideration; he simply came at me with as much force as I used on him.

It was what I needed.

After a few minutes of fighting, we stood looking at each other, each of us taking heaving, unnecessary breaths. We were covered in dirt from head to foot, our clothes ripped, and a circle of destruction around us where we'd knocked down everything within a fifty yard radius.

"Are you done?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm done." Even though vampires didn't tire, it still felt as if I was exhausted. Both mentally and physically.

"I know nothing I say is going to make you feel better, but it's not hopeless. We're going to come up with a plan."

"I can't lose her, Jasper."

"I know," he said, walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "I _know_."

I shook my head. It had been selfish of me to think none of them understood what I was going through. All of them had the same fear of losing their mate.

_We have to scrap the plan of defense. We're going to have to go on the offensive._

I looked back up to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Carlisle is going to be resistant, but we can't just stand by and hope for the best. We have to destroy them."

"You mean take out the four of them when they arrive?"

He nodded. "Yes."

His words sunk in, and I turned over the idea in my head. "What will Aro do then?"

"For one thing, if we destroy his four most prized guards, he'll be scared of our power. He may back off completely. Call a truce of sorts."

"Can we do it? Can we kill them all?"

"I think so. I have the beginnings of a strategy in my head, but we'll have to talk it out. Practice. Perfect it. We'll have Charlie. I've been working with him and his shield, but I don't know if he'll be able to block both Alec and Jane. Alice has already called Kate, and she will be back with Garrett in tow." He paused and took a breath. "You need to call Jacob."

"You think we need the wolves for just the four of them?"

He shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry. We're not sure when they are going to arrive exactly. What shape will Bella be in at that point? Carlisle thinks she could be ready to deliver in about two weeks. How many of us are going to have to be by her side to get her through it?"

He was right. We had to have as many reinforcements as possible, and we needed to plan. I wanted to kick my own ass for running away when my family needed everyone there. I was wasting precious time feeling sorry for myself.

"Stop it." Jasper caught my arm as I started to run back to the house. "Stop blaming yourself and give yourself a bit of a break. Everyone knows how much you're dealing with. It's better you took a little time and got away from it all to clear your head instead of blowing up in front of Bella."

"I shouldn't have left her. I'm an idiot."

Jasper chuckled, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You might have to grovel a little, but we've all been there before. Just remember we're all in this together."

He calmed me down both with his words and his mind. I'd have to thank Alice later for sending him after me.

"Thanks, Jasper. For everything."

"Come on. Let's go back home."

BPOV

As soon as Edward rushed out the door, I doubled over in pain. Rose knelt down in front of me, brushing my hair back.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Help me to the bathroom. I'm going to be sick."

She didn't hesitate, practically carrying me the whole way. I heaved all the contents of my stomach as Rose stayed by my side.

I felt weak as I held onto the porcelain. It was as if my bones and muscles were losing their ability to function properly. Carlisle had been keeping daily records and believed I was about two weeks along. My belly had already started protruding, and it had become more difficult for me to get around on my own. Even with my drinking blood for the entirety of my pregnancy, it was taking its toll on my body.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

I loved my baby. _Our_ baby. The little miracle made by me and my Edward.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets back," Rose muttered, washing my face with a cool, wet cloth.

"Don't say that. He's scared. We all are. He has to take on everyone's fears along with his own." I wasn't going to let anyone talk badly about Edward in front of me.

Rose huffed, but didn't say another word about him. She helped me get cleaned up and situated back on the couch. Esme appeared with another Styrofoam cup for me, and I greedily drank down the contents.

I rubbed my belly afterward, feeling a little better. It still felt off without Edward by my side. It was almost like the baby knew he wasn't there.

I hadn't been surprised when he took off, although it did sting a little. Alice's vision was frightening, and I knew Edward had to be going out of his mind. I didn't blame him for needing to get away; I just hoped he wouldn't be gone too long.

Emmett tried to keep me entertained by suggesting games to play, and Rose tried to get me to eat something. I turned them both down. My eyes were heavy as I opted to lie down instead. Esme covered me in blankets, and I fell asleep surrounded by those I loved.

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

"_Don't touch her!" _

_Edward's strained voice reached my ears as he was held prisoner by Felix across the room._

_I cringed back from the ruby red eyes hungrily hovering over me and the hand that reached out to touch my swollen belly. Even though I'd never seen him before, I knew it was Demetri who stood in front of me. _

_He snarled angrily when his touch was blocked by my shield. My head hurt from the strain of keeping him back, but I didn't relent even as my nose started bleeding from the effort. _

_Where was the rest of my family?_

_Had they all been killed?_

_I smelled smoke. An almost sickeningly sweet odor that became so thick I thought I was going to choke. My eyes darted from Demetri to an imprisoned Edward to the other side of the room where I saw the orange flames mixed with a signature purple outside the window. _

_Fire. So much fire._

_A sob caught in my throat as I realized what was happening._

"_Let me have the baby, or I'll kill your mate." _

_Demetri's lethal words made me look back at my Edward. He was fighting Felix's hold with everything he had, his eyes connecting with mine. _

_He didn't have to say a word for me to know what he wanted. _

_He wanted me to save myself. Save our child._

_He wanted me to let him go._

_The tears streamed from my eyes as I wailed for him. I couldn't exist without him. _

_Didn't he understand that?_

"_Kill him," Demetri yelled._

_Felix grasped Edward's head, twisting it fiercely._

"_NO!" I screamed, sending out a pulse of my shield that knocked everyone and everything down._

_Blackness took over, and I welcomed it._

"Bella, love, please wake up."

It was the sweetest voice in the world. My Edward was here. I opened my eyes and saw his beautiful butterscotch eyes staring back. I threw my arms around his neck, unable to stop crying as he held me close.

"It was only a nightmare," he murmured in my ear while rubbing my back.

I clung to him with every bit of my strength. "You can't leave me. Don't leave me. Promise me." My words were halted by sobs.

"I'm so sorry. I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "No. I didn't mean that. I know you had to get away for a little while. It was a dream. They made me choose between you and our baby. Edward, I can't make that choice. I can't lose you."

He eventually got me calmed down enough to breathe properly, likely with the help of Jasper, and I noticed the rest of the family had gathered around when I finally lifted my head.

Their faces reflected the gloom I felt. It was stifling.

"Can you tell us what you dreamed?" Carlisle asked.

I took a few deep breaths, gathering the courage to speak. As difficult as it was for me to utter the scene from my nightmare, I had to do it if there was any possibility it could help us prepare.

I kept my eyes on my lap as the words spilled from my lips. I couldn't bear to see the pain on their faces. Edward kept me in a tight embrace, his touch giving me the strength to finish.

The room was silent for a few minutes afterward, and I wanted to sob again from adding to the heavy sadness that had been lingering since Alice's phone call.

I was shocked to the core when Jasper's laugh boomed out. My head shot up in his direction as I wondered what he could possibly find funny about this situation.

"That's it," he started. "We aren't going down like that. Everyone in here needs to buck up. We have no more time for grieving things that won't happen." The smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by the visage of a fierce and determined warrior. "We are stronger than they are. We have time, we have knowledge, and we have each other. It's time to figure out the plan to stop them."

Emmett stepped up beside him, nodding his head. "I'm in. We're going to crush them."

I didn't know if it was their attitude or whether Jasper sent out waves of grit and strength, but everyone in the room seemed to stand or sit up straighter. Each person nodded in agreement, echoing their sentiments that we would prevail.

As horrible as I'd felt when I woke up, their resilience rubbed off on me, too. I squeezed Edward's hands and turned to smile at him through my tears.

Hope bloomed as the plotting began.

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

They schemed and planned throughout the night. I asked to be near them all as they worked, even though I often napped on the couch.

The next day, Edward told me Jacob would be arriving soon. I was nervous about what his reaction was going to be when he saw me pregnant, but I knew he might be an important factor in helping my family.

Edward remained at my side every single moment, especially when I was getting sick again. The baby was growing stronger inside me, but each day that went by resulted in me feeling weaker. Even the almost constant nourishment I was providing didn't keep him or her completely happy.

I grimaced as I felt another sharp twinge. It was difficult to hide the pain every time.

"Is it the baby?" Edward asked softly.

I nodded, hating that I worried him so much. "It's okay. I'll be fine."

Carlisle glanced at me, and I gave him a smile.

It wasn't too much later when the doorbell rang. I stayed on the couch with Edward while Carlisle went to let Jacob in.

As soon as he walked in the room, the strangest sensation flowed through me. I instinctively covered my stomach with my hands, yet giggled out loud at the tickling feeling.

My mouth opened in surprise and I met Jasper's curious look from across the room. He obviously felt the same thing I did.

It was like a bubble of happiness burst inside me.

Edward's arm tightened around my shoulders. "What's going on?"

I wasn't sure myself until I realized the sensations strengthened the closer Jacob got to me.

"Hey, Bells, Edward. What's with the urgent meeting?" Jacob bounced over, his eyes widening as he saw the baby bump. "Wow. Um…"

I suddenly recognized what was happening. My body tingled with joy, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning. With one look at Edward, I knew he understood as well.

"Bells, you're pregnant." Jacob's eyes never left my stomach.

I bit my lip to keep myself from erupting in laughter. I hadn't felt this good since right after the wedding.

"Yes, I am." I paused and looked at everyone else's faces before turning back to Jacob. "There's a lot we need to tell you."

Edward shook his head minutely and sighed. "Jacob, you better sit down."

This wasn't exactly what we wanted, but we always knew the possibility was there.

Apparently fate was taking over, leaving us no choice in _this_ particular instance.

* * *

><p><strong>Big trouble is coming. I can't wait to hear what you thought of the chapter.<strong>

**I'm working on the next update right now. I hope to have it to you soon.**


	39. Chapter 39 Confrontations

**Love for beta work goes to Kathie (katmom) and Bridgette (A Jasper For Me).**

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontations<strong>

BPOV

Jacob shook his head as he continued staring at my stomach and fell down into a chair. "What … what is it? I mean … I don't mean … I'm not sure what to say." He stammered to get the words out and turned questioning eyes on Edward. "You guys told me there was a baby in Alice's vision, but I never really believed it would happen. Are you sure it's safe?"

"It's as safe as we know how to make it," Edward answered, his hand moving over my stomach almost reverently. "We were hoping to get pregnant quickly."

"Why? What's the rush?" Jacob's eyes had returned to me.

Did he feel the same pull I felt inside me?

"Do you remember what we told you about a battle with the Volturi?" I watched his face closely.

He nodded, meeting my eyes. "Yes."

"Well, some of them are coming here. Soon. Likely next week. Alice has seen a few different outcomes, all of which are disastrous if we don't take a stand immediately. However, her most recent vision was blank when they arrived. We think that means you are going to be here with us."

He straightened his shoulders, and I smiled.

"I'll be here if you need me. Does this mean I get to kill _some_ vampires?" His grin softened the harsh language.

Carlisle sighed and sat down on my other side. "This isn't going to be fun or easy. The four guards coming here are vicious and dangerous."

"Only four?" Jacob broke in with a scoff. "That's nothing."

"Don't take this lightly, Jacob," I said. "Three of them have gifts your strength would be useless against." I glanced around at my family. "They are all working on a plan, but I wanted to see how you felt about being here and standing with us."

"What kind of gifts?"

Jasper cut in, explaining to Jacob about the abilities of Jane, Alec, and Demetri.

Understanding dawned on him before he looked at me again. "And since you're still human, you won't be able to block them?"

I shook my head. "Probably not. And Carlisle is estimating the baby could come at any time close to their arrival. I'm not sure how many of us will need to be with me or whether I will already have delivered and be in the process of changing."

He cringed visibly. "I still can't believe I'm sitting here talking about you becoming …" He paused, looking around. "I'm sorry; it's just hard for me. I'm built to hate bl … vampires. I'm trying here."

Nobody said a word. Jacob had been a good friend despite his whole world telling him he should hate the Cullens. After a couple minutes, he spoke up again.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to tell you I don't want them to change you now. It's kind of a done deal, I suppose. I don't want you to be dead. Or at least the normal kind of dead. You know what I mean." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Did you send Charlie up to Canada?"

I blew out a breath. "Um … no. There was a change of plans."

Jacob leaned in closer and the happy flutters bubbled inside me again. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. It was going to be hard enough to keep Jacob calm after I told him.

"Charlie made a decision, and I'm hoping you will respect his choice even if you don't agree," I began, watching him fidget in his seat. "He's been changed."

Jacob's eyes widened. "What?"

I only nodded, letting him have time to digest the news. His fists clenched, and Edward moved so he was blocking Jacob's view from me. A sharp pain in my side made me gasp.

Carlisle immediately placed his hand on my shoulder. "What is it, Bella?"

I breathed through the pain and gritted my teeth. "Edward, sit back. It's okay." I looked sternly at Jacob when Edward moved back a little. "Jacob, I need you to please dig deep. We don't have time for animosity, and I can't have you flipping out and phasing or anything. It was an eventuality. It was going to happen sooner or later no matter what. He's mated with Tanya. He changed now because he's also a shield. He will be able to help against the Volturi."

Jacob's face was ripe with anger, but it seemed like he was trying to control it. "Why don't you go ahead and change the whole fucking town? We can turn the diner into a blood bar, and you all can knock some back together."

Everyone's mouths dropped open, including mine. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop until Carlisle started yelling.

"Do you think this was easy for me?"

Now everyone was gaping at Carlisle. It wasn't often he was anything but kind and gentle.

"It wasn't," he continued. "It was one of the hardest decisions I ever made. But I had to allow it. It was _his_ choice. There will be nobody else." He looked down at the floor and lowered his voice. "I would do anything to save my family."

Jacob leaned forward, the heels of his hands rubbing his face. "I don't know how in the hell I'm going to explain this to my father."

"Charlie wrote out letters for your father and for Harry Clearwater," I said calmly, trying to diffuse the tension in the room. I nodded to Esme, who went and retrieved them.

Jacob took them and scowled. "I hope the 'don't kill the messenger' adage works in this case."

Everyone chuckled nervously. They were worried about what I still had to tell him.

"So, Charlie's a vampire, you are having a demon baby, and I'm going to be here next week helping kill off a group of evil bloodsuckers. Is there anything else I need to know before I have to go explain all this to my pack?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and Jacob's eyes fell again to my stomach. I ignored his questions for the moment to gauge his feelings on what we were about to drop on him.

"Jacob, how do you feel about the whole imprinting thing?"

He shrugged. "It has its good and bad points, I guess. I know I'm not getting involved with anyone right now because I don't want the drama Sam and Leah are going through. Why are you asking?"

I bit my lip and looked at Edward. It was difficult to come to terms with the fact your unborn child was the destined soul mate of another. That we had information which would change his life forever and bind him to our daughter.

Edward and I had discussed it at length over the last few months. We'd had time to concede this possibility and put aside any anger at Jacob. It wasn't his fault. It just was. He was a part of her life.

One positive result was that it would ensure another layer of protection around her. The wolves would protect her as one of their own and that was what mattered more than anything.

Edward gave me a slight nod of his head, letting me know it was time to tell him. He started to speak, but I stopped him.

I wanted to be the one to tell Jacob. I glanced over at him.

"Would you mind coming over to sit next to me?"

He narrowed his eyes, but got out of his seat to trade with Carlisle. I sent Rose a pleading stare when she started muttering under her breath. Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me and practically moving me to his lap.

I had a feeling he was uncomfortable with Jacob being beside me. Not because he felt threatened in a romantic sense, but because he still had his doubts about the control of the wolves.

No matter what anyone else thought, I knew this was the right thing to do. Jacob sat down, and I felt like I was going to explode from the happiness inside. He looked at me warily, but he allowed me to take his hand and place it on my belly.

I burst out in loud giggles, everyone in the room lighting up with smiles. Even Rosalie.

"What's going on? Tell me what's happening," Jacob said.

"Do you feel _anything_? Anything at all?" I asked.

His eyebrows scrunched. "I don't know. Not really. What am I supposed to feel?"

Hmm. Well, that answered my question about if he could already feel the bond. I was going to have to tell him straight out and hope for the best.

"When we all sat down together that day and told you about Alice's original vision, we left one thing out." I paused, feeling the loss of connection when he removed his hand. "Remember when you wondered why you were so attached and didn't want us to leave? When you were the one that spilled to Charlie about what you were and brought him over to see our child?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I remember."

"There was another detail we didn't tell you, mostly because we didn't want to get your hopes up or worry you unnecessarily. I mean, we didn't know at the time if the same outcome would occur." I was rambling.

He shifted in his seat. "Just spit it out. You're making me crazy here."

"Let me start by saying we've been doing everything we learned from Alice's vision to make this pregnancy go by more smoothly. Despite every precaution, it still has been difficult. The baby grows faster than a human child would, and it takes a toll on my body. I'm telling you this because the second you walked into the room, I felt better. Much better. I haven't felt this good since before we conceived. I realized what Alice saw originally was actually happening right here and now."

Alarm flared in his eyes. "What do you mean? I don't understand. I didn't do anything."

I took his hand and squeezed it, briefly marveling at how hot his skin was relative to Edward's cool temperature. "I need you to stay calm." I waited for him to nod and took a deep breath. "Alice saw you imprinting on our child. That was the reason you did everything you could to keep us here. That was why the pack stood with us against the Volturi."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No. No, no, no. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" He yanked his hand away and stood up. He took another look at my stomach and visibly gulped before turning and walking toward the door.

"Jacob, wait!" I yelled out.

He stopped and turned his head. "I need to get out of here. I'll call you." With that, he broke out into a jog to get away.

The sound of the door slamming shut resounded throughout the house. I slumped over, an overwhelming sense of sadness washing through me.

Edward pulled me to his lap, holding my body close to his. "It will be okay. Just give him some time."

I fisted his shirt in my hand, burying my face in the crook of his neck. I was hurting all over. I didn't even want to talk.

Luckily, I didn't need to.

"The sadness inside her—the baby, I guess—is crushing," Jasper told everyone.

"What can we do?" Rose asked, sitting down next to Edward and me.

"I can go drag Jacob back here," Emmett offered.

I would have laughed if I didn't feel like crying.

"No, let him have some time. We laid a lot on his shoulders today." Carlisle moved close, gently taking my wrist to assess my pulse. "We'll continue on as we have. I think Jacob will be back sooner, rather than later."

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

Carlisle was right.

It wasn't even twenty-four hours later when Jacob came back. I was sitting next to Rose, bundled in blankets as we watched a movie when the doorbell rang.

"It's Jacob," Edward said, standing up from his spot on the other side of me to walk toward the door.

I don't know what happened when Edward answered the door, but it took ten minutes before we saw either of them. Edward walked in first, smiling as he sat back down and took my hand.

Jacob stood in the entryway, his head lowered, staring down at the floor.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that, Bella."

"Jacob, stop. Don't even apologize," I started, waiting for him to lift his head and look at me. "It was a lot for you to take in yesterday. I'm sorry we had to drop it all on you at the same time like that."

His lips curved up in a small smile. "It's been made clear to me I'm needed around here, so I guess you're stuck with me."

I glanced over at Edward, raising my eyebrow.

"It wasn't me," he said, nodding over in Emmett's direction.

I turned toward Emmett, who was sporting a sheepish expression. He shrugged. "I just went and had a little conversation with Jake last night. No big deal."

I sighed and squeezed Edward's hand before addressing Jake again. "I don't want you here unless you _want_ to be here." I wasn't going to force something on him he wasn't ready for or didn't want to be a part of.

I would not use my child like that.

"I _do_ want to be here," he said. He looked around the room. "I can't believe I said that, but I do." His face hardened, and he stood up straight as his eyes met mine. "If what you're saying is true, then I will do anything and everything I can to help protect you both."

When those words left his mouth, the baby moved hard enough for me to wince, but I believed the movement was in happiness. Edward pulled me closer, putting his hand under the blanket to rub my stomach. He started murmuring softly to the baby as he had been over the last several days, still listening for the first signs of hearing her mind.

Jacob moved to sit next to us on the couch and started playing video games with Emmett after the movie concluded.

And this was the moment the Cullen family increased by another member.

EPOV

Did I like the thought of Jacob imprinting on my daughter?

No.

But his presence soothed Bella's pregnancy side effects to a level that surprised even me. It was obvious our daughter wanted him around, and that alone was enough for me to keep my mouth shut.

As the days grew closer to when we believed the Volturi would arrive, everyone's anxiety increased. We did everything to tend to Bella, keeping her nourished, comfortable, and in the least amount of pain as possible.

When she slept, we finalized our plan of attack.

Jasper tried to plan for any scenario that might play out and had been spending a lot of time working with Charlie, not only to teach him control over his newborn urges, but also refining his shield.

We were as prepared as we could possibly be as we waited for Alice to give us word on when the Volturi guards were on their way.

I looked up as Bella walked in, freshly bathed and waddling with a smile, Rose by her side. There wasn't anything more beautiful in the world and I couldn't stay away another second. I darted over, gathering her in my arms.

"Edward!" she squealed when I picked her up off her feet and cradled her to me.

There was nothing better than having both of my girls in my arms.

I placed kisses all over Bella's face while she squirmed and giggled. It was that moment I heard our baby girl for the first time.

It was different from reading everyone else's minds. More abstract, less lucid. Not clear thoughts or memories … simpler, like a general feeling. It was similar to what I saw in Jasper's mind when he experienced the moods around him.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when I stopped moving.

I walked us over to the couch, setting Bella down first and kneeling in front of her.

"I hear her."

Bella's face went from worried, to excited instantaneously. The rest of the family knew what was happening and gave us a moment of privacy.

"Talk to her, Bella. She likes your voice. She loves you."

Bella burst into tears, crying and laughing at the same time. I closed my eyes, enjoying our daughter's mind while Bella told her how much she was loved.

I kissed her stomach. "Elizabeth Marie Cullen, I'm your daddy."

She was happy. She loved us.

I grinned before rising up to lock my lips to Bella's. "She likes the name we picked for her," I whispered.

We'd decided to forgo the name Renesmee, which Alice had envisioned, instead opting to tribute relatives that were no longer with us.

Her eyes were still shiny with tears, but her smile was bright. "I love you." She kissed me again, her hands gripping my hair.

It drove me crazy when she did that.

I forced myself to tamp down my desire for her. Making love to her now wasn't an option.

"I love you more." I moved to sit next to her, settling for soft kisses as I held her close.

Unfortunately, our private time was soon interrupted.

_Edward, Bella needs to eat._

"That's fine, Rose. Go ahead and bring it in," I answered.

Rose came in with Bella's cup and straw, Esme following with a plate of chicken and rice. I backed off and gave Bella space to eat her lunch. Our daily routine was down pat at this point.

As soon as she was full, we walked to Carlisle's makeshift clinic area for her checkup.

"Edward, tell me all about what you are picking up from the baby while I check her vitals."

I held Bella's hand and related how the images and sounds registered through my gift.

"It's amazing." Carlisle smiled at me and then at Bella. "Your blood pressure and pulse are normal. Have you felt any twinges or pains that are different from the usual ones?"

_She could deliver anytime._

Bella shook her head. "No. Nothing different."

Someone's phone rang downstairs, and Carlisle and I looked at each other. I listened to Emmett's thoughts as he answered.

_They've left Italy_.

Alice must have seen it and called him.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, watching me.

I wished I could keep the truth from her, to keep her stress levels as low as possible. But I couldn't do that. Her strength was in knowledge, awareness of the circumstances.

"They will be here sometime soon. Likely tomorrow."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Okay." She glanced up at Carlisle. "At the first sign of contractions, we need to get the baby out."

_She's worried more for the safety of your child than herself._

He squeezed her hand. "We will."

~~~*~~~Choices~~~*~~~

"It's still only the four of them?" I asked Alice, hoping Aro hadn't decided at the last minute to join them.

After Bella's checkup we'd gone back to the living room, where she'd fallen asleep next to Jake on the couch. I immediately phoned Alice to make sure we knew everything.

"Yes, it's still the four of them. I'm estimating they'll be arriving around noon tomorrow."

"Have you told Tanya and Charlie?"

"Yes, they know. Jasper and I will bring them over tomorrow morning."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "You are absolutely sure it isn't better for me to just take Bella away right now. Just for a couple days until we know it's safe to come back?"

"No, Edward. She's going to need Carlisle. It's better to stay all together."

"You haven't had any other visions? It's still blank because of Jacob?"

"Nothing new. This is going to work. Have faith, okay? We can take care of them. We have the numbers and the element of surprise on our side."

"Yeah, but what happens after that?"

That was the question we hadn't addressed yet.

"I'm not sure."

Exactly as I thought.

By the next morning, the nervousness of everyone was starting to wear on me. I was never happier than when Jasper got there to calm them down.

Bella was kept upstairs with Rose, Carlisle, and Esme, while I encountered Charlie for the first time since his change.

Jasper was right about his control; even his thoughts were much less scattered than most newborns I'd been around in the past. He stood next to Tanya, just outside the front door.

His thoughts were on Bella.

"How is she?" he asked when I approached.

"Good. She's healthy. The baby could come at any time."

He nodded before tilting his head to the side. "I can hear her heartbeat."

I watched and listened carefully, ready to knock him on his ass if his thoughts started in a dangerous direction. He may have been her father, but he was still a newborn.

But he never wavered. He cared only about protecting her. Protecting Tanya.

I glanced over at Jasper and he smirked.

_I told you he was in control_.

It was enough to pry a smile out of me, despite the danger getting closer and closer.

_I'm almost there_.

"Jacob will be here in a moment," I announced.

Charlie's face scrunched up. "Is that what I smell?"

Emmett and Jasper started laughing hysterically.

_I heard that remark_.

I chuckled from Jacob's thoughts before he made an appearance through the tree line. He stood there for a few moments, gauging Charlie's reaction. I gave him a nod after making sure Charlie was still in control.

Jacob walked toward us slowly, his attention focused on Charlie.

"It's okay, I'm not going to attack you," Charlie said.

Jacob snorted. "As if you could. I'd have you flat on the ground before you could blink."

I cringed at Jacob's arrogance, but Charlie started laughing. When Jacob joined in, I relaxed. They were only joking with one another.

"You aren't quite the freak show I was expecting." Jacob shook his head, but then smiled sadly. "My father and Harry are going to need some time though."

Charlie looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I figured they would. We'll talk about that after we take care of this business."

Jacob nodded and turned toward me. "I have Embry, Paul, and Sam patrolling the surrounding area about five miles away. They're only going to engage if for some reason these leeches get past all of us."

"They won't," Emmett added.

It was then Alice flitted outside, a big smile on her face. "Kate and Garrett will be here in a few minutes."

Our plan really was coming together.

Just as Alice predicted, Kate and Garrett arrived quickly.

"No time for introductions. They are right behind us. They drove from Seattle," Kate announced as soon as they appeared.

With one last look at Jasper—who assured me he would take care of my request—I rushed upstairs to Bella while he got everyone into place. She was sitting up in the bed, looking anxious as I sat down next to her.

_Still no contractions yet. _

I nodded to Carlisle. "They're almost here."

Esme and Rose each gave Bella a kiss on her cheek before heading downstairs.

Carlisle leaned over Bella, placing a brief kiss on her forehead. "You know the plan. Everything will be fine. Try not to worry, okay?"

She smiled bravely, but he and I both heard her heart racing.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't leave her side … no matter what you hear happening." He didn't even wait for a response—knowing I'd never leave her anyway—before joining the others.

I took Bella's hand in mine, hating that she was trembling.

"I'm scared, Edward."

I leaned in close, pressing my forehead to hers and locking our eyes. "Nothing will happen to you or our baby. I promise you that."

She choked on a sob, her fingers gripping around my neck. "Promise me nothing will happen to you either. Or the rest of the family."

I didn't want to make that promise and then have to take it back later. Instead, I calmed her in the only way I knew would work, gently exhaling over her face until her smile returned.

Her dazed condition allowed me to focus on the minds of our enemies approaching. They were about a mile away when I knew it was them.

Demetri was intrigued by the mission.

Jane was bored.

Felix was looking for a fight.

And Alec was mad he'd had to leave Italy on the account of some _stupid_ human.

None of them had a clue what was about to happen and that boded well for us. I dialed Alice to keep a line open between us.

"They don't suspect anything."

"That's good," she said before relaying it to Jasper. "I'm going to put the phone in my pocket. This is going to be quick."

I sighed and turned back to Bella. Her eyes were still a little glazed over, but she appeared to be back in the moment and less upset.

"Talk to me."

I nodded. "They're pulling up. Carlisle is approaching them first. Everyone else is either hanging back or hiding from their view. They are curious and now somewhat suspicious. They realize there are more of us here than they had thought. They smell more vampires, but don't see them yet."

She gripped my hand. The action was happening outside faster than I could describe it to her. Our ambush was working.

"Charlie had the shield up from the start, but they've taken Jane down. Now Alec. Emmett and Garrett are fighting Felix. Demetri's running."

Bella's eyes widened, and I was torn between trying to comfort her and worrying about Jasper being able to contain Demetri.

The smell of smoke was already hitting me, when the family's joyful shouts boomed.

"Is it over? Are they all gone?" she asked.

_I have him, Edward. I have him down here_.

I breathed out a sigh of relief from Jasper's thoughts, smiling and kissing Bella in assurance.

"It's almost over," I told her.

I just had one more thing to do.

Esme, Rose, and Carlisle appeared in the doorway, and I rose from the bed.

"Bella, I'll be right back." I looked at Carlisle. "Keep her here until he's gone."

"Wait!" Bella shouted. "What are you doing?"

I turned back toward her. "I'm going to end Demetri myself."

I ignored her screams of protest, running outside to face the bastard I'd seen kill my Bella in one of Alice's visions.

He was struggling against the hold of Jasper and Emmett, and he knew I was going to end him as soon as he looked up and saw my face.

"If you kill me, you'll never know what I do. Aro has plans for you Cullens."

I searched his thoughts, but he was hiding what I wanted to know. He obviously knew one of us could read his mind.

"What do you want to do, Edward?" Emmett asked.

Before I could answer, Bella waddled out the front door with an apologetic looking Rose behind her.

"I told you to keep her upstairs!" I roared.

"Don't yell at her, Edward Cullen." Bella's glare made me wince. "This is my choice, not yours."

_She really _is_ pregnant_.

Demetri's thought about Bella made me growl with rage as I turned back toward him.

"Don't even look at her!" I screamed.

He realized I was the one who could hear his thoughts and he sneered.

_Aro knows. He'll take her and the baby_.

I flew at him in a rage, the sound of screeching metal echoing as I ripped his head off and threw it in the flames.

Jasper and Emmett finished the job while I tried to calm down. Bella was frowning at me when I finally turned back in her direction. I knew we had our own conversation for two coming soon, but it would have to wait. Everyone else stood around silently, waiting for someone to speak.

While we were all happy our plan was successful, the same question was rattling around in the thoughts of each person there.

_What happens now? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They have survived the first wave. What do you think happens now?<strong>

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate all your feedback and support for this story (and my other stories). A special shout out goes to those on the NOP FB page for baby name suggestions. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**


	40. Chapter 40 Changes

**Thanks to Traci for pre-reading and Bridgette for beta-ing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

BPOV

Edward was angry at me for coming downstairs, but I was mad at him too. He'd promised he wouldn't run out on me, then the first chance he had, he took off again. Putting himself at unnecessary risk to seek some pre-emptive revenge and go after Demetri.

I wanted him to be thinking about being here for his child first and foremost, not letting his anger dictate his behavior.

Then I paused, realization washing over me. He'd gone after Demetri to keep us safe. He was only trying to protect the both of us. My eyes welled up when I understood how ridiculous I was being.

Damn pregnancy hormones.

The whole scene in front of me was scary—my family standing around watching the remains of our enemies burned to ash in the flames—and I wanted to be in Edward's arms more than anything. I started to call out to him, to apologize for coming downstairs, when I noticed the way his face was focusing on the fire.

There was something wrong. He was worried for some reason. He shook his head, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?"

At my questions, everyone turned toward him.

"Something's off," he muttered, his eyes darting around in all directions as if danger was lurking nearby. "Something's not right."

"What did you hear from them?" Carlisle asked.

Edward ignored the question, his eyes landing on Jasper. "Exactly! We're missing something here. You felt it too." He walked over to the car the Volturi had arrived in, opening one of the doors. "What are we missing?"

I was completely lost, my fear spiking from Edward's erratic behavior. Whatever Jasper was thinking only exacerbated Edward's concern.

We all watched as Jasper pulled out a box from the back seat and opened it up. Edward crouched and growled from whatever Jasper was thinking, and I held my breath waiting to see what it was that was inside.

A gleam of silver flashed in his hand, but I couldn't make out what the object was.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper's eyes fell on me. "It's a baby rattle."

I placed my hand over my belly, and Rose's grip around my arm tightened as she let out a growl.

"Is that it? There's nothing else?" Carlisle asked again.

"There is..." Jasper broke off, glancing at Edward first and then turning to Carlisle. "The inscription on the rattle says '_To My Little One'_ and then there's a letter with your name on it."

Jasper took the paper over to Carlisle, but I was focused on the inscription.

_To My Little One?_

What did that mean?

Aro was obviously aware of our child, but how was that possible? And did he somehow think he could get his hands on her? That he could take her from me?

A sharp pain in my side made me cry out, and suddenly everything was a blur of action. Before I could blink, Edward had me in his arms and into the delivery room. I could barely breathe from the pain. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

When I opened my eyes and tried to breathe, Carlisle and Rose were both there alongside Edward. Their movement around me was fast and their discussion unintelligible to my ears.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm. "The baby."

He stopped moving, hovering over me, his eyes black with worry. "She's coming. It's time."

I nodded, but didn't have the words. All the preparation, all the knowing and planning, were good in theory. But now that the time was upon us, I was afraid of the next step. It just wasn't possible to be completely ready.

Although I was scared, it was the fear plastered on Edward's face which made me swallow the lump in my throat. I forced any uncertainty I felt to the back of my mind, and put on the bravest expression I could.

"I love you."

"I love you more." He brushed my hair back and kissed me. "I'll be right here when you wake. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I swear I'll save you both."

"I know you will. I'll be okay. When I wake up, we'll be together. _Forever_."

"Forever," he repeated.

And that was the last word I recognized. His eyes the last image I took with me before the pain swallowed me whole.

EPOV

"Edward, it's time."

I heard Carlisle's words, but it was hard to process them. Bella had just passed out before my eyes.

Was it from the morphine? Was it her body's way of shutting down the pain?

Seeing her lifeless was the single most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced. And knowing I was about to subject her to tormenting fire for days conflicted with my need to have her by my side. I would have done anything to take on the pain myself. To not subject her to what she was about to go through.

Was she really ready for this? Was I?

The guilt of what was about to happen weighed heavily on me.

"_Edward_!" Rose shouted. "You have to get the baby out. _Now_!"

Her screams snapped me out of my hesitation. There was no time for indecision. I had to trust Bella's choice. Trust that all the time and discussions we'd had over the last months were justification for the life I was sentencing her to.

I had no other option at this point anyway.

It was either save Bella or lose her. And I couldn't lose her.

I _wouldn't_ lose her.

Carlisle pointed and directed me where to use my teeth, while I performed my own version of a Cesarean section. We'd practiced and planned how to do the procedure with as little damage to Bella's body as possible, but nothing prepared me for actually sinking my teeth into her flesh.

_Her shield has to be down to allow you to cut her like this. Maybe that's why she passed out? So fascinating._

Carlisle. Ever the scientist.

He found it fascinating to watch, while I mentally flogged myself for having to harm her perfect skin. He pulled the baby out as soon as I got Bella open, handing her to Rose to clean up.

"Here." He handed me the syringe filled with my venom.

Bella was still unconscious, her breathing and heart rate slowing. I leaned over her face, and would have shed tears if I could.

"I love you. I'm sorry, and I love you."

I touched her human face. Felt her warm skin. Breathed in her scent. Memorized again every facet of her mortal self.

"Do it, Edward," Carlisle urged.

And I did. I plunged the syringe into her heart, dispensing the venom quickly and throwing the instrument across the room.

"Please leave me with her."

I didn't want them in the room any longer. I wanted to clean her up. Fix as many wounds as I could.

I didn't want her suffering with an audience.

_She's going to be okay. I can hear it working already._

I nodded, but didn't look up at him. I wanted to be alone with her.

They abided my wishes, leaving me with Bella and taking the baby to the nursery. Elizabeth's cries assured me she was fine, and I promised myself I'd tend to her as soon as Bella was taken care of.

I took my time, cleaning and sealing, trying to repair every bit of damage I'd caused. If I could have, I would have sliced my own dead heart, bled every drop her body had released, suffered every pain she'd experienced to atone for what I'd done to her. Instead, I kept the images of her battered body locked away in my mind.

So I'd never forget.

She never moved. Never uttered a sound. And I knew she was purposely keeping her pain from me.

I took her hand in mine. "Scream, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. I'm with you. Let it out."

But she never did. She was so stubborn.

I kept a constant vigil, watching the way the venom made subtle changes along the way. The lightening of her skin, the toning of her muscles, the lengthening of her hair. It turned the soft into the sleek. The cosmetic changes were part of the allure, but none of them mattered to me.

It was _her_ I loved. Her mind. Her heart. Her spirit.

Those were the things the venom couldn't touch. They were all just Bella. They were what I was waiting for.

_Edward? Can I come in?_

I wanted to growl at the intrusion, but I also knew there were other important matters at hand. I'd promised to protect, and our enemy was advancing. As much as I wanted isolation with Bella, I needed to know what was coming to keep her safe.

"Come in, Alice."

She walked in, closing the door behind her. "I brought some clothes to change her into." She laid them down, moving to stand on the other side of Bella. "She's beautiful."

Yes, she was. Beautiful even through the torture.

"What have you seen?"

"She'll wake early tomorrow."

I watched Alice's vision of Bella, a smile reaching my lips at the image of her happy and running through the forest, her hair whipping around as I chased from behind. I let my mind revel in the idea of her being less vulnerable. Less fragile.

But my indulgence only lasted a moment.

"And the other?" I asked.

"Do you want what we _know_ or what we _think_?"

That didn't sound good.

"Both."

"What we know is that Aro is aware not only of your child, but of all of us. He knows about your gift and mine. He even knows about Bella's gift."

She let me see her memory of them all reading Aro's letter to Carlisle. It detailed how he felt we had betrayed the law and would have to suffer the consequences.

"How? How could he know all of it?"

"Jasper thinks he sent a spy. That someone has been watching us for some time now."

I shook my head. "But we would have known. We would have sensed it. I would have heard them."

"It's obvious our gifts are not infallible. Aro's found some way around them. Eleazar says it's possible they have a guard who can make us see and believe what they want. It's another mind trick, but it could have prevented either of us from picking up on their real intentions."

"Eleazar?"

"Yes. Carlisle's been in contact with him and they will be here shortly. They're going to stand with us when we need them. We don't yet know when Aro will attack again."

"But why would Aro send his four most powerful guards to die at our hands if he knew?"

"We think that was another illusion. It wasn't really Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix. They only appeared to be. We had thought Charlie's shield was the reason nobody was affected by Jane or Alec, but it was really because the ones we killed were only imposters. They had no real powers. Carlisle and Jasper believe it was our reaction which was being watched by the Volturi, so they could determine the best way to come at us in the future."

That would explain why their minds were not as I'd imagined. It would explain why Jasper and I both were confused by what we felt before they were destroyed.

The enormity of the situation hit me. It meant the Volturi were at full force. It meant my wife and my child were their primary targets.

I was such a fool. I should have been listening to the family's thoughts, planning all this time, instead of mourning and sitting here beating myself up for a choice Bella made a long time ago.

"And you've seen no more of their plans? No decisions from Aro?"

I heard in her mind the guilt she was placing on herself for failing us all, and I continued before she could answer.

"_Stop_. We both need to stop blaming ourselves for things we shouldn't. It's not your fault they tricked us. Our entire focus needs to be on how to stop them now."

She nodded. "I've been trying, but I haven't seen anything yet. We've been going out in groups, trying to pick up on any foreign scent or any sign that we're still being watched. Nobody is ever alone, not even to hunt." She paused and put her hand over mine and Bella's twined fingers. "I have a feeling we'll have more success when she wakes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean her mind won't be vulnerable to any illusions according to Eleazar and Jasper. She would be able to see the truth, and if you or I were under her shield, our gifts wouldn't be hindered."

"But Charlie? Did you try that with him?"

"Yes, but his shield wasn't strong enough. Either that or we're completely wrong about all of this. Let's hope it's the first option, otherwise we're really in the dark."

It was all going to come down to Bella's strength, and it shouldn't have surprised me. In fact, I wondered if she'd somehow known it all along.

Her premonitions, dreams, eagerness to move our timeline along ... had it all meant something I just hadn't let myself see? Had she known deep down she was the one who we all needed to survive?

To live as we pleased?

To not be under the thumb of the Volturi?

_We'll get through this, Edward._

I lifted my head and gave Alice a small smile. We needed her optimism right now.

_I _needed it.

"Can you please bring Elizabeth to me?" I wanted to hold both of my girls.

She gave my hand one last squeeze. "Yes. I'll bring her right back."

And she did, leaving me there alone with Bella and our child.

Elizabeth was calm as I held her, watching my face with a certain intensity not seen in newborns. Although, I had to remember she wasn't really a newborn. She'd already aged a normal human's few months in the last day.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I'm your father." I chuckled when she reached out to touch my face, letting me know she loved me. That she wanted her mother too. "I know you want your mom. She'll be with us tomorrow morning. You're beautiful, just like she is."

I could see Bella's features everywhere in our child, from her eyes to her little nose, even the pout of her mouth was all Bella.

I sat there for hours with my girls, telling Elizabeth about her mother, telling Bella about her daughter, and watching Elizabeth's thoughts when she would show me Rose feeding her or Esme washing her or Jacob holding her. I only hoped Bella's pain was lessened and not magnified by having her daughter close while she was suffering.

Eventually Rose came to take Elizabeth for a feeding, and I changed Bella into the clothes Alice had provided. I shook my head at the chosen dress, knowing Bella would never have selected it, but deciding it was better than the sheets I had her covered in.

Time ticked away as I listened to every last beat of her heart, each second both painful and exciting. When the morning light started shining in the window, the final plop, plop, plop sounds of her life force slowed and finally ceased.

The silence was deafening, and I backed up a little, not wanting Bella to feel trapped when she opened her new eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here. You can open your eyes."

_Watch out, Edward._

I heard Alice's thoughts, followed by her laughter, a moment before I was tackled to the floor by a flying Bella.

She was magnificent, even with her ruby-red eyes, and she had me pinned to the floor beneath her. I reached up to touch her, but her growl made me pause.

"It's me," I said. "Edward."

Her eyes scanned my face briefly before she lifted her hand off my shoulder and took a moment to watch her wiggling fingers. I knew it would take some time for her to become acclimated to her new body, the way each of her senses were now heightened, but it was somewhat humorous to watch.

However, I refrained from laughing. I wanted to keep all of my limbs.

She brought her fingers down to touch my face, feeling along my nose, cheekbone, temple, and ending with them gripping my hair.

"Ow." That tug hurt.

She released her hold and smiled. "_Edward_."

And my name had never sounded better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A lot of you wondered about the four guards being killed off so easily. You were right, it was too easy. Did you like the twist here? <strong>

**Sorry for how long it took to update. I was having problems getting back into "vampire" mode. But I saw BD2 a couple days ago and I felt inspired. **

**For anyone still with me, thanks for reading, reviewing, PMs, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate it all so much. **

**And thanks to Nolebucgrl for giving me a kick in the ass (and an epic love poem in a Sideline Collision author note—go read if you haven't yet!) to get this update out. **


	41. Chapter 41 The Spy

**I know it's been a long time since this fic has updated, and I'm very grateful to any of you who are still reading. Nolebucgrl asked for an update for her birthday, and so she shall have it (even though I'm a couple of months late… LOL). Amy, this is for you! xoxoxo**

**Kathie and Bridgette, I adore you, but decided to go ahead and just post this up as fast as possible. **

**This is unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Spy <strong>

_She brought her fingers down to touch my face, feeling along my nose, cheekbone, temple, and ending with them gripping my hair._

_"Ow." That tug hurt._

_She released her hold and smiled. "Edward."_

_And my name had never sounded better._

I slowly raised my hand to cup her cheek, encouraged by the way she shut her eyes and leaned into my touch. It wasn't only Bella who would have to relearn their strength. It would also be an adjustment for me. I would no longer have to temper my touch, no longer have to hold back my intensity, no longer have to worry that one wrong move could harm her in any way.

She was no longer a fragile human.

I ran my fingers through her hair, the brown waves falling in a curtain around our faces. "How do you feel?"

She opened her eyes, bright crimson boring into mine. "I feel…" She paused, just staring down at me. "I feel _right_."

"Right?"

"I feel like this was always meant to be. For the first time, I feel comfortable in my own skin."

I brushed over her lips with my thumb. "You were born to be a vampire."

"I was born to be with _you_."

And with that one sentence, any fear I had about the possibility of her feelings for me changing during her transformation disappeared. There was no forgetting me or severing of our tie to each other.

She was still my Bella. My mate.

_Edward, is she calm enough for some of us to come in and see her? I'd like to ask her some questions about her change._

Bella may not have heard Carlisle's thoughts, but she must have sensed them approaching. Her head whipped toward the door, and her body tensed as she growled in warning.

"It's okay." I tried to soothe her, trailing my fingers up and down her arms. "It's only Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice."

She turned back to me, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Did I really make that sound?"

Everyone in the house laughed, and I bit the side of my cheek to keep from doing the same.

"Nothing to worry about. It's a natural reaction. Do you mind if they come in?"

She didn't answer, instead jumping off of me and standing a moment later, looking down at her body in amazement. "Wow. I just thought about standing and here I am."

I stood up myself and took her hand. "You'll get used to the speed, although you'll also have to learn how to adjust it to be around humans."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Yes. _Humans_." Her eyes darted up to mine. "Elizabeth? Where is she? I want to see her."

I moved slowly to stand next to her, pulling her to me in a hug. "She's beautiful and perfect. I promise you'll get to see her as soon as we take care of a few things first." I pulled away enough to watch her face. "Are you thirsty?"

She grabbed her throat and nodded. "It's not horrible, but yes. I understand now. I remember how it was described to me."

I ran my fingers through her hair. "Can the family come in for a moment before we go hunt?"

She wrapped her arms around my waist and nodded against my chest. The others walked in, standing together several feet away to give Bella space. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

She kept one arm wrapped around my waist, but turned to face them. "Good. I feel great."

He nodded. "Do you remember anything from Elizabeth's birth or from during your change?"

She maintained a calm expression, but I felt her body tense slightly. "I remember the contractions starting. The burning." She looked up at me. "I remember you talking to me. It helped."

I hugged her to me again, so happy to know I'd alleviated some of the pain I put her through.

"Carlisle," Jasper interrupted. "I know you want to hear all of this, but it isn't the time. We have more important things to get to first." His eyes met mine. _Sorry, Edward_.

I just nodded, knowing we didn't have the luxury of a long acclimation period for Bella. We were under fire and needed to figure out how to protect the family.

It was the hope of everyone that Bella's gift would help unveil the truth of the Volturi's plot, either by pinpointing a possible spy in our midst or unblocking mine and Alice's gifts with her shield.

Perhaps Bella had understood my words—the news of what had happened and what we believed was going on with the Volturi—to her throughout her burning more than I knew, because she dropped her arms from around me, walked a few steps toward Jasper, and lifted her chin.

"I'm ready to do whatever needs to be done."

Jasper smiled. Actually it was almost a smirk. As if he somehow knew Bella was a warrior all along. That was what she looked like then. A soldier ready to do battle. His thoughts confirmed my suspicions.

_She's going to kick some ass._

I wasn't sure how I felt about that, because it was difficult for me to think of Bella in any kind of danger. Yet, I had to acknowledge she was now not only the strongest of all of us, but maybe the most talented.

Jasper nodded. "First, you need to feed. And then we're going to work with your shields. I can't wait to see what you can do now." _And maybe even more so when combined with Charlie_.

She grabbed her throat again at the mention of feeding. "Let's get on with it then."

And before any of us could say another word, she flew out the open balcony doors and into the forest behind the house. I barely registered the surprised faces of my family before rushing after her. Their laughter and wishes of good luck fading quickly in my wake as I raced after Bella's scent.

I caught up to her a few miles away—she was fast, but I was still faster—and I thoroughly appreciated the view of watching her run for the first time.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, with a gleeful smile and her hair whipping behind her as she got a first taste of the speed and grace of her new body. I let her chart her own course, only staying close enough to be able to see how much she was enjoying herself.

Oh, how I loved her.

And now we would be together. Forever.

She leaped over a fallen tree, a small giggle escaping as she sped on through the forest, and I laughed in return. Our carefree moment was broken when she suddenly stopped running and crouched down. I stopped, too, alarmed at her growl and worried I'd missed hearing or sensing a human in the vicinity.

But there was nobody when I checked again. I was sure of it.

Bella's head cocked to the side as she focused her eyes on some point to the west of us. I slowly approached her, not wanting her to feel threatened in any way.

"What is it?"

She didn't answer, still focused on something in the distance. I tried to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing there.

Nothing except trees.

"Bella, what—"

She took my hand, spinning around to face me. I shook my head, not understanding what she was doing, but she gripped my hand tighter until I met her stare. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, a fierce and determined expression on her face.

"Listen," she said quietly. "_Now_."

And then I heard it. There _was_ someone else here. Definitely not human and definitely not aware we knew he was out there.

_Why have they stopped? Aro will be so pleased with me. I need to call him immediately. She's even more spectacular than I thought she would be and he's going to let me have her. He better keep up his end of the bargain. What are they doing? Why are they just standing there? I need to get out of here and report back. They're going to be here soon and need to know her change is complete. But it's hard to stop staring. She's so beautiful and she was promised to me. My prize._

I growled, but Bella jerked my arm to stop me.

"Kiss me."

"Bella, I would love to stand around kissing you, but is this really the best—"

She narrowed her eyes and cut me off with a hiss. "_Kiss_ me."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, leaning down to crash my lips to hers. She pulled me even closer, her hands sliding around my neck.

_She's a dirty one, too. Throw her on the ground and tear her clothes off! Give me a show._

I was torn between the wretched thoughts of whoever was out there and wanting to rip his head off, and the feelings of Bella writhing against me and moaning into my mouth. She gripped my hair, turning my head slightly until her lips brushed my ear.

"Keep going," she whispered. "Make it look good. He's listening and watching. We have to stop him."

I lifted her until she wrapped her legs around my waist and walked the two of us forward, pinning her against a tree. She moaned loudly when my fingers tangled in her hair and I pulled it to expose her neck to me. I sucked and kissed, enjoying the whimpers and growls coming from her mouth, but wishing our first sexual experience together after her change didn't come with an audience.

"How do you know he's listening and watching?" I asked.

"I knew he was there, but I couldn't hear anything until I touched you."

What? What did she mean? She could hear his thoughts? How?

"Edward!" she hissed into my ear, making me groan when she rubbed herself against me. "I don't understand what's going on yet, but I put my shield around you so you could hear him. But then _I_ could hear him, too. I can hear his thoughts like you do when I'm touching you. We need to kill him. The Volturi are already on the way."

The scoundrel was currently imagining himself in my place, and I didn't know if I could keep up this act much longer.

"Please tell me you can't see what's in his mind right now."

"Yes! Right there!" she moaned loudly before bringing her lips back to whisper in my ear. "He's a sick pervert, but he's distracted now. He's creeping closer and he's got his hand down his pants."

I cringed and kissed her neck. "Can you see him?"

"Uh huh," she panted. "Oh yeah, just a little more. Right there." She bucked her hips against me a few times before gripping my hair once more. The moment I opened my eyes, she said, "_Now_."

We both took off toward the "invisible" man, and I registered the surprise in his thoughts when he realized what was happening. He didn't have time to think, much less run away, before Bella had him in her grasp. Once she touched him, he was also visible to me. I pinned his arms behind his back and threw him face down on the ground.

"Who are you?" Bella placed her foot on his neck when he refused to answer, holding him still and unable to speak. "Should we kill him now?"

I wavered. "Maybe we should figure out how much he's told Aro, but whatever we do, we need to do quickly. We have to get back to the rest of the family." I shifted over a little. "Here, hold him down. I'll call Carlisle." I didn't like having Bella so close to this Volturi spy, but it was likely she'd break my phone if I gave her that particular task.

She kept her foot pressed down on his back and grabbed his arms from me, twisting them high behind his back until he screamed in pain. "Shut up!"

I laughed, pushing the number for Carlisle. When he didn't answer, I tried Jasper.

"Edward? I thought you were—"

"No time, Jasper. We've found the spy. We have him. About fifteen miles northeast. Track my scent and meet us here. Bring Alice and Emmett. Make sure everyone else stays to protect Elizabeth."

"We're coming."

I slid my phone back into my pocket and crouched down next to the scoundrel's face. Bella's shield was holding strong because I could still hear his thoughts. Unfortunately, they were a jumble of fear and trying to figure out a way to escape.

I grabbed his hair and yanked his head back until his eyes focused on my face. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you everything! Just let me go."

"No!" Bella pulled on his arms again until we heard the first screech of them being wrenched from their sockets. "Tell us now."

He screamed in pain, but I saw the red eyes and cloaked figures of the Volturi guard in his mind. The indecision in his thoughts was based on knowing if we didn't kill him, they would. Especially if he told us anything.

I twisted my hold on his hair, until he focused on me again. "Your only chance to live is to come clean right now. We'll let you have a head start against them if you tell us everything. Now, who are you?"

He might have known I was bluffing about releasing him, but his fear overruled his logic. "Se… Sebastian."

I loosened my grip on his hair. "Good. Why are you here, Sebastian?"

"They made me! I didn't have any choice!"

"Who made you?"

He shook his head back and forth, but I had the answer from his thoughts anyway.

_Aro_.

"Why did Aro send you here? What does he want?"

He struggled against Bella's hold again, but she pulled his arms tighter until he spilled out more words. "He wants you. Alice. He wants the baby. He wants the Cullen coven gone."

I struggled to keep calm and not attack him before he could tell us more. "Why?"

"I don't know!"

Bella growled and dug her heel into his back. "Tell us!"

He groaned and finally stopped struggling against her hold. "I swear. I don't know why. I just know he thinks you're a threat."

That made sense from what we already knew of Aro and the Volturi. I watched his thoughts carefully, seeing the way he had overheard a few conversations, but not really putting the pieces together himself. The most important goal for Sebastian was apparently saving his own skin.

But I was able to glean some details of the Volturi leaders. They were power-hungry above all else. While Caius would feed Aro's paranoia, he simply wanted to rule everyone and everything. Caius would rather see us all eliminated, whereas Aro wanted to pick and choose among us to add to his collection of talent.

Just as I was about to question him further, I heard Jasper's mind calling out to me.

_We'll be there in a minute. Alice has started having flashes of things she hadn't been able to see before now. _

"What is it?" Bella asked me when I fell silent.

"They're almost here."

They appeared through the trees moments later, Jasper carrying Alice on his back and Emmett right behind them.

"She's been out of it a little. Everything was hitting her hard, so I carried her the last few miles."

I could see what he meant, watching through Alice's thoughts as vision after vision bombarded her mind. It was as if they'd all been plugged up and the were suddenly released all at once.

The Volturi arriving. Inside our home. Fire.

Aro killing Carlisle.

Carlisle killing Aro.

The Volturi guards defeating us. Killing some and taking some.

Our family defeating them. Some losses on both sides.

Vision after vision whirled, as if no certain future was set at this point. The outcomes were not clear because decisions still needed to be made.

I went to take Alice from Jasper, trying to help her through the onslaught, while Bella filled Jasper and Emmett in on what we'd learned so far. Alice gripped my hand and whimpered when a particularly gruesome vision of Jasper being burned to ash emerged.

"Nothing is set yet," I said to them all. "Things are still being decided."

Emmett moved to take over holding our new prisoner, standing him upright and holding his arms behind his back. Bella and Jasper faced him.

Jasper reached out, gripping around Sebastian's neck. "I could end you right now."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "_Please_."

"Tell me how your gift works."

"I can make people see what I want them to see."

"And you can be invisible to us? To our senses?"

"If I want to."

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over a month." He made a choking sound when Jasper's grip tightened. "I had to report back to Aro every day about everything I saw."

"How did you know you had to hide from Edward and Alice's gifts specifically?"

"Aro knew about them. Some stranger went to Volterra and told him about your gifts. That's why I was sent. Aro wants them."

"_Victoria_," Jasper spat, his face set in anger.

Alice's visions had slowed enough for her to take a deep breath and center herself. I let go of her hand, stepping over to stand next to Bella and Jasper.

"And Bella?" I asked. "Does Aro want Bella, too?"

_Not her. He promised her to me._

Even as his vile thought slipped out, he knew what a mistake he was making. I hissed, knocking Jasper's hand away and gripping the cad's neck with my hand.

"You'll _never_ have her. Don't even _think_ about her again!"

His marble skin cracked and fissured beneath my grasp, and I was so very close to ripping his head off and being done with him. It was Bella who tried to reach me through my slipping control, placing her hand on my arm.

"Edward, not yet."

"He wants to take you from me." I squeezed his throat tighter, watching the way his eyes started bulging from his face.

She rubbed my arm. "I know, but nobody will take me."

I turned my head to look at her, my voice soft and insistent. "You're mine."

"I am," she said with a nod. "And you're mine. Nobody will separate us." Her hand slid down my arm, until her fingers covered mine, loosening my grip around his neck. "We need more answers from him."

I pulled back reluctantly, wrapping my arm around her waist to hold her close as Jasper continued the interrogation.

"Where are the Volturi guard now?"

Sebastian's eyes darted from me to Jasper. "They are waiting for word from me. I was to make sure you were all distracted with her being a newborn and they would show up to take their prizes."

My anger had subsided somewhat with having Bella in my arms, and I ran over his previous thoughts in my mind. "Why would the Volturi not target Bella? She is the most gifted of all of us."

"I… I… I didn't…" He broke off, but I heard it in his head.

Bella must have, too, because she whispered the words he didn't say aloud. "He didn't tell them about me."

Jasper gripped Sebastian's face. "They don't know? They have no idea about her shields?"

Or about her being able to hear thoughts when she touched me.

He shook his head. "They know only what I told them, and I downplayed what I'd seen her do. I didn't tell them about the shields, but only about her not being able to have her mind read. Aro was only slightly interested in that." Despite his not fully acknowledging his motivation, it was becoming clear he had hidden details about Bella to make her unvaluable in Aro's eyes. He wanted Aro to toss her aside so he could have her.

Alice stepped forward. "Aro mentioned Bella in his letter. He talked about her mind blocking, but didn't go further into her shielding ability. I assumed at the time we read it he knew it all, but I don't think so now."

Jasper stared at me. "This is an advantage. They have no idea."

"Where are they exactly?" Bella asked.

Sebastian smiled at her before glancing at me and gulping. "Aro and the guard are at some fancy cabin somewhere between here and Seattle. They wanted to be close, but out of the way of too many humans."

"What about Marcus and Caius?" Jasper asked.

He shook his head. "They are still in Volterra. Aro came because he was excited about gaining new toys."

Alice growled from the implication she was considered some collectible by Aro. She stepped forward next to Jasper and poked Sebastian in the chest. "You're a bad man."

He actually had the audacity to look a little guilty. "I only did what I had to do to save myself."

That was a lie, but we didn't have time to get into details about his character. We needed to figure out our next step.

"Instead of waiting for them to come to us, we should go after them," Emmett said.

Jasper nodded. "That's a thought. It would keep any fighting away from more populated areas. But then again, here we would have a homefield advantage." He prodded Sebastian again. "How many of the guard are around Aro?"

"Twenty or so."

"And you said their plan was to attack as soon as you gave the word we were distracted by Bella's waking after her change?"

He nodded. "Aro assumed you would be separated into groups. Some of you would be taking care of Bella and some would be taking care of the baby. He wanted you scattered and occupied so he could pick off who he wanted and take who he wanted. He has Chelsea ready to bind Edward and Alice to him specifically."

We all stood silently for a minute as I watched various outcomes flashing through Alice's mind. Jasper was just about to ask another question when the silence was broken by Sebastian's phone buzzing in his pocket. I reached in and took it, glaring at the name on the screen.

Aro wasn't waiting to be called. He was the one calling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking there will be two more chapters of this story. I have no exact timeline, but I promise to get it finished faster than it took me to get this update out. <strong>


End file.
